Dragon's Heir
by Victoria Malefoy
Summary: "De retour chez les Dursley après la mort de Sirius, Harry vit un enfer jusqu'à son 16ème anniversaire, où il reçoit ses héritages magiques. Dans un monde qui tremble sur ses bases, le jeu des alliances s'inverse, de nouveaux liens se créent, d'autres se brisent. A qui faire confiance?" Slash HPDM futur...
1. Début des vacances

**Disclaimer** : L'Univers et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings

**Rating** : M - Slash/yaoi - HPDM

**Remarque** : vu le nombre de fics déjà écrites, il est possible que certaines de mes idées donnent une impression de déjà-lu. Je n'ai cependant aucune volonté de plagiat.

**PUB** : si vous aimez les Drary, allez lire les fics de ma Beta, ma petite soeur de coeur, Rose Malefoy, elles sont géniales.

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre 1 : début des vacances. **

Trois semaines s'étaient déjà écoulées depuis que Harry était descendu du Poudlard Express en traînant les pieds. Une fois encore, Dumbledore le renvoyait en enfer. Une fois encore, il avait refusé d'entendre les arguments de Harry se retranchant derrière la « protection du sang ». Protection ? Tu parles. Contre Voldemort et ses partisans peut-être (et encore cela restait à prouver), mais contre sa famille ? Ce serait à mourir de rire, si ce n'était pas aussi pathétique.

Pourtant, jusqu'à présent, cela n'avait pas été pire que les étés précédents. Oh, bien sûr, il avait eu plus que sa part de corvées, insultes et humiliations, mais avec le décès de Sirius, il s'était attendu à bien pire. Mais l'oncle Vernon n'y avait pas fait allusion. Il s'était comporté avec sa brusquerie habituelle, beuglant çà et là des « Garçon ! » et lui collant des listes de corvées et de temps en temps une taloche.

La mort de son parrain avait été abondamment commentée, tant dans le monde sorcier que dans celui des moldus et Harry avait été persuadé que l'oncle Vernon allait en profiter pour se venger de l'hypothétique menace que Harry avait brandie l'année dernière. A chaque contrariété, il n'avait pas hésité à mentionner innocemment le nom de Sirius, « Tu sais, mon parrain ! ». Cela lui avait apporté une relative sécurité, même s'il avait été cloitré à Privet Drive sans aucunes nouvelles du monde sorcier. Mais aujourd'hui, son parrain, la seule famille qu'il lui restait, avait disparu. Par sa faute !

Agenouillé dans l'herbe, occupé à désherber les parterres, Harry soupira, sentant son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. S'il n'avait pas été aussi impulsif… S'il avait appris correctement l'occlumencie, même si c'était son horrible prof de potions qui devait lui donner cours… S'il avait écouté Hermione… Si… Si… Si Dumbledore avait été un peu plus franc avec lui !

Ses souvenirs se tournèrent vers la discussion qui avait eu lieu dans le bureau du Directeur après les évènements catastrophiques du ministère. La révélation de la prophétie, le lien qui l'unissait à Voldemort… Ses épaules s'affaissèrent sous le poids de la résignation. A quinze ans, il n'avait d'autre choix que de devenir un assassin. Assassin d'un seul être ou de millions. S'il ne détruisait pas Voldemort, il serait responsable de la mort de tant d'autres personnes. S'il laissait Voldemort réaliser ses projets, plus personne, que ce soit chez les sorciers ou chez les moldus, ne serait en sécurité. Et tout cela à cause de lui !

Le gargouillement de son estomac le ramena au présent. Cela non plus n'avait pas changé. Il préparait les repas, mais ne pouvait pas manger lui-même. Son dernier repas avait consisté en une tranche de jambon légèrement passé et un toast brûlé la veille au soir. Dudley était encore une fois au régime, et tout était donc réduit à la portion congrue. Le manque de nourriture, les corvées et surtout la culpabilité avait fait fondre Harry. Déjà pas bien épais, il ne lui restait que la peau sur les os.

Soupirant, il essuya son front d'un revers de la main et se remit au travail. Mieux valait avoir faim que subir les coups. Pas qu'il n'ait pas déjà reçu quelques gifles, bourrades et coups de poing, mais jusqu'à présent, cela restait acceptable.

Le soleil montait dans le ciel, réchauffant Privet Drive de ses rayons et exacerbant la soif de Harry. Tout était calme dans les environs. Parfois, on entendait les cris et rires d'enfants profitant de ce beau temps. Dudley était parti rejoindre ses amis au parc. Nul doute qu'ils allaient encore jouer les gros bras et terroriser de pauvres gosses sans défense. Harry ricanait toujours en douce lorsqu'il entendait Tante Pétunia s'extasier devant l'éducation parfaite de son Dudlynouchet adoré.

Soudain, des crissements de pneus se firent entendre, suivis très vite du rugissement d'un moteur malmené. Harry se crispa mais s'abstint de relever la tête. Il savait d'expérience qu'il ne devait surtout pas faire se remarquer lorsque quelque chose d'inhabituel se produisait. Cela lui était toujours immanquablement reproché et il en payait les conséquences.

Le bruit se rapprochait rapidement et l'instant suivant, il perçut du coin de l'œil la voiture des Dursley faire irruption dans l'allée. L'oncle Vernon coupa le moteur, claqua violement la portière et s'engouffra dans la maison sans même lancer un regard vers son neveu à genoux dans le jardin. Les murs de la maison tremblèrent lorsque la porte se referma sans douceur. Une seconde plus tard, des cris retentirent à l'intérieur. Harry ne pouvait entendre distinctement ce que son oncle hurlait et pour être franc, il aimait autant ne pas le savoir. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était qu'il ne retourne pas sa fureur contre lui.

Le bruit de la porte qui se rouvrait le fit sursauter et il vit approcher Tante Pétunia :

« Garçon ! Arrête de faire les parterres et va vider la cabane à outils. Tu rangeras tout ce qu'elle contient dans la cave. Et fais attention de ne rien salir ! Et dépêche-toi ! Tu dois avoir fini avant de faire le dîner ! Allez, ne traîne pas ! »

Harry resta quelques secondes immobile, se demandant s'il avait bien compris. Il se releva lentement, époussetant inutilement son pantalon et se dirigea vers l'arrière de la maison. La cabane à outils était un petit bâtiment en bois rude avec un toit en tôle ondulée. D'une surface de 2,5m sur 3, il était haut d'un peu moins de trois mètres. La porte était ornée d'un gros verrou avec un cadenas en plus de la serrure où la clé était manquante.

Ouvrant l'appentis, le Survivant sentit le désespoir l'envahir. La petite pièce était jonchée de boites en carton, d'outils divers et de carcasses de vieux jouets de Dudley. Devait-il vraiment tout emporter à la cave. Ne serait-il pas puni pour avoir ramené des « immondices » dans la maison ? Mais s'il prenait la décision de jeter certaines choses, ne serait-il pas également puni pour avoir pris des initiatives ?

Après plusieurs heures de travail éprouvant, Harry eut enfin fini de tout déplacer. Il rentra dans la maison en retirant ses chaussures et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Tante Pétunia lui fit un large geste de la main pour lui indiquer un monceau de pommes de terres à éplucher. Plus loin sur le plan de travail, il aperçut un tas de carottes. Il se mit rapidement à l'ouvrage, baigné des effluves du rôti qui dorait dans le four, torturant un peu plus son estomac vide.

Pendant que les Dursley père et fils s'empiffraient dans la salle à manger, Harry avala rapidement les déchets de viande découpée et trois carottes crues que Tante Pétunia avait laissé traîner négligemment sur la table, tout en lui jetant un regard en coin.

Il terminait de nettoyer la cuisine quand la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, rebondissant contre le mur. Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner pour voir fondre sur lui le poing massif de son oncle. Une douleur intense explosa dans sa tête et il sombra dans les ténèbres.


	2. Bon anniversaire Harry

**Chapitre 2 : Bon anniversaire, Harry !**

La douleur lancinante dans le côté droit de sa figure fit revenir Harry à la conscience. Tout d'abord, il ne comprit pas où il était. Il faisait sombre, froid et il était allongé sur un sol dur. En plissant les yeux, il ne pouvait apercevoir que quelques rayons de lumière diffuse. Il n'avait plus ses lunettes et cela expliquait en grande partie l'impression de flou qui l'entourait. Le fait qu'il semblait faire nuit devait expliquer le reste.

En tentant de se relever, il entendit un faible tintement métallique. Il s'immobilisa en tendant l'oreille mais ne perçut plus rien. Au bout de quelques secondes, il ramena ses jambes vers lui et ressentit une vive douleur traverser sa cheville gauche et s'élancer tout le long de sa jambe. Le bruit métallique reprit aussitôt. Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent alors de souffrance et d'horreur mêlées. Se penchant avec précaution, les mains de l'adolescent parcoururent sa jambe jusqu'à atteindre sa cheville. Une fine chaine semblait enroulée autour de celle-ci et ses doigts rencontrèrent un cadenas glissé entre les maillons. La chaîne était très serrée et le sang pulsait dans le membre comme si son cœur y avait élu domicile. Il suivit la chaîne jusqu'à l'autre bout, trouvant finalement ce qui lui paraissait être un piton enfoncé dans le sol, tout près d'un coin de mur. Il avait été enchaîné comme un chien, mais où était-il ?

Se laissant glisser le dos contre le mur, Harry ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et y posa son front. Pourquoi ? Que s'était-il passé ? Qu'arriverait-il encore ? Combien de temps resterait-il là ? Et surtout, quelqu'un se rendrait-il enfin compte de ce qu'il vivait ? Ces questions virevoltant dans son esprit, l'adolescent glissa doucement dans un sommeil agité.

Le bruit de la porte grinçant sur ses gonds réveilla Harry. Il aperçut la vague silhouette de Tante Pétunia se découper dans l'encadrement. Elle posa avec hésitation un pied dans la pièce et se pencha pour déposer quelque chose sur le sol. Avec un reniflement de dégoût, elle se releva très vite, fit un pas en arrière et referma la porte avec précipitation. Il sembla à Harry qu'elle refermait plusieurs verrous.

Harry se releva péniblement et s'avança vers la porte. A mi-chemin, la chaîne se rappela à son souvenir. Il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin. Il n'eut d'autre solution que de s'allonger au sol et de tendre le bras pour attraper ce que sa tante avait déposé quelques minutes plus tôt. Il ramena vers lui une écuelle contenant un peu d'eau saumâtre et un bout de pain moisi. Bien qu'il soit assoiffé, Harry n'absorba que deux minuscules gorgées de l'eau croupie. Le goût était absolument infect, mais cela apaisa quand même un peu sa gorge. Ignorant quand sa tante reviendrait lui donner un peu d'eau, il lui sembla préférable d'économiser celle qu'il avait. Il laissa cependant le pain de côté.

Il se réinstalla contre le mur et observa son environnement. Il était dans la cabane à outils. Il pouvait reconnaître les murs en bois et le plafond de tôles ondulées qui semblait faire des vagues au-dessus de lui. Était-ce un effet d'optique dû à l'absence de ses lunettes ?

La journée s'étira avec lenteur. Il faisait de plus en plus chaud dans l'appentis, le soleil cognant contre le toit en tôle. L'atmosphère devenait irrespirable. Peu à peu, la lumière diminua, mais l'arrivée de la nuit n'apporta qu'une fraîcheur toute relative. Harry somnola toute la journée, s'interrogeant sans fin. Qu'allait-il encore devoir subir ?

Lors de ses moments de veille, Harry retournait sans cesse dans sa tête les évènements du ministère. Il revoyait Sirius lors de son combat contre Malefoy, le voyait tomber derrière le voile de l'arcade et entendait le rire hystérique de Bellatrix résonner dans les couloirs et ses sarcasmes dans le grand hall. Il revivait également l'horrible sentiment qui l'avait submergé lors de sa possession par Lord Voldemort. Et la culpabilité le disputait à sa colère. Colère contre sa conduite irresponsable, mais aussi colère face au comportement de Dumbledore. Plus il réfléchissait et plus sa fureur et sa rage croissaient.

Oui, il était coupable de la succession de décisions qui avait conduit à la mort de son parrain, mais finalement, qui l'avait mis dans une telle situation ? Qui sinon ce vieux fou manipulateur qui lui avait caché des informations tout au long de sa vie ? Qui avait disposé de lui comme s'il n'était qu'un pion à déplacer sur un échiquier ?

Le temps passait et la rancœur d'Harry s'accumulait. Contre le vieux professeur qui l'utilisait comme un vulgaire objet. Contre les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui pliaient à chaque fois devant ses ordres. Et même contre Ron et Hermione.

Cela pouvait sembler étrange, mais Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ses deux meilleurs amis auraient dû tout mettre en œuvre pour le faire sortir de Privet Drive. Après tout, n'avaient-ils pas tous enfreint un nombre conséquent de règles à l'école au cours de ces dernières années ? Pourquoi n'arriveraient-ils pas cette fois encore à contourner les ordres de Dumbledore ?

Harry en venait à penser que seuls ses ennemis n'avaient jamais changé de comportement devant lui. Draco Malefoy n'avait jamais dévié de sa ligne de conduite depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard, lorsqu'il lui avait tendu la main devant les portes de la Grande Salle, avant la cérémonie de la Répartition. Rogue quant à lui avait toujours été parfaitement injuste et partial face au fils de son ennemi d'enfance. Jamais ils ne l'avaient hissé sur un piédestal comme tous les autres. Jamais ils ne lui avaient tourné le dos sous l'un ou l'autre prétexte. Ils étaient toujours restés fidèles à eux-mêmes.

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés, Harry ne savait combien. Apparemment, le Surrey connaissait une période de canicule. Le soleil dardait inlassablement ses rayons sur le petit toit en tôle, l'air devenant irrespirable. La température ne redescendait qu'à peine dans le courant des nuits, et dès le matin, le mercure recommençait à grimper, dépassant sans effort le niveau de la veille.

Tante Pétunia était revenue trois fois déposer de l'eau, toujours sale. A deux occasions, Harry avait reçu quelque chose à manger. La première fois, un bout de fromage racorni. La seconde, un nouveau quignon de pain sec.

L'oncle Vernon, malheureusement, était venu lui rendre « visite » à plusieurs reprises. Et chaque fois, les coups et les insultes pleuvaient. Il vociférait, hurlait et postillonnait de rage en frappant son neveu qui tentait désespérément de se protéger en se recroquevillant contre le mur. Les mots que prononçait Dursley étaient toujours les mêmes : « Monstre », « Anomalie », « Tout est de ta faute ! ». Ce n'était pas nouveau, mais la dernière phrase semblait prendre une nouvelle signification. Comme si quelque chose était advenu et que l'oncle Vernon l'en rendait responsable.

Ce soir-là, les coups avaient été encore plus durs. L'homme-cachalot s'était acharné sur sa tête jusqu'à ce que Harry sombre dans l'inconscience.

C'est un roulement de tonnerre, sourd, grave et prolongé, qui réveilla Harry. L'atmosphère était lourde, irrespirable et on sentait une tension dans l'air. Subitement, la petite pièce fut illuminée par un éclair violent immédiatement suivi par un nouveau coup de tonnerre qui fit trembler les murs. Se redressant difficilement, Harry se sentit fébrile. A chaque éclair qui claquait, il avait l'impression qu'une colonie de fourmis remontait le long de sa colonne vertébrale, sous sa peau. Une sourde tension vrillait ses omoplates, comme si quelque chose poussait à l'intérieur. Ses hanches et son front lui donnaient l'impression de crépiter. La douleur devenait intenable et Harry se mordait les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour s'empêcher de crier. Le roulement du tonnerre était si fort qu'il y avait peu de chance que quelqu'un l'entende, mais il ne pouvait faire autrement.

Les éclairs se succédèrent pendant plusieurs minutes à une cadence très rapide. Un observateur extérieur aurait peut-être pu remarquer que les impacts semblaient se rapprocher de Privet Drive, mais personne n'était assez téméraire pour se risquer dehors. Le rythme augmenta encore, jusqu'à ce que la foudre touche le toit en tôle ondulée de la cabane à outils.

Une boule lumineuse enveloppa le Survivant, le soulevant dans les airs. L'adolescent se tendit, arquant le dos de souffrance. La lumière s'éteignit doucement, ne laissant sur le sol de l'appentis qu'un morceau de chaîne attachée à un piton fixé dans le sol.

Minuit sonna au clocher. On était le 31 juillet.


	3. Harry a disparu

**Chapitre 3 : Harry a disparu**

Un nombre d'alarmes impressionnant se déclencha, créant un vacarme assourdissant, dans le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore à Poudlard. Le vieux sorcier se précipita dans l'escalier, l'air passablement ahuri, les cheveux et la barbe hirsute, les yeux clignant derrière ses lunettes. En d'autres circonstances, cela aurait pu être drôle, tant il ressemblait à un hibou ébouriffé.

Très inquiet, Albus s'approcha des différents instruments qui sifflaient, crachaient, gémissaient. Tous étaient reliés aux protections qu'il avait lui-même placées sur la maison des Dursley. Quelque chose s'était produit. Harry était en danger.

Dumbledore se tourna vers Fumseck et celui-ci disparut dans un flash de lumière. Il était parti prévenir les membres de l'Ordre. En attendant l'arrivée de ces derniers, il s'affaira à ramener le calme dans son bureau, tout en réfléchissant.

La cheminée crachota quelques secondes avant que Maugrey, Tonks et Schackelbolt n'arrivent. Ils furent immédiatement suivis de Molly et Arthur Weasley, MacGonagall et Lupin. Conjurant des sièges, le vieux sorcier les invita à s'asseoir.

Les alarmes de Privet Drive viennent de se déclencher. Il faut se rendre sur place pour constater ce qui s'est produit. Maugrey, Tonks, Kingsley, allez-y ! Minerva, pouvez-vous prévenir Pompom pour le cas où Harry serait blessé ?

Les quatre sorciers se levèrent aussitôt, qui pour reprendre la cheminée, qui pour se diriger vers la porte.

Molly se tordait les mains, marmonnant entre ses dents, Arthur semblait figé et Lupin regardait fixement Dumbledore avec une lueur accusatrice au fond des yeux.

- Je croyais qu'il était en sécurité ! Vous nous aviez assuré qu'il fallait qu'il retourne là-bas, que la protection de sa mère ne pouvait être active que s'il retournait là-bas !

- Lupin, calmez-v…

- Non, je ne me calmerai pas. Vous aviez juré ! Il vous a supplié de ne pas le renvoyer chez eux et maintenant vous me dites qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose !

- Remus, attendez que les autres reviennent et …

- Attendre ! On n'aurait jamais dû le laisser seul ! Il ne voul…

- Je sais ! Mais on ne peut rien y faire maintenant. Attendez que Maugrey nous donne des nouvelles ! Faites preuve de patience !

Atterré, Remus recula un peu, maugréant qu'il ne voulait pas attendre. Son louveteau était en danger et il se sentait coupable. Il savait que Harry détestait passer les vacances chez son oncle et pourtant il avait abondé dans le sens de Dumbledore. Il avait tenté de rassurer Harry, de lui dire qu'il devait écouter le professeur, qu'il savait ce qui était bien pour lui. Et pourtant, il avait déjà tant de doutes. Mais il avait appuyé Albus. Et maintenant ça !

MacGonagall se glissa dans le bureau, annonçant que Madame Pomfresh préparait l'infirmerie. Son visage était tendu et pâle et elle tordait son châle écossais entre ses doigts. Elle s'assit dans un fauteuil, le tournant de façon à pouvoir surveiller la cheminée.

Remus l'imita, présentant dans le même geste son dos au directeur. Il lui fallait se retenir pour ne pas se jeter sur lui. Heureusement, la lune en était à son premier quartier. Il pouvait réfréner ses instincts de loup-garou.

L'attente se prolongea dans le silence seulement interrompu par le craquement des bûches et les murmures d'inquiétude de Molly.

Trois quart d'heure plus tard, les flammes prirent une intense couleur verte et Tonks émergea dans un nuage de cendres. Son visage était livide et elle semblait encore plus maladroite que d'habitude, se raccrochant de justesse à une petite table avant de se redresser.

Kingsley surgit à son tour, le teint gris, les yeux flamboyants de rage. Il se crispa en avisant le mouvement que Dumbledore avait esquissé à son arrivée.

Enfin, Maugrey sortit des flammes, en apparence très calme, mais quiconque l'aurait regardé d'un peu plus près n'aurait pu manquer sa raideur. Sa main serrait convulsivement sa canne-baguette, son œil magique tournoyait follement et ses mâchoires étaient tellement serrées que les muscles de ses joues tressaillaient.

- Harry n'est plus là ! déclara-t-il sèchement. Il semble qu'il a disparu alors qu'un orage très localisé frappait Privet Drive. La foudre a frappé la … pièce où il était enfermé. Il n'y a plus aucune trace de lui, si ce n'est du sang !

MacGonagall s'effondra un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Molly gémit et se mit à pleurer tandis qu'Arthur, choqué, tentait de lui prendre la main. Remus gronda, tout son corps se ramassant sur lui-même, comme s'il s'apprêtait à sauter sur Dumbledore.

Tonks, dont les cheveux avaient pris une teinte gris souris terne, ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme si elle voulait dire quelque chose et se ravisait aussitôt. Comment aurait-elle pu expliquer ce qu'elle avait appris là-bas ? Son regard noyé de larmes naviguait entre Remus et Dumbledore. Elle redoutait les réactions du loup-garou lorsqu'il entendrait le reste du rapport.

Ayant lancé un coup d'œil vers Maugrey, les deux aurors reculèrent d'un pas, signifiant ainsi au plus âgé d'entre eux qu'ils lui laissaient la direction des opérations.

- On s'est présenté au domicile de Harry. Une espèce de gros morse moustachu nous a ouvert et agoni d'insultes. On lui a intimé de nous mener jusqu'à Harry, mais il continuait à crier. Sa femme était cachée derrière lui et une baleine lui ressemblant essayait de se fondre dans le mur tout en cachant ses fesses dans ses mains. Il n'y avait pas de traces de Potter dans la maison. Tonks a visité ce qui devait être sa chambre, mais il n'y avait rien. Elle semblait inhabitée. J'ai suffisamment secoué le gros moldu pour qu'il me dise que Potter était dehors.

Fol Œil prit une grande inspiration et passa une main un peu tremblante sur son visage couturé avant de poursuivre.

- Tonks est restée avec la femme et le garçon pendant que Kingsley et moi suivions le bonhomme dehors. Il nous a mené à un abri de jardin dont la porte était bardée de verrous et cadenas. Mais quand il a ouvert, la pièce était vide. Il n'y avait plus rien, sinon des traces de sang sur le sol et les murs et une chaîne métallique attachée au sol. Nous sommes retournés à l'intérieur et je les ai interrogés sous veritaserum.  
Dix jours plus tôt, Dursley a été viré. Quand il est rentré, il a frappé Harry et l'a enfermé dans la cabane à outils. Il est retourné plusieurs fois le voir pour le battre. Potter n'a reçu qu'un tout petit peu d'eau et encore moins de nourriture pendant cette période. Ce soir, la foudre a frappé la cabane et Potter a disparu.

Le silence se fit assourdissant dans le bureau du directeur.

Le pire était arrivé. Alors qu'il devait être en sécurité, Harry avait disparu. Même s'il était la seule personne au monde à avoir survécu à un Avada, comment pouvait-on imaginer qu'il ait pu échapper à la foudre ?

Le survivant était mort !


	4. Une aide inattendue

**Chapitre 4 : Une aide inattendue**

Séverus Rogue était un homme content. Depuis un mois déjà, il profitait des vacances dans son havre de paix. La maison, incartable et intraçable, protégée contre toutes les formes d'intrusion et de transplanage, y compris celles des elfes de maison, lui procurait un asile des plus confortable. Elle était nichée au cœur de l'ancien royaume picte, près de la ville d'Inverness, non loin du célèbre Loch Ness. Personne de son entourage n'en connaissait l'existence. C'était son secret, son refuge.

Cette année signant le retour du Lord Noir, le maître des Potions avait manipulé à la fois le Seigneur des Ténèbres et le Directeur de Poudlard.

Le premier le laissait plus ou moins tranquille, son mangemort lui ayant certifié que Potter était placé dans un lieu hautement sécurisé auquel nul ne pouvait accéder sans alerter directement le président du Magenmagot lui-même. Le Lord étant occupé à planifier son retour dans le plus grand secret, facilité par l'incompétence de Fudge, les compétences de Séverus n'étaient pas les plus utiles. Il avait donc simplement laisser son Maître des Potions en place auprès du chef de l'Ordre du Phénix, avec la consigne de récolter un maximum d'informations.

Prétextant la renaissance du mage noir, il avait été facile de faire croire à Albus que sa présence dans le cercle des Mangemorts était indispensable, gagnant ainsi deux mois de tranquillité. Quoi de mieux que de prétendre récolter des informations sur le retour du pire Mage noir qu'on n'ait jamais vu. Dumbledore connaissait suffisamment Tom pour ne pas douter de sa « paranoïa » et de sa volonté de contrôler au mieux ses fidèles.

Séverus s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil, près du feu. Le matin même, il avait récupéré chez Fleury et Bott un grimoire sur les potions anciennes. Dégustant une gorgée de Whisky Purefeu, il se lança dans le déchiffrage de l'écriture manuscrite.

Parfaitement détendu, Séverus perçut le tintement de l'horloge du salon, annonçant minuit.

- Je termine ce chapitre et au lit ! se dit-il tranquillement.

Au moment où le dernier coup résonna, un fracas assourdissant secoua la maison. Posant précipitamment le livre sur une table proche, Séverus agrippa sa baguette et s'élança hors de la bibliothèque. Il s'avança prudemment dans l'escalier menant au hall, source du bruit. La pénombre enveloppait les alentours, mais tout en descendant, il lui sembla percevoir une forme étendue sur le sol, en plein milieu du hall.

Atteignant les dernières marches, il lança un « Incendio » informulé en direction des torches, candélabres, ainsi que du lustre monumental. La lumière jaillit brusquement lui permettant d'identifier un corps recroquevillé en position fœtale sur le marbre blanc, apparemment un homme. Même à distance, il put discerner un nombre conséquent de blessures ainsi que du sang gouttant et s'étendant lentement sur le sol.

Il s'approcha avec précaution, s'agenouilla et posa la main sur l'épaule, invitant la personne à s'étendre sur le dos. Il ne put retenir un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il aperçut le visage de celui qui gisait devant lui. Même si les contusions étaient impressionnantes et que le sang lui maculait le visage, il venait de reconnaître les traits de Harry Potter. La présence de la célèbre cicatrice en forme d'éclair écartait tous les doutes possibles.

A ce moment-là, les paupières de l'adolescent frémirent et il aperçut l'émeraude des yeux de Lily le scruter. Les lèvres de Harry remuèrent légèrement et Séverus perçut, plus qu'il ne l'entendit, sa prière :

- Aidez-moi … s'il vous plait !

- Potter ! Mais… comment ? Que ? … Ne bougez pas, j'appelle Dumbled…

- Non ! Pas lui, s'il vous plait ! Pas Dumbledore ! Aidez-moi !, supplia Harry en tentant de s'accrocher à la manche de son professeur de potions.

- Quoi ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi ne pas appeler le directeur ? Que vous est-il arrivé ?

La main de Harry retomba alors qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience. Séverus resta quelques instants immobile. Que se passait-il par Merlin ? Pourquoi et surtout comment ce gamin insupportable avait-il débarqué chez lui ? Pourquoi semblait-il avoir peur d'Albus ?

La respiration difficile du jeune homme lui fit reprendre conscience de la réalité. Avec un profond soupir, Séverus conjura un brancard sur lequel il installa l'adolescent avec douceur. Malgré toute sa délicatesse, Harry poussa un gémissement de douleur. Le Maître des cachots de Poudlard fit léviter son fardeau, non pas en direction des chambres, mais plutôt vers son laboratoire. Au vu de ce qu'il avait pu constater, les blessures étaient nombreuses et nécessiteraient pléthore de potions, crèmes et onguents. Autant se rendre directement à la source.

Séverus déposa le brancard sur une table, avant de le faire disparaître. Aussitôt, il agita sa baguette pour lancer plusieurs sortilèges de diagnostic. En attendant que ceux-ci agissent, il sélectionna plusieurs fioles de potions comme l'essence de dictame et celle de murlap, une potion de régénération sanguine et une autre de sommeil sans rêve. Il fit directement avaler à Harry une potion contre la douleur.

Il blêmit à la lecture des parchemins de diagnostic. Le gamin présentait une malnutrition sévère ainsi qu'une déshydratation conséquente. Son organisme luttait contre une infection généralisée. La liste des contusions, coupures, fractures et autres semblait sans fin.

Le Maître des Potions se mit à la tâche, nettoyant le sang et la crasse accumulés, remettant l'épaule luxée en place, fixant les côtes fêlées ou même fracturées. Il s'occupa des coupures et écorchures, des hématomes divers. Il s'activa pendant près de trois heures avant de se redresser avec une grimace. Il administra une nouvelle potion d'antidouleur à Potter avant d'attirer un fauteuil à lui et de s'installer.

Il restait deux blessures importantes à soigner : la main de l'adolescent qui semblait avoir été complètement écrasée et sa cheville enserrée dans une chaîne métallique. Presque tous les doigts de la main étaient fracturés, sans compter les dommages subis par les tissus environnants. La meilleure solution était de faire disparaître et repousser tous les os. Pour la cheville, l'intervention qui se profilait serait encore plus douloureuse. La chaîne était profondément enfoncée dans les chairs et une infection très importante s'y était développée.

Séverus préférait prendre un peu de repos avant de se lancer. Surveillant attentivement le blessé, il frotta machinalement son bras gauche. La marque l'avait brûlé plusieurs fois. Il imaginait que le Seigneur Noir avait dû apprendre la disparition de Potter. Il lui faudrait se rendre sur place pour en avoir le cœur net. Les charmes de surveillance de l'Impasse du Tisseur avaient été activés eux-aussi. Probablement une convocation de Dumbledore. Mais avant cela, il devait absolument se reposer.

Un très léger mouvement tira le potionniste de son sommeil. Potter s'agitait et remuait faiblement. Aussitôt, Séverus attira une potion d'antidouleur à lui et la présenta à l'adolescent qui détourna la tête.

- Attendez. Regardez d'abord, souffla-t-il en tirant sur la chemise du professeur.

- Regarder quoi ? interrogea-t-il en attrapant la main qui s'agrippait à lui.

- Regardez-moi.

Les yeux verts se plongèrent dans le regard d'onyx et semblèrent happer Séverus. Celui-ci comprit rapidement et pénétra dans les souvenirs de son élève détesté.

Au début, les images étaient brumeuses, comme incomplètes, avec des mots indéfinis : un placard, des sons inarticulés, des bousculades. Au fur et à mesure, cela devenait plus net : toujours un placard poussiéreux, des corvées, des insultes, des humiliations. Le temps défilait et avec lui, les souvenirs devenaient plus précis. Une femme au profil chevalin dictant des corvées, un gros moustachu éructant des ordres et distribuant des baffes, un adolescent énorme jouant à la chasse au Harry.

Vint ensuite la lettre de Poudlard, la rage du moustachu, l'arrivée de Hagrid et la découverte du monde magique. Des images défilèrent rapidement : un enfant blond hautain, plusieurs roux aux sourires éclatants, une forêt de cheveux bruns, le Choixpeau et la mention de Serpentard (Quoi ?), le premier cours de potion, un Troll, Touffu, l'échiquier géant et Quirell / Voldemort.

Le retour en enfer avec les coups, les insultes. Et l'apparition de Dobby. Et la deuxième année qui commence par un voyage en voiture volante. Après, la suspicion, le rejet, la solitude. Le basilic géant et la rencontre avec Tom Jedusor. La confrontation avec Lucius Malefoy.

Les tourments recommencent, avec cette fois une énorme femme avec un horrible chien. Les insultes qui déclenchent la magie accidentelle et la fuite. L'horreur des détraqueurs et la rencontre avec le professeur Lupin. La vérité sur Sirius et Peter suivie de l'intervention de Séverus. Le Patronus au bord du lac. L'évasion de son parrain.

Et le calvaire se répète. La coupe du Monde de Quidditch et les Mangemorts. La Coupe de Feu qui crache son nom. La suspicion encore, les insultes, la peur. Le Maggyar à pointes. Le Lac Noir. Cédric dans le cimetière. La renaissance de Voldemort et la douleur. Les mangemorts et Lucius Malefoy. Les fantômes de James et Lily Potter.

Et l'enfer reprend. Square Grimmaurd et Sirius. Ombrage et ses retenues avec la plume de sang. L'AD et Cho. La douleur et la porte du département des Secrets. Le Ministère de la Magie. Sirius tombant derrière le voile. Le rire hystérique de Bellatrix. La possession par Voldemort. La prophétie et la discussion avec Dumbledore.

Et le martyr encore. Des coups, une cabane, une chaîne rivée au mur et la foudre qui frappe. Des yeux d'onyx qui le regardent stupéfaits.

Séverus retomba en arrière, dans son fauteuil, abasourdi. Tout ce qu'il croyait savoir sur le Survivant était donc faux. Jamais il n'avait été chouchouté et adulé par sa famille. En fait, son enfance ressemblait étrangement à la sienne. Il posa un regard nouveau sur le blessé, ressentant une pointe de respect face à ce que cet enfant avait déjà dû subir dans sa courte vie.

La discussion qui s'était déroulée dans le bureau du Directeur de Poudlard et la révélation de la prophétie dans son entièreté le dérangeaient beaucoup. Oui, il avait été celui qui avait rapporté l'oracle au Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il comprenait maintenant qu'il n'en avait perçu qu'une partie. Cependant, l'attitude de Dumbledore l'inquiétait. A quel jeu jouait-il ? Quel rôle entendait-il faire jouer à son précieux Survivant ? Était-il au courant de ce qu'il endurait chaque été ?

Observant le visage de l'adolescent, Séverus laissa les souvenirs de Lily remonter à sa mémoire. Son amie, son amour. Celle qu'il avait perdue, poussé par son ambition et surtout par sa haine de Potter et de sa bande. Haine qu'il avait projetée sur son fils. Fils qui, s'il ressemblait physiquement à son père, était en fait surtout celui de Lily par son caractère.

Après toutes ces années, après tous ces regrets et ces remords, Séverus devait reconnaître sa partialité et sa cruauté. Cet enfant qu'il avait détesté à cause de son nom se révélait quelqu'un de plus droit et courageux qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

Poussant un lourd soupir, Séverus se releva. Il fallait encore soigner la main et la cheville de Potter. Bien que celui-ci semble dormir, le Maître des Potions jeta un charme de sommeil. Il valait mieux éviter tout mouvement incontrôlé pendant qu'il opérait.

Un « Ossis Emendo » fit disparaître les os de la main droite, lui permettant d'apporter des soins plus spécifiques aux muscles et tendons abîmés. Il s'occupa ensuite de faire disparaître les maillons métalliques profondément enfoncés dans la cheville. Il ne pouvait se permettre de les arracher en une fois comme Lily lui avait un jour dit de procéder pour retirer un pansement moldu. Il fallait au contraire agir avec beaucoup de patience pour ne pas détériorer encore plus l'articulation et ses tissus.

Après une longue heure de travail, le dernier chaînon fut retiré. Séverus enduisit la blessure d'onguent cicatrisant et la banda précautionneusement. Il fit ensuite avaler une grande dose de Poussos à Harry, toujours plongé dans un sommeil magique, lui amenant une grimace de dégoût sur les lèvres.

Il fallait maintenant attendre, le processus de guérison était en cours. Les questions viendraient plus tard.

Plaçant un charme de surveillance sur le blessé, Séverus remonta dans sa chambre pour se rafraîchir. En chemin, les alarmes de l'Impasse du Tisseur se remirent à tinter.


	5. Un nouvel allié

**Chapitre 5 : Un nouvel allié**

Après avoir vérifié que Harry allait bien, Séverus se rendit dans son bureau pour se rendre dans la vieille masure héritée de son père moldu. Il lança une poignée de poudre de cheminette et prononça distinctement « Impasse du Tisseur ».

Il émergea de la cheminée située dans la chambre à l'étage. Il épousseta la suie accrochée à sa robe et descendit l'escalier branlant. Sur la table de salon, il aperçut un bout de parchemin estampillé aux armes de Poudlard. La vue de l'encre verte lui arracha une grimace. Dumbledore. Quelques mots étaient inscrits : « Harry disparu. Venez vite ! A. »

Un coup à la porte se fit entendre. Il fit disparaître le message d'un claquement de doigts, le réduisant en cendres et leva les sortilèges qui fermaient la porte.

La silhouette de Malefoy Senior se dessina sur le seuil. D'un geste irrité, il repoussa Séverus pour pénétrer dans le séjour. Se retournant brusquement, il pointa sa canne-baguette devant le visage du potionniste :

- Potter a disparu ! Le Maître est furieux. Il veut que tu lui apportes toutes les informations dont dispose l'Ordre.

- L'Ordre ne sait rien. Potter semble avoir quitté sa maison sans laisser de traces. Albus ignore où il est allé. L'Ordre est sur les dents, dit-il, se basant sur les souvenirs de Harry pour apporter des hypothèses plausibles.

- Le Seigneur Noir est hystérique. Il a lancé un Avada sur Dolohov qui se réjouissait de la disparition de Potter. Mc Nair et Mulciber se remettent difficilement des Doloris. Même Bellatrix lui a servi de cible pour avoir posé une question. Il tourne en rond, vociférant que lui seul peut détruire le gosse ! Il exige que tu te présentes devant lui. Il enrage que tu ne répondes pas à ses appels.

- Dumbledore a envoyé plusieurs membres à la recherche de Potter. On sait juste qu'il était enfermé dans une cabane qui a été touchée par la foudre. Après, plus rien ! Il n'y a aucune piste. Je n'ai pas pu quitter la réunion plus tôt, il fallait que j'en apprenne le plus possible.

Séverus espérait que ses déductions étaient justes. Prévoir les réactions de Dumbledore ne semblait pas difficile s'il se basait sur sa propre expérience. Maintenant, il ignorait si ce qu'il avait appris dans les souvenirs de Harry pouvait modifier l'attitude du vieux sorcier.

Lucius marchait de long en large, marmonnant dans sa barbe, rageant contre l'adolescent qui avait eu l'impudence de disparaître sans s'inquiéter des conséquences.

- Ce n'est quand même pas possible de disparaître sans laisser de traces. Comment allons-nous faire s'il ne nous débarrasse pas de cette immonde face de serpent !, ronchonna-t-il avant de se figer subitement, prenant conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire à voix haute.

Malefoy Senior se retourna très lentement pour faire face à Rogue, blêmissant et se maudissant intérieurement. Par Merlin et ses caleçons, un Malefoy ne perd jamais contenance, surtout devant témoin. Séverus le dévisagea, conservant une expression impassible, la main enroulée sur sa baguette. Il se déplaça en douceur, contournant son camarade mangemort, de façon à se placer dos à la porte.

- Que viens-tu de dire ? Souhaites-tu la mort de notre Seigneur et Maître ? Serais-tu donc un traître ?, siffla-t-il doucement.

- Non, non, ce n'est pas ça ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Je…

- Silence ! Je t'ai clairement entendu insulter le Lord.

- Séverus, je … Drago …

Lucius ne put continuer sa phrase. Il sentait toute son assurance fondre comme neige au soleil. Il venait de commettre une lamentable erreur. Son inquiétude pour sa famille, pour son fils lui avait fait oublier la plus élémentaire prudence. Il venait de signer son arrêt de mort et celui de sa famille !

Le potionniste s'approcha, tenant toujours sa baguette pointée sur le visage du lord blond, l'étudiant attentivement. Son esprit analysait à toute vitesse les mots que le père de son filleul venait de laisser échapper. Y aurait-il une possibilité, même infime, que Lucius ne soit pas l'adorateur qu'il paraissait être ? La question méritait d'être posée, mais il fallait faire preuve d'une très grande prudence.

- Bien ! Je veux que tu me dises toute la vérité et ensuite on décidera de la suite des évènements, déclara Séverus. Que signifient ces paroles ? N'es-tu pas l'un des principaux adeptes du Lord des Ténèbres ? N'est-ce pas toi qui m'a recruté, convaincu par les idéaux qu'il défendait, par la pureté des Sang-purs et la place qu'il réserverait aux moldus et sang-de-bourbe, une fois arrivé au pouvoir ? s'enquit-il sarcastiquement.

- Si et je suis toujours d'accord avec ses idées ! Ce sont ses méthodes qui me révulsent. Il veut que je lui présente Drago alors qu'il n'a que seize ans. Il veut qu'il prenne la marque et l'envoyer en mission. Il veut qu'il tue quelqu'un ! cria Malefoy.

- Et alors, n'est-ce pas ce que j'ai dû faire lorsque tu m'as amené jusqu'à lui ? Pourquoi Drago ne pourrait-il pas bénéficier d'un tel honneur ? ricanna l'homme brun.

- Honneur ! Quel honneur y a-t-il à tuer sans raison ? Oui, je hais les moldus et les sang-de-bourbe, mais comment va-t-il changer les choses s'il détruit nos familles, nos enfants ? Il clame la suprématie des sang-purs, mais dispose de nous comme des elfes de maison. Nous ne sommes que des pions sans importance qui financent sa mégalomanie, déclara Lucius dans un souffle.

Prenant une grande inspiration pour se calmer, il reprit doucement :

- Je l'ai suivi au début, dans mon désir de protéger nos idées et nos traditions. Je refusais la volonté de Dumbledore de révéler notre monde aux êtres sans magie. Petit à petit, nous perdons nos valeurs, nos coutumes, nos traditions. Nous devons plier, accepter l'arrivée de ces ignorants et notre monde perd ses fondations. Mais aujourd'hui, il fait de plus en plus preuve de sa folie. Ces quinze années n'ont fait que le déséquilibrer davantage. Il ne se soucie de rien d'autre que de sa propre gloire, de sa propre grandeur, dut-il tout détruire autour de lui. Je refuse d'entraîner mon fils là-dedans. Je suis responsable de ton enrôlement, et de celui de Régulus, mais je ne ferai pas subir ça à Drago.

Le silence retomba, lourd et menaçant. Séverus était incrédule, désorienté. Son ami regrettait donc ses actes ? Il déplorait avoir été l'instigateur de sa propre rencontre avec le Mage Noir ?

Analysant minutieusement les paroles qu'il venait d'entendre, il étudiait les multiples hypothèses qui se présentaient à lui.

- Ainsi donc, tu souhaites abandonner le Maître. Vas-tu rencontrer Dumbledore pour lui apporter ton soutien, tenta-t-il pour obtenir de nouvelles informations.

- Non ! Dumbledore n'est pas meilleur que Voldemort, cracha Lucius.

Séverus sursauta en entendant le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres franchir les lèvres de Malefoy. Rares étaient les personnes qui osaient prononcer ou parfois même penser, ce nom. Lui-même, malgré tout ce qu'il savait, ne l'osait pas. Il était stupéfait de l'audace de son ami, mais aussi de l'opinion qu'il avait du fondateur de l'Ordre du Phénix.

- Que veux-tu dire ? En quoi Dumbledore est-il dangereux ?

- Il se cache derrière son idée du plus grand bien. C'est le plus grand manipulateur que le monde sorcier ait jamais vu, expliqua Lucius.

- Je ne comprends pas, reprit Séverus.

- Quand il a défait Grindewald, il a joué les modestes, mais dans l'ombre, il est celui qui dirige tout. La montée en puissance de Voldemort lui a fait de l'ombre il y a quelques années, mais il a créé sa propre armée avec l'ordre. La disparition de Face de Serpent, les procès des Mangemorts lui ont donné une très grande influence. Et quoi de mieux que de conserver le Sauveur sous son influence pour montrer à tous qu'il est LA personne de confiance. On lui a accordé les pleins pouvoirs, en quelque sorte, même s'il a l'intelligence de ne les utiliser que de façon détournée. Avec la mort de Fudge, il a perdu ce contrôle et il va devenir très dangereux.

- Alors, que vas-tu faire ? Il n'y a que Dumbledore et l'Ordre que se dressent contre le Seigneur Noir. Personne d'autre, déclara-t-il

- Harry Potter se bat contre lui. C'est lui que je vais aider, que je veux aider ! Voldemort semble avoir peur de lui, encore plus que de Dumbledore. Je veux l'aider à se battre pour qu'il nous libère enfin de ce psychopathe mégalomaniaque, expliqua Lucius.

- Mais Potter est le chouchou de Dumbledore. Il faut passer par lui pour atteindre le Survivant, insinua le Maître des cachots.

- Il ne doit pas rester sous la coupe de ce vieux fou manipulateur. Dumledore n'hésitera jamais à sacrifier cet enfant si cela peut lui permettre de prendre l'avantage dans cette guerre. Il a déjà failli à sa protection lorsque ses parents ont été tués. Seule la chance a permis qu'il ne soit pas détruit par l'Avada ce soir-là. Seule la chance a permis la déchéance de Voldemort il y a quinze ans.

Sur ces derniers mots, Malefoy s'effondra dans le vieux fauteuil poussiéreux placé devant la cheminée. Passant une main lasse sur son front, il attendit en silence que Séverus reprenne la parole.

- Je veux un serment de sorcier, un serment de sang, énonça-t-il, statufiant par ces mots l'homme blond. Je veux que tu jures sur la vie de ton fils, mon filleul, que tout ce que tu viens de dire est le reflet exact de la vérité. Que ton seul et unique objectif sera d'aider Harry Potter à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! énonca Séverus.

Lentement, Lucius se redressa. Il tendit la main gauche devant lui, décrivit une ligne sur sa paume avec sa baguette, coupant la chair, et déclara :

- Sur ma magie et sur ma vie et celle de mon fils, je promets de tout mettre en œuvre pour aider Harry Potter dans sa mission. Je mets à sa disposition mon savoir, mon argent, ma magie afin de l'assister au mieux de mes possibilités. Sur ma magie et sur ma vie, je le jure !

Un filet or et cramoisi émana de la baguette et enserra Lucius dans un filet. Peu à peu, le fil s'épaissit et vint finalement s'enrouler autour de sa poitrine, avant de se fondre lentement, comme s'il emprisonnait son cœur. La Magie l'avait entendu et se faisait témoin du serment.

L'acte magique, malgré sa gravité, sembla apaiser le père de Drago. Il releva les yeux vers son ami et croisa son regard choqué. Il se permit un mince sourire. L'impassibilité de Séverus était presque aussi légendaire que la sienne et pourtant ce dernier l'observait fixement, les lèvres entrouvertes, manifestement décontenancé.

- Maintenant que je t'ai rassuré sur mes intentions, sourit-il, pourrais-tu m'expliquer ta propre position sur la question ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas abattu tout de suite ? N'es-tu pas toi-même l'un des fidèles de Face de Serpent ?, ironisa-t-il.

- En effet, voilà longtemps déjà que je hais ce monstre. Je travaille pour Dumbledore, comme espion. Je ne m'imaginais pas un instant que tu puisses partager mes idées, répondit Séverus.

- Longtemps ? Mais quand… Oh oui, Lily ! comprit Malefoy. Mais il est hors de question que je travaille pour ce vieux sourcier. Je n'ai qu'un seul camp, le mien !

- Oui, ou plutôt celui de Potter. Tu as raison sur un autre point également. Dumbledore pourrait se révéler très dangereux à terme.

Et Séverus commença le récit de ce qui s'était déroulé durant les dernières heures. Il partagea avec son ami toutes les informations qu'il avait collectées dans l'esprit de Harry, à sa demande, mais respecta au maximum l'intimité du jeune homme. Il avait fait preuve d'une immense confiance en permettant à son professeur le plus détesté d'accéder à ses souvenirs. Séverus voulait se montrer digne de cet acte courageux.

A des kilomètres de là, un vieil homme contemplait une pensine, extrayant de temps en temps un souvenir, tentant de comprendre ce qui s'était produit. Il venait de perdre son avantage dans la guerre.

Le Survivant avait disparu, mais était-il bien mort, comme Maugrey l'avait déclaré ? Il avait déjà survécu à un Avada, pourquoi n'aurait-il pas survécu à la foudre ? Et puis, était-il vraiment dans cette cabane lorsque l'éclair avait frappé ? N'était-ce pas une heureuse diversion ?

Emettant un reniflement irrité, il observa les souvenirs défiler dans la pensine. Il était convaincu que Harry avait simplement quitté sa maison, dans un mouvement de colère. Un caprice. Il était furieux que Dumbledore le renvoie une fois de plus chez son oncle. Cela ne l'étonnerait pas du tout qu'il ait simplement désobéi.

Le vieux directeur savait que la vie là-bas n'était pas facile, mais il n'imaginait quand même pas que c'était si grave. Pourtant, il fallait absolument éloigner Harry du monde sorcier autant que possible. Le couper de ses amis, de la magie même, afin de mieux l'y ramener par la suite. La protection du sang lui avait fourni une excellente excuse toutes ces années, mais maintenant que tous avaient connaissance des conditions de vie de l'enfant, il ne pourrait plus l'utiliser.

Mais encore fallait-il qu'il mette la main sur ce fichu gamin !


	6. Une nouvelle prohétie

**Chapitre 6 : Une autre Prophétie**

Tandis que Dumbledore fulminait dans son bureau et que Séverus et Lucius discutaient à l'Impasse du Tisseur, le Survivant reposait toujours sur la table du laboratoire de potions. Une légère lueur semblait étreindre son corps qui se régénérait doucement. Tandis que les diverses cicatrices, anciennes et récentes s'estompaient lentement, l'esprit de Harry s'était détaché de son enveloppe corporelle.

L'adolescent flottait dans un lieu inconnu et voguait au gré de mouvements impalpables. Il observait son environnement avec détachement mais aussi curiosité. Il avait assisté à la naissance d'une étoile, son expansion et sa disparition. Il contemplait en ce moment l'évolution d'une planète entière, juste à côté du développement d'une simple cellule. Il avait le sentiment étrange de pouvoir tout contempler, tout appréhender et pourtant, il lui semblait ne rien savoir, ne rien contrôler.

Au loin, une pulsation retint son attention. Des vagues de lumière, bleues et améthystes, se propageaient, prenant naissance au cœur d'un point chatoyant.

Harry dériva lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'il semble atterrir (l'expression le fit sourire puisqu'il se rendait bien compte qu'il n'avait pas de corps) dans une salle ronde entièrement blanche. Mais ce n'était pas un simple blanc uniforme, incolore. En se rapprochant des «murs », la matière semblait constituée de toutes les nuances de couleurs possibles. Au centre de la pièce, un orbe flottait doucement, à l'origine des voiles colorés azurs et violets. Une grande impression de sérénité et de paix l'entourait.

- Bienvenue, Enfant ! Nous t'attendions depuis longtemps, résonna une voix chaude.

Harry se sentait tellement en sécurité qu'il ne sursauta même pas en entendant ces mots. Il se retourna doucement, cherchant du regard son interlocuteur.

Un immense dragon bleu se tenait devant lui. Ses écailles semblaient taillées dans le plus pur cristal et irradiaient la puissance. Ses yeux d'un vert émeraude, rappelant étrangement les siens, étaient fendus par une pupille verticale comme ceux d'un chat. Ses griffes étaient plus noires que la nuit et plus tranchantes que le plus aiguisé des couteaux. Dans son dos, le Survivant pouvait distinguer ses ailes. Immenses, magnifiques, elles étaient composées de plumes délicates. On pouvait y retrouver la palette complète de toutes les nuances de bleus, passant de l'indigo le plus profond au céruléen le plus délicat. Harry resta un instant subjugué devant cette découverte.

- Bonjour, commença-t'il. Pourriez-vous me dire où je suis et qui êtes-vous?

- Tu viens d'entrer dans la dimension des Dragons. Comme je te l'ai dit, nous t'attendions depuis longtemps déjà. Tu peux m'appeler Caerulis. Mon véritable nom est imprononçable dans ta langue.

- Vous ne ressemblez pas aux dragons que j'ai déjà vus. Je ne les ai jamais entendus parler.

- En effet, les dragons de ton monde sont différents de ceux qui vivent ici, mais ils sont bien nos lointains descendants. Il y a vraiment très longtemps, nous vivions sur ton monde. L'Humanité n'en était qu'à ses balbutiements. Lorsque les Hommes ont grandis, nous avons pris nos distances, tout comme les sphinx ou les grands elfes. Puis un jour, nous avons décidé de quitter ta dimension et d'en créer une nouvelle. Certains d'entre nous ont préféré rester, mais ils ont volontairement abandonné la conscience qui nous caractérisait alors. Ils ont adopté un statut plus sauvage, plus animal. D'autres créatures magiques ont continué à interagir avec vous, évoluant ou régressant selon le choix de chacun. C'est ainsi que le monde magique que tu connais aujourd'hui a pris naissance.

- Je n'en savais rien. On nous apprend toujours que les autres créatures magiques ne sont pas aussi importantes que nous. Beaucoup pensent qu'ils sont inférieurs. Pourtant, ils sont magiques, comme nous.

- En effet, ils sont magiques, et peut-être même plus proches de la Magie que les sorciers eux-même. Mais c'est le propre de ton espèce de croire qu'elle est plus importante que les autres. C'est aussi chez les Hommes que l'on peut retrouver les pires méfaits. Je suis sûr que tu sais à quoi je fais allusion n'est-ce-pas ?

Harry resta un instant figé. Avait-il bien compris le sens de cette remarque. Les hommes pouvaient être à l'origine des pires atrocités et ce parfois, sans la moindre limite. Mais il lui semblait que Caerulis le visait lui et sa propre histoire au lieu de formuler un commentaire d'ordre général.

- Mon oncle… et Voldemort, balbutia-t-il difficilement.

- En effet. Ils sont tous deux la preuve de la perversion que peut atteindre un moldu ou un sorcier. Si les actes de ton oncle n'ont eu de répercussion que sur toi, et crois-moi bien que cela reste totalement intolérable, ceux de Voldemort ont bien plus d'impact, sur le long terme et sur le nombre de victimes potentielles.

- Mais, pourquoi me dire ça à moi ? Pourquoi ne revenez-vous pas dans mon monde pour nous aider à le vaincre ?

- Parce que ce n'est pas notre rôle. Comme je te l'ai dit, nous t'attendions depuis longtemps. La Prophétie nous avait annoncé ton arrivée.

- La prophétie ! Mais je ne veux pas de cette prophétie. Pourquoi devrais-je mourir ou tuer ? Je n'ai que quin… heu seize ans ! Je ne veux pas qu'une prophétie décide de ma vie !

Un grondement sourd se fit entendre, surprenant Harry dans sa tirade. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre que le bruit provenait de Caerulis. Les épaules de celui-ci étaient agitées de soubresauts et ses yeux semblaient étinceler … d'amusement ?

- Excuse-moi, Enfant. Mais entendre qualifier de prophétie les errements de cette vieille fille me fait toujours rire. Elle a beau être descendante de Cassandre, elle est loin d'être aussi performante que la Princesse de Troie. Ce qu'elle a livré à ton Directeur n'est que le pâle reflet de la véritable Prophétie, émise par l'Oracle Dragon en personne, il y a des siècles de cela. Sans compter que Dumbledore n'en a transmis qu'une version partielle et surtout partiale qui étayait ses propres idées.

- Vous connaissez Trelawney et Dumbledore ?

- Nous n'avons jamais cessé de nous intéresser à vous, Enfant. De ce fait, nous sommes au courant de beaucoup de chose. Et notre intérêt s'est encore accru à ta naissance. Nous savions que le jour venu, tu nous trouverais. Il était donc impératif de nous tenir au courant.

- Alors, pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas aider ? Pourquoi l'avez-vous laissé faire ? s'indigna Harry.

- Ce n'est pas parce que le caillou que tu as jeté dans l'eau n'est plus visible que sa présence n'a pas de conséquence. Il est parfois plus difficile de laisser les évènements se dérouler, mais il est toujours essentiel de se garder d'intervenir.

La phrase sibylline laissa Harry pantois. Il détestait lorsque quelqu'un lui sortait de grandes phrases philosophiques qui lui semblaient n'avoir ni queue ni tête. En quoi le fait d'empêcher Vernon de le battre pouvait changer l'histoire. Comment pouvait-on justifier de l'importance de battre quelqu'un pour assurer la suite des évènements.

- Je sais que ce que je te dis te paraît profondément injuste. Cependant, il faut aussi que tu saches que nous n'avons plus la possibilité de revenir dans ta dimension. Nous devons nous contenter d'observer sans plus pouvoir intervenir. C'est pourquoi ta venue parmi nous est aussi importante. La Prophétie va enfin pouvoir s'accomplir et rétablir l'Equilibre.

- C'est très bien tout ça, ironisa Harry, mais c'est quoi cette Prophétie ? Vais-je aussi devoir mourir ou tuer Voldemort ?

- Tu as raison, mieux vaut que tu prennes connaissance de la Prophétie avant de continuer. C'est une traduction de l'originale qui a été énoncée en dragonique.

_L'Obscurité se répandra_

_La Lumière brillera_

_L'Elu se révèlera_

_Issu du Feu_

_Marqué par la Terre_

_Protégé de l'Eau _

_Héritier de l'Air_

_Contre les Ténèbres se dressera_

_D'un pouvoir inconnu vaincra_

_L'Equilibre restaurera_

_Ou l'Univers détruira_

Sous le choc, Harry sentit ses genoux virtuels fléchir. C'était encore pire que celle de Trelawney. Ce n'était pas simplement vaincre ou mourir. Non ! S'il échouait, tout serait détruit.

Epouvanté, il fixa Caerulis.

- Ça ne ressemble pas du tout à ce que j'ai entendu dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Comment pouvez-vous dire que ce n'est qu'un pâle reflet alors que rien ne correspond.

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche …_

_Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois …_

_Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore …_

_Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit … _

_Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois_ …

- La perception des humains est très différente de celle des dragons. Les capacités de cette voyante sont de plus quasiment inexistantes. Elle a perçu quelques mots évanescents et les a traduits dans son langage simplifié. Ensuite, Dumbledore a manipulé ses souvenirs pour adapter un peu plus les mots à ses propres idéologies. La prophétie que tu as entendue n'a plus qu'un très vague lien avec l'originale. Mais elle a suffi à déclencher les évènements qui ont mené à la mort de tes parents et à la vie que tu as menée jusqu'ici.

- D'accord, mais qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Et cette histoire d'eau, de terre, de feu ou d'air ? Que dois-je faire maintenant ? Et puis que s'est-il passé ? Comment suis-je arrivé ici ? Et comment est-ce que j'ai atterri chez Rogue ?

- Oui, oui ! Tu as beaucoup de question et il vaudrait mieux reprendre du début. Comme tu le sais sûrement, beaucoup de créatures magiques obtiennent ce que l'on appelle l'Héritage le jour de leur maturité. Pour certains, c'est à seize ans, pour d'autres à dix-sept ou même plus tard encore.

- Euh, héritage ?

Ce fut au tour de Caerulis de rester stupéfait. Le dragon millénaire mit quelques secondes à comprendre que Harry, qui avait été élevé par des moldus haïssant la magie, pouvait en effet présenter de graves lacunes concernant le monde magique. Apparemment, la notion d'Héritage lui était totalement inconnue.

- Bien ! Le tout début alors. Chaque espèce magique dispose de pouvoirs qui lui sont propre. Pour certains d'entre eux, ils restent latents, jusqu'à ce que la personne soit suffisamment mâture et surtout capable de les gérer. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils n'apparaissent qu'à partir d'un certain âge. Les capacités magiques sont alors libérées dans leur ensemble. C'est ce que l'on appelle l'Héritage.

- Mais, vous parlez des créatures. Les sorciers aussi sont considérés comme des créatures magiques ?

- Non, ils sont l'exception qui confirme la règle, comme on dit chez vous. Le sorcier naît avec un potentiel magique déterminé. Il ne peut normalement pas l'accroître, mais peut en affiner l'utilisation à force d'entraînement. Le cas de Voldemort diffère par le fait qu'il a abordé une très grande variété de magies différentes. Mais son potentiel n'est pas plus grand que celui dont il disposait enfant. Il dispose seulement d'un plus large éventail de sortilèges, dont nombreux sont issus de ce que vous appelé la Magie Noire.

- Mais pourquoi parlez-vous d'héritage alors. Je suis un sorcier, pas une créature magique. Je n'ai pas d'héritage à recevoir.

- En réalité, tu n'es pas seulement un sorcier, Enfant. Dans la lignée de ta maman, il y a des Elfes. Si le gêne est resté inactif chez nombre de tes ancêtres, y compris chez ta mère, il s'est réveillé chez toi. Et tu viens de recevoir ton Héritage elfique.


	7. Chapter 7 Décisions et révélations

**Chapitre 7 : Décisions et Révélations**

Tandis que Harry restait sans voix après les révélations de Caerulis, Séverus et Lucius échangeaient toutes les informations qu'ils avaient pu récolter, tant du côté de Voldemort que de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Si Séverus avait rapporté toute l'histoire que Harry lui avait transmise grâce à la légillimencie, il n'avait pas dévoilé les circonstances dans lesquelles cela s'était produit. Il n'avait pas non plus encore dit à son ami qu'il avait acquis une autre maison en Ecosse, devenue son refuge le plus secret. Cette information ne pouvait plus être cachée puisque Harry y avait fait une brutale apparition quelques heures plus tôt. Cette intrusion restait d'ailleurs inexplicable.

- Lucius, je ne t'ai jamais dit que l'Impasse du Tisseur ne me servait plus que comme couverture. Voilà déjà plusieurs années que j'ai acheté un nouveau manoir. Bien que relié par de nombreux charmes de surveillance à ce taudis, il est parfaitement intraçable et incartable.

- Et personne n'en a connaissance, demanda le blond, vexé du manque de confiance manifeste de son ami.

- Non ! Personne ! Je suis le seul à en connaître l'emplacement et les défenses. Dans le climat actuel, il est impossible de savoir à qui accorder sa confiance, n'est-ce pas ? ironisa-t-il.

Lucius se tendit, comprenant parfaitement l'allusion à sa propre situation. Il souffla d'agacement avant de reprendre :

- Et si ce n'est pas trop demander, pourquoi me l'apprends-tu maintenant ?

- Parce que hier soir, au douzième coup de minuit, Harry est apparu, grièvement blessé, dans le hall de ma maison !

- Comment a-t-il fait ? Comment savait-il où tu vivais ?

- Je l'ignore totalement. Je te l'ai dit, personne ne savait. Les elfes de maison ne peuvent même pas transplaner chez moi. Je crois que même Face de Serpent ne pourrait pas réussir à entrer. Il est apparu comme ça, au beau milieu du hall, me suppliant de l'aider, moi qui le déteste depuis le premier jour.

- Décidément, ce gamin ne fera jamais rien comme tout le monde. Il y a sûrement une explication très logique à tout ça, reste à la trouver. Mais tu dis qu'il est grièvement blessé. Tu l'as déposé à Sainte Mangouste ? Dans ce cas, il ne faudra pas longtemps pour que le vieux fou ne le retrouve.

- Je te dis qu'il m'a demandé de l'aide, me suppliant de ne pas avertir Dumbledore et tu crois que je l'ai simplement renvoyé ? Mais tu as dû te prendre un Doloris en trop, ma parole !

- Et que dois-je penser ? Tu es ici depuis des heures sans paraître t'inquiéter de l'état du gosse. Si ça tombe, il s'est vidé de son sang et il est mort, ou alors il est simplement reparti sans laisser de traces !

- Tu … , soupira Séverus, se pinçant l'arête du nez. J'ai soigné Harry à son arrivée et j'ai terminé ce matin avant de venir te retrouver. Son état était stable quand je suis parti. Il est soumis à un sort de sommeil qui m'a permis de l'opérer. Avant de le laisser, j'ai lancé un charme de surveillance qui agira au moindre changement. Pour l'instant, tout semble calme, mais je voudrais bien rentrer pour m'en assurer de visu.

- Oh, je … Evidemment, tu ne pouvais rien faire d'autre.

- Evidemment ! Je croyais pourtant qu'un Malefoy était toujours maître de ses émotions. Apparemment, tu aurais bien besoin d'une potion calmante pour te faire retrouver tes esprits, répliqua-t-il goguenard. Tu t'es fait prendre comme un bleu. Si ce n'avait pas été moi, tu serais déjà transformé en loque aux pieds de Face de Serpent, sous la torture.

Lucius fit une très légère grimace, un peu vexé par le commentaire de son ami. Mais il avait parfaitement raison. Depuis que la menace contre Draco s'était précisée, il n'arrivait plus à conserver sa légendaire impassibilité.

- Je sais. Mais Draco est mon trésor le plus précieux et le voir en danger me fait perdre mon sang froid. Et je t'interdis le moindre commentaire. Tu pourras venir me faire part de tes réflexions lorsque ton propre gamin sera la cible d'un malade psychotique. Je te ferai remarquer qu'il a des projets pour augmenter le nombre de ses Mangemorts et que cela passe irrémédiablement par le marquage de nos enfants.

Et il toisa les yeux d'onyx d'un regard glacial. La tactique ne fonctionna cependant pas avec Séverus qui connaissait trop bien le blond. La morgue et la froideur extrême du lord lui permettaient d'en imposer auprès de tout un chacun, mais son comportement en privé, avec ses proches, était la parfaite antithèse de son personnage public. Balayant le reproche d'un revers de la main, le maître des potions reprit:

- Laissons cela. Je voulais savoir si tu souhaitais m'accompagner au Manoir. Si nous devons apporter notre soutien au gamin, il va bien falloir que nous lui exposions la situation et personnellement, je préfèrerais ne pas devoir séjourner ici trop souvent.

- Bien sûr. Il vaut sans doute mieux se rendre chez toi. Ma propre maison s'est transformée en moulin depuis que l'autre Dégénéré en a fait son quartier général. Je nous vois mal fomenter un complot visant à sa chute à deux pas de lui et de cette timbrée de Bellatrix. Dis-moi où transplaner et on part immédiatement.

- Il ne te suffira pas de transplaner. Il faut que je t'intègre dans les défenses du Manoir et cela requiert ton sang. Le mieux est de s'y rendre ensemble. Et avant que tu n'en parles, nous ne pouvons pas encore y amener Draco !

- Mais ...

- Pas que je ne fasse pas confiance à mon filleul, sans oublier ton propre serment, mais comme tu l'as fait toi-même remarquer, il vit quotidiennement avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Son départ orienterait directement les soupçons sur toi. En plus, l'inimitié entre ton fils et Potter est un fait acquis. Qui sait quelles réactions pourraient avoir ces deux –là si on les plaçait en présence l'un de l'autre sans préparation.

Lucius soupira une nouvelle fois. La froide analyse de Séverus ne manquait pas de logique, cependant son fils restait en danger. Il se promit de tout faire pour régler la situation au plus vite.

- D'accord. Allons-y. Je suis sûr que plus tôt nous aurons exposé les faits à Potter, plus vite je pourrai mettre ma famille en sécurité. Comme tu t'en es souvent plaint, c'est un pur Gryffondor. Montre lui quelqu'un en difficulté, et il foncera sans réfléchir pour l'aider, lanca-t-il avec désinvolture.

- Lucius, tu ne peux pas le manipuler ainsi ! Toute sa vie, on lui a imposé des décisions. Nous devons nous montrer honnêtes avec lui, lui prouver qu'il peut nous faire confiance.

- Draco est ...

- Je sais que Draco est en danger, mais je connais aussi Harry et son caractère. Laisse les choses se faire et tu verras qu'il te surprendra plus encore que tu ne l'imagines.

- Pour quelqu'un qui le détestait hier encore, tu sembles bien prompt à prendre sa défense.

- Comme tu le soulignes, je le haïssais. Mais cet enfant meurtri m'a démontré sa force et son courage. Il m'a permis de pratiquer sur lui la legillimencie, sans la moindre trace de doute. Il savait que j'aurais pu en profiter. Il n'avait aucune autre certitude de mon allégeance, hormis l'assurance de Dumbledore, l'homme à qui il a toujours voué une confiance aveugle et qui pourtant l'a manipulé sans le moindre regret. Il a remis sa vie entre mes mains et je m'en montrerai digne.

Malefoy médita les paroles de Séverus quelques instants avant de tendre la main et de lui dire :

- Emmènes-moi chez toi, présente-moi Harry Potter.

Le professeur des potions rétablit les alarmes de la masure, saisit la main tendue et les deux hommes disparurent dans un crac sonore.

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle des professeurs de Poudlard, Dumbledore écoutait les rapports des différents membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

- Il n'y a aucune trace de Potter Square Grimmaurd. La maison n'a plus été occupée depuis la mort de Sirius et le déménagement de l'Ordre, précisa Maugrey, son œil magique scrutant les réactions de ses vis-à-vis.

- Ni Ron, ni Hermione n'ont reçu la moindre nouvelle. Depuis que Harry a quitté King's Cross avec son oncle le 30 juin, personne n'a eu de contact avec lui, continua Tonks, le cheveu terne.

- D'après nos contacts sur le Chemin de Traverse, Harry n'y a pas non plus mis les pieds, et son coffre chez Gringotts n'a pas été ouvert non plus, reprit Kingsley.

- Merlin, Albus, qu'est-il arrivé à ce pauvre enfant ? interrogea Minerva. Pourquoi ne nous a-t-il pas contactés s'il était en difficulté ?

- Je l'ignore, ma chère. Vous connaissez suffisamment Harry et son caractère emporté.

La dernière intervention du Directeur de Poudlard provoqua diverses réactions.

Mc Gonagall porta la main à sa poitrine, écarquillant les yeux. Avait-elle bien entendu un reproche dans les paroles du vieux sorcier. La situation prenait un tour des plus étranges.

Remus ne put retenir un grondement. Sensible au langage corporel tant qu'aux paroles, l'agacement de Dumbledore lui paraissait trop évident. Un enfant placé sous sa responsabilité avait disparu et il semblait irrité plus que véritablement inquiet. Quelque chose lui échappait, mais quoi ?

"Je retrouverai notre petit, Sirius, je te le promets », se dit-il.

Molly et Tonks épongèrent les larmes dévalant sur leurs joues tandis qu'Arthur fixait un mur. Kingsley fit une grimace, se détournant du groupe devant lui. Quelque chose titillait son instinct, avait éveillé son attention, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Pour sa part, Maugrey opinait avec véhémence.

- Je vous avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas le renvoyer chez ces moldus. Ce gamin est un pur produit Gryffondor. Il fonce dans le mur et puis s'inquiète de savoir pourquoi il a mal. Il faut le surveiller à tout instant. Regardez-le résultat. Monsieur fait une fugue et laisse tout le monde sorcier à la merci de Voldemort !

- Alastor ! Vous nous avez vous-même informé des conditions de vie de Harry chez ces moldus. Vous avez relevé les traces de maltraitance, de coups. Comment pouvez-vous dire que cet enfant est un égoïste ? s'énerva Minerva.

- C'est vrai Maugrey. Reconnais que ce que l'on a découvert là-bas était atroce, rétorqua Kingsley. Ce que lui a fait son oncle est horrible.

- Je ne dis pas le contraire, mais il aurait pu nous appeler, aurait dû nous appeler. Maintenant, il compromet notre avenir à tous. Il s'est rendu vulnérable, et nous avec en s'enfuyant sans réfléchir.

- Mais qui dit qu'il s'est enfui ? s'étonna Molly. Je croyais qu'il avait disparu, mais que toutes ses affaires étaient restées dans sa famille. S'il était parti volontairement, n'aurait-il pas au moins récupérer sa baguette, des vêtements, …

- Ça suffit, tonna Dumbledore en se relevant. Harry a disparu, et nous ignorons dans quelles circonstances. En effet, toutes ses affaires sont encore à Privet Drive. Il faut que nous retrouvions sa trace, avant que Voldemort ne soit mis au courant. J'ai laissé un message à Séverus. Il est en ce moment au côté du Lord Noir. Attendons de voir ce qu'il aura à nous apprendre.

Sur ces mots, le vieux sorcier sortit de la pièce. Un par un, les membres de l'Ordre rentrèrent chez eux après avoir échangé quelques mots. Il ne restait plus qu'à patienter.


	8. Chapter 8 Intérrogations

**Disclaimer** : L'Univers et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings

**Rating** : M - Slash/yaoi - HPDM

**Remarque** : vu le nombre de fics déjà écrites, il est possible que certaines de mes idées donnent une impression de déjà-lu. Je n'ai cependant aucune volonté de plagiat.

**Merci à Rose Malefoy **pour ses corrections, sa relecture et ses idées. Allez lire ses fics, elles sont géniales.

Un grand merci à tous pour les reviews et merci à ceux et celles qui mettent cette histoire en favori ou en followers.

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre 8 : Interrogations**

Un crac sonore déchira le silence. La lune se reflétait sur le loch, jouant à cache-cache derrière les nuages. Deux silhouettes apparurent à proximité d'une petite borne en pierre. Surveillant les environs, Séverus posa la main sur le sommet de la pierre, révélant la présence d'une barrière magique. Se retournant ensuite vers Lucius, il dit :

- Donne-moi ta main, que je puisse t'intégrer dans les protections de la maison.

Sans un mot, Malefoy s'approcha et présenta sa paume au Maître des Potions. D'un ample mouvement de baguette, il entailla légèrement la paume et appliqua ensuite celle-ci contre la barrière qui se mit à scintiller fortement. Enonçant une formule magique obscure, il maintint son ami pendant quelques secondes avant que le chatoiement ne diminue et disparaisse. Dans le lointain, un bâtiment indistinct était apparu.

- Maintenant, tu pourras venir ici sans risque. Tu es à présent assimiler à un membre de la famille. Cependant, je reste le seul à pouvoir permettre à quelqu'un de passer cette frontière. Tu ne pourras amener personne ici contre ma volonté.

Lucius s'apprêta à contester mais Séverus reprit aussitôt :

- Je te le répète, j'ai confiance en toi, mais il faut laisser un peu de temps à Harry. Dès que possible, nous ferons venir Drago et Narcissa. Essayons d'abord de comprendre ce qui se passe et avisons ensuite.

L'aristocrate blond se renfrogna, mais se rangea aux arguments de son interlocuteur. Une fois de plus, la logique de son ami le forçait au calme et à la réflexion. Avec un hochement sec, il suivit le potionniste vers la maison.

Les deux hommes entrèrent prudemment dans la demeure. En en geste de la main, Séverus lança plusieurs sorts de détection, mais seule la présence de Harry lui fut confirmée. Suivant toujours son ami, Lucius eut un rictus en se rendant compte que le Survivant n'était pas installé dans une chambre à l'étage, mais bien dans les sous-sols de la demeure qui devaient selon toute vraisemblance abriter les laboratoires. Entendant le reniflement de dédain, Séverus tourna la tête et jeta :

- J'ai paré au plus pressé, l'emmenant là où j'avais tout le nécessaire pour le soigner. Quand je suis parti ce matin, il ne pouvait pas encore être déplacé sans danger, se justifia-t-il.

- Mais je n'ai rien dit !

- Alors, revois ton occlumencie. Ton esprit hurle comme un désespéré, rétorqua Séverus.

Loin de vexer Lucius, la remarque amena une expression encore plus amusée sur ses traits.

Séverus s'arrêta devant une porte en bois et la poussa doucement. Il ne voulait pas effrayer ou réveiller Harry. S'avançant lentement dans la grande pièce, il se figea en apercevant le corps de l'adolescent. Surpris, Lucius le bouscula, ne s'étant pas rendu compte du brusque arrêt de son ami. Se décalant légèrement, il vint se poster à ses côtés, observant avec étonnement ce qui se trouvait devant lui.

Harry était toujours allongé sur la table du laboratoire, et semblait paisible. Sa respiration régulière soulevait son torse. Ce qui avait pétrifié les deux nouveaux alliés, c'était le cocon lumineux qui entourait le corps. Il pulsait d'une douce lueur bleutée veinée d'améthyste. Par transparence, ils pouvaient voir les dernières blessures se refermer lentement. Même les cicatrices qui marquaient le Survivant s'estompaient les unes après les autres.

Séverus approcha sa main avec précaution, tentant de toucher Harry, mais le cocon ne le laissa pas passer. Il repoussa l'intrus en douceur. Le Maître des Potions ne ressentit aucune douleur au toucher. Seule une incroyable sensation de bien-être parcourut ses membres. Il échangea un regard incrédule avec Lucius.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, demanda celui-ci.

- Aucune idée, mais apparemment ça le soigne. On dirait une espèce de cocon de magie qui regorge de puissance, mais n'est absolument pas agressif.

- Encore quelque chose d'étrange. Finalement, c'est vraiment ça la norme avec cet enfant. Peut-on le déplacer ?

- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux le laisser là tant qu'il est protégé comme ça. On avisera ensuite. Tu sais comme moi qu'il vaut mieux éviter d'interférer avec un sort quand on ne le connaît pas.

L'ancien mangemort s'écarta un peu et étudia son élève quelques instants. Sortant sa baguette, il lança le sort de légillimencie. Il eut le sentiment de pénétrer dans un immense espace vide.

- On dirait que son esprit n'est plus là ! Comme s'il ne restait plus de lui que cette enveloppe corporelle. Nous sommes obligés d'attendre pour voir ce qui se passera. Espérons que, où qu'il soit, il puisse revenir parmi nous.

Les deux amis contemplèrent encore quelques instants le jeune homme. Les mêmes pensées les rongeaient. Serait-il suffisamment fort pour retrouver le chemin de son corps ou son esprit dériverait-il à jamais ?

Séverus quant à lui culpabilisait. Les souvenirs de Harry le hantaient. On lui en avait déjà tant demandé et le monde en attendait encore plus. Plus que jamais, il réalisait la mesquinerie dont il avait fait preuve tout au long des dernières années. Il se jura une fois encore de tout tenter pour assister Harry.

Lucius ressentait une grande inquiétude. Cet enfant avait le sort du monde sorcier entre ses mains. Il fallait absolument qu'il guérisse pour les débarrasser du tyran. La vie de son fils en dépendait.

- Je vais retourner auprès de Face de Serpent, lui annoncer que je t'ai croisé rapidement alors que Dumbledore t'envoyait en mission. On pourra se faire une idée plus précise de ce qu'il sait déjà, déclara Malefoy.

- Bien. Moi, je me rends chez le manipulateur. Je lui dirai que Voldemort a appris la disparition de Potter de chez ses parents. Après tout, il a des espions partout au Ministère. Quelqu'un a bien pu surprendre quelque chose chez les Aurors ou d'un des membres de l'Ordre.

- Et Harry ?

- Le charme de surveillance est toujours actif, et je crois qu'il est bien mieux protégé par ce cocon que par tout ce qu'on pourrait mettre en place.

Regagnant le hall, les deux amis sortirent pour rejoindre la borne marquant les limites du domaine. Après un dernier regard, chacun transplana vers sa nouvelle mission.

**** HPDM ****

Poussant un profond soupir, Lucius s'engagea dans l'allée menant au Manoir Malefoy. Il eut la vision fantomatique de ses paons albinos errant sur les pelouses. En poussant la porte, une sensation de malaise le saisit. Apparemment, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas retrouvé son calme et ses disciples en payaient les conséquences.

Il se glissa dans le vaste salon transformé en salle du trône et jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa femme. D'un minuscule mouvement de la main, Narcissa lui signifia que Drago était dans sa chambre. Ils avaient dû mettre au point un langage particulier pour pouvoir communiquer à l'insu de tous.

- Ah Lucius ! As-tu ramené Séverus avec toi ? Des nouvelles de Dumbledore et de Potter ?

- Excusez-moi, Maître. Séverus n'a pas pu m'accompagner. Le vieux fou l'a envoyé à la recherche de ce maudit gamin. Il semblerait que les informations récoltées au Ministère soient parfaitement exactes. Ce sale gosse a disparu sans laisser de traces. Les Aurors n'ont rien trouvé sur place et même ses amis ignorent où il a pu passer.

Voldmort fit une brusque volte-face en brandissant sa baguette. Arborant un rictus effrayant, il toisa l'aristocrate, un sortilège Doloris menaçant clairement :

- Et pourquoi donc Séverus n'a-t-il pas pris le temps de venir me l'expliquer lui-même ? Aurait-il oublié qui est son maître ?

- Maître, ce n' …

- Endoloris ! Endoloris ! Je ne t'autorise pas à me contredire. Endoloris !

Malefoy Senior s'effondra sur le sol de marbre, tous les muscles de son corps crispés par la douleur, se mordant les lèvres pour essayer de ne pas crier. Sa résistance faiblit rapidement et après quelques gémissements, un hurlement se fit entendre, avant que le Lord Noir ne lève le sortilège.

Haletant, serrant les dents, Lucius lutta pour se redresser sur les genoux.

- Pardonnez-moi, Maître.

- Bien, maintenant, explique-moi l'absence de Séverus.

- J'ai rencontré Séverus chez lui, mais il était accompagné de Schacklebolt. Il ne pouvait pas lui fausser compagnie sans éveiller les soupçons. Heureusement, en entendant les voix, je m'étais désillusionné. J'ai réussi à échanger quelques mots avec Rogue. Dumbledore lui a donné une liste de lieux à inspecter, dans l'espoir de retrouver Potter. Apparemment, chaque membre de l'Ordre a reçu une mission identique. Il m'a dit qu'il viendrait vous faire un rapport de la situation aussitôt qu'il en aurait terminé.

- Endoloris !

Se réjouissant de la vue de la silhouette torturée à ses pieds, Voldemort observa ses disciples pendant de longues secondes. Relevant sa baguette, il reprit :

- Cela vous apprendra peut-être à ne pas prendre d'initiative. Séverus paiera pour son aplomb. La qualité de ses renseignements décidera de sa punition.

Se réinstallant dans son fauteuil, Voldemort congédia les mangemorts d'un geste de la main. Lucius se releva difficilement et retrouva son épouse dans le hall.

- Lucius, …

- Chut, pas ici, la coupa son mari, l'entraînant dans les escaliers, vers leur chambre.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Que …

- Pas maintenant, Narcissa. Il ne faut pas parler ici. Les choses sont en train de changer, mais il faut absolument attendre et faire preuve de prudence.

- Mais il veut marquer Drago avant la fin des vacances. Il faut faire quelque chose.

- Je sais. Mais je te promets que notre fils ne deviendra pas son esclave. C'est très dur, mais tu dois me faire confiance. Tout va s'arranger, termina-t-il en attirant sa femme dans ses bras.

**** HPDM ****

Dans le bureau directorial, Séverus étudia les traits crispés de Dumbledore. Assis dans son fauteuil, face à une tasse de thé au citron, celui-ci dévisagea son Maître des Potions :

- Comment Voldemort a-t-il pu être au courant si vite ? Nous avons appris la disparition de Harry quelques minutes après minuit, grâce aux alarmes que j'ai placées sur Privet Drive. A peine quelques heures plus tard, les Aurors ont repéré une activité étonnante chez les Mangemorts.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres dispose de nombreux espions dans toutes les sphères du Ministère. Je ne les connais pas tous. Il semble que l'un d'entre eux ait surpris les conversations de plusieurs Aurors dans les couloirs. Il s'est bien sûr empressé de le rapporter à son Maître.

- Au moins, nous sommes sûrs que Harry n'est pas entre ses mains.

- Cela ne nous dit cependant pas où a pu disparaître ce satané gamin. Il ne pouvait pas se faire oublier pendant deux petits mois ? Il fallait encore qu'il se fasse remarquer ?

- Voyons, Séverus. Je suis certain que Harry n'est en rien responsable de ce qui vient de se produire. Je vous assure que vous vous trompez complètement sur cet enfant. Vous devriez cesser de le juger à l'aune de son père. Tous ses professeurs le disent, il ressemble étonnement à James, mais pour le caractère, il se rapproche bien plus de Lily.

- C'est pourtant bien lui qui a enfreint presque toutes les règles de l'école depuis son arrivée. Quand il ne trouve pas les ennuis, ce sont les ennuis qui le trouvent.

- Il est vrai qu'il se met en danger avec une régularité confondante, mais vous ne pouvez quand même pas prétendre qu'il le fait volontairement.

Séverus se contenta d'un grognement à la dernière remarque d'Albus. Le vieux fou jouait parfaitement la comédie du grand-père inquiet, mais Rogue discernait une lueur étrange au fond de son regard pétillant. Il avait en outre senti une tentative d'intrusion dans son esprit, la parant avec la plus grande prudence, feignant l'ignorer. Heureusement, ses barrières d'occlumencie étaient bien plus solides que Dumbledore, et même Voldemort ne pouvaient l'imaginer.

Toujours méfiant, il avait appris à créer une sorte de bouclier multiple, enfermant ses pensées les plus intimes, les plus secrètes et surtout les plus à même de le trahir au plus profond de son esprit, laissant quelques souvenirs plus inoffensifs affleurer. Cette technique permettait à celui qui tentait de violer sa conscience de croire que celle-ci était protégée, mais pas totalement. Une attaque plus précise devenait alors nécessaire à l'intrusion, ce qui décourageait généralement l'indiscret.

- Séverus, il faut que vous retourniez auprès de Voldemort. Même s'il dispose des mêmes informations que nous, il se peut qu'il obtienne de nouvelles pistes permettant de retrouver Harry. Je compte sur vous pour nous tenir au courant le plus rapidement possible.

- Bien, Albus. Si je ne peux venir en personne, je ferai en sorte de vous faire parvenir un patronus.

Le professeur de potions se releva, salua le directeur et s'approcha de l'âtre. Jetant une poignée de poudre de cheminette, il s'engouffra dans les flammes vertes pour rejoindre l'Impasse du Tisseur. Delà, il rejoignit son manoir écossais et son étrange invité.


	9. Chapter 9 Nouveaux pouvoirs

**Chapitre 9 : Nouveaux Pouvoirs**

Bien loin de là, Harry restait estomaqué par les révélations de Caerulis. Lui, un elfe ?

Prudemment, il porta les mains à sa tête, tâtant ses oreilles. Une grimace perplexe s'épanouit sur ses traits, tandis qu'une lueur de doute traversait ses prunelles.

Ses gesticulations intriguaient beaucoup le dragon bleu qui se pencha vers lui

- Qu'as-tu donc à t'agiter ainsi, Enfant !

- J'ai pas les oreilles pointues !

Un long grondement bas résonna dans la pièce et Harry vit tout le corps du reptile tressauter. Croissant les yeux aux pupilles verticales, il lança un regard de reproche qui provoqua l'hilarité de son interlocuteur. Ne pouvant plus se retenir, Caerulis poussa à un véritable rugissement de rire, se laissant tomber sur le flanc, faisant trembler le sol violemment :

- Des oreilles pointues ! Mais, par tous les dragons célestes, pourquoi des oreilles pointues ?

- Ben, tous les elfes ont les oreilles pointues, alors pourquoi pas moi ? énonça Harry sur un ton dépité.

- Oh ! souffla le dragon, un peu douché. Bien sûr ! J'oublie toujours que tu as été élevé dans le monde moldu. Il faut leur reconnaître qu'ils ont une imagination débordante et ont surtout tendance à adopter des préjugés. Excuse-moi.

- Eh bien, c'est vrai que les seuls elfes que je connaisse sont ceux des livres de contes de fée ou du Seigneur des Anneaux… enfin à part les elfes de maison. Mais … ah non, vous n'allez pas me dire que je vais ressembler à Dobby quand même ?

Cette fois-ci, Caerulis le dévisagea un peu hagard. Il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ce que le Survivant fasse une véritable fixation sur l'apparence physique des elfes.

- Doucement, Enfant. Reprenons calmement. Posséder un gêne elfique ne signifie pas nécessairement ressembler à un Elfe. Et je te rassure, tu ne ressembleras pas à un Elfe de maison. Ton ancêtre appartient à la lignée des Elfes de l'Air. Leur apparence est principalement humaine. Ils sont grands, élancés, forts et très agiles. Ils peuvent en effet se comparer à ceux qui ont été décrits par cet auteur anglais, Tolkien. Mais il est vrai aussi que leurs oreilles sont légèrement plus en pointe que celle des humains. Ton physique va probablement traduire le réveil de ton ascendance, d'une façon ou d'un autre, mais cela restera minime. Si cela te dérange trop, tu pourras facilement le faire disparaître sous un glamour ou par la métamorphose.

- Je n'ai pas l'air d'avoir changé. Et puis, je ne connais pas le glamour et je ne suis pas très bon en métamorphose.

- Ton corps physique est resté dans ton monde. Seul ton corps astral est présent dans cette dimension. Il n'est le reflet que de ce que tu connais. Si des changements sont intervenus, tu l'apprendras en retrouvant ton enveloppe corporelle, expliqua Caerulis. Quant au glamour et à la métamorphose, ils feront partie de ton apprentissage.

Harry ne savait s'il devait être déçu par cette information ou pas. En un sens, il aurait bien aimé être nettement plus grand. Et puis les elfes paraissaient toujours tellement adroits que partager ce trait-là l'intéressait au plus haut point. D'autre part, la mention d'apprentissage attisait sa curiosité.

- Enfant, tu es entré dans la dimension des Dragons parce que la Prophétie t'a désigné comme l'Elu. Cela entraînera de nombreux changements, non seulement physiques, mais aussi mentaux et magiques. Ta puissance va s'accroître de façon quasi exponentielle. Tu seras capable d'appréhender de nombreuses formes de magie. Ton corps s'adaptera à tout cela. Et tu seras aussi d'une certaine manière, l'héritier des dragons.

- L'héritier des dragons ? En plus des elfes ?

- Tu es le descendant des Elfes de l'Air, c'est inscrit dans tes gênes. Tu es devenu le descendant des dragons par l'énoncé même de la Prophétie. Te rappelles-tu des derniers évènements que tu as vécus dans la maison de ton oncle ?

Harry blêmit et déglutit difficilement. Même s'il le voulait, jamais il ne pourrait oublier la violence dont il avait été victime quelques jours, ou n'étaient-ce que quelques heures, plus tôt. S'efforçant de se souvenir des circonstances, il se rappela :

- J'étais enchaîné dans la cabane à outils. L'oncle Vernon m'avait frappé un peu plus tôt. Il y a eu un orage étrange. La foudre tombait sans discontinuer. C'était comme si…

- Oui ?

- Comme si elle se rapprochait de la cabane, comme si elle me cherchait. Et…

- Continue.

- Chaque fois qu'elle frappait le sol, j'avais l'impression qu'elle … se faufilait dans mon corps. Un chatouillis désagréable remontait ma colonne. Et mes épaules me faisaient très mal. Mes hanches aussi. C'était pas un orage normal, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, en effet ! Cet orage était la conséquence de toute une série d'évènements. C'est la magie sauvage qui l'a déclenché, la magie ancienne qui a recherché la personne la plus apte à l'accepter.

- C'est quoi la magie sauvage ? On ne nous a jamais parlé de ça à Poudlard.

- Les Sorciers n'utilisent plus qu'une forme de magie très structurée. Ils ont oublié que la magie est avant tout une manifestation pure de la Nature et de sa puissance. La magie sauvage, ou magie ancienne, a été forgée par l'union des éléments. Qui peut y accéder détient alors un pouvoir incommensurable. C'est la magie que les dragons utilisent encore aujourd'hui. En te choisissant, elle t'intègre dans la Lignée des Dragons.

Les genoux de Harry fléchirent brusquement et le jeune homme s'effondra sur le sol, le souffle coupé. Est-ce qu'un jour, un seul, par Merlin, il pourrait faire des choses tout simplement normales ?

Caerulis observait le Survivant, perplexe. Harry le fixait étrangement, ouvrant la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt. Il finit par baisser la tête, mais continuait à marmonner des mots sans suite :

- Elfes, dragons. Feu et air. Mais, … Et l'eau ? Terre …. Prophétie … héritier

- Enfant ? Tout va bien ?

- Dites Caerulis, la prophétie parlait bien des quatre éléments elle aussi, non ?

- En effet, les éléments en sont une part importante. A quoi pense-tu donc ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr, mais … L'air et le feu, est-ce que ça fait référence aux Elfes et aux Dragons ? Parce qu'alors, il reste l'eau et la terre. Dite-moi, je n'ai pas une grand-mère sirène et un arrière-petit-cousin lombric quand même ?

Si un air satisfait avait commencé à poindre sur les traits reptiliens, il fondit tout aussi rapidement, laissant Caerulis cligner des yeux avec incompréhension. Pourquoi l'enfant parlait-il de sirènes ? Et c'était quoi, un lombric ? Il lui fallut quelques instants pour reprendre contenance et répondre à l'étrange question de l'Elu.

- Ton raisonnement n'est pas totalement faux, du moins pour son début. Ton héritage elfique te lie en effet au vers concernant l'Air. En ce qui concerne le Feu par contre, il est uniquement lié à ta naissance. Tu es né sous le signe du Lion, qui est dominé par cet élément. Tu dois également savoir que cela n'a qu'un très lointain rapport avec l'astrologie telle que vous la voyez aujourd'hui, notamment en cours de divination. Je fais ici référence à la connaissance ancestrale des Centaures. Par contre, je ne comprends absolument pas ta remarque sur les sirènes ou les … lombrics, termina-t-il avec hésitation.

L'incertitude avec laquelle le dragon avait prononcé ces derniers mots réveilla la curiosité de Harry. Croisant le regard indécis et empli de doute, il se dit qu'il avait encore une fois tiré des conclusions hâtives et naïves. Il reprit, légèrement penaud.

- Euh … je pensais que l'eau et la terre … seraient aussi un héritage et … J'ai rencontré des sirènes dans le Lac Noir, mais je ne connais pas de créatures magiques de terre … J'ai juste pensé aux vers de terre quand je faisais le jardin de Tante Pétunia.

Le grand reptile perçut l'image de l'invertébré dans les souvenirs confus de Harry. Au vu de l'insignifiance de la bestiole et de la légère impression de dégoût que celle-ci provoquait, il ne put retenir un nouvel accès de rire. Par tous les grands dragons, cet enfant allait apporter un peu d'animation dans sa vie. Ce n'était pas pour dire, mais à son âge, il lui arrivait quelque fois de s'ennuyer.

- Non, tu n'es pas apparenté aux sirènes et aux lombrics. En fait, tout comme le feu, l'eau a présidé à ta naissance. La lune, représentation de l'eau, était pleine lorsque tu es venu au monde. Son influence te donne donc une meilleure affinité avec cet élément. En ce qui concerne la Terre, c'est ton ennemi qui t'a marqué le jour où il a tenté de te supprimer.

- Voldemort ? Mais … le fourchelang !

- En effet, c'est l'une des manifestations possible. Tu peux communiquer avec les serpents, qui sont toujours considérés comme les enfants de la Terre. Avec l'apprentissage adéquat, tu pourras dialoguer avec tous les animaux.

- Ça fait deux fois que vous parlez d'apprentissage. Qui va pouvoir me former ? Je croyais qu'il n'y avait plus de dragons dans mon monde ?

- Tu recevras ta formation ici. Je serai ton professeur, ainsi que certains de mes congénères.

- Je ne peux pas rester ici, il faut que je retourne chez moi. Je ne peux pas laisser Voldemort étendre sa domination.

- Le temps peut s'écouler différemment dans les autres dimensions. C'est le cas chez nous. Tu resteras avec nous le temps nécessaire à ta formation complète et lorsque tu te réveilleras, quelques heures, voire deux ou trois jours seulement auront passé. Il faut de toute façon laisser le temps à ton corps de guérir et de s'adapter.

- Seulement quelques jours, vous en êtes sûr ?

- Oui, Enfant, au pire quelques jours. Et tu as beaucoup à apprendre. Commençons tout de suite.

Sur ces mots, la pièce blanche trembla et vibra, puis se transforma pour laisser apparaître une nouvelle salle, équipée de multiples étagères, bourrées à craquer de livres, parchemins et grimoires.

Des tables supportaient des dizaines d'instruments divers et Harry reconnut parmi eux des scrutoscopes, des glaces à l'ennemi, des retourneurs de temps et des miroirs doubles. Il en identifia certains à la forme, pour les avoir déjà vu dans le bureau de Dumbledore, mais il en ignorait l'usage et le nom.

Plus loin, il aperçut ce qui ressemblait à un laboratoire de potions. Des chaudrons côtoyaient des balances et tous les ustensiles que Harry avait dû lui-même utilisé. Des dizaines de fioles, boîtes, bocaux garnissaient les étagères encadrant la table de travail. Le Survivant retint difficilement un gémissement. Il détestait les potions.

Dans le coin opposé, il identifia les silhouettes de différents mannequins. Il en avait utilisé de semblables lorsqu'il entraînait les membres de l'AD à l'abri des regards de Dolorès Ombrage.

- D'accord, dit-il à Caerulis, par quoi commençons-nous ?

**** HPDM ****

Séverus était rentré chez lui depuis deux heures déjà. Harry était toujours entouré par l'étrange cocon bleuté. Installé dans un fauteuil, le Maître des Potions observait attentivement le corps de son élève, notant la guérison progressive des blessures. Celui-ci paraissait en outre avoir subi de légères altérations. S'il ne se trompait pas, le jeune homme avait pris quelques centimètres. Ses cheveux avaient poussé et se paraît de reflets bleus, mais cela pouvait être dû à la lueur qui l'étreignait. Ces mêmes reflets jouaient sur l'ossature des hanches. L'homme brun aurait bien aimé pouvoir poursuivre ses constatations, mais il ne pouvait toujours pas toucher Harry. Il lui faudrait donc attendre que celui-ci se réveille.

Séverus avait à nouveau tenté de la légillimencie, mais le même espace vide l'avait accueilli. Pourtant, il était persuadé que cela ne durerait qu'un temps. Tôt ou tard, Harry reviendrait. La question qui se posait était de savoir dans quel état.

La description de l'orage qui avait frappé la cabane où était enfermé Harry, son arrivée inexpliquée dans un lieu hautement protégé et la présence de ce cocon lui soufflait que la Magie était à l'œuvre.

S'il était le plus jeune Maître des Potions en Angleterre, il était également connu pour être très intéressé par la Magie Noire. Mais la soif de connaissance de Séverus ne s'arrêtait pas là. Toutes les formes de magie excitaient sa curiosité et certains éléments titillaient son instinct.

Quelque chose lui semblait vaguement familier, mais il ne pouvait mettre le doigt dessus.

Se relevant lentement, Séverus décida de rejoindre sa bibliothèque. Sa présence auprès de Harry ne changeait rien. Autant mettre l'attente à profit en poursuivant quelques recherches. Ses nombreux livres lui livreraient peut-être la clé de l'énigme Potter.

**** HPDM ****

Pendant que Séverus se plongeait dans ses grimoires, Harry emmagasinait les connaissances. Avec Caerulis, ils avaient décidé de reprendre d'abord les matières étudiées à Poudlard avant d'en aborder d'autres.

Harry s'était ouvert auprès de Caerulis de son impression de facilité. Il lui semblait tout comprendre très rapidement. Même si un sort se révélait plus ardu, un peu plus complexe, il le maîtrisait avec une aisance toute relative. Il ne pût s'empêcher de comparer cela avec la difficulté qu'il avait eu avec l'accio lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

- Tu as obtenu ton héritage entretemps. Si ta puissance magique s'est accrue, c'est aussi le cas de tes capacités intellectuelles, ainsi que physiques. Tu comprends et tu maîtrises plus facilement ce que tu étudies.

Un dragon blanc argenté, aux yeux et griffes d'obsidienne, les ailes striées d'or, à peine plus grand que Harry, avait été son professeur de sortilèges. Ils avaient rapidement revu les bases de la matière avant de poursuivre l'apprentissage infiniment plus complexe et avancé. Silver (le nom avait fait rire Harry) lui avait également enseigné l'arithmancie et les runes.

Un dragon rouge, appelé Xafiri, aussi grand que Caerulis, s'était chargé des métamorphoses. Le Survivant avait reçu un nouveau choc en apprenant qu'il était désormais un animagus naturel. Bien évidemment, il pourrait adopter la forme d'un dragon, mais il était aussi possible qu'il puisse prendre trois autres formes, chacune étant liée à l'un des éléments.

La déception vint du fait qu'il ne pourrait exercer cette capacité qu'une fois qu'il aurait repris possession de son corps physique.

Obsidian, une dragonne noire, se chargea de la défense contre les forces du mal. A cette occasion, Harry éprouva la patience des dragons.

- Et vous allez aussi m'apprendre la Magie Noire ?

Un grand silence suivit la question. Tous les dragons fixaient Harry avec déception.

- Quelle est l'origine de la magie, Enfant ? demanda Obsidian.

Harry prit quelques minutes pour réfléchir. Les dragons lui laissaient toujours le temps de la réflexion. Ils voulaient qu'il apprenne de lui-même et parvienne à la solution.

- La Nature, par la fusion des éléments, répondit-il enfin.

- Et ?

Harry se plongea dans ses pensées : "Et ... quoi ? La nature et après ? La magie noire contre la magie blanche. Mais pourquoi ? La nature contre ... Rien. Et les éléments, pareil"

- La magie provient de la nature, elle est neutre, ni blanche, ni noire.

- Exactement. Les humains ont fait cette distinction lorsque certains d'entre eux ont voulu dominer les autres. Certains sortilèges ont dès lors été stigmatisés parce que régulièrement utilisés pour contraindre. Ce sont les intentions qui pervertissent la magie. La magie existe, elle est par elle-même, sans jugement moral.

- C'est comme la Force alors, avec les Jedi et les Sith !

A nouveau, un silence assourdissant envahit la salle, laissant les dragons hébétés, à l'exception de Caerulis qui soupçonnait une nouvelle analogie désopilante de la part de l'Elu.

- Euh, c'est dans un film moldu. Les gens peuvent parfois manipuler un pouvoir qui s'appelle la Force. Ils peuvent alors se déplacer plus vite, sauter plus haut, lire les pensées et plein d'autres trucs. Il y a les gentils, les Jedi et les méchants, les Sith. Ils utilisent tous la force, mais les Sith le font avec des mauvaises intentions, et on appelle ça le Côté Obscur.

- Ces moldus sont surprenants, mais je t'accorde que cette hypothèse convient à notre situation, commenta Obsidian avec un léger reniflement de mépris.

Harry se garda bien de répondre mais surprit le clin d'œil de Caerulis. Il y en avait au moins un qui s'amusait.

Un très vieux dragon vert, refusant de répondre à un autre titre que Maître, combla ses lacunes en potions. A son grand étonnement, Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas si inepte que cela, à partir du moment où son professeur faisait preuve de pédagogie. Il avait tellement appris avec le Maître qu'il ressentait une certaine impatience à l'idée de retourner à Poudlard pour y retrouver Rogue.

Les leçons continuèrent ensuite avec de nouvelles formes de magie. Les magies élémentaires amusèrent beaucoup l'adolescent, surtout lorsqu'il voyait ses adversaires aux prises avec les trombes d'eau et les tornades qu'il manipulait.

La magie des auras lui semblait futile. Caerulis avait tenté de lui en faire comprendre l'utilité, arguant du fait qu'une aura ne pouvait mentir, et lui permettrait de ce fait de se faire une idée précise des personnes l'entourant, Harry restait sceptique. Si le sorcier pouvait masquer son aura, il ne pouvait en aucun cas en modifier la composition. De par son statut d'héritier dragon, Harry serait à même de percevoir ce qui l'entourait, quelque soit la puissance de la personne en face de lui. Évidemment, les dragons n'ayant pas d'aura visible pour les humains, il était difficile d'apporter la preuve corroborant les arguments de grand reptile.

Et les jours défilaient au rythme des cours pour Harry, tandis que Séverus, n'ayant toujours rien trouvé pour consolider ses idées après quelques heures de recherches, se retirait dans sa chambre après une ultime vérification sur l'état de son patient.


	10. Chapter 10 Réveil et Trahison

**Chapitre 10 : Réveil et Trahison**

Séverus se réveilla tôt, comme il en avait pris l'habitude depuis sa toute première année d'enseignement. Après s'être douché et habillé, il fit une brève visite à son laboratoire pour vérifier l'état de Harry. Celui-ci dormait encore, toujours ceint de son étrange cocon. Cependant, la lueur émise semblait légèrement plus diffuse.

Après s'être restauré, le Maître des Potions se rendit une nouvelle fois dans sa bibliothèque. Il voulait absolument retrouver ce petit quelque chose qui l'intriguait.

Après plusieurs heures de vaines recherches seulement interrompues le temps d'un léger déjeuner, la concentration du potionniste fut brutalement brisée par une intense sensation de brûlure au bras gauche.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le convoquait et il paraissait très énervé.

Séverus se rendit dans sa chambre pour attraper sa robe de Mangemort et son masque, jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Harry, puis se dirigea à grand pas vers la limite de sa propriété. Arrivé à la borne, il transplana sans plus attendre.

Devant l'imposant portail, il tendit le bras gauche, la marque des Ténèbres permettant l'entrée dans le bastion de Voldemort.

**** HPDM ****

Parvenu dans le hall du Manoir Malefoy, des cris et gémissements le guidèrent vers le grand salon reconverti en salle du Trône.

Il se glissa furtivement à sa place au premier rang des « spectateurs ». Se plaçant à côté de Lucius, il prit garde de s'incliner profondément devant le Lord Noir, préférant éviter de l'énerver plus encore.

Apercevant le mouvement du coin de l'œil, Voldemort relâcha son attention du Doloris lancé sur McNair qui se convulsait au sol.

- Eh bien, Séverus, tu te décides enfin à te présenter devant moi, siffla-t-il.

- Pardonnez-moi, Maître, je n'ai pas pu me libérer de Dumbledore avant. Il se montre extrêmement nerveux depuis la disparition de Potter. Il est très … inquiet, dit-il avec appréhension.

Sur cette phrase, Voldemort se raidit imperceptiblement. D'un mouvement vif, il montra la porte et cria :

- Dehors !

Aussitôt, les Mangemorts s'égayèrent telle une volée de moineaux effrayés. Seuls restèrent les membres du Cercle Intérieur, ceux qui jouissaient de la « confiance » du Seigneur. Le Lord Noir s'approcha un peu plus de Séverus :

- Qu'as-tu appris sur cette disparition ?

- Rien de probant, Maître. Tous les membres de l'Ordre et les aurors fidèles à Dumbledore sont à sa recherche. On a interrogé ses amis et connaissances, visité tous les lieux qu'il pourrait connaître. Sans aucun résultat. Et puis, des rumeurs commencent à circuler.

- Des rumeurs ? Quelles rumeurs ?

- Certains disent que Potter a craqué sous la pression et qu'il se serait enfui. Il aurait quitté le pays et même le monde sorcier pour se réfugier chez les Moldus. D'autres disent que la foudre qui a touché sa maison l'a pulvérisé et que le Golden Boy est mort. Et Dumbledore …

- Oui, quoi Dumbledore ?

- Il semble persuadé que vous êtes derrière tout ça. Que vous avez enlevé Potter et le retenez prisonnier, au secret.

En entendant ces mots, les yeux de Voldemort se plissèrent de rage et Séverus reçut de plein fouet le Doloris qui fusa de la baguette. Tombant à genoux sur le sol, il tenta de résister à la vague de douleur, mais sa résistance fut vaine. Très vite, ses gémissements se transformèrent en hurlements, tandis que tous ses muscles se contractaient sous l'effet du sort.

- Moi, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, m'abaisser à un kidnapping et me cacher ? Le jour où je tiendrai Harry Potter à ma merci, je ne me cacherai sûrement pas ! Ce jour-là signera le début ma suprématie sur le monde !

Perdu dans ses délires mégalomaniaques, Voldemort détourna son attention du Maître des Potions qui se releva difficilement. Il croisa le regard de Lucius alors qu'un éclair de dégoût traversait les yeux gris. Au même instant, Séverus ressentit une pulsation dans son esprit. Le charme de surveillance posé sur Harry venait de s'activer. Apparemment, le jeune homme devait être en train de se réveiller.

Plus personne n'osait bouger dans la salle, seul le Lord Noir faisait les cent pas devant son trône. Finalement, il se laissa tomber dessus et tendit la main pour caresser Nagini qui s'était approché.

Après quelques instants de réflexion, il releva la tête et toisa ses fidèles immobiles.

- Tenez-vous prêts à me rejoindre dans quatre jours. Je vais montrer à ce vieil idiot que Voldemort ne se cache pas ! Partez !

Immédiatement, les personnes présentent s'éclipsèrent. Bellatrix sembla hésiter, mais l'indifférence totale du Seigneur des Ténèbres, discutant avec son serpent la contraignit à se retirer. Dans le hall, Séverus et Lucius venaient d'échanger un discret signe de la main pour se donner rendez-vous dans la bibliothèque du Manoir, tandis que les autres filaient précipitamment, impatients de s'éloigner, mais surtout excités par les évènements à venir.

**** HPDM ****

Dans la bibliothèque, les deux hommes s'isolèrent derrière les rayons après avoir vérifié qu'ils étaient bien seuls. Séverus lança même un sortilège spécifique aux animaux, ne voulant prendre le risque que le rat Peter ne puisse les entendre. Il lança également un _muffliato, _sortilège de silence qu'il avait créé lors de ses années à Poudlard et que très peu de personne connaissait.

- A ton avis, que prépare-t-il ? demanda-t-il à Lucius

- J'imagine qu'il va lancer une attaque sur un lieu symbolique comme le Chemin de Traverse ou Poudlard. S'il savait où habite la famille de Potter, il n'hésiterait sûrement pas, à titre d'exemple.

- Tu as probablement raison, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y aura plus que ça. Il faut que l'on reste sur nos gardes, poursuivit-il.

- Et comment va Potter ?

- Harry, dit-il en insistant sur le prénom, semble aller bien. Je crois qu'il se réveille doucement. Le charme de surveillance s'est déclenché. A priori, le cocon a guéri toutes ses blessures. Reste à voir quelles sont les conséquences de tout ce qui lui est arrivé.

- Puisse-t-il nous venir en aide. Merlin sait ce qui nous attend dans quatre jours.

- Rien de rassurant, mais je doute qu'il puisse contrer le Seigneur aussi vite. Si la prophétie dit vrai, il est notre unique chance, mais je ne crois pas que ce jour soit déjà arrivé. Je retourne auprès de lui. On se revoit dans quatre jours au plus tard. Sois prudent.

- Toi aussi.

Séverus s'éloigna dans la grande envolée de cape qui impressionnait tant les élèves de Poudlard, laissant Lucius pensif.

**** HPDM ****

En atteignant la porte de sa maison, Séverus ressentit le contrecoup du Doloris. Tout son corps tremblait comme sous l'effet de décharges électriques et ses traits étaient tirés par la douleur. Il referma la porte et s'adossa dessus, le temps de reprendre contenance.

- Bonsoir, Professeur ! retentit la voix de Harry.

- Bonsoir, Harry ! lui répondit-il en levant les yeux.

Il aperçut alors l'adolescent assis à mi-hauteur de l'escalier. Il le regarda se relever souplement et descendre les quelques marches pour l'approcher.

- Il semble que Voldemort soit relativement fâché si j'en crois votre état. Souhaitez-vous rejoindre votre chambre ou …

- La bibliothèque ! coupa-t-il.

Harry s'avança encore un peu pour permettre à son professeur de s'appuyer sur son épaule, le potionniste remarquant que son élève avait bien pris une bonne quinzaine de centimètres. Les deux hommes gravirent lentement l'escalier. Arrivés à la bibliothèque, Séverus se laissa tomber sans beaucoup de grâce dans son fauteuil. Jetant un regard autour de lui, il aperçut une série de fioles sur la table basse.

- Qu'est-ce ? interrogea-t-il

- Je me suis dit que votre absence s'expliquait par une rencontre avec Voldemort. Le connaissant, les Doloris ont dû pleuvoir. Heureusement, votre laboratoire est bien fourni et vos potions parfaitement rangées et étiquetées, répondit Harry en lui tendant une potion contre la douleur, ainsi qu'une contre les effets secondaires du Doloris.

Sans un mot, Séverus les avala et ferma les yeux, se calant dans son siège. Peu à peu, son visage se détendit et lorsqu'il releva les paupières, il croisa le regard émeraude si familier.

- Je vous dois des excuses, Professeur, pour avoir envahi votre maison. Et aussi quelques explications, je crois, dit Harry avec un peu de malice, jetant un œil aux livres étalés sur la grande table.

- Ce que je voudrais savoir surtout, c'est pourquoi moi ? J'ai toujours …

- Professeur, laissons le passé au passé, interrompit le jeune homme. Vous vous êtes montré cruel et injuste envers moi, c'est vrai. Mais je suis le portrait craché de mon père et vu son comportement arrogant et dur envers vous, de même que Sirius et Remus, je crois que je peux comprendre. Leurs actions étaient méchantes et injustes. Ils se comportaient comme des sales gosses inconscients des conséquences de leurs actes. Il vaut mieux laisser tout cela derrière nous.

Séverus observa attentivement son élève, impressionné par la maturité dont il faisait preuve. Il avait tout à fait raison. Durant ces dernières années, il avait reporté sur lui la rancœur qu'il ressentait envers les Maraudeurs.

- Et puis, reprit Harry avec un sourire en coin, j'espère vous avoir rendu la monnaie de votre pièce quelques fois.

- Bien, si c'est ce que vous souhaitez, oublions tout ça, rétorqua Severus, les lèvres frémissantes. Pourriez-vous m'expliquer un peu ce qui s'est produit ? Et pourquoi ne vouliez-vous pas que je contacte le Professeur Dumbledore ?

- Pour Dumbledore, j'imagine que vous avez compris en pratiquant la légillimencie. En apprenant la totalité de la prophétie, j'ai compris qu'il ne me voyait que comme un moyen d'arriver à ses fins, une arme pour défaire Voldemort. Je me suis senti trahi. Pendant tout ce temps, je lui faisais confiance, mais ma vie n'avait pour lui de valeur que s'il pouvait la sacrifier. En réfléchissant, je me suis rendu compte que vous étiez le seul à m'avoir jamais traité comme une personne normale. Lorsque l'éclair a frappé, mon esprit s'est donc tourné vers vous, en espérant obtenir de l'aide.

- Mais comment avez-vous pu arriver jusqu'ici ?

- La foudre qui m'a emporté était d'origine magique. C'est la Magie Ancienne, la Magie Sauvage qui m'a sauvé. Elle a estimé que je serais en sécurité chez vous. En tant que telle, elle pouvait facilement traverser toutes les protections que vous avez placées sur votre maison. Mais vous aviez des soupçons, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il avec un nouveau regard aux livres.

- En fait, c'est le cocon qui s'est formé autour de vous qui m'a mis sur la voie. Votre mère avait déjà utilisée une ancienne magie pour vous protéger. Et comme vous ne faites jamais rien comme les autres …

- Vous n'avez pas idée ! Ce n'était pas un jour ordinaire ce jour-là, Professeur, j'ai également eu seize ans.

- Vous … vous avez reçu un héritage, souffla Séverus, abasourdi.

- En effet, un héritage elfique. Je suis apparemment un Elfe de l'Air.

- Dans ce cas, ça explique votre changement de taille, sans oublier vos oreilles pointues qui dépassent de vos cheveux, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Pour la taille, je suis plutôt content. J'en avais marre d'être aussi petit. Pour les oreilles, c'est plus ennuyant. Il va falloir que je les camoufle par un Glamour.

En disant cela, Harry ramena ses cheveux de manières à cacher ses oreilles, ne pouvant retenir un frisson lorsqu'il les frôla.

- J'ai aussi remarqué un changement dans la « texture » de ma peau le long de ma colonne vertébrale, sur les hanches, les épaules et les clavicules. On dirait qu'il y a de minuscules écailles irisées, dit-il en écartant le col de sa chemise pour montrer sa clavicule à Séverus.

- En effet, on dirait effectivement des écailles, mais on ne les identifie pas au toucher, c'est parfaitement lisse, déclara-t-il en passant un doigt léger sur la ligne colorée. Je l'avais remarqué lorsque vous étiez dans votre cocon, mais j'ai cru à un simple jeu de lumière.

-Et ce n'est pas tout, reprit Harry. J'ai également reçu une nouvelle Prophétie. Une prophétie émise il y a bien longtemps par l'Oracle Dragon.

- Dragon ? Mais les dragons sont des … animaux, ils n'ont pas de prophéties ou de langage, ou …

- En effet, Professeur, du moins pas les dragons que nous connaissons. Laissez-moi reprendre. Le cocon dont vous avez parlé a été créé par la Magie Ancienne. Pendant que mon corps guérissait et se transformait, mon esprit a découvert la Dimension des Dragons. Les quelques jours qui se sont écoulés ici ont été l'équivalent de plusieurs mois là-bas …

Et Harry rapporta au Maître des Potions toutes les découvertes qu'il avait faites. L'écoute et la compréhension de la Prophétie, les manipulations et les desseins réels de Dumbledore, l'apprentissage de la Magie Ancienne sous toutes ses formes, son statut d'héritier elfique et dragonique.

Lorsque Harry arrêta de parler, Séverus était littéralement sonné. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour reprendre ses esprits. Ce gamin ne faisait effectivement rien comme les autres, mais là, il atteignait des sommets.

La longue conversation ayant ouvert leur appétit, Séverus décida d'aller préparer le dîner. Accompagné de Harry, ils se rendirent donc dans la cuisine. Tandis qu'ils s'activaient, Harry reprit :

- Professeur, que s'est-il passé après ma disparition ? Comment a réagi Dumbledore ? Et Voldemort ?

- En fait, ils sont tous les deux furieux. Dumbledore a envoyé tout l'Ordre du Phénix à votre recherche, ainsi que les Aurors qui lui sont fidèles. Personne n'a réussi à trouver le moindre indice. Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres fait pareil avec les Mangemorts.

- Et vous, vous ne risquez rien en jouant un double jeu auprès de chacun d'eux ?

- Jusqu'à présent, tout va bien. J'arrive toujours à les manipuler l'un et l'autre même si Dumbledore est plus soupçonneux que d'habitude. Par contre …, commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre.

- Oui, qu'y a-til ?

- Eh bien, vous connaissez Lucius Malefoy, je crois.

- Le père de Draco ? Oui, répondit-il avec une grimace.

- Je l'ai rencontré il y a deux jours et … j'ai eu une longue conversation avec lui concernant … sa loyauté envers le Lord Noir. Même s'il partage ses idéaux, il n'apprécie pas du tout sa mise en pratique. En fait, depuis qu'il menace son fils, Lucius a ouvert les yeux et s'est rendu compte des erreurs qu'il avait commises.

- Quelles menaces ?

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut que Draco rejoigne les rangs des Mangemorts. Il a prévu de lui apposer la Marque dans peu de temps et de lui faire faire son baptême du feu aussitôt après. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Voldemort est …, hésita Séverus.

- Quoi ? Que pourrait-il faire de plus à Draco ? demanda Harry.

- He bien, Voldemort a … en fait il est … très attiré par Draco ! souffla-t-il.

- Attiré ? Mais, vous voulez dire comme si … ?

- Oui ! Il veut Draco pour lui et franchement, sachant ce qui s'est déjà produit avec d'autres qui ont eu ses … faveurs, je comprends Lucius. Je ne souhaiterais ça à personne, même à mon pire ennemi.

- C'est … horrible. Mais, on peut faire quelque chose ? demanda Harry. Draco ne veut … enfin, il ne veut pas ça quand même ?

- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Et ses parents non plus ! Mais on ne quitte pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres aussi facilement, et demander l'aide de l'Ordre de Phénix me semble risqué.

- Mais, et vous, vous ne pouvez pas les aider ? Vous ne pouvez rien faire ?

- Si, je pourrais leur offrir un asile ici. Mais je ne voulais pas compromettre votre sécurité.

- Vous ne pouvez pas laisser ça arriver à Draco. On se déteste, mais moi non plus, je ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un aie à subir de telles horreurs. S'ils sont contre Voldemort, vous ne pouvez pas ne rien faire pour eux. Je vais partir. J'essaierai de trouver les Elfes avant de rentrer à Poudlard.

- Non, vous ne devez pas partir. Votre sécurité est assurée ici. J'ai déjà obtenu un serment sorcier de la part de Lucius. Il m'a juré qu'il ferait tout pour vous aider à défaire le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il l'a juré sur sa vie, sa magie et sur la vie de son fils unique.

- Sur la vie de … Mais … , répondit Harry.

- Il l'a fait. Et je connais suffisamment mon filleul pour savoir que non seulement il respectera la parole de son père, mais que lui aussi fera absolument tout pour vous aider, déclara Séverus, un peu énigmatique.

- Votre filleul ? Draco est votre filleul ? demanda le jeune homme.

- Oui. Vous ne le saviez pas ?

Secouant négativement la tête, Harry fixa d'un air hagard son assiette vide. Ils avaient discuté tout au long du repas et il lui semblait subitement qu'une lourde pierre avait élu domicile dans son estomac.

- Vous devez aller les chercher. Vous ne pouvez pas les laisser près de Voldemort, c'est trop dangereux, s'exclama-t-il.

- Malheureusement, je ne peux y retourner tout de suite. Le Maître nous a tous congédié avec ordre de se présenter devant lui dans quatre jours. Personne ne peut se rendre au Manoir Malefoy sans invitation et les Malefoy ne peuvent le quitter si facilement.

- Alors, vous les ramènerez ici dans quatre jours ! décida-t-il.

**** HPDM ****

Les quatre jours s'écoulèrent lentement. Harry avait reçu l'autorisation de son Professeur d'utiliser les livres de la Bibliothèque. Il s'était donc plongé dans ses études. Le matin, il se consacrait à la lecture des grimoires anciens. Séverus s'était rapidement rendu compte que les connaissances de son élève étaient très étendues, y compris dans la Magie Noire. Avec un fin sourire, il se rappela la discussion qui l'avait opposé à son ancienne tête de Turc, concernant les désignations Noire et Blanche. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il pourrait ainsi débattre avec Harry lors d'échanges parfaitement civilisés.

L'après-midi, il s'isolait dans le petit bois qui s'étendait à l'arrière du Manoir. Se plongeant dans la méditation, il essayait de visualiser sa forme animagus. Caerulis lui avait appris qu'il pourrait se transformer en dragon, mais jusqu'à présent, il avait seulement aperçu des écailles noires, une aile et une queue.

Tandis que le jeune homme travaillait, Séverus s'enfermait dans son laboratoire, se lançant dans l'élaboration de potions complexes, dans l'espoir de tenir son inquiétude à distance.

Au matin du quatrième jour, Séverus se réveilla avant l'aube. Sans bruit, il descendit dans la cuisine et eut la surprise d'y retrouver Harry, le nez plongé dans une tasse de café. D'un mouvement de poignet, le jeune homme fit apparaître une seconde tasse devant le professeur de potions qui s'assit avec un profond soupir. Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot, chacun d'eux attendant le moment fatidique.

Une heure s'était écoulée, au bruit des cuillers tournant dans les breuvages devenus froids. Le soleil s'était levé timidement sur la lande écossaise, la nature se parant d'écharpes de brume scintillante.

Soudain, Séverus se leva, la main agrippée au bras gauche. Ça commençait. Le Maître les appelait. Il lança un regard tendu à Harry, attrapa sa robe de mangemort et son masque et courut dehors.

**** HPDM ****

Le brouhaha qui l'accueillit au Manoir Malefoy le mena jusqu'à la salle de réception. Apparemment, tous les fidèles étaient présents. Il rallia rapidement sa place attitrée auprès de Lucius et Narcissa. Il croisa Queudver et Greyback. Il aperçut McNair et les frères Lestranges, ainsi que Parkinson et Nott. Par contre, il ne put repérer Bellatrix. Elle devait probablement minauder auprès du Maître encore absent. Il échangea un coup d'œil avec Lucius et hocha brièvement la tête.

Les deux hommes n'avaient pu se parler, mais ce simple signe leur confirmait qu'aujourd'hui serait le jour où ils s'affranchiraient du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Voldemort fit soudain son entrée, suivi de Bellatrix qui souriait d'un air sadique. Deux hommes les suivaient, porteurs d'un brasero. Un troisième s'avança avec un fer à marquer.

Le silence se fit sur la foule. Il ne faisait pas de doute qu'ils allaient assister à l'intronisation de nouveaux Mangemorts. Certains se redressèrent avec fierté. Enfin, leurs enfants allaient prendre leur place dans le cercle du Seigneur des Ténèbres. D'autres baissèrent le regard, craignant que leurs doutes ne transparaissent. D'autres encore restèrent impassibles, du moins en apparence. C'était le cas de Lucius, Narcissa et Séverus.

Ils n'avaient plus le choix. Ils devaient partir avant que Draco ne subisse l'humiliation de la marque. Et pire encore.

- Mes amis, je vous ai réunis aujourd'hui afin d'honorer vos familles. Aujourd'hui, vos enfants vont enfin vous rejoindre dans l'honneur de me servir. Et pour fêter ce grand moment, ils attaqueront ensuite un petit village moldu. Ils sanctifieront leur appartenance en massacrant la vermine humaine qui dépare notre monde, entama Voldemort. Bellatrix, fais donc entrer mes futurs disciples.

Son sourire s'élargissant, l'ancienne pensionnaire d'Azkaban ouvrit la porte latérale et appela les gardes stationnés dans le couloir. Ils poussèrent devant eux une dizaine d'adolescents. Comme pour leurs parents, certains entrèrent avec morgue, d'autres laissèrent transparaître leur crainte. Parmi eux se trouvait Draco. Il passa droit et fier devant sa tante. Mais pour ses parents et son parrain, il était clair qu'il avait peur de ce qui allait se passer. Il n'avait jamais voulu rejoindre les rangs des Mangemorts, mais n'avait jamais osé en faire part à son père.

- Vous voici donc, mes jeunes amis. Vous allez pouvoir me prêter allégeance. Qui veut donc commencer ? questionna le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Les jeunes gens échangèrent des coups d'œil, personne ne souhaitant se présenter en premier. S'impatientant, Bellatrix fendit le groupe et attrapa Draco par le bras pour le pousser vers le Lord Noir. Ce dernier se crispa et tenta de reculer, mais sa tante le bouscula avec suffisamment de violence pour le faire tomber à genoux devant le groupe.

- Draco ! Mais c'est parfait ! Voilà comment doit se présenter un futur Mangemort devant son maître, susurra Voldemort. Bellatrix, dégage son bras et tiens le bien. Greyback, aide-la. Mulciber, approche avec le fer !

Avec un sourire encore plus machiavélique, Bellatrix agrippa la manche de Draco et déchira le tissu léger pour découvrir son avant-bras. Greyback vint se placer derrière le fils Malefoy, appuyant fortement les mains sur ses épaules, pour l'empêcher de bouger.

Voldemort, fixant sa future victime avec convoitise, releva sa baguette, la pointant sur l'endroit où le fer allait se poser. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer le sort qui lui lierait le jeune sorcier, un grand fracas retentit dans la salle.

Lucius lança un sort de découpe dans le dos de Greyback qui relâcha son emprise sur Draco. Dans le même temps, Narcissa avait stupefixé sa sœur qui en tombant, entraîna Mulciber dans sa chute. Il lâcha le fer qui glissa jusqu'aux lourdes tentures encadrant les grandes fenêtres. Quelques secondes plus tard, elles s'embrasaient, paniquant les participants à la cérémonie avortée. Le feu se communiquait rapidement, s'étendant de fenêtre en fenêtre.

Pendant ce temps, Séverus avait empoigné Draco et le tirait vers les portes, suivi de Lucius et Narcissa qui écartaient tous les gêneurs à grand renfort de maléfices divers.

Voldemort hurlait de rage et lançait des Doloris à tour de bras. Ne réussissant pas à atteindre les fuyards, les rayons verts commencèrent à éclaircir les rangs. Plusieurs corps avaient percutés le sol avant que les quatre traitres n'atteignent les portes.

Courant de toutes leurs forces, ils traversèrent le portail gigantesque en évitant les assauts de ceux qui tentaient de les arrêter. Ils ne purent cependant tous les éviter et de nombreuses blessures commençaient à les affaiblir. Séverus, tenant toujours fermement Draco, disparut rapidement. Juste avant de transplaner avec Narcissa, Lucius se retourna et visa le manoir de sa baguette. Après une courte incantation, un étrange flux argenté frappa la maison. Aussitôt, un grondement se fit entendre. Sans attendre plus longtemps, le couple Malefoy se retourna et disparut à son tour.

**** HPDM ****

Séverus les attendait en compagnie de Draco, debout près de la borne. Sans un mot, il attrapa les mains de Narcissa et de son fils pour les entailler rapidement. Aussitôt, il appliqua les paumes ensanglantées sur la barrière qui scintilla et murmura le sort qui les assimilerait désormais à des membres de la famille. Il se tourna ensuite vers eux :

- Bienvenue au Manoir Rogue !


	11. Chapter 11 Guérison

**Disclaimer** : L'Univers et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings

**Rating** : M - Slash/yaoi - HPDM

**Remarque** : vu le nombre de fics déjà écrites, il est possible que certaines de mes idées donnent une impression de déjà-lu. Je n'ai cependant aucune volonté de plagiat.

**Chapitre 11 : Interrogations**

Les quatre fuyards remontèrent lentement l'allée jusqu'au perron. Si Narcissa et Séverus ne souffraient que de grosses contusions, Lucius quant à lui, avait subi un maléfice cuisant particulièrement efficace du côté droit de son corps. Son visage, son épaule et son bras, ainsi que le haut de sa jambe présentaient une brûlure importante. Rien qu'une bonne potion et quelques onguents ne puissent guérir, mais en attendant, la douleur était intense.

Quelques mètres avant l'entrée, Draco s'effondra, rattrapé de justesse par son parrain. Son visage était livide et en sueur et Séverus sentit une humidité suspecte traverser sa robe de sorcier. Retirant sa main, il la découvrit recouverte de sang.

Relevant le jeune homme et écartant le tissu, les trois adultes se rendirent compte que plusieurs lacérations profondes zébraient son dos. On lui avait lancé des sorts de découpe à plusieurs reprises.

Le soulevant rapidement, Séverus s'élança vers la maison. Il ouvrit la porte avec fracas et se rua vers son laboratoire. En chemin, il croisa le regard de Harry qui avait repris son poste de surveillance, assis au milieu des escaliers.

Sans un mot, le Survivant se releva et suivit son professeur. En arrivant en bas des marches, il croisa les époux Malefoy qu'il salua d'un simple mouvement de la tête avant d'enfiler le couloir menant à l'antre de Séverus.

Celui-ci avait allongé son filleul sur la même table qui avait accueilli Harry quelques jours plutôt. Il l'avait installé à plat ventre et lui avait retiré robe et chemise pour pouvoir appliquer les soins nécessaires.

Les entailles saignaient toujours, malgré les onguents qu'il avait déjà étalés. Il tenait sa baguette d'une main tremblante en marmonnant « _Vulnera Sanentur_ » sur les blessures, mais cela ne donnait aucun résultat. L'hémorragie continuait et il avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sang. Les épaules de Draco étaient marquées par l'empreinte cruelle des mains de Greyback. De nombreux hématomes étaient également visibles sur son dos et ses bras.

Constatant l'inaction de la formule de soins et des onguents, Harry s'approcha doucement. Il posa la main sur le bras de Séverus, l'invitant à cesser son action et l'écartant légèrement. Toujours silencieux, il lui demanda du regard l'autorisation d'intervenir.

Très inquiet et attentif, le Maître des Potions fit un pas de côté, laissant Harry seul devant Draco, provoquant un murmure réprobateur chez Lucius, accompagné d'un gémissement de douleur.

Totalement concentré, Harry tendit lentement les mains au-dessus de Draco. Il ferma les yeux et doucement une lueur bleue apparut au bout de ses doigts. Peu à peu, elle s'étendit aux deux paumes et sembla pulser au rythme d'un battement de cœur silencieux. Au contact de la peau du blessé, le voile irisé changea de couleur, prenant une teinte plus profonde, aux reflets d'améthyste.

Muets et immobiles, les adultes constatèrent que la chair se reconstituait. Les entailles se refermaient et les contusions s'estompaient imperceptiblement.

Un hoquet de stupeur de Narcissa fit réagir Séverus qui se tourna vers ses amis. L'état de Lucius se rappela alors à son souvenir et il poussa ce dernier vers une seconde table où il le força à s'allonger. Faisant disparaître les vêtements gênants d'un sort informulé, tout en préservant la pudeur du blessé, il lui fit avaler une potion d'antidouleur avant d'appliquer une lotion pour les brûlures. L'ayant emmailloté dans des bandes régénératrices spéciales, il s'occupa de Narcissa et de lui-même. Ils n'avaient que des contusions, donc de simples potions antidouleur suffiraient comme soin, ainsi qu'une potion énergisante.

Se tournant à nouveau vers Harry et Draco, il vit le premier écarter les mains et la lueur de guérison s'atténuer. S'approchant, il put constater que toutes les coupures étaient propres et presque complètement cicatrisées. Ils retournèrent précautionneusement le blond sur le dos et Séverus lui fit ingurgiter plusieurs fioles : une potion d'antidouleur, une de régénération sanguine et enfin une potion de sommeil sans rêve.

Après ce qu'il venait de vivre, autant que Draco puisse se reposer et retrouver des forces tranquillement.

Tandis que Séverus s'activait auprès de son filleul, Harry s'était discrètement éclipsé. C'était la première fois qu'il utilisait la magie guérisseuse et il se sentait complètement vidé. Adossé plus loin contre le mur, il se laissa glisser au sol et posa la tête sur ses genoux. Caerulis lui avait bien dit qu'il devait y aller doucement, qu'il devait doser ses efforts, mais l'état de Draco était critique.

Une main sur son épaule lui fit brusquement relever la tête. Il croisa un doux regard bleu, embrumé par les larmes.

- Merci, murmura dans un souffle Narcissa.

Harry secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Les remerciements étaient inutiles.

- Harry, vous allez bien ? interrogea Séverus qui avait suivi Narcissa dans le couloir.

- Oui, Professeur, juste un peu fatigué et puis, s'interrompit-il alors que son estomac grondait, j'ai un peu faim.

Le bruit incongru et la remarque penaude du jeune homme détendit l'atmosphère, les trois adultes laissant échapper un bref ricanement.

- Il ne reste donc plus qu'à aller préparer le repas dans ce cas, ironisa le Maître des Potions.

- Il est déjà prêt, sous un sort de stase dans la cuisine, Monsieur, indiqua Harry.

- Eh bien, allons donc manger !

En se redressant, Harry croisa les yeux de Lucius Malefoy. Celui-ci lui adressa un bref signe de tête auquel il répondit doucement. Les relations n'étaient pas encore très amicales, mais au moins, elles n'étaient pas hostiles.

**** HPDM ****

Installés à la table de la cuisine, tous quatre savouraient le délicieux ragoût qu'avait mitonné le Survivant.

- Je m'étonne de vous voir si bon cuisinier alors que vous êtes une vraie calamité en cours de potions.

Confus, Harry fixa son professeur en piquant un fard.

- Si j'en crois ce que Draco rapporte sur ton comportement tyrannique et injuste pendant tes cours, il n'est pas étonnant que tes étudiants y perdent tous leurs moyens, rétorqua Lucius, s'attirant ainsi un regard noir de son ami et incrédule de la part du jeune homme.

- Il n'y a rien de compliqué à suivre une simple recette. Ce n'est pas ma faute si…, s'interrompit Séverus en remarquant que son élève baissait précipitamment la tête, les joues encore plus rouges. Bon, d'accord, je suis peut-être un peu trop … dur.

Marmonnant ces derniers mots de façon à peine audible, Séverus retourna à son repas. Après une brève hésitation, les autres l'imitèrent. Lucius arborait un sourire goguenard, Narcissa levait les yeux au ciel devant cet enfantillage et Harry semblait se demander s'il avait bien entendu.

Ayant débarrassé la table, Harry allait entamer la vaisselle à la façon moldue (hé oui, on n'oublie pas un conditionnement de seize ans en trois jours), quand Séverus lui signala que la maison étant bien protégée, il pouvait sans risque utiliser sa magie. Hésitant, Harry se retourna pour lui faire face :

- Monsieur, est-ce que vous savez si quelqu'un a récupéré mes affaires chez mon oncle ?

- Non, je l'ignore. Je sais que Maugrey, Shacklebolt et Tonks ont été envoyés chez vous pour enquêter sur votre disparition, c'est tout. Personne n'a encore parlé de vos affaires, de votre baguette ou de votre chouette.

- Hedwige est chez Ron. Il doit la garder pendant les vacances et me la rendre quand je retournerai à Poudlard.

- Je vais aller voir Dumbledore pour lui rapporter les derniers évènements. J'en profiterai pour essayer d'en apprendre plus.

- Non Monsieur, il ne faut pas… je peux attendre …

- Harry, je dois de toute façon lui faire un rapport. Si je reste absent trop longtemps, ça pourrait éveiller les soupçons. Je vous l'ai dit, votre disparition l'a rendu très nerveux et ses réactions semblent déjà étranges. Mieux vaut éviter de trop chatouiller un dragon qui dort.

- Oh, bien sûr. Merci Professeur.

- De rien. Je vais me changer et y aller tout de suite.

Sur ces mots, Séverus quitta la pièce. Il fut bientôt suivi par les époux Malefoy qui se rendaient au chevet de leur fils, non sans avoir remercié le jeune homme pour le repas. Harry termina le rangement de la cuisine et se rendit dans la bibliothèque. Il n'y resta pas longtemps, les nerfs à vif. Finalement, il décida de retourner méditer dans le petit bois. Il était sûr qu'il ne tarderait pas à prendre sa forme animagus. L'image du dragon était maintenant bien nette dans sa tête et il était impatient de goûter à cette nouvelle expérience.

**** HPDM ****

Séverus transplana devant les grilles de Poudlard et prit tout son temps pour remonter vers le château. Il aimait profiter du grand parc, surtout que le calme y régnait en l'absence des élèves. Il aperçut au loin le Lac Noir à la surface duquel flottait le Calamar géant. Par-dessus le bruissement des feuilles dans la brise, il entendit le chant du Phénix. Levant les yeux, il vit l'oiseau perché sur la tour abritant le bureau de Dumbledore.

Parcourant les couloirs silencieux, il arriva rapidement devant la gargouille gardienne à qui il murmura « Roudoudou ». Il gravit les escaliers et frappa à la porte du Directeur.

- Entrez, Séverus.

- Bonjour, Albus.

- Comment allez-vous, mon ami ? J'ai appris que la dernière réunion de Voldemort avait été assez mouvementée.

- En effet, le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait introniser les nouveaux Mangemorts, en commençant par Draco Malefoy. Seulement, ses parents ne semblaient pas d'accord.

- Vous dites que Lucius Malefoy a trahi Voldemort ?

- Oui ! Narcissa et lui ont récupéré Draco en jetant des sorts de découpe et de stupefixion contre Greyback et Bellatrix. J'ai tenté de les aider en gênant les autres. Quand je suis sorti, j'ai juste eu le temps de les voir transplaner. J'ignore où ils sont partis.

- Dommage qu'ils ne m'aient pas contactés. L'aide de Lucius aurait été précieuse. Il est aussi proche de Voldemort que vous, si ce n'est plus.

- Draco allait être marqué, ils n'ont pas eu le choix, s'exclama Séverus.

- Peut-être, mais les sacrifices sont inévitables en temps de guerre.

- Vous parlez d'un enfant ! On ne sacrifie pas les enfants comme ça !

- Parfois, la vie ne vous laisse pas d'autre choix ! assena Dumbledore.

Séverus resta coi. Finalement, Harry avait bien raison de croire que sa vie n'avait d'autre utilité au vieil homme qu'en tant qu'instrument pour gagner la guerre. La facilité avec laquelle il parlait de sacrifier des enfants le révoltait. Le Directeur ne regrettait la défection de Lucius que dans le sens où il perdait lui-même une occasion contre Voldemort. Le Maître des Potions en venait à s'interroger sur les véritables buts de Dumbledore. Bien sûr, la défaite de Voldemort était le principal, mais que se cachait-il derrière ? Qu'y avait-il derrière cette façade de papy-gateau ?

- Et pour Harry, avez-vous eu des informations ? reprit Dumbledore, sortant Séverus de son introspection.

- Non rien ! Certains Mangemorts disent qu'il est mort, d'autres qu'il a fui le pays. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est persuadé que c'est une ruse de votre part.

- Une ruse ? Mais où serait l'intérêt de mettre tout le monde sorcier en émoi en faisant disparaître leur Sauveur ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Je l'ignore mais le Lord Noir s'inquiète surtout de la baguette du gamin. Il ne peut expliquer ce qui s'est produit au cimetière. Il veut trouver une réponse avant leur prochain face à face.

- La baguette de Harry partage un cœur jumeau avec celle de Voldemort. Elles contiennent toutes deux une plume de phénix et sont donc liées. C'est ce qui a empêché Voldemort de le tuer dans le cimetière et qui a déclenché les phénomènes étranges qui s'y sont déroulés. La baguette est restée à Privet Drive, ainsi que toutes ses affaires. Maugrey voulait les ramener ici, mais je préfère que tout reste là-bas. Si Harry revient pour sa baguette, nous aurons un moyen de le retrouver. D'après Ollivander, le fait qu'elle contient un plume de Fumseck devrait nous permettre de le repérer s'il pratique la magie.

- J'ignorais tout de cette possibilité de traçage, s'étonna Séverus

- C'est un secret bien gardé des fabricants de baguette. Ils ne veulent pas que ce savoir tombe entre de mauvaises mains.

- Donc, nous devons simplement attendre qu'il se dévoile. Que puis-je faire d'autre ?

- Rien de particulier. Tous les autres continuent les recherches. J'imagine qu'avec la défection de Malefoy, Voldemort risque de vous réclamer souvent, s'enquit Dumbledore.

- Oui, il a envoyé des équipes à la recherche des traîtres. …, prétendit Séverus. Je ne crois pas qu'on les retrouvera si facilement. Lucius peut se montrer plus rusé que Salazar lui-même, et quand il s'agit de sa famille

- Très bien. Rentrez chez vous et tenez-moi au courant de la situation. Si j'ai des nouvelles concernant Harry, je vous enverrai un message.

- Bien. Au revoir, Albus.

Séverus quitta lentement Poudlard, l'esprit empli de questions.


	12. Chapter 12 Acceptation et expédition

**Disclaimer** : L'Univers et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings

**Rating** : M - Slash/yaoi - HPDM

**Remarque** : vu le nombre de fics déjà écrites, il est possible que certaines de mes idées donnent une impression de déjà-lu. Je n'ai cependant aucune volonté de plagiat.

**Chapitre 12 : Acceptation et Expédition**

Séverus rentra en Ecosse après un rapide détour par l'Impasse du Tisseur. Il retrouva Lucius et Narcissa dans le petit salon, autour d'une tasse de thé. S'installant sur le canapé, il se servit à son tour :

- Comment va Draco ? demanda-t'il.

- Bien. Ses blessures sont toutes refermées. Il dort encore, mais nous l'avons installé dans une chambre à l'étage. Il est mieux dans un lit que sur une table de ton laboratoire, ironisa Lucius.

- Nous devrons aussi faire quelque chose pour vos vêtements, continua le potionniste sans relever la pique. Je ne crois pas que vous ayez pu faire vos valises correctement ?

- On pourrait commander sur des catalogues de vente par hibou, mais ce serait plus rapide de nous rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse. Reste à voir comment nous pouvons faire ? rétorqua le blond.

- Il faudra utiliser des glamours. Je n'ai pas de réserve de polynectar et la concoction demande un mois. On va attendre que Draco aille mieux pour organiser une sortie.

Il leur rapporta ensuite les propos de Dumbledore à l'annonce de leur abandon du Mage Noir.

- Ce vieux fou croyait vraiment que j'allais implorer son aide ? s'écria l'aristocrate. Il n'a vraiment plus aucun sens des réalités. Comment peut-il imaginer que j'aurai mis la vie de Draco en danger pour le peu d'informations que j'aurai pu glaner ?

- Ce n'est pas tant cela qui me dérange, que son argument de la nécessité des sacrifices en temps de guerre, intervint doucement Narcissa. Nous devrions tout faire pour préserver nos enfants de ces horreurs et lui, il semble trouver normal de leur infliger une telle torture.

- Et s'il accorde si peu d'importance à Draco, on peut réellement craindre le rôle qu'il réserve à Potter à l'avenir, reprit son époux.

- Harry, dit Séverus insistant une nouvelle fois sur le prénom, est parfaitement conscient de la situation, je te l'ai expliqué. Ce n'est pas sans raison qu'il a requis mon aide plutôt que de retourner dans le giron de Dumbledore. Il nous réserve encore beaucoup de surprises, mais je t'avoue que cela me donne enfin de l'espoir que cette guerre se termine moins dramatiquement que nous ne le croyons actuellement.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- C'est à Harry d'en parler, s'il le souhaite. D'ailleurs, où est-il ?

- Je crois qu'il est sorti dans le parc un peu après ton départ, répondit Narcissa.

A cet instant, ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer lentement. Séverus s'approcha de la porte du salon et invita Harry à les rejoindre.

Les traits de l'adolescent étaient encore tirés par la fatigue et une petite lueur de frustration brillait dans ses yeux verts. Il accepta d'un sourire las la tasse que lui tendait Narcissa et s'assit dans un fauteuil.

- Tout s'est bien passé chez Dumbledore, Professeur ? s'enquit Harry.

- Oui, sans problème, merci Harry. J'ai appris que votre baguette était restée chez les Dursley, ainsi que toutes vos affaires.

- Croyez-vous que je pourrais aller les chercher, Monsieur ?

- Eh bien, en fait … hésita Séverus en lançant un regard aux Malefoy.

- Monsieur, vous m'avez dit que Monsieur Malefoy vous avait fait un serment sorcier. Si vous lui faites confiance, vous pouvez parler devant eux, reprit Harry. Je leur ferai confiance aussi.

La déclaration de Harry étonna Séverus. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait déjà vécu dans sa courte vie, sa capacité à faire confiance ne semblait pas diminuée. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas l'accuser de naïveté. Son expression reflétait parfaitement une nouvelle maturité.

Lucius et Narcissa échangèrent un regard surpris. Au vu de leurs premières rencontres, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Harry accepte aussi facilement leur présence. Mais il avait déjà fait preuve d'une grande générosité en soignant son fils. Séverus aurait pu s'occuper de Draco, mais la guérison aurait été bien plus longue.

- Harry, commença Lucius, je vous promets de tout faire pour vous aider à combattre Voldemort. Je vous le jure sur…

- Non ! Arrêtez, Monsieur Malefoy ! Vous ne devez pas me faire de serment. Celui que vous avez prêté au Professeur Rogue est plus que suffisant. Dites-moi simplement que vous ferez tout pour m'aider à arrêter Voldemort. Trop de personnes sont déjà mortes à cause de lui, aidez-moi à protéger mes amis et leurs familles, Draco et tous les autres.

- Je vous le promets Harry, dit-il en lui tendant la main après s'être levé.

Harry se leva à son tour et serra la main de Lucius avec un sourire. Narcissa s'approcha, les larmes aux yeux, et le prit dans ses bras. Elle souffla à son oreille :

- Nous ferons tout pour vous aider, Harry.

Légèrement étourdi, Harry se rassit en croisant le regard malicieux de Rogue.

- Bien, dans ce cas. Dumbledore a découvert un moyen de tracer les sorciers grâce à l'utilisation des baguettes. Dans votre cas, c'est la plume de phénix qu'elle contient qui pourrait vous trahir. Il a décidé de laisser vos affaires chez votre oncle avec l'espoir que vous les récupériez. De cette façon, dès que vous ferez de la magie, il pourra vous repérer, expliqua Séverus.

- Même ici ?

- Je l'ignore. Je ne sais pas comment cela fonctionne et si les protections de la maison seront efficaces.

- Mais, je pourrais quand même aller chercher mes affaires. Il suffit que je ne fasse pas de magie avec ma baguette avant de retourner à Poudlard.

- Vous voulez retourner à Poudlard, s'enquit Séverus.

- J'y suis obligé. Si j'arrive à survivre à Voldemort, il faudra bien que je passe mon diplôme. Il n'y a pas d'endroit plus sûr que l'école, même si Dumbledore y est. Maintenant que je sais à quoi m'attendre, je ne le laisserai plus me manipuler.

- Alors, nous irons chez votre oncle. Vous les connaissez, quand pourrons-nous pénétrer dans la maison sans nous faire remarquer ? demanda Séverus.

- Je dirai vers le milieu de la nuit, après le dernier journal. Normalement, plus personne ne bouge dans la maison à ce moment-là. De plus, l'oncle Vernon et Dudley ronflent suffisamment fort pour couvrir les bruits que nous pourrions faire. Mais, il faudra faire attention en arrivant. Il y a souvent un membre de l'Ordre en faction près de la maison et Madame Figg est toujours cachée derrière ses rideaux.

- Arabella Figg ? questionna Séverus.

- Oui, j'ai appris qu'elle était cracmol après l'attaque des Détraqueurs. Elle a été placée là par Dumbledore pour me surveiller.

- Très bien. Nous ferons cela ce soir. Nous utiliserons des sortilèges de glamour et de désillusion. Si Maugrey est là, il ne pourra pas nous repérer malgré son œil magique.

- Je viendrai avec vous, déclara Lucius.

**** HPDM ****

Alors qu'un clocher lointain sonnait 2h, trois silhouettes apparurent près de la vieille balançoire d'un parc. Tout aussi soudainement, elles disparurent laissant derrière elle un très léger ondoiement, comme une onde de chaleur.

Les trois hommes avaient décidé de transplaner à une bonne distance de Privet Drive afin de diminuer les risques de rencontre. Ils s'approchèrent silencieusement de la coquette petite maison. Les deux adultes l'observèrent avec attention. Ils notèrent la présence étrange de barreaux devant une petite fenêtre de l'étage. Harry les mena rapidement à la porte de la cuisine, à l'arrière du bâtiment. A la vue de la cabane à outils calcinée, il ne put retenir un frisson qui n'échappa pas à Séverus.

Lucius murmura un _Alohomora_ et la porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit. Comme Harry l'avait prédit, des ronflements sonores se faisaient entendre jusque dans la cuisine immaculée. Le jeune homme se retint de laisser des traces partout sur les surfaces métalliques, sachant que cela allait rendre sa tante hystérique en les découvrant. Il devait entrer et sortir sans que cela ne se sache.

- Où sont vos affaires ? demanda Lucius.

- Ma malle se trouve dans mon ancien placard sous l'escalier. J'ai aussi quelques affaires dans ma chambre à l'étage.

- Commençons par la chambre alors.

Harry les guida vers l'escalier, leur signalant d'éviter la sixième marche qui grinçait. Il s'approcha de la porte de sa chambre et remarqua avec soulagement que les verrous et cadenas n'étaient pas fermés. Il poussa tout doucement la porte, retenant son souffle lorsqu'un couinement se fit entendre, interrompant les ronflements. Tous se figèrent et entendirent quelqu'un grogner. Puis le bruit reprit encore plus fort. Harry s'avança rapidement vers son petit bureau. Dégageant une latte du plancher, il y récupéra quelques lettres, une bourse magique et un album-photo. Dans l'armoire branlante, il attrapa cinq petits cahiers et une boîte en fer décorée.

Pendant ce temps, les deux autres observaient avec consternation la petite pièce défraîchie et son mobilier bancal. C'était donc ça, la chambre du Survivant. Bien qu'il ait déjà appris tout cela dans les souvenirs de Harry, la réalité de la situation frappa Séverus avec force. Comment avait-on pu traiter le fils de Lily de cette façon ?

Sur un signe de Harry, ils redescendirent tous les trois au rez-de-chaussée. L'adolescent s'arrêta devant une petite porte fermée par un loquet. Il tira lentement sur la tige et dévoila le placard sous l'escalier. Il prit le risque de tirer sur le cordon pour allumer l'ampoule nue. La chiche lumière révéla la malle de Harry et son balai, posés sur le galetas qui lui servait autrefois de matelas. Séverus et Lucius empoignèrent la malle non sans discerner un dessin d'enfant malhabile punaisé sur la cloison.

On y voyait deux silhouettes, l'une présentait des cheveux noirs, l'autre rouges, le visage sous la forme d'un cercle barré d'un grand sourire. Chacune tenait par la main une silhouette plus petite, aux cheveux noirs également, mais que l'on avait agrémenté de deux points verts pour les yeux, entourés d'un cercle noir. Harry avait voulu y représenter ses parents inconnus.

Après avoir récupérer son balai, tous trois sortirent de la maison. Harry ouvrit sa malle pour y déposer ses affaires et récupérer sa cape d'invisibilité. Attachant l'Eclair de Feu avec les courroies de la maille, il recouvrit le tout de la cape.

Toujours en silence, ils repartirent vers le parc, Harry ouvrant la marche, Lucius et Séverus portant la malle.

Arrivés à la balançoire, Séverus sortit de sa poche un bout de métal. Les trois hommes posèrent chacun leurs mains dessus et le portoloin s'activa, les ramenant en Ecosse. La mission avait été un succès.

**** HPDM ****

Harry trébucha en réapparaissant près de la borne. Il détestait la sensation de voyager en portoloin. L'impression qu'un crochet le saisissait par le nombril pour le forcer à passer dans un étroit tuyau lui donnait toujours la nausée.

A côté de lui, Séverus et Lucius ne semblaient pas le moins du monde incommodés. Lucius leva le sort de désillusion qui les camouflait. Si la pose de ce sort donnait une sensation de froid humide, l'inverse se produisait quand on le retirait, comme si on se couvrait d'une chaude couverture moelleuse. Le potionniste se chargea de dissiper les glamours.

Harry replia sa cape d'invisibilité et voulut soulever sa malle quand les deux adultes l'empoignèrent une nouvelle fois en prenant la direction du Manoir. Une fois dans le hall, Séverus murmura un sort qui envoya les bagages de Harry directement dans sa chambre.

Narcissa qui les attendait se présenta à la porte du salon :

- Tout s'est bien passé ?

- Oui, répondit son époux, sans anicroche. Nous n'avons rencontré personne.

Ils suivirent la femme dans le salon et s'installèrent devant des whiskys Pure Feu pour Lucius et Séverus, une tasse de thé pour Narcissa et une bièreaubeurre pour Harry.

- Harry, commença Lucius, c'était quoi ce placard ? On aurait dit que quelqu'un vivait là ?

Les joues de Harry prirent une vive teinte rouge tandis qu'il baissait les yeux sur ses mains serrées.

- C'était le cas, murmura-t-il gêné. C'est là que je dormais jusqu'à ce que je reçoive ma lettre de Poudlard et qu'ils me laissent m'installer dans la deuxième chambre de Dudley.

- La chambre avec les barreaux à la fenêtre et les verrous sur la porte ?

- Oui.

L'aristocrate blond échangea un regard dégoûté avec son ami. Même s'il reconnaissait détester les moldus, les sang-de-bourbe et les sang-mêlé (à quelques exceptions près), ce qu'il avait vu lui laissait un goût amer dans la gorge. Son fils était son bien le plus précieux. Traiter un enfant comme ces moldus l'avaient fait de Harry le révulsait.

- Bon, la journée a été longue, dit Séverus, coupant court à ses réflexions, et demain sera difficile aussi, si nous voulons nous rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse. Draco devrait être parfaitement remis à son réveil. Je propose que nous allions tous nous reposer.

Tous acquiescèrent et montèrent rapidement.

**** HPDM ****

Dans sa chambre, Harry ouvrit sa malle avec plaisir. Il rangea rapidement ses quelques vêtements dans les armoires et plaça ses livres sur les rayons de la bibliothèque. Il déposa soigneusement sa baguette dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Il ne pourrait pas l'utiliser avant de rentre à Poudlard, donc autant la mettre à l'abri. L'album-photo que lui avait offert Hagrid l'y rejoignit, ainsi que la bourse magique.

Il plaça les cahiers récupérés à Privet Drive dans le tiroir central du bureau, de même que les lettres. Son Eclair de Feu fut appuyé contre le mur, près de son lit.

Sa malle, contenant encore une partie de son matériel scolaire, trouva sa place au pied de son lit, comme c'était le cas dans son dortoir à l'école. Il s'occuperait de la vider et de la nettoyer plus tard.

Récupérant son pyjama, Harry se changea et se glissa entre les draps. Il s'endormit aussitôt la tête posée sur l'oreiller, un doux sourire aux lèvres.


	13. Chapter 13 Rencontres

**Disclaimer** : L'Univers et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings

**Rating** : M - Slash/yaoi - HPDM

**Remarque** : vu le nombre de fics déjà écrites, il est possible que certaines de mes idées donnent une impression de déjà-lu. Je n'ai cependant aucune volonté de plagiat.

**Chapitre 13 : Rencontres**

Un rayon de soleil malicieux chatouilla la joue de Drago. Désorienté, ce dernier ouvrit doucement les yeux sur une chambre inconnue. La panique le submergea un bref instant avant que les derniers événements ne lui reviennent en mémoire.

Greyback et sa tante Bellatrix. Le fer chauffé à blanc pour le marquer. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. La fuite et le transplanage avec son parrain et ses parents. "Bienvenue au Manoir Rogue". Et la douleur térébrante suivie du trou noir.

Il se releva prudemment, le corps simplement courbaturé. Il était pourtant certain d'avoir reçu un sort de découpe dans le dos.

Il avisa une porte à la droite du lit. Elle menait à une grande salle de bain équipée d'une baignoire et d'une douche multi-jets. L'évier côtoyait une étagère garnie de douces serviettes éponges. Quelques vêtements étaient posés dessus, visiblement à son attention. Drago prit plaisir à se délasser un long moment sous la cascade d'eau chaude. Un simple sort de rétrécissement lui permit d'ajuster à sa taille les vêtements, prêt manifeste de son parrain.

Fin prêt, il se décida à partir à la découverte de la maison de Séverus.

Dans le couloir, une délicieuse odeur titilla ses narines et taquina son estomac vide. Se laissant guider, il descendit le grand escalier et ne tarda pas à trouver la resta figé sur le seuil en apercevant la silhouette qui s'activait aux fourneaux. Même de dos, il ne pouvait pas manquer de reconnaître son ennemi juré, Harry Potter !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, par Merlin , tu t'es fait engager comme elfe de maison ?

- Bonjour Draco, répondit doucement Harry, ignorant la sortie du blond. Tu as bien dormi ? As-tu faim ?

- Je t'ai posé une question. Qu'est-ce que tu fous chez Séverus ?

- C'est une longue histoire. Nous pourrons en parler après le petit-déjeuner si tu veux ?

En disant ces mots, le jeune homme glissa sur la table un plat rempli de pancakes et retourna à sa tâche.

- Par Mordred, Potter ! Réponds-moi ! hurla-t-il

- Draco, mon chéri ! s'écria Narcissa en entrant dans la pièce, enlaçant son fils. Tu te sens bien ? Pourquoi cries-tu ainsi ?

- Maman ! râla le jeune blond, tout en appréciant discrètement l'étreinte, en jetant un regard noir sur le dos du Survivant. Tu peux me dire ce que le Balafré fout ici ?

- Draco ! claqua la voix de Lucius. Un Malefoy se comporte avec dignité !

- Mais, Père, c'est Potter, il …

- Je sais parfaitement que c'est Harry. Comme il te l'a dit, c'est une longue histoire. Nous en discuterons plus tard. Maintenant, excuse-toi pour ce comportement inqualifiable.

- Gne suis déslé, Potter, grinça Draco entre ses dents serrées, avec une parfaite mauvaise foi.

Se retournant légèrement, Harry inclina la tête en signe d'acceptation de ses excuses, coupant Lucius dans son envie de réprimander une fois de plus son fils. Il aperçut le bref sourire malicieux du cuisinier. Manifestement, Harry connaissait vraiment mieux son fils que celui-ci ne l'imaginait.

Tandis que Draco se laissait tomber gracieusement sur une chaise, Harry apporta un plat d'œufs brouillés et un autre contenant des saucisses et du bacon grillé à point. Alors qu'il se tournait une nouvelle fois vers la cuisinière, Narcissa lui saisit doucement l'épaule pour l'inviter à s'assoeir.

- Viens manger, Harry. Tu en as bien besoin.

- En effet, répondit Séverus en apparaissant sur le seuil de la pièce. Je vois que tu as encore fait des merveilles en cuisine, lança-t-il à Harry en faisant un clin d'œil.

Le jeune homme le fixa un instant, ahuri. Son professeur l'avait-il bien tutoyé ? Et lancé un clin d'œil. Il était tellement stupéfait qu'il ne remarqua même pas Draco partager sa stupeur. Le fils Malefoy observait les trois adultes, semblant se demander si sa blessure n'était pas beaucoup plus grave qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Rêvait-il ?

- Oncle Sev, je voulais te remercier. Grâce à toi, je n'ai aucune séquelle du sort de découpe qui m'a touché quand on s'est enfui. Tu es vraiment le plus grand Maître de Potions du Monde.

- Draco, je ne …, commenca Séverus qui s'interrompit en voyant Harry secouer légèrement la tête. Ce n'est rien, c'est normal, voyons, reprit-il.

Et il vit Harry lui sourire d'un air complice. Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre que son étudiant ménageait la fierté de son filleul. Celui-ci aurait bien du mal à accepter que ce soit Harry.

Après avoir savouré le repas, Lucius invita son fils à le suivre avec sa mère dans le bureau de Séverus. Avant de quitter la pièce, il interrogea Harry du regard. Après un instant d'hésitation, celui-ci hocha la tête.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Séverus.

- Je crois que Monsieur Malefoy souhaite expliquer à Draco tout ce qui s'est passé, mais il ne voulait pas le faire sans mon accord.

- Et tu as déduit cela d'un seul regard ?

- Eh bien, je … Je ne sais pas. Ça semblait tellement évident. C'est comme si je le savais.

- Il faudrait que nous prenions le temps de discuter un peu de tout ça plus tard. J'ai l'impression que tu développes une sorte d'empathie.

- De l'empathie, Professeur ?

- Oui Harry, tu te ressens les intentions, les sentiments de tes interlocuteurs. Et je crois que tu peux utiliser mon prénom, du moins tant que nous ne sommes pas à Poudlard.

- Vous croyez que c'est un de ses pouvoirs que je suis censé acquérir, Prof… Séverus ?

- C'est bien possible. Mais laissons cela pour l'instant. Nous allons nous rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui. Il faut que les Malefoy s'achètent de nouveaux habits, et nous pourrons en profiter pour te refaire une nouvelle garde-robe également, déclara-t-il, s'attirant une grimace du Survivant.

- Ce n'est pas dangereux ? Tout le monde doit être à ma recherche.

- Nous irons cachés sous des sorts de glamour. Je n'ai plus de polynectar en réserve et pas le temps d'en préparer. Les sorts seront suffisamment puissants pour nous permettre de faire tous les achats nécessaires, y compris vos fournitures scolaires, et ils seront également plus confortables.

- Je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi et j'imagine que nous ne pourrons pas aller à Gringotts pour en retirer ?

- En fait, Harry, nous pouvons parfaitement nous rendre à la banque. Les Gobelins ne sont jamais loyaux qu'à eux-mêmes. Ils ne prennent parti ni pour Dumbledore, ni pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. De plus, même cachés sous des sorts, ils sont tout à fait capables de nous reconnaître. C'est généralement pour cela que les sorciers leur confient la rédaction de tous les documents nécessaires à la gestion de leur patrimoine. Les Gobelins privilégieront toujours les intérêts des sorciers, sans laisser place à la moindre interférence extérieure, à moins qu'ils n'entrent en contradiction avec les lois gobelines. J'imagine que vous avez récupéré la clé de vos parents.

- Oui, Mons… Séverus.

- Eh bien, allez la chercher. Je vais mettre un sort de stase sur ma dernière potion. Je vous appellerai dès que les Malefoy seront prêts.

Harry grimpa dans sa chambre et récupéra la petite clé dorée dans la bourse magique. En attendant d'être appelé, il se remit à la lecture d'un vieux grimoire emprunté dans la bibliothèque de son professeur.

Un bref coup sur la porte lui fit relever la tête pour voir Draco entrer.

- Pot… Harry ?

- Oui.

- On t'attend dans le salon pour partir.

- Oh, bien sûr ! répondit-il en refermant le livre

- Harry ? Je voulais … enfin … heu … Merci pour ce que tu as fait ! murmura le blond.

- De rien. On y va ? répliqua rapidement Harry, sentant la gêne manifeste de son « ennemi ».

Les deux adolescents descendirent rapidement rejoindre les adultes. Lucius plaça les sorts de glamour et tous empruntèrent la cheminée à destination du Chaudron Baveur. Un peu nerveux, Harry trébucha en sortant de l'âtre, attirant l'attention des clients qui lui jetèrent un rapide regard avant de retourner à leurs consommations. Soulagé, le Survivant constata que personne ne l'avait reconnu. Il suivit les autres en dehors du pub un peu rassuré.

**** HPDM ****

La première étape indispensable était bien Gringotts, comme en avaient discuté Séverus et Harry. Ils se présentèrent donc devant un guichet et Séverus demanda à pouvoir effectuer des retraits sur leurs différents comptes.

Le Gobelin leva les yeux et les considéra un instant avant de les prier de patienter et de disparaître derrière la porte située à droite de son bureau.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard pour les inviter à le suivre dans le bureau du Directeur de la banque.

Cinq sièges avaient été installés devant le bureau. Séverus poussa Harry en avant, lui montrant le fauteuil central. Lui-même et Lucius l'encadrèrent tandis que Narcissa et Draco se plaçaient au deuxième rang.

- Bonjour Madame, Messieurs, commença le Gobelin. Je m'appelle Grinok. Mon collaborateur me signale que vous voulez effectuer des retraits.

- En effet, Maître Gobelin, répondit Lucius en répondant au salut de Grinok.

- Monsieur Malefoy, je suis ravi de vous revoir. De nombreuses rumeurs nous sont parvenues concernant votre fuite et votre possible exil.

- Comme vous le constatez, Maître Gobelin, les rumeurs ont parfois tendance à être mensongères.

- En effet, Monsieur. Quant à vous, Monsieur Rogue, ces mêmes rumeurs disent que vous êtes le plus fidèle disciple du Mage Noir.

- Eh bien, Maître Grinok, je serais plutôt d'avis de laisser les potins à ceux qui ont le temps de les écouter.

- C'est en effet une sage décision, Professeur.

Grinok tourna alors son attention vers Harry, l'étudiant attentivement.

- Monsieur Potter ! Je suis ravi de vous revoir. Je me rappelle encore votre première visite en nos murs. Vous découvriez seulement le monde sorcier, si je ne me trompe.

- Je vous salue, Maître Gobelin. En effet, je n'avais appris que la veille ma situation de sorcier. Votre établissement m'avait fortement impressionné, mais j'ai surtout gardé un excellent souvenir du trajet en wagonnet, termina-t-il avec un sourire espiègle.

Ces phrases provoquèrent diverses réactions parmi les membres de l'assistance. Grinok sembla un instant choqué avant de hocher la tête, une lueur de respect s'allumant au fond de ses yeux. Les quatre autres fixaient Harry avec stupeur, laissant celui-ci perplexe.

- Votre maîtrise du Gobelbabil est excellente, monsieur Potter. Elle est le reflet de votre évolution inattendue.

- Je … j'ai parlé gobelin ? interrogea timidement Harry.

- Oui, répondit Séverus, encore étonné.

- Oh ! Je crois que mon mentor était encore plus efficace que je ne le croyais alors. - Si je peux me permettre, reprit Grinok, vous pourrez lui présenter mes remerciements la prochaine fois que vous le rencontrerez. Il est extrêmement rare de rencontrer un sorcier qui se préoccupe d'apprendre notre langue.

- Je n'y manquerai pas. Mais Maître Grinok, vous parlez d'évolution.

- Il nous est tout à fait loisible de remarquer que vous avez subi de nombreux changements depuis votre première visite. Votre statut de Sauveur décerné par les Sorciers se trouve désormais d'autant plus pertinent. Si je peux me permettre un conseil, soyez extrêmement prudent en ce qui concerne vos alliés et vos amis, recommanda Grinok.

- J'ai appris récemment que les apparences sont bien souvent trompeuses, répondit Harry, faisant comprendre d'un regard qu'il accordait sa confiance à ceux qui l'accompagnaient.

- Bien, Si vous disposez tous de vos clés, il n'y a aucun problème pour accéder à vos coffres. Cependant, Monsieur Potter, votre venue aujourd'hui est une heureuse coïncidence.

- De quelle façon ? interrogea Harry.

- La disparition malheureuse de vos parents vous a placé à la tête de la famille Potter. Vous avez pour le moment accès au coffre courant ouvert en votre nom par vos parents à votre naissance. La mort de Sirius Orion Black a cependant apporté des changements à votre situation.

- Des changements ? reprit Harry, avec un pincement au cœur, comme chaque fois qu'il était question de son parrain.

- En tant que parrain, Monsieur Black a rédigé un testament qui reste valide malgré les accusations de meurtre qui pèsent sur lui, puisqu'aucun procès ne l'a jamais déchu de ses droits. Dans ce document, il vous désigne comme son seul et unique héritier. Vous devenez dès lors chef de la famille Black, au même titre que celle des Potter. En outre, Monsieur Black a préparé à votre intention tous les documents nécessaires à votre pleine et complète émancipation, au cas où il devrait disparaître avant votre majorité. Une fois encore, leur validité ne peut être contesté, ni par le Ministère, ni par le Magenmagot. Dès que vous aurez apposé votre signature sur ces papiers, vous serez considéré comme un sorcier majeur de plein droit.

- Professeur, je ... Je ne comprends pas, balbutia Harry en se tournant vers Séverus.

- C'est simple, Harry ! Un sorcier est déclaré majeur le jour de ses dix-sept ans, c'est-à-dire qu'il est reconnu responsable de ses actes et apte à gérer ses biens. En t'émancipant, Bl... Sirius te libère de toute autorité. Tu seras désormais seul maître de ta vie, sans aucun compte à rendre, à qui que ce soit.

- En effet, reprit Grinok, en signant ces documents, vous devenez l'unique héritier des familles Potter et Black, ainsi que le propriétaire légitime et seul décisionnaire de tous leurs biens financiers, mobiliers et immobiliers.

Harry se tourna vers Séverus, puis Lucius, demandant leurs avis. Lucius reprit la parole.

- Maître Gobelin, j'imagine que tous ces papiers ont été rédigés en suivant strictement la législation ?

- Parfaitement, Monsieur Malefoy. J'ai moi-même assisté Monsieur et Madame Potter lors de l'établissement de leurs testaments, ainsi que Monsieur Black pour la rédaction du sien. En tant qu'administrateur de leurs biens, je peux vous assurer que tout est clairement établi pour la protection des droits de Monsieur Potter.

- Dans ce cas, tout est en ordre, Harry, lui déclara Lucius. Si tu le désires, il n'y a aucun risque à accepter ces héritages.

- Je ... Oui, d'accord.

- Alors, il ne reste plus donc plus qu'à apposer votre signature et à l'authentifier par votre sang, dit Grinok, en tendant une plume officielle au Survivant.

Séverus lui fit signe de tendre la main et il appuya sa baguette sur la pulpe de son index. Aussitôt, une goutte de sang perla.

- Voilà, tu signes puis tu poses ton doigt à côté, reprit-il, ayant vu l'air une nouvelle fois décontenancé du jeune homme. La magie contenue dans ton sang scellera le contrat.

Harry signa rapidement, légèrement hébété, puis Grinok rassembla les documents et se leva.

- Je vais faire enregistrer et dupliquer ces papiers et ensuite, vous pourrez vous rendre à vos coffres.

Le silence régna quelques instants avant que Séverus ne pose la main sur l'épaule de son élève et lui demande :

- Tout va bien, Harry ?

- Je ne savais pas que Sirius avait ... Il ne me l'avait pas dit ...

- Eh bien Merlin sait que je n'appréciais pas ton parrain, mais pour une fois, il a bien fait les choses.

- Mais, pourquoi moi, je ne suis pas un Black ... Je ... Madame Malefoy, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas le droit de ...

- Non, Harry ! Le coupa Narcissa. Je ne m'entendais pas avec Sirius, mais je suis d'accord avec Séverus. Mon cousin a très bien prévu les événements. Et puis, s'il ne l'avait pas fait, ce n'est pas moi qui aurais hérité, mais Bellatrix, c'est elle l'ainée. Et tu sais ce qu'à travers elle, c'est le Mage Noir qui en aurait profité. Je t'assure que Sirius a agi au mieux.

A cet instant, Grinok revint et tendit à Harry une liasse de papiers.

- Il nous reste un dernier point à régler. Après l'emprisonnement de Monsieur Black, le Ministère a nommé le Professeur Dumbledore comme tuteur réfèrent pour vous, Monsieur Potter. Depuis ce jour, des sommes conséquentes ont été prélevées plusieurs fois par an afin de pourvoir à votre entretien dans votre famille. Votre émancipation rend cette disposition caduque, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez la maintenir ?

Une fois de plus, Harry quémanda l'aide de Séverus et Lucius.

- De quelles sommes est-il question, Maître Gobelin ? demanda Le potionniste.

- Environs dix mille galions, quatre fois par an.

L'énormité de la somme fit littéralement s'étouffer les deux hommes. Lucius éclaira Harry :

- C'est l'équivalent de deux cent mille livre par an (soit près de 300.000€).

- Vous dites que cette somme a été envoyée chaque année à mon oncle et ma tante ? Demanda Harry.

- Non, pas exactement. C'est le professeur Dumbledore qui venait retirer l'argent pour le leur remettre. Souhaitez-vous continuer ainsi ?

- Non, non ! Je ne veux pas donner d'argent aux Dursley. Mais ... Est-ce que Dumbledore peut encore accéder à … mon argent ?

- Non, maintenant que vous êtes émancipé, vous seul y avez accès. Nous pouvons bien évidemment avertir le Professeur Dumbledore de la nouvelle situation.

- Vous êtes obligé de le faire ? Demanda Harry.

- Non, Harry, tu es le seul décisionnaire désormais. Je te le rappelle, tu ne dois plus te justifier, devant personne, lui indiqua Lucius.

- C'est exact, Monsieur Potter. Dès cet instant, les seuls ordres que nous recevrons concernant vos affaires seront les vôtres. Nous n'informerons donc pas le Professeur Dumbledore de votre nouveau statut.

- Merci, Maître Grinok. Si j'ai bien compris, vous avez aidé mes parents et Sirius pour leurs testaments. Est-ce que vous les assistiez aussi pour gérer leurs affaires ?

- Oui, Monsieur Potter.

- Accepteriez-vous de continuer avec moi ?

Si vous le souhaitez.

- Oui, c'est ce que je veux. Je dois réfléchir à tout ça, mais en attendant, je voudrais que plus personne n'intervienne dans mes affaires.

- Ce sera fait, Monsieur Potter.

- Merci de votre assistance, Maître Grinok, dit Harry en Gobelbabil.

- C'est un honneur, Monsieur, les Gobelins vous seront loyaux répondit-il de manière sibylline dans le même idiome. Madame, messieurs, si vous voulez bien, je vous conduis à Gripsec qui vous escortera jusqu'à vos coffres, poursuivit-il en anglais.

**** HPDM ****

Harry resta étonnamment silencieux le reste de la journée. Même le passage à la boutique de quidditch, exigé par Draco qui voulait un nouveau balai, ne sembla pas le dérider outre mesure. Après un détour par Fleury et Bott pour y acheter les livres nécessaires à leur sixième année et un passage rapide chez Madame Guipure, ils se dirigèrent vers la boutique de Gai Chiffon. Sur le seuil, Séverus les abandonna sous prétexte d'achats à faire chez l'apothicaire.

Dès l'entrée, les trois Malefoy disparurent dans les rayons. Harry sélectionna rapidement quelques pantalons, jeans, t-shirts, chemises et pulls.

Au détour d'un portant, il croisa Draco qui s'exclama aussitôt :

- Ah non, Pot… heu, Harry ! Pas question !

- Mais, quoi …

- Mère !

Narcissa répondit rapidement à l'appel de son fils.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Draco ?

- Regarde Harry, on ne peut pas le laisser sortir comme ça ! s'indigna-t-il en pointant du doigt le Survivant.

- Hum … en effet, murmura Narcissa.

Pendant un instant, les Malefoy mère et fils tinrent un conciliabule, étudiant Harry sous toutes les coutures, puis, ils disparurent subitement. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour qu'ils reviennent tous deux chargés d'étoffes diverses.

Harry eut dès lors l'impression d'avoir été transformé en poupée. Il dut essayer un nombre inimaginable de vêtements, les deux stylistes amateurs émettant des commentaires sur tout. Il rendit les armes lorsque Lucius lui souffla, un peu désolé pour lui, qu'ils ne s'arrêteraient que lorsqu'ils seraient satisfaits.

Les quatre acheteurs retrouvèrent ensuite Séverus, tranquillement installé à une terrasse, dégustant son verre. Il ne put retenir un sourire amusé en dévisageant l'expression déboussolée de Harry, dont le regard ne cessait de faire des allers-retours entre les nombreux sacs, heureusement rétrécis par magie, et Narcissa et Drago.

Après un copieux repas au Chaudron Baveur, ils rentrèrent au Manoir Rogue.

- A peine rentré, Harry s'excusa et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

- Harry, appela le Maître des Potions, tout va bien ?

- Oui, Prof … Séverus. Je suis juste fatigué.

- Bien. Dors bien dans ce cas.

- Merci, Séverus, bonne nuit.

- Moi aussi, je vais me coucher, s'exclama Draco, suivant rapidement Harry.

Les trois adultes suivirent les adolescents des yeux un instant. Si Draco ne semblait pas trop perturbé par les évènements récents, il n'en était pas de même pour Harry. La même pensée occupait leurs esprits : Combien de trahisons le Survivant devrait-il encore endurer ?

Il était clair que les Dursley n'avaient jamais vu la couleur de l'argent retiré par Dumbledore. Qu'en avait-il donc fait ? Et qu'allaient-ils encore apprendre d'autre ? A chaque nouvelle découverte, le tableau se noircissait un peu plus.


	14. Chapter 14 Animagus

**Chapitre 14 : Animagus**

Harry se leva très tôt le lendemain, l'esprit encombré de tellement de questions qu'il savait ne plus pouvoir trouver le sommeil. A défaut, il décida d'aller petit-déjeuner après avoir pris une bonne douche.

Ayant laissé les plats sous des sorts de conservations pour les autres habitants du Manoir, il remonta dans sa chambre pour récupérer les liasses de documents que lui avait remis Grinok la veille. Après une courte réflexion, il se dirigea vers les combles de la maison. Il savait que Séverus ne lui en voudrait pas, et il avait vraiment besoin de solitude pour digérer tout ce qu'il avait appris.

Ayant découvert une petite pièce mansardée dont la fenêtre donnait sur le loch scintillant, il conjura un pouf confortable et commença sa lecture. Sans surprise, il trouva le détail des avoirs de la famille Potter, ainsi que de la famille Black.

Outre la fortune en gallions, le manifeste détaillait de nombreux bijoux et artéfacts magiques, des objets précieux et souvenirs des deux familles ainsi qu'une très grande collection de livres rares dans les coffres de Gringotts. D'autres documents mentionnaient l'hérédité de titres nobiliaires, mais ce n'était pas précisé.

Il découvrit ensuite le détail des propriétés immobilières. Il savait bien sûr que ses parents avaient une maison à Godric's Hollow, bien qu'il en ignore l'état actuel, mais il se retrouvait désormais avec une dizaine de propriétés disséminées de par le monde : un domaine en Irlande un autre en France dans la région de Grasse, réputée pour ses fleurs à parfum et selon toute vraisemblance, d'après les papiers, producteur d'ingrédients de potions extrêmement rares un palais dans la ville des Doges et une île semblait-il magique dans la mer Egée, au large de Santorin, et cela pour le côté Potter. Du côté Black, il savait que le QG de l'Ordre était établi à Square Grimmaurd, maison de famille des Black. A cela s'ajoutait un manoir dans le Sud de l'Angleterre, une villa sur la Riviera Espagnole et une île, encore une, dans le célèbre Triangle des Bermudes, et enfin une villa dans le cœur de Beverly Hills.

Harry passa toute la matinée à réfléchir à cette nouvelle situation Comment voulait-on qu'il puisse gérer tout cela ? Il n'avait même pas une vague idée de ce que cela représentait en livres anglaises. Laissant ces relevés de côté, il se dit que Lucius accepterait sûrement de lui donner quelques explications. Après tout, la famille Malefoy était réputée pour être l'une des plus puissantes et plus riches du monde sorcier.

* HPDM *

Un peu découragé, il redescendit en entendant son estomac gronder. En atteignant le rez-de-chaussée, il perçut des bruits dans la cuisine. Narcissa fut la première à l'apercevoir :

- Harry, tu vas bien ? On ne t'a pas vue de la matinée ?

- Je suis désolé, Madame Malefoy, je crois que j'avais besoin de réfléchir à tout ça.

- Oh, ce n'est rien, Harry, mais appelle-moi Narcissa. Viens, tu as faim ?

- Oui, merci.

Et Narcissa poussa Harry à table avant de déposer une assiette bien garnie devant lui.

- Tu as lu les papiers que Grinok t'a donnés hier, supposa Séverus.

- Oui, Prof… Séverus, et franchement, ça me fait peur.

- Peur ? demanda Draco, légèrement narquois. Tu te retrouves richissime et tu as peur ?

- Eh bien oui, Draco, je ne sais pas comment je dois faire avec … tout ça, rétorqua Harry, un peu sur la défensive.

- Et c'est une réaction tout à fait normale, reprit Lucius, en claquant une main sur la tête de son fils. Avec l'argent vient énormément de responsabilité, encore plus quand on sait que les familles Potter et Black sont également détentrices d'un siège au Magenmagot.

- Quoi … que, mais je n'ai rien lu là-dessus, pâlit Harry

- Cela devait être mentionné pourtant, s'étonna Lucius. Le titre de Lord est héréditaire dans les deux familles et ce titre va toujours de pair avec un siège de représentant.

- Oh ! Oui, j'ai bien vu quelque chose, mais je n'avais pas compris.

- Eh bien, si tu le souhaites, je pourrais peut-être te former, comme je le fais avec Draco, pour apprendre la gestion de ta fortune.

- Si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'accepte avec plaisir. Merci Monsieur Malefoy.

- De rien, Harry et appelle-moi Lucius. De plus, n'oublie pas que Grinok a également accepté de t'aider.

Harry fit un petit sourire timide à l'encontre de l'aristocrate blond que l'impressionnait tellement. Il se souvint d'un autre détail qui l'avait intrigué lors de sa lecture.

- Mons… Lucius, le manifeste des Gobelins mentionnait deux sceaux, un pour chaque famille, mais j'ignore de quoi il s'agit.

- Eh bien, il s'agit d'une sorte de cachet portant les armoiries familiales. Il est utilisé lors de la rédaction de contrats ou de documents légaux, afin d'authentifier lesdits documents. Ils sont généralement en possession du chef de famille.

- Mais je n'ai aucun sceau. Ils ne sont pas indiquer dans le détail des contenus des coffres.

- J'imagine que celui des Black doit être dans le bureau de Sirius, au Square Grimmaurd, intervint Narcissa. Je me rappelle que mon grand-père nous avait un jour montré un coffre dans lequel il conservait le sceau et les copies de certains contrats. Il doit sûrement y être encore.

- Quand à celui de ton père, Harry, j'imagine que Dumbledore a pu le récupérer dans les ruines de la maison de Godric'Hollow, extrapola Séverus.

- Ben, pourquoi il ne l'a pas remis à Harry, alors, demanda Draco, perplexe.

A cette question pertinente, les trois adultes échangèrent un regard tout aussi désorienté. Pourquoi le vieux sorcier n'avait-il pas remis le sceau à Harry en même temps que sa clé de Gringotts.

- Tout simplement pour pouvoir l'utiliser à son avantage, répondit Harry.

- Non, c'est impossible, dit Lucius, seul le chef de famille est en droit t'utiliser le sceau et tu l'as appris toi-même, la signature de ces documents implique une authentification par le sang.

- Non, c'est logique, reprit Harry. Sans les évènements du Ministère et les révélations qui ont suivi, sans ce qui s'est produit chez mon oncle et ma disparition, j'aurai encore fait confiance aveuglément à Dumbledore. Il lui aurait été très facile de me manipuler encore et de m'amener à signer tout et n'importe quoi, finit-il écœuré, tant par sa naïveté que par les manipulations du vieux sorcier.

- Ton raisonnement se tient, Harry, répondit Lucius. Heureusement, tu pourras désormais te tenir sur tes gardes.

Le silence retomba dans la cuisine. Il était évident que chacun retenait un flot de questions, mais pour le moment, personne ne savait trop comment les formuler.

* HPDM *

Séverus empoigna brutalement son avant-bras en poussant un gémissement. Haletant, il remonta sa manche et exposa la Marque des Ténèbres qui pulsait sur la peau blanche.

- Il m'appelle, souffla-t'il.

- Mais pourquoi ? Il a bien vu que tu nous avais aidés à fuir, interrogea Lucius.

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que …

- Non, Professeur ! s'écria Harry.

- Harry, tout était très confus.

- Non ! Vous ne devez pas y aller. Depuis que les Malefoy ont trahi Voldemort, quel est votre statut ? Et s'il sait que vous les avez aidés ? Je n'avais jamais réfléchi à ce que cela impliquait pour vous. C'est bien trop dangereux ?

- Nous ne le saurons que si je me présente à sa convocation !

- Mais …

- Harry, je suis espion depuis des années, ne crois-tu pas que je peux me protéger, même de lui ?

- …

- Très bien. J'ai un portoloin d'urgence qui me ramène directement aux limites du domaine. Crois-tu que tu peux étendre sa portée ?

- Oui, je peux le rendre assez puissant pour passer les barrières d'anti-transplanage, de la même façon que je suis arrivé ici.

- Alors, fais-le s'il te plaît.

Harry empoigna le petit bouton que lui tendait Séverus et le serra fortement. Une forte lueur bleue entoura sa main avant qu'il ne rende le portoloin modifié à son Professeur.

- Il devrait pouvoir vous ramener directement dans le Hall, Mons… Séverus.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry. C'est une chance que nous devons saisir pour continuer à espionner ce fou.

Après un dernier regard, Séverus s'éloigna rapidement pour récupérer sa robe de Mangemort et son masque.

D'un accord tacite, les quatre occupants de la cuisine se rendirent à la Bibliothèque, l'attente risquant d'être longue et angoissante.

* HPDM *

Deux heures plus tard, Harry avait retrouvé sa place de guetteur dans l'escalier. Draco s'était assis à côté de lui et les deux adolescents fixaient intensément le centre du Hall, comme si leurs regards pouvaient ramener l'absent.

Un craquement sonore se fit soudainement entendre et la longue silhouette noire apparut enfin. Après un moment d'hésitation, elle se laissa tomber à genoux et les deux garçons ayant dévalé les marches la rattrapèrent avant qu'elle ne glisse tout à fait au sol.

Harry sortit précipitamment deux fioles de sa poche, anti-douleur et post-doloris. Séverus les avala rapidement avec un gémissement approbateur. Il se laissa ensuite conduire jusqu'à la Bibliothèque où Lucius les attendait tandis que Narcissa préparait des tasses de thé pour tout le monde.

- Professeur, hésita Harry.

- Ca va Harry. Juste quelques doloris. J'ai déjà connu bien pire. Je ai utilisé le portoloin un peu par curiosité, pour voir s'il passait vraiment toutes les barrières de protection.

- Alors, il n'a pas compris pour les Malefoy ? continua l'adolescent.

- Bizarrement, Harry, personne ne s'est rendu compte de mes actions ce jour-là. Tous les témoins, même Bellatrix, jurent m'avoir vu lancer des maléfices sur Lucius, Narcissa et Draco. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même a durement puni certains de ses fidèles, persuadé qu'il est de les avoir vus gêner mes efforts pour attraper les fuyards, sourit-il. Je te l'ai dit, tout était très confus ce jour-là. J'ai prétendu avoir fait le tour des propriétés des traîtres pour tenter de les retrouver, en vain.

- Donc Voldemort continue à vous faire confiance ?

- Confiance est un bien grand mot quand il s'applique au Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais oui, on peut dire ça comme ça. Par contre, ta disparition continue à le faire enrager. Il vitupère à qui mieux mieux contre Dumbledore qui n'est même pas capable de protéger son précieux petit Potter. J'en ai profité pour largement me plaindre des missions ridicules que le vieux fou me confiait.

- Vous savez, quand cette guerre sera finie, vous pourrez toujours vous reconvertir.

- Ah oui, et dans quoi, je te prie ?

- Vous pourriez devenir acteur ! déclara Harry avant d'exploser de rire devant le visage stupéfait de Séverus, qui se laissa entraîner par la bonne humeur du plus jeune.

- Espèce de morveux, va !

Et les éclats de rire retentirent dans la Bibliothèque, signe certain de soulagement face à la tournure des évènements.

* HPDM *

- Bien, voilà une question réglée, intervint Séverus après quelques minutes. Dites-moi, les garçons, que comptez-vous faire cette après-midi ?

- Je vais continuer à m'entraîner à la méditation dans le petit bois, répondit Harry qui avait hâte de continuer son entraînement animagus.

- Et moi, je vais essayer mon nouveau balai !

- Pas question, interrompit Lucius. Toi, tu vas faire tes devoirs de vacances.

- Mais, père, je les ai déjà faits, discuta Draco, avant de blêmir, se rendant compte que tout était resté au Manoir Malefoy. Oh non, ils sont à la maison…. Père, vous pouvez sûrement m'excuser. Vous savez que je les ai faits …

- Eh bien, dans ce cas, tu les referas facilement.

- Mais, je ne me rappelle plus les intitulés exacts … Et puis pourquoi Potter ne doit pas les faire lui ?

- En fait, Draco, je les ai faits au début des vacances. Je les avais rangés dans ma malle avant que … termina Harry dans un souffle, les tragiques évènements de sa « disparition » revenant à sa mémoire.

- C'est parfait, coupa Séverus, voyant l'expression de son élève refléter la détresse. Tu pourras donner les sujets des devoirs à Draco et si tu le souhaites, je peux jeter un œil sur tes essais.

* HPDM *

Tandis que Draco ronchonnait en prenant la direction de la bibliothèque, Harry récupéra ses devoirs dans sa malle pour les confier à Séverus. Il sortit ensuite tranquillement, bien décidé à découvrir sa forme animagus.

Il s'installa confortablement au pied d'un grand chêne, sur un épais tapis de mousse et se plongea tout doucement dans son esprit. Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour retrouver le calme et la sérénité qu'il avait appris à développer avec Caerulis.

Il entendait son mentor lui souffler de ranger ses souvenirs, de chasser les pensées importunes et de se laisser envahir par la paix.

- Ce n'est que dans la paix la plus tranquille que tu pourras rencontrer ton animagus. Calme-toi et vide totalement ton esprit. Laisse-toi dériver sans résister, laisse-toi porter là où te mènera ton subconscient. Alors, tu rencontreras ton animal et pourras l'apprivoiser. Alors, tu pourras en adopter la forme.

Et Harry se relaxa, se laissant lentement sombrer dans une profonde méditation, sa respiration se faisant lente et profonde, ses muscles se relâchant.

Lentement, une image se forma dans son esprit. Il aperçut une vallée encaissée, avec un lac tranquille en son centre. Les berges étaient douces, bordées d'arbres se balançant au gré de la brise. Et subitement, il le vit, se prélassant au soleil, sur un rocher plat surplombant l'eau. Lentement, il s'approcha jusqu'à s'assoir en tailleur juste devant l'animal, en silence.

Il sursauta un peu lorsqu'il croisa ses yeux. C'étaient les siens, ou presque. Seules les pupilles différaient. Elles étaient verticales, comme celles des chats, ou des reptiles.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Harry !

- Je le sais. Il t'a fallu longtemps pour me trouver. Je t'attends depuis des années. Tu peux m'appeler Fulgor.

- Oh, excuse-moi. Je n'ai appris qu'il y a peu que je pouvais être un animagus. Tu sais, c'est pas quelque chose de si courant aujourd'hui.

- Oui, les sorciers ont beaucoup perdu avec le temps. Heureusement, tu as eu un bon professeur, rétorqua le dragon, puisque c'en était un, avec malice.

- C'est vrai que Caerulis est un excellent enseignant. Mais il ne m'avait pas dit que tu …

- Que je quoi… reprit le reptile devant l'air perdu et surtout penaud de Harry.

- Eh bien, que tu parlerais comme si tu étais différent de moi. Je croyais que l'animagus n'était qu'une autre forme que l'on pouvait prendre, pas une « autre personnalité ».

- Je suis bien Toi, en tant que forme animagus. Mais je suis une forme magique, je suis donc une sorte de conscience.

- Super ! grommela Harry, me voilà avec un Jimini Criquet. Et comment dois-je procéder pour me transformer maintenant que je t'ai trouvé ?

- Te concentrer. Tu dois superposer ton image humaine à celle de ton apparence animagus. Tu dois « m'étudier » avec beaucoup d'attention pour prendre ma forme.

Harry se remit sur pied et commença à tourner autour du dragon, étudiant ses pattes, la forme de sa tête et de sa queue, ses ailes. Il le scrutait avec la plus grande attention. Pour l'aider, Fulgor se prêta au jeu en volant, en étirant ses ailes, en crachant du feu.

Après un long moment, Harry se rassit et ferma les yeux. Il imagina sa silhouette et celle de Fulgor et tenta de les superposer.

Soudain, il ressentit un picotement dans les jambes, qui s'étendit rapidement à tout son corps. Il se concentra encore plus et lorsque la sensation de chatouillis disparut, il ouvrit précautionneusement les yeux.

Et tomba nez à nez avec un Draco Malefoy terrifié qui s'enfuit en hurlant vers le Manoir.

* HPDM *

Loin de là, dans un bureau encombré, Dumbledore relisait les rapports sur la disparition de Harry. Il restait encore deux semaines avant la rentrée des classes et si le gamin ne réapparaissait pas d'ici là, il serait dans l'obligation de le déclarer au Ministère.

Il était tout de même étonnant que le Ministre de la Magie n'en ait pas encore été informé, surtout au vu de la vitesse à laquelle Voldemort lui-même avait été mis au courant.

Mais Cornélius était toujours aussi inéfficace. Il avait cependant arrêté de le solliciter quotidiennement, espérant montrer par là qu'il pouvait se débrouiller seul, mais c'était vraiment loin d'être le cas. Sans compter que le Ministère était plus corrompu de jour en jour. Le nombre d'espions à la solde de Voldemort était très élevé, et même la « disparition-trahison » de Lucius Malefoy ne suffirait pas à alléger l'influence que le Lord Noir avait réussi à mettre en place. Cornélius n'était clairement pas de taille.

Du moins, était-ce l'avis d'Albus. Qui d'autre que lui pourrait enfin débarrasser le monde sorcier de ce mage noir pathétique ? N'avait-il pas défait Grindewald, pour le plus grand bien ? Et aujourd'hui, ces imbéciles s'imaginaient qu'ils pourraient se montrer plus efficaces que lui ?

Avec un sourire méprisant, Albus continua à ruminer ses pensées. Des années pour en arriver là, à placer chacun à sa place, comme on place ses pions sur un échiquier et tout était remis en question ! Tout ça à cause d'un gamin incapable de suivre les consignes et de rester dans sa famille ! Il avait laissé les Dursley aller trop loin. Ils devaient contenir le gosse, l'affaiblir, pas le massacrer.

Maintenant, il était obligé d'attendre que Harry refasse surface afin de le ramener sous son influence. Dans deux semaines, il pourra rectifier son plan et reprendre son contrôle.

Mais pour cela, il lui faudrait trouver de nouveaux alliés. Des alliés plus malléables. Des alliés plus proches. Des alliés qui ne pourraient pas être soupçonnés.


	15. Chapter 15 Naissance d'une amitié

**Chapitre 15 : Naissance d'une amitié**

Séverus et Lucius se précipitèrent hors de la maison, la baguette levée. Ils virent Draco courir vers eux de toutes ses forces, continuant à crier de façon incohérente. Cependant, rien ne semblait le poursuivre.

Séverus était perplexe, les protections du domaine n'ayant révélé aucune brèche, ni intrusion.

- Draco ! Arrêtes de crier, intima Lucius. Un malefoy ne crie jamais comme une fille ... Et il ne détale pas ! Il s'en court prestement mais dignement. Maintenant, explique-nous tes hurlements sans queue ni tête.

- Un dr… ra… Y a un dra… , commença Draco, totalement essoufflé, un dragon !

A cet instant, un léger mouvement à l'orée du sous-bois alerta les deux hommes que se remirent en position défensive, Lucius attrapant le bras de son fils pour le tirer derrière lui.

Une silhouette noire comme une nuit sans lune émergea du feuillage, se déplaçant lentement, avec une grâce et une élégance toute féline. Si le chatoiement des écailles n'était pas clairement visible, on aurait pu croire qu'une petite panthère noire approchait. Son corps était cependant plus trapu, plus musclé et plus court sur pattes. Sa tête était aplatie et triangulaire, comme celle d'une vipère, avec une petite collerette. Des ailes nervurées s'étiraient à partir des épaules, et deux ailerons fixes étaient attachées à la base de la queue qui remuait doucement. D'après leur emplacement, il était logique d'imaginer qu'ils jouaient un rôle dans la stabilisation de l'animal en vol. Deux autres ailerons ornaient le bout de la queue, mais ceux-ci étaient articulés, comme les ailes et ils s'ouvraient et se refermaient un peu nerveusement.

La créature continuait à s'approcher prudemment des trois hommes, fixant ces derniers de son regard vert émeraude, fendu par une pupille verticale.

C'est la couleur particulière de ces yeux qui interpella Séverus. Interrogatif, il baissa sa baguette et posa la main sur le poignet de son ami pour l'inviter à faire de même.

Arrivé à quelques mètres, le dragon s'assit sur son arrière-train et fixa le Maître des Potions en inclinant la tête sur le côté. Sa gueule s'entrouvrit légèrement et les commissures de ses « lèvres » se relevèrent, esquissant ce qui ressemblait à un sourire.

- Harry ? demanda Séverus, surprenant ses deux compagnons humains.

Et Fulgor/Harry hocha la tête de manière enthousiaste, la joie faisaient étinceler les émeraudes de mille feux. Il s'approcha de la main de Séverus, poussant son museau dedans, en quête de caresses.

- C'est absolument extraordinaire ! Tu as donc réussi ? reprit Rogue, gratouillant inconsciemment les douces écailles sous le menton, faisant frémir de plaisir le dragon.

- Séverus, que se passe-t-il ? Ce dragon ne peut pas être Harry, intervint Lucius.

- Si, Lucius, c'est bien lui. Harry s'entraînait à devenir un animagus et il a superbement réussi, je dois dire.

- Mais, ce n'est pas possible ! On ne peut pas se transformer en créature magique. Un animal ordinaire d'accord, mais pas magique. Personne n'a jamais pu faire ça !

- Eh bien, on va simplement dire qu'une fois encore, notre Survivant n'a pas fait comme tout le monde alors, répondit calmement le potionniste.

A ces mots, Fulgor fit une grimace plus qu'explicite, déclenchant le rire moqueur de l'enseignant.

- Potter ! s'exclama Draco ! C'est vraiment Potter, reprit-il outré, en scrutant le dragon.

- Oui, Draco, comme je l'ai déjà dit, Harry est un animagus et sa forme, comme tu le vois, est celle d'un dragon.

Après un regard encore incrédule à son parrain, l'adolescent blond contourna les deux adultes et s'approcha du reptile d'un pas colérique.

- Non, mais ça va pas chez toi, Potter. T'as pas idée de faire p… d'agresser les gens comme ça ? cria-t-il.

Et tandis que Draco vitupérait pour évacuer la peur qu'il avait ressentie en tombant nez à nez avec le dragon, celui-ci se ramassait sur lui-même et grondait tout doucement.

Fulgor croisa très brièvement le regard de Lucius tandis que Draco continuait à s'époumoner et l'aristocrate perçut un bref éclair de malice dans les yeux reptiliens.

Sans la moindre hésitation, le dragon sauta brusquement vers sa proie que se remit à glapir. Il posa durement ses pattes antérieures sur les épaules de l'adolescent, poussant ainsi ce dernier à plat dos sur le sol.

Draco arrêta net de crier, tout l'oxygène expulsé violemment de ses poumons par la chute. Fulgor se tenait désormais au-dessus de lui, une sorte de ronronnement émanant de sa poitrine.

- Potter, pousse-toi de là, exigea-t-il, posant ses mains sur les épaules de l'animal et poussant de toutes ses forces. Barre-toi !

Insensible à la pression exercée, Fulgor émit un son qui pouvait rappeler un rire et se mit à lécher avec enthousiaste le visage du blond qui se mit à gémir de dégoût, sous les rires goguenards des deux adultes qui s'amusaient des facéties du dragon.

- Draco ! résonna la voix de Narcissa, quand tu auras fini de te rouler dans la poussière, tu pourras peut-être venir m'aider à la cuisine. Quant à toi Harry, arrête de jouer avec Draco, ce n'est pas ton doudou quand même !

Cette déclaration provoqua une lamentation de Draco qui se sentait insulté par l'idée que sa mère le réduisait à l'état de peluche pour Harry.

Les trois autres la fixèrent, interdits, avant que Lucius ne lui demande :

- Comment savais-tu que ce dragon était Harry ?

- Mais enfin, Lucius, répondit-elle, déçue par la question de son mari, je ne connais qu'une personne ayant une marque ou cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. En plus, j'imagine que tu ne laisserais pas un dragon inconnu faire des mamours à notre fils ! rajouta-t-elle, s'attirant une nouvelle complainte outragée de Draco.

Indifférents aux malheurs de Draco, les deux adultes s'approchèrent de Fulgor pour remarquer effectivement une série d'écailles plus claires au-dessus de l'œil gauche du reptile. Et ils ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant ce dernier tenter de loucher pour apercevoir lui-même ce signe particulier.

- Bien, quand vous aurez fini de vous conduire comme des idiots, il est temps de préparer le diner. Draco, rentre prendre une douche et viens m'aider. Et toi Harry, reprend forme humaine et à la douche aussi ! ordonna Narcissa avant de rentrer.

En maugréant, Draco suivit sa mère tandis que Fulgor se rasseyait sur son arrière-train, sa mimique reptilienne trahissant sa perplexité.

- Harry, tout va bien ? demanda Séverus. Tu peux te retransformer ?

Le Maître des Potions comprit que l'adolescent ignorait comment faire en voyant une lueur de panique traverser ses yeux.

- Doucement, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu te souviens de ce que tu as fait pour te transformer en dragon ? Eh bien, il faut faire de même. Concentre-toi sur ta forme humaine.

Il fallut quelques minutes avant que la silhouette reptilienne ne fluctue et laisse enfin apparaître celle du Survivant. Celui-ci adressa un sourire reconnaissant et soulagé à son professeur avant de vaciller dangereusement.

- Attention, souffla Lucius, en le rattrapant de justesse. Les premières transformations demandent beaucoup d'énergie.

- En effet, continua Séverus, en le soutenant également, ça sera ensuite de plus en plus facile.

- Allez, rentrons avant que Narcissa ne revienne nous chercher, déclara Lucius en les entraînant vers la maison.

* HPDM *

Le lendemain matin, après le petit-déjeuner, Harry lisait dans sa chambre quand il fut interrompu par un coup à la porte.

- Entrez !

- Harry ? demanda Draco en passant la tête par l'ouverture.

- Oui, Draco, entre.

Draco entra lentement dans la pièce et s'approcha presqu'à reculons du lit de Harry. Il se tordait un peu les mains et semblait hésiter à parler.

- En fait, je …

- Oui ?

- Mon père m'a raconté ce qui t'étais arrivé avec tes … moldus. Il a dit que tu étais un elfe.

- Il semble que certains de mes ancêtres m'ont légué ce gène effectivement.

- Pourtant, tu ne sembles pas très changé. Tu n'es pas vraiment différent.

- En réalité, je suis beaucoup plus grand qu'avant et puis j'ai …

- Quoi ! Plus grand ?

- Ben oui !

- Lève-toi et viens ici !

- Mais … pourquoi ?

- Allez !

Et Draco attrapa la main de Harry pour le forcer à se lever du lit. Un fois d'aplomb sur ses pieds, il le plaça face à lui et l'étudia de près.

- Mais c'est vrai ! Tu es presque aussi grand que moi maintenant… Mais je reste quand même le plus grand.

En effet, il ne manquait que quelques centimètres pour que Harry puisse atteindre le mètre quatre-vingt de Draco. En fait, face à face, les yeux de Harry étaient juste face aux lèvres de Draco. Un étrange frisson parcourut le brun à cette constatation.

- Et c'est tout ? Tu n'as rien d'autre de changé ?

- Ai les …eilles …tues, murmura Harry tandis que ses joues viraient au rouge écarlates.

- Pardon ?

- Mes oreilles sont pointues, répéta-t-il très bas, mais comme Draco s'était penché vers lui, il l'entendit parfaitement.

- Oh ! Est-ce … est-ce que je peux les voir ?

- …

- S'il te plaît, chuchota le blond.

Harry redressa vivement la tête à cette prière. Draco Malefoy dire s'il te plaît, et à lui en plus. D'un geste de la main, il fit tomber le glamour qui l'entourait depuis son réveil.

Avec un sursaut, Draco vit les pointes émerger dans les mèches de cheveux noirs aux intenses reflets bleutés. Il aperçut également une ligne bleutée sur les clavicules visibles dans l'encolure de la chemise du Survivant. Comme hypnotisé, il leva la main et passa un doigt timide sur l'oreille effilée. Harry ne put retenir un frémissement à ce toucher et fit involontairement un pas en arrière.

- Désolé… je ne …, commença Draco.

- Non, ce n'est rien. C'est juste … étrange, le coupa Harry.

- Je n'aurai pas dû quand même…

- Et tu me crois sur ce qui est arrivé ?

- C'est très bizarre, mais il n'y a qu'à toi que de tels trucs peuvent arriver, non ?

Harry fit une grimace renfrognée. Il savait bien que Draco ne faisait que souligner un fait évident, mais il en avait marre que tout le monde le considère comme ça. Il aurait tellement voulu n'être qu'un adolescent comme tous les autres. Mais non, encore et toujours, il devait se démarquer. Et il n'avait jamais le choix.

Relevant les yeux, il observa Draco qui semblait se dandiner sur place.

- Il y a autre chose, Draco ?

- Eh bien, je me demandais … enfin tu vois, je voudrais …

- Draco, coupa Harry, je croyais que les Malefoy n'étaient jamais gênés, continua-t-il en le taquinant.

- Je suis pas gêné ! contredit Draco en toute mauvaise foi.

- Bon, alors, que veux-tu me demander ?

- Tu pourrais m'apprendre à être un animagus ?

- Ben, c'est pas facile tu sais. Il faut faire beaucoup de méditation pour savoir en quel animal tu pourras te transformer et ça peut prendre longtemps. C'est vrai qu'il existe une potion pour accélérer cette étape. On pourrait peut-être demander au professeur Rogue… Et puis il faut que tes parents soient d'accord. On ne peut…

Mais Harry fut interrompu dans sa phrase tandis que Draco l'attrapait par la main et le tirait déjà dans les escaliers en criant : « Viens ! »

* HPDM *

Draco fit une entrée fracassante dans la bibliothèque où se trouvaient ses parents et son parrain, tirant toujours Harry derrière lui.

- Parrain, il faut que tu nous aides à faire la potion pour les animagi. Harry va m'apprendre comment faire !

- Oh Draco, intervint Harry. J'ai dit que je te l'apprendrai mais seulement si tes parents sont d'accord, s'attirant un regard noir du blondinet tandis que les adultes les regardaient avec une indulgence amusée pour Draco et une lueur de reconnaissance pour Harry qui semblait faire preuve de responsabilité.

- De quelle potion s'agit-il donc ? demanda Lucius.

- C'est l'_Animagus_ _Revelio_. Elle est très peu connue et on évite généralement d'en parler pour ne pas inciter les jeunes sorciers à tenter la métamorphose, répondit Séverus. Heureusement, elle ne permet que d'indiquer l'animal qui représente le mieux le sorcier, elle ne facilite pas l'apprentissage.

- S'il te plait, père, j'ai vraiment envie d'apprendre à être un animagus, demanda Draco un peu calmé.

- Eh bien, si Harry est d'accord, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, mais j'aimerais autant que cela se fasse sous la supervision de l'un d'entre nous.

- Mais, débuta Draco.

- Non, Draco, ton père a raison. Il vaut mieux qu'il y ait un adulte près de nous, coupa Harry.

- Mais toi, tu étais tout seul dans le bois.

- Mais ma formation a été très particulière. J'ai reçu un enseignement très poussé avant de pouvoir commencer ici. Et j'ai toujours prévenu le professeur Rogue quand je m'exerçais.

- Bien, puisque tu es d'accord Lucius, nous allons préparer la potion. Et comme elle est accessible pour les étudiants de 6ème année, ce sont les garçons qui vont la préparer, rétorqua Séverus

Cette déclaration provoqua de nouveaux geignements de la part de Draco, qui marmonnait sur des devoirs supplémentaires. Ce fut pourtant la réaction de Harry qui étonna le Maître des Potions. Il savait que son élève n'appréciait pas du tout ses cours et pourtant il semblait content à la perspective de devoir lui-même la réaliser l'_Animagus_ _Revelio. _Séverus savait que Harry avait reçu de nombreux entraînements pendant son coma magique et il se demandait à quel point ils avaient été poussés en ce qui concernait son domaine de prédilection.

Il entraina les deux jeunes hommes dans son laboratoire et leur donna la recette à suivre en indiquant sa réserve d'ingrédients. Tous trois se mirent au travail, chacun à une table, Séverus jetant un œil attentif sur l'avancement des deux élèves. Et il fut effectivement surpris par l'aisance affichée par Harry qui montrait une facilité déconcertante après les cinq dernières années de cours lamentables qu'il avait suivies.

A la fin de l'après-midi, les trois chaudrons bouillonnaient joyeusement. Ils devaient encore rester sur le feu pendant douze heures avant que le breuvage ne puisse être consommé. Si la potion de Draco était correcte, celle de Harry était aussi parfaite que celle du professeur, ce qui fit s'interroger sur la qualité de l'enseignement que Harry avait suivi. Il se promit d'en discuter avec lui avant la reprise des cours. Si un étudiant qu'il jugeait médiocre pouvait faire de tels progrès, peut-être pouvait-il lui-même en tirer parti.

* HPDM *

Au dîner, tous les cinq discutèrent des différentes méthodes d'enseignement animagus. La technique qu'avait suivie Harry était la plus fréquente. De nombreuses heures de méditation pour enfin superposer les deux formes en esprit et passer de l'une à l'autre. Bien sûr, son apprentissage avait été différent, puisqu'il avait été supervisé par les dragons eux-mêmes et que son propre héritage, ou plutôt ses héritages, lui facilitaient les choses.

Et Lucius et Séverus se faisaient un malin plaisir à taquiner Draco en lui disant qu'il devrait faire preuve de beaucoup de patience et de persévérance, ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu à faire. Et même s'ils ne le disaient pas à haute voix, on sentait qu'ils plaignaient un peu Harry et qu'ils ne lui enviaient absolument pas la place. Ils étaient sûrs qu'ils allaient bien s'amuser dans les jours que suivraient.

- Séverus, interrompit Harry, le tirant de son amusement intérieur, comment êtes-vous devenu animagus ?

- Que … Comment savez-vous que je suis un animagus ?

- Euh, je … Je ne sais pas. C'est juste … évident, comme Monsieur et Madame Malefoy

Un grand silence accueillit cette réponse, tandis que les trois adultes s'interrogeaient du regard, cherchant à savoir si l'un deux s'étaient trahis

- Vous êtes des animagi ? s'emporta Draco. Vous ne me l'avez jamais dit.

- Non, on ne te l'a pas dit, répondit son père, et en fait personne n'était au courant, à part nous trois.

- En effet, reprit Séverus, même Dumbledore l'ignore. Harry, peux-tu nous expliquer comment tu l'as compris ?

- Non, pas vraiment. C'est juste que … quand je vous regarde, je vois une sorte de … silhouette ou ombre. Je sais juste que c'est votre forme animagus. Mais il n'y en a pas chez Draco, alors, j'imagine que cette ombre n'apparaît que si on sait se transformer.

- Eh bien, on devra vérifier avec Draco s'il réussit. Mais tu dis que tu vois notre animagus, peux-tu nous le décrire ? demanda Lucius

- Eh bien, je … je crois que vous êtes une sorte de … de tigre. Mais pas un tigre normal. Vous êtes tout blanc, mais sans aucune ligne. Votre pelage est plus argenté en fait. Et vous êtes beaucoup plus fin qu'un tigre.

- C'est exact. En fait, je me transforme en panthère argentée.

- Et pour moi, Harry, que vois-tu ? demanda Narcissa, visiblement impressionnée.

- Un petit animal très agile, et un peu furtif, blanc argent aussi, mais avec le bout de la queue, de oreilles et des pattes noirs. Ça me fait penser à Draco quand Maugrey l'a transformé … en fouine, termina-t-il en chuchotant.

Cela provoqua l'hilarité de Séverus et Lucius. Ils redoublèrent encore de rire lorsqu'ils croisèrent le regard outré de Draco, dont les joues arboraient un rouge à faire pâlir un soleil couchant.

Plutôt que de se contenter de répondre, Narcissa se transforma rapidement, prenant l'apparence d'une mignonne petite hermine correspondant exactement à la description donnée par Harry.

- C'est mon tour maintenant, s'exclama Séverus.

- Chez vous, ce n'est pas un mammifère, commença Harry

- Non, c'est une chauve-souris, le coupa Draco, mesquin.

- Une chauve-souris est un mammifère, reprit Harry. Séverus est un oiseau. Tout noir, y compris les yeux. Aussi grand qu'une corneille, mais ce n'en est pas une. Je dirai plutôt un rapace, mais je ne sais pas de quelle espèce.

- Etonnant, Harry. En effet, je suis un rapace, un aigle noir en réalité.

- Je serais curieux de savoir si tu peux déterminer qui est un animagus parmi les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ou même chez les autres sorciers, spécula Séverus. Cette connaissance pourrait se révéler très utile à terme.

- Moi, j'aimerai surtout savoir si Dumbledore en est un et en quoi il se transforme, reprit Lucius.

* HPDM *

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil et un petit-déjeuner roboratif, tout le monde se retrouva dans la bibliothèque. Séverus avait apporté un verre de la potion et tous attendaient que Draco consente à la boire.

Evidemment, comme beaucoup de potion, son odeur laissait deviner un goût assez atroce et l'adolescent hésitait à l'avaler.

- Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais, Draco, lui dit Harry. On peut se contenter de faire de la méditation. Si tu t'appliques, tu pourras voir par toi-même en esprit quel sera ton animal.

Séverus et Lucius ricanèrent, doutant de la capacité de Draco à pouvoir méditer suffisamment longtemps pour cela, s'attirant un regard noir du concerné, mais aussi de Narcissa.

Avec un profond soupir, Draco avala la potion cul-sec, et dut retenir un haut-le-cœur violent lorsqu'elle glissa dans sa gorge.

Pendant un instant, rien ne se passa et puis, tout doucement, une silhouette fantomatique apparut. Quatre pattes fines apparurent, suivies de la forme suggérée d'ailes, un museau qui semblait très doux.

Après quelques minutes supplémentaires, la forme devint plus définie et chacun peut reconnaître la silhouette d'un splendide cheval blanc argenté, muni d'ailes immenses.

- Draco, tu es un pégase ! s'exclama Harry, admiratif.

* HPDM *

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Harry se montra un professeur particulièrement patient avec Draco, parvenant à canaliser la frustration du blondinet. Celui-ci n'avait pas encore put rencontrer son animagus en esprit mais il faisait énormément d'efforts et ses séances de méditation étaient de plus en plus approfondies.

Harry était certain qu'avec encore un peu d'effort, il ne tarderait pas à réaliser son objectif. Séverus et Lucius avaient beau lui dire que la transformation demandait des mois, parfois des années, Harry restait persuadé que c'était une question de semaines. Pour lui, il était évident que Draco pourrait adopter sa forme de pégase avant la fin de l'année.

Et tandis que les deux adolescents tissaient les bases d'une solide amitié, les jours s'étaient écoulés, les amenant à la veille de la rentrée scolaire.


	16. Chapter 16 Retour à Poudlard

**Disclaimer** : L'Univers et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings

**Rating** : M - Slash/yaoi - HPDM

**Remarque** : vu le nombre de fics déjà écrites, il est possible que certaines de mes idées donnent une impression de déjà-lu. Je n'ai cependant aucune volonté de plagiat.

Merci pour les reviews, les followers et les favorites.

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

Le 1er septembre était finalement arrivé et Harry était déjà installé dans un wagon. Il avait été décidé qu'il arriverait plus tôt, afin de pouvoir éviter la cohue. De plus, Séverus devait lui-même accompagner le Poudlard Express, à son plus grand déplaisir et à le demande expresse du directeur.

_Flash-back_

_Le Maître des Potions avait été appelé par le directeur la veille au soir, assez tardivement. Après un bref passage à l'Impasse du Tisseur pour récupérer la convocation, il avait retrouvé le vieil homme dans son bureau._

_- Séverus, mon ami, comment allez-vous ? Quelles nouvelles de Voldemort ?_

_- Rien de neuf, Albus. Il n'a pu trouver aucune trace de Potter. Ce fichu gamin semble s'être évaporé._

_- Eh bien, j'imagine qu'il va refaire surface demain._

_- Vous croyez ? Pour ma part, je suis certain qu'on n'entendra plus parler de lui, ironisa le potionniste._

_- Oh __non__, __Séverus__. Il a peut-être agi avec inconséquence, mais il reviendra. C'est un Gryffondor , je vous rappelle._

_- Inconséquence__ ? Vous avez le sens de l'euphémisme alors. Il a inquiété la moitié du monde sorcier. Je parlerai plutôt d'égoïsme total. Et j'imagine qu'en plus, il s'en sortira sans problème, comme d'habitude ?_

_- Eh bien, ses __tuteurs sont les Dursley, et ils ont toute autorité sur lui en dehors des périodes scolaires. Nous ne pouvons pas le punir pour ce qu'il fait en dehors de Poudlard. Et comme, il n'a fait aucune magie répréhensible par le Ministère, nous ne pouvons rien lui reprocher._

_- Ben voyons ! Autant le féliciter alors !_

_"Merci, vieil homme, voilà un argument des plus intéressants pour qu'il puisse vous remettre à votre place" pensa ironiquement Séverus. "Nous n'y avions pas pensé. Il ne doit donc absolument rien justifier."_

_- Ne pas le punir ne signifie pas que nous ne pouvons pas lui faire comprendre qu'il a eu tort. Bien sûr, nous ne pouvons pas le mettre en retenue, mais nous pouvons lui retirer certains privilèges, comme les sorties à Pré-au-Lard ou même le quidditch, termina le directeur._

_Séverus le fixa un instant, laissant transparaître une satisfaction malsaine à cette déclaration. La mesquinerie de l'homme l'écœurait, mais ce dernier n'imaginait même pas que le ressentiment affiché par son Maître des Potions ne visait absolument pas le Survivant. _

_- Il faut aussi que nous décidions de l'attitude à prendre en ce qui concerne le jeune Draco Malefoy. La désertion de son père risque de lui poser quelques problèmes avec ses condisciples de Serpentard._

_- Malefoy ? Personne ne sait où ils sont passés. Ils ont probablement quitté le pays._

_- Eh bien, espérons que ce ne soit pas le cas et que Draco revienne à l'école. En lui apportant protection, on pourra approcher Lucius._

_- A quel titre ?_

_- Il ne peut malheureusement plus nous servir auprès de Voldemort, mais sa connaissance de l'ennemi peut nous être très utile. Sans compter qu'un homme supplémentaire ne fait jamais de tort pour les missions de surveillance ou autre._

_Séverus resta perplexe un court instant, dérouté par l'esprit tordu du vieux sorcier._

_- En fait, c'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de vous, reprit Dumbledore. Je veux que vous soyez dans le train demain matin afin de surveiller les étudiants._

_- Moi ? Dans le train ? Mais vous êtes malade ou quoi ?_

_- Séverus ! J'ai besoin de quelqu'un de confiance pour récupérer Harry et protéger Draco. Vous êtes la personne idéale pour cela._

_- Vous êtes fou ! Vous savez que je déteste ces gamins et en plus vous m'obligez à me les coltiner, surexcités avant même la rentrée._

_- Je demanderai à Tonks ou Kingsley de vous accompagner._

_- Mais oui, c'est cela. Collez dons dans le train l'un de ceux qui ont mené l'enquête sur la disparition du précieux Potter. Rien de mieux pour le braquer, si jamais il se présente sur le quai, ironisa Séverus._

_- Mmmm oui, vous n'avez pas tort. Peut-être que Bill ou Charlie pourrait s'en charger ? Harry les considère comme des frères. Il ne sera pas sur la défensive avec eux, remarqua Albus, sans voir l'air étonné de son professeur. Bien, Séverus, je compte sur vous pour être à King´s Cross demain à dix heures. Envoyez-moi un hibou si Harry ou le jeune Malefoy sont présents. Je vous reverrai demain au banquet de bienvenue._

_Séverus, ainsi congédié, était rentré en Écosse en arborant sa tête des très mauvais jours. Après avoir rapporté la conversation aux autres occupants du manoir, ils avaient décidés que Séverus et Harry arriveraient ensemble assez tôt pour que personne ne remarque le changement de leurs relations. Dans le même ordre d'idées, Draco et lui continueraient à feindre une rivalité haineuse pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons._

_Fin de flash-back_

* HPDM *

C'est pourquoi Harry était déjà confortablement installé et observait le quai se remplir d'étudiants excités et de parents nerveux. Il avait pris place dans le compartiment jouxtant celui réservé aux professeurs qui accompagnaient le trajet. De cette manière, il savait pouvoir gagner quelques moments de tranquillité avant de retrouver ses amis. Il aperçut certains de ses camarades de cours, que ce soient des Gryffondor ou autres. Il reconnut sur le visage des plus jeunes le mélange d'angoisse et de joie qu'il avait lui-même ressenti quelques années plus tôt.

A 10h35, les Malefoy firent leur apparition, grands, fiers, élégants. Fidèles à eux-mêmes, dédaignant les chuchotements et regards qui les suivaient.

Un mouvement derrière eux attira l'attention de Harry qui reconnut Neville accompagné de sa grand-mère. Il avait changé. La débâcle du Ministère lui avait permis d'acquérir la confiance dont il manquait. Désormais, il se déplaçait avec assurance et ne semblait plus autant craindre sa grand-mère. Harry retint un sourire amusé au souvenir du cours sur les épouvantards que leur avait donné Remus. Les choses avaient changé. Séverus s'était révélé un ami fiable, sur qui il savait pouvoir s'appuyer, de même que Lucius et Narcissa. Il se rapprochait de plus en plus de Draco, découvrant une personnalité totalement différente de celle qu'il affichait depuis leurs débuts à Poudlard. Et maintenant, Neville.

A cet instant, l'air sembla miroiter autour du Gryffondor. Des vagues colorées enveloppaient le mordu de botanique. Harry observa les personnes qui l'entouraient, mais personne ne semblait conscient du phénomène. Du bleu et du blanc s'entremêlaient, avec quelques touches d'orange vif.

Il fallut un instant à Harry pour comprendre que c'était le pouvoir de lire les auras qui se manifestait. Il lui faudrait désormais apprendre à décoder les couleurs.

Une marée de roux submergea soudainement l'espace. Les Weasley venaient d'arriver pour accompagner les deux cadets. Les jumeaux étaient présents, ainsi que Bill et Charlie. Apparemment, Dumbledore avait réussi à les convaincre d'assurer eux aussi la sécurité du Poudlard Express.

Ron se tenait aux côtés d'Hermione et de Ginny. Si les deux roux scannaient la foule avec une apparente avidité, la jeune femme brune, dont le regard filait également sur les personnes présentes, semblait pour sa part plutôt inquiète.

Reportant son observation sur son ami, Harry tenta de se concentrer pour voir son aura. Il lui fallut quelques instants avant que celle-ci ne se dessine. Contrairement à Neville, les couleurs de Ron étaient agressives : un vert intense, maladif, constellé de taches jaune sale et de points noirs, le tout semblant recouvert d'un voile translucide, étouffant la vivacité des tons.

En détournant les yeux avec une sensation de malaise, Harry regarda Ginny. Comme pour son frère, un sentiment dérangeant envahit le Survivant. Le jaune sale était plus présent chez la plus jeune des Weasley, mais elle arborait également des nuances de verts et de rouges très malsains. Et comme son frère, elle semblait recouverte de ce même voile translucide.

Harry reporta ensuite son attention sur Hermione et ressentit un profond soulagement. Son aura se rapprochait beaucoup de celle de Neville, même si ponctuellement elle semblait abîmée. On aurait dit que des taches rouges, noires, vertes et jaunes la déparaient, comme des gouttes de peinture aquarelle se diluant immédiatement dans l'eau claire.

Le jeune sorcier voulut continuer son étude en s'intéressant aux jumeaux Fred et Georges, mais une intense lumière blanche éclata devant ses yeux. Forcé de baisser les paupières, Harry mit quelques minutes avant de pouvoir les relever. Tout autour de lui était redevenu normal, plus aucun halo n'entourant les personnes présentes sur le quai.

« Voilà un pouvoir que je vais devoir étudier. Je devrai demander à Séverus s'il existe un livre concret sur la lecture des auras. Je suis sûr que celui que nous a donné Trelawney ne sert à rien. »

Harry se réinstalla confortablement sur sa banquette, profitant du calme relatif dont il disposait encore.

Onze heure sonna enfin et le Poudlard Express s'ébranla. Un dernier regard sur les quais lui fit apercevoir les Malefoy qui cachaient un imperceptible sourire derrière leur façade aristocratique.

Harry était encore seul dans son compartiment. Il estimait qu'il lui restait encore une bonne heure avant que, sous le prétexte de leur devoir de préfet, Ron et Hermione ne le découvrent. Il s'installa confortablement avec un traité de DCFM avancé et se plongea dans l'étude de sorts offensifs.

Comme il l'avait prévu, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement une heure plus tard, laissant apparaître un Ron passablement furieux, le cramoisi intense de son teint tranchant méchamment avec ses cheveux roux.

_- _Mais, par les caleçons sales de Merlin, où étais-tu ? Ça fait un mois que tout le monde te cherche. On te croyait prisonnier de Tu-sais-qui, ou pire mort ! Non mais …

_- _Bonjour Ron ! Je vais bien merci, et toi ? interrogea calmement Harry.

_- _Tu vas bien, mais bordel, j'en ai rien à foutre que tu ailles bien. T'es vraiment qu'un petit con ! T'as entendu que tout le monde s'inquiétait. T'es vraiment qu'un sale connard égoïste ! Tu te rends compte que mes frères ont passé un mois à te chercher partout et toi, tu te ramènes là comme une fleur …

Harry se releva d'un bond, claquant son livre sur la tablette et se redressa devant son ami fulminant, lui coupant la parole autant que le souffle. Même Hermione, qui n'avait pas encore tenté de calmer Ron, resta stupéfaite. Harry avait changé, beaucoup changé et cela les laissa sans voix. Il ne restait plus rien du corps malingre et maladif qui avait quitté Poudlard au début des vacances.

Enfin, l'adolescent avait pu atteindre une taille et un poids conformes à ceux de son âge. La vie saine qu'il avait trouvée au Manoir Rogue, alliée à sa transformation physique due à son héritage, lui avaient permis de grandir. Sa carrure s'était étoffée et des muscles harmonieux s'étaient développés. Ses cheveux, plus longs, semblaient moins ébouriffés et étaient réunis en catogan sur la nuque. Et il avait vraiment grandi, jusqu'à être un peu plus grand que Ron.

Comme Harry l'avait craint lors de sa rencontre avec Caerulis, ses oreilles étaient désormais pointues. C'était le seul élément qui était caché sous un sort de glamour. Moins étendu et donc beaucoup plus facile à maintenir sur le long terme, il s'était révélé indispensable. Seuls les elfes avaient les oreilles pointues et cela aurait pu mettre la puce à l'oreille de personnes attentives.

Ayant obtenu l'attention, ou du moins un silence ahuri de la part de ses amis, Harry les invita à s'asseoir et leur rapporta l'histoire qu'il avait soigneusement préparée.

_- _Mais, enfin Harry, pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu au Terrier ? On t'aurait aidé, tu sais ? Tu aurais pu nous envoyer un message ou n'importe quoi, on serait venu.

_- _Je sais bien, Ron, mais Hedwige était chez toi et tu sais très bien que l'on n'a pas le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de Poudlard.

_- _Oui, mais pour un cas pareil, le Ministère n'aurait rien fait !

_- _Ron, ils m'ont envoyé un avertissement quand Dobby a fait léviter un gâteau ! Ajoute à cela le coup des détraqueurs et j'aurais eu droit à un nouveau procès.

_- _Ah oui ! Mais bon, maintenant tu es guéri et de retour ! C'est génial ! clôtura Ron.

Et comme s'il n'avait pas méchamment incriminé le Survivant quelques instants plus tôt, Ron s'installa confortablement, oubliant son attitude agressive en un clin d'œil. Après tout, le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier était de retour et tout rentrait dans l'ordre. Il allait pouvoir remplir sa mission de surveillance en retrouvant son « meilleur ami ».

_- _Mais, Harry, ce guérisseur, il s'appelait comment ? demanda Hermione, suspicieuse.

_- _Je ne sais pas, Mione. Il ne parlait jamais, se contentant de me donner des potions et des baumes. D'ailleurs, elles sont encore plus infectes que celles de Rogue, dit-il avec une grimace explicite, s'attirant un grognement de compassion de la part de Ron.

_- _Et tu sais où tu étais ? On pourrait peut-être le retrouver ?

_- _Je n'en sais rien. Je lui avais expliqué que je devais rentrer à l'école, qu'il fallait que je revienne. Il m'a attrapé le bras hier matin et je me suis retrouvé sur le Chemin de Traverse sans savoir comment.

_- _Mais pourquoi tu ne nous as pas prévenus alors ?

_- _Je savais que je vous verrais ce matin. J'en ai vite profité pour acheter mes fournitures scolaires.

Hermione le fixa encore quelques instants, toujours perplexe, et finit par baisser les armes, sortant un livre de métamorphoses. Mais le jeune sorcier ne doutait pas que sous son apparence calme, les rouages de la jeune femme tournaient à plein régime.

Harry repensa alors en souriant à la dernière conversation qu'il avait eue concernant leur retour à l'école, et surtout du pari qu'il avait fait avec Draco.

* HPDM *

_Flash-back_

_Harry se plongea dans ses pensées après que Séverus avait rapporté son entretien avec le directeur. Il savait qu'il voulait retourner à l'école, mais n'avait jamais pensé à la manière dont il pourrait justifier son mois « d'absence »._

_- C'est vrai que Dumbledore m'offre une jolie porte de sortie avec cette histoire d'autorité parentale, mais qu'est-ce que je pourrai bien raconter pour expliquer ma disparition ? demanda Harry._

_- Il est évident que tu ne peux pas parler de tes héritages et de la formation qui a suivi, mais il faudra bien expliquer ta métamorphose. Tu ne peux pas passer tout ton temps sous un sort de glamour, répondit Séverus._

_- En effet, tu as bien trop grandi pour que personne ne s'en rende compte, intervint Lucius. Non seulement, tu dépenserais de l'énergie, mais le sort pourrait aussi simplement cesser à un mauvais moment._

_- Et pourquoi ne pas dire qu'il a rencontré quelqu'un que l'aurait soigné ? questionna Narcissa._

_- Comment cela ? Je ne connais personne qui aurait pu m'aider._

_- Eh bien, reprit Draco, comme tout le monde sait que tes moldus t'ont blessé, tu peux dire que tu as fait une fugue et rencontré un guérisseur._

_- Oui, c'est une bonne idée, continua Lucius. Tu aurais erré pendant quelques jours et un vieil ermite t'aurait récupéré, évanoui en pleine nature._

_- Et ses connaissances approfondies en magie de guérison t'auront permis d'enfin récupérer des bons soins des Dursleys, termina Lucius._

_- Mais jamais personne ne pourrait croire ça ! s'exclama Harry, s'attirant le regard amusé des quatre protagonistes._

_- Mais si, justement, s'amusa Draco. Tu es le Survivant ! Il t'arrive toujours des choses bizarres._

_- Exact ! Tu ne fais jamais rien comme les autres, Harry. Ils vont tous gober cette histoire en remarquant qu'une fois encore, tu sors de la norme, ironisa Séverus._

_- Non, rétorqua Harry, le regard noir, c'est vraiment trop gros._

_- Je te parie qu'ils vont tous le croire, le taquina Draco._

_- Parie si tu veux, ils n'accepteront pas ça aussi facilement._

_- D'accord, nuançons un peu alors. Je te parie que la belette gobera tout sans même réfléchir. Pour Granger, elle fera mine de te croire, mais dès que possible, elle assiègera la bibliothèque pour étudier la magie de guérison et voir si elle peut trouver des infos sur un vieil ermite guérisseur. Pour Dumbledore, il sera sceptique lui aussi, mais tellement content de retrouver son pion, son arme qu'il ne cherchera pas plus loin, du moins dans un premier temps. Après, il reviendra sûrement à la charge._

_- Tu es conscient que ton pari dépend de trois conditions. Je ne voudrais pas gagner trop facilement._

_- Oh, mais je suis sûr que je le remporterai, assura Draco. Alors, tu paries ?_

_- D'accord, mais on parie quoi au juste, demanda Harry._

_Draco prit quelques minutes de réflexion, puis avec un sourire rusé, déclara :_

_- Une faveur. Si je gagne, je pourrai te demander ce que je veux !_

_- Une faveur ? D'accord, mais dans les limites du raisonnable alors !_

_- Ok, tope là !_

_Et les deux adolescents se serrèrent la main, sans remarquer le regard très amusé des trois adultes, qui se teinta d'une légère touche de commisération quand il se posa sur le visage souriant du Survivant._

_Il ne savait pas, à l'inverse des trois autres, que lorsque Draco pariait, il gagnait toujours._

_Fin du Flash-back. _

* HPDM *

« Deux sur trois, pensa Harry. Parti comme c'est, Draco va gagner son pari haut la main ! » pensa Harry, avec un soupir silencieux.

Il jouait aux échecs version sorcier, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, laissant passer Neville et Ginny qui se jeta sans ménagement dans les bras de Harry, le recouvrant de baisers que ce dernier tentait tant bien que mal d'éviter. Un fort sentiment de malaise l'envahissait au contact de la jeune fille et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Jusqu'ici, il l'avait toujours considérée comme une petite sœur, voire un petit peu plus. Se rappelant les couleurs qui avaient entouré la jeune fille, il se fit la promesse de très vite trouver des informations sur les auras pour déterminer si elles pouvaient avoir une interaction avec ses sentiments.

Les assauts de la jeune rouquine furent subitement interrompus par une voix glaciale fendant l'air.

_- _Je vois que notre célébrité est de retour ! susurra Rogue, toisant avec mépris Harry, repoussant enfin avec succès Ginny qui s'était enroulée autour de lui.

_- _Professeur, le salua avec autant d'impertinence que possible le jeune homme.

_- _Je constate que non content de mettre tout le monde sorcier en émoi, vous vous permettez toujours autant d'arrogance, Potter ! Je vous collerais bien en retenue pour toute l'année à venir.

Séverus profita de la stupéfaction des quatre étudiants avant de sonder méchamment Ginny.

_- _Quant à vous, Miss Weasley, cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor, pour conduite plus qu'inconvenante ! Et je me ferai un plaisir de discuter de votre retenue avec votre directrice de maison !

Et le professeur détesté des Gryffondors quitta le compartiment, laissant deux roux au bord de la suffocation, une Hermione et un Neville désolés et un Harry secrètement amusé. Il avait perçu le très bref clin d'œil que Séverus lui avait lancé et n'était pas mécontent d'avoir pu éloigner Ginny de lui, grâce à son intervention.

Le trajet continua au son des récriminations contre l'injustice de Rogue. Aucun des deux Weasley ne remarqua qu'ils étaient les seuls à se plaindre, les autres préférant se concentrer sur leur lecture.

Après le passage du chariot de bonbons, Bill et Charlie se présentèrent à leur tour. Et Harry dut recommencer son histoire. A l'instar d'Hermione, ils semblèrent l'accepter après de longues questions, mais Harry sentait qu'ils doutaient.

Durant son récit, Ginny s'était une nouvelle fois collée à lui et il dût prétendre se rendre aux toilettes pour lui échapper. En revenant, il s'arrangea pour s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione qui lui fit un sourire entendu.

Tandis qu'ils passaient leurs robes de Poudlard, la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois sur le professeur Rogue.

_- _Potter ! Venez avec moi ! Je vais vous transplaner jusqu'aux grilles. Le directeur ne veut pas que vous restiez à découvert pour le trajet jusqu'à l'école Il ne faudrait pas que notre précieux Survivant se blesse, n'est-ce pas, lança-t-il avec sarcasme. De plus, il souhaite avoir une discussion avec vous avant le banquet.

_- _Mais, Monsieur, mes affaires …

_- _Je suis sûr que vos amis se feront un plaisir de s'en occuper, reprit le professeur, avant de tendre la main et d'agripper l'épaule de Harry pour le tirer derrière lui.

Celui-ci eut juste le temps d'entendre Ron et Hermione acquiescer avant d'être propulsé dans le couloir et puis sur le quai de Pré-au-Lard. Une seconde plus tard, la désagréable sensation d'être tiré à travers un tuyau le submergea avant qu'il ne réapparaisse devant les murs de l'école.

_- _Je déteste le transplanage, ronchonna Harry, se stabilisant de justesse en saisissant le bras de Séverus.

_- _Désolé pour la brutalité, mais il faut sauver les apparences.

_- _Je sais, mais quand même ! Au fait, beau travail d'acteur ! rit Harry.

_- _Allez viens, le directeur nous attend.

Et les deux hommes se mirent en route vers le château, veillant à maintenir leurs masques.

Devant la gargouille, l'adulte cracha le mot de passe « Mellow Cakes » en levant les yeux au ciel de dégoût tandis que Harry pouffait discrètement. Ils gravirent les marches de pierre et entrèrent dans le bureau encombré de Dumbledore. Le professeur McGonagall était présente également.

_- _Ah, Harry, mon garçon ! Comment vas-tu ? commença le vieux sorcier, aimablement.

_- _Je vais bien, Monsieur, merci, répondit-il poliment.

_- _Bien, dans ce cas, pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé pendant cet été ? Tu devais rester chez ton oncle et tu as disparu pendant un mois !

Si le ton restait faussement gentil, Dumbledore n'avait pu cacher une certaine dose d'irritation.

_- _Je suis parti de chez eux, Monsieur.

_- _Parti ? Tout simplement ? Je te l'ai déjà expliqué cent fois, tu dois rester chez la sœur de ta mère, sans la protection …

_- _Parlons-en de protection ! coupa Harry, estomaquant le directeur. Ils me protègent tellement bien que j'ai été battu pendant trois semaines avant de m'enfuir ! Et pendant seize ans avant cela. Vous avez une idée de ce que c'est de grandir en étant battu, insulté, enfermé et affamé par ceux qui sont censés vous protéger ! De devoir vivre dans un placard pendant onze ans avant d'avoir une chambre avec des barreaux à la fenêtre et tellement de cadenas sur la porte qu'il faut dix minutes pour les ouvrir. Alors, oui, je suis parti ! Et si eux n'ont rien fait contre ça, je ne vois pas ce qui vous donne le droit de me juger ou de me dire ce que je dois faire ou non !

McGonagall se tordait les mains, l'horreur, la pitié et la culpabilité se disputant sur ses traits. Séverus observait Harry comme s'il était un animal étrange et inconnu, mais un observateur très attentif et le connaissant vraiment bien aurait pu remarquer une étincelle de fierté au fond de son regard onyx.

Dumbledore s'était avachi dans son fauteuil, fixant d'un œil un peu vide le jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Bien sûr, il connaissait le comportement des Dursley, puisqu'il l'avait lui-même encouragé, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Harry trouve les arguments justes pour échapper à sa propre autorité.

La tâche serait plus difficile qu'il ne l'imaginait pour ramener l'enfant à lui donner sa confiance. L'influence de ses nouveaux alliés serait plus que nécessaire.

Un autre évènement stupéfia un peu plus le vieil homme. Fumseck quitta soudainement son perchoir pour aller se poser sur l'épaule de Harry et se mit à chanter tout doucement à son oreille. Le phénix, s'il était déjà intervenu dans la Chambre des Secrets, l'avait fait sur l'ordre de Dumbledore. C'était la toute première fois qu'il agissait de lui-même pour un élève.

Harry écoutait les paroles de l'oiseau avec réconfort. Le chant des phénix était lénifiant et il en profitait pleinement, même si celui-ci contenait des mises en garde.

« Bonjour, jeune elfe-dragon ! Je suis ravi de te revoir et en bien meilleure forme ! La Prophétie des Dragons est en cours et tu rencontreras bien des dangers, mais n'oublie pas que de nombreuses personnes seront là pour te soutenir. Cependant, prends bien garde aux apparences. Derrière le masque le plus noir peut se cacher ton plus fidèle soutien, de même que de la lumière peuvent provenir les pires ténèbres. »

Et Fumseck rejoignit son perchoir, sous l'œil inquisiteur de Dumbledore et celui empli de gratitude de Harry.

_- _Le phénix t'a parlé, Harry ? demanda Dumbledore, masquant du mieux possible sa méfiance.

_- _Oui, il m'a dit qu'il était content de me voir en forme et que je devrais être plus prudent parce que les gens comptent sur moi, répondit Harry un peu penaud.

Dumbledore l'étudia un moment, cherchant à déterminer si le Survivant lui disait la vérité. Le chant des phénix n'était compréhensible que par la personne à qui il était destiné et il n'avait donc pu qu'entendre la mélodie apaisante de l'oiseau, à l'instar de Séverus et Minerva, qui semblaient tous deux un peu plus calmes. Il restait cependant un peu inquiet de l'intervention de Fumseck.

_- _Bien Harry, trancha la voix de Dumbledore, nettement moins aimable, je te rappelle que tu es de retour à l'école et qu'il faudra désormais te soumettre aux règlements. Outre tes cours, tu suivras également un entraînement approfondi en DCFM avec Remus, qui viendra expressément pour te donner des cours les mardi et jeudi, avant tes cours, et tu reprendras également l'occlumencie avec le professeur Rogue !

_- _Mais, … argumenta Harry.

- D'autre part, je te rappelle que l'interdiction de Quidditch formulée par le professeur Ombrage est toujours en vigueur. Cela te permettra de te concentrer sur ta préparation pour affronter Voldemort.

- Mais, Prof… tenta le jeune homme.

_- _Non ! Je te signale que lorsque tu es à Poudlard, tu es sous mon autorité. Maintenant, redescend dans la Grande Salle, la répartition va commencer.

Congédié, Harry se leva et quitta le bureau. Il avait hâte de pouvoir discuter avec Séverus, mais ils devaient être prudents. C'est dans l'escalier qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait même pas dû raconter l'histoire de sa guérison.

Comme l'avait dit Draco, Dumbledore était bien trop content de l'avoir récupérer pour penser à poser des questions. Il devait désormais une faveur à Draco.

* HPDM *

Dans le bureau directorial, Dumbledore discutait avec ses deux professeurs.

_- _Mais enfin Albus, ne me dites-pas que vous saviez ce qui arrivait à ce pauvre Harry lorsqu'il était chez ces moldus. Je vous avais dit qu'ils étaient les pires d'entre eux quand vous le leur avez confiés, se lamenta Minerva.

_- _Voyons, Minerva, vous connaissez Potter quand même. Toujours à se plaindre et à vouloir être le centre de l'attention, s'écria Rogue. Vous n'imaginez quand même pas que le directeur aurait pu laisser se passer de telles choses. Je vous le répète, ce n'est qu'un sale gamin égoïste.

_- _Bien sûr, Minerva. Je me suis moi-même occupé d'aller les rencontrer lorsque Harry a fait montre d'une telle réticence à rentrer pour les vacances, mentit Dumbledore avec conviction. Harry a tendance à très mal se comporter avec son oncle, sa tante et son cousin. Il a juste reçu quelques gifles et a été consigné dans sa chambre à plusieurs reprises. Il a malheureusement tendance à vouloir exagérer les choses.

Le professeur McGonagall se tordit un peu plus les mains, tentant de faire correspondre la déclaration du directeur avec ce qu'elle savait de Harry. Après quelques instants, elle approuva et déclara qu'elle garderait un œil plus attentif sur l'adolescent. En son fort intérieur, les soupçons se faisaient cependant plus vifs. L'attitude du directeur l'interpellait depuis la disparition de Harry et l'enquête qui avait suivi.

Sur ces mots, Séverus renifla :

_- _Eh bien, sur ces bonnes intentions, je vous laisse. J'ai passé des heures avec ces satanés gosses, j'ai faim et je voudrais prendre un peu de repos avant le début des cours.

_- _Bien sûr, Séverus et merci. Nous nous reverrons pour discuter des cours d'occlumencie de Harry.

Avec un grognement méprisant, le Maître des Potions quitta le bureau, rapidement suivi par McGonagall. Sans échanger un mot, ils descendirent à la Grande Salle.

* HPDM *

Resté seul, le vieux sorcier tenta de se recentrer. Il avait recouvré son autorité sur le Survivant, bien que celui-ci se montre nettement docile qu'il ne l'avait été auparavant.

La surveillance accrue que Minerva souhaitait effectuer lui enlevait un poids des épaules. Bien sûr, il ne faisait aucun doute que Harry réussirait à lui échapper ponctuellement, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien. Et avec ses alliés, cela doublait l'attention portée à l'adolescent.

Heureusement, il pouvait toujours compter sur Séverus. Il savait pertinemment que le fiasco des leçons de l'année dernière ne pourrait que se répéter. La mauvaise foi et la haine de James Potter que ressentait le professeur des potions feraient des miracles pour affaiblir le garçon et le ramener sous sa coupe.

Le rappel de l'interdiction de Quidditch était un coup de maître. Oh bien sûr, les actes de Ombrage n'avaient absolument aucune valeur réelle, mais retirer ce privilège à Harry lui permettrait d'affaiblir un peu plus le Survivant. Il ne doutait pas que Minerva serait bientôt accaparée par les autres joueurs. Attiser un peu la rancune des Gryffondors contre leur Prince ne ferait que fragiliser le gamin. Albus ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'il fasse preuve d'une telle confiance en lui. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il ait une nouvelle entrevue avec Harry. Déstabilisé par son attitude agressive, il n'avait pas pensé à l'interroger plus avant sur les événements de l'été.

« Comment ai-je pu me laisser distraire à ce point ? Il est évident qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose. Il a tellement changé. Il est plus grand, plus musclé. Et il semble confiant. Il va falloir le remettre au pas et au plus vite ! Mais maintenant qu'il est de retour à Poudlard, je vais pouvoir m'en occuper. Séverus va l'affaiblir à nouveau avec l'occlumencie, Minerva va accentuer sa surveillance et mes alliés feront le reste. »

Après cette constatation rassurante, Dumbledore quitta à son tour le bureau pour se rendre au banquet de bienvenue.


	17. Chapter 17 Premier Jour

**Disclaimer** : L'Univers et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings

**Rating** : M - Slash/yaoi - HPDM

**Remarque** : vu le nombre de fics déjà écrites, il est possible que certaines de mes idées donnent une impression de déjà-lu. Je n'ai cependant aucune volonté de plagiat.

Merci pour les reviews, les followers et les favorites.

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Premier jour**

La Grande Salle bruissait des conversations excitées des étudiants installés pour le petit-déjeuner. Tandis que les préfets remettaient leurs horaires aux plus jeunes, les directeurs de Maison passaient parmi les sixième année pour vérifier leur choix d'options.

- Professeur McGonagall, il y a un problème avec mon horaire, dit Harry. D'après le relevé de Buses que vous m'avez donné hier soir, je n'ai eu qu'un Effort Exceptionnel et le Professeur Rogue nous avait bien spécifié qu'il n'acceptait en ASPICs que les étudiants ayant obtenu un Optimal.

- En effet, Monsieur Potter, mais il semble que le Directeur ait enfin réussi à lui faire entendre raison. Vous pourrez donc suivre ce cours sans problème. A moins que vous ne souhaitiez plus devenir Auror ?

- Oh non, Professeur, c'est parfait.

- Bien ! Le Professeur Rogue sait que vous ne disposez pas du matériel nécessaire pour son cours. Il vous laisse une semaine pour vous le procurer. Aujourd'hui, vous vous fournirez dans les réserves de l'école.

Et McGonagall passa à l'élève suivant, laissant Ron ronchonner sur l'injustice qu'il y avait à toujours débuter l'année scolaire, ou la semaine, par le cours de potions.

* HPDM *

Harry, Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent donc vers les cachots où ils retrouvèrent bien évidemment Draco. Celui-ci était accompagné par Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson et Millicent Bullstrode. Les autres élèves étaient Justin Finch-Fletchley et Hannah Abbot. Tous sursautèrent lorsque la porte s'ouvrit violemment.

- A ce que je sache, susurra la voix glaciale de Rogue, les cours ne se tiennent pas encore dans les couloirs ! Entrez ! Et en silence !

Les étudiants s'installèrent le plus vite possible, Ron à côté d'Hermione, Harry se retrouvant seul à sa table.

- Je n'ai que deux ans pour tenter de vous faire attendre un niveau suffisant pour les ASPICs et j'attends de vous tous une concentration et une application sans faille, surtout pour ceux qui ont … bénéficié de mon immense … générosité pour pouvoir encore se retrouver en ma présence !

Harry et Ron se tassèrent sur leur chaise, dans l'espoir de se faire oublier, tandis que Draco ricanait peu gracieusement à cet avertissement.

- Madame Pomfresh m'a informé que les stocks de potions de l'infirmerie étaient dangereusement bas. Nous allons donc nous appliquer pendant les premières semaines à ravitailler l'infirmerie par la préparation des potions adéquates. Nous commencerons par la Pimentine. Vous avez exactement deux heures pour me préparer chacun un chaudron parfait. Commencez !

A ces mots, la recette apparut sur le tableau noir et les élèves se dirigèrent vers la réserve pour obtenir les ingrédients nécessaires.

Le silence régnait dans le cachot, seulement troublé par le bruit des couteaux, le bouillonnement des chaudrons et les marmonnements éventuels des étudiants se concentrant en relisant les instructions.

Harry était totalement focalisé sur la préparation de son breuvage, s'appliquant de son mieux à la préparation des ingrédients, même s'il savait que ce serait inutile.

Revenant au présent, Harry constata que les deux heures étaient presque écoulées et qu'il était temps de saboter sa potion. Veillant à ce que personne ne le remarque, il sortit de sa poche une petite feuille de menthe poivrée et la glissa dans la mixture bouillonnante. Aussitôt, un sifflement du plus mauvais augure se fit entendre, alertant la chauve-souris qui fondit sur Harry en hurlant :

- Par Merlin, Potter, vous êtes toujours aussi incapable de réaliser une simple potion. Qu'avez-vous fait ? s'écria-t-il tout en lançant rapidement un sort de stase sur le chaudron menaçant.

- Mais, Monsieur, je …

- Très éloquent ! Cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor ! Et bien sûr, retenue ce soir à 19h dans mon bureau !

- Mais …

- Si c'est comme ça, nous aurons donc le plaisir de nous voir tous les soirs de cette semaine. On verra alors si on peut régler le problème à la racine. Et si j'entends encore un son, ce sera pour tout le mois !

Harry baissa la tête. Il ne servait à rien de répliquer. Hermione le regardait avec commisération tandis que Ron semblait prêt à sauter à la gorge de Rogue. Les Serpentard raillaient dans leur coin.

- Laissez vos chaudrons en l'état, je vérifierai vos Pimentines et déciderai si elles ont leurs places à l'infirmerie. Prenez vos affaires et disparaissez.

Harry quitta rapidement les cachots, Ron et Hermione sur les talons. Il avait vraiment fait fort, une retenue dès le premier cours. Et tandis que Ron fulminait toujours, Harry eut un petit sourire secret. Tout fonctionnait à la perfection.

_Flash Back_

_Les occupants du Manoir Rogue étaient réunis dans la bibliothèque, Séverus et Draco engagés dans une partie d'échecs, les autres plongés dans leur lecture quand la voix d'Harry s'éleva soudain._

_- Séverus ? demanda-t-il, comment allons-nous faire pour continuer nos entraînements à Poudlard sans attirer l'attention de Dumbledore ?_

_- Eh bien, je pourrais toujours te mettre en retenue. On en profiterait pour avancer._

_- Mais, comment faire pour les retenues ? Je ne suivrai plus les cours de potions et cela éveillerait les soupçons si je me ramassais une retenue chaque fois qu'on se croisera dans un couloir._

_- Et pourquoi arrêterais-tu les potions ?_

_- Vous aviez dit que vous n'acceptiez que les Optimal pour les cours d'Aspic et comme j'ai eu un E d'après ce que vous m'avez dit …_

_Séverus ouvrit la bouche et … la referma aussitôt. Son intransigeance légendaire le mettait au pied du mur._

_- J'imagine qu'il va falloir que j'accepte les E à partir de maintenant, ironisa-t-il. Quel meilleur moyen de pouvoir te coller en retenue trois fois par semaine pour incompétence ? En plus, ce sera l'excuse rêvée à présenter à Albus : « Je vous ai toujours dit que les Efforts Exceptionnels n'étaient pas suffisants pour participer à ma classe d'ASPICs ! ». _

_Ces derniers mots déclenchèrent les rires, chacun pouvant effectivement imaginer l'horrible professeur de potions argumenter de la sorte avec le directeur._

_- Eh bien, ça va être amusant, continua Harry. Maintenant que je me débrouille plutôt bien en potions, je vais être forcé de les saboter pour récolter des retenues._

_Les rires s'accentuèrent encore plus à l'air dépité de l'adolescent. _

_Fin de Flash-back_

En entrant dans la classe de Métamorphoses, Harry croisa le regard réprobateur de McGonagall. Apparemment, elle était déjà au courant pour les retenues et la perte de points.

En prenant place, il poussa un discret soupir. Il aurait bien aimé parler à sa Directrice de Maison, ainsi qu'avec Remus, mais il devait d'abord déterminer qui était réellement digne de confiance.

Il croyait que Dumbledore avait ses intérêts à cœur et les événements lui avaient donné tort. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre un tel risque.

Pendant un bref instant, l'air miroita autour du Professeur qui avait entamé son cours, mais tout se dissipa avant que Harry ait pu entrevoir autre chose qu'un halo légèrement bleuté.

- Bien, Monsieur Potter, puisque vous êtes si concentré, ironisa McGonagall, veillez commencer je vous prie. Transformez-moi cette pierre en poussin !

Pris au dépourvu, Harry fixa un moment son professeur avant d'apercevoir la formule au tableau devant lui. Il saisit sa baguette, se concentra et prononça distinctement :

- _Rocca__ verso pulseo !_

La pierre frémit, trembla et se teinta en jaune soleil. Quelques plumes apparurent, mais la transformation s'arrêta là.

- Ce n'est pas si mal pour un premier essai, Monsieur Potter. Veillez à y mettre un peu plus de concentration et vous devriez réussir. Bien, allez-y ! termina le professeur en invitant les élèves à se mettre au travail.

Bien vite, la pièce se remplit d'éclats de voix, certains s'énervant violemment de ne pas obtenir de résultat, comme Ron qui avait envoyé sa pierre valdinguer à l'autre bout de la salle. Hermione avait été la première à réussir, au bout de trois tentatives, obtenant ainsi dix points pour Griffondor, ce qui irritait d'autant plus le roux.

Après une heure d'efforts, Harry obtint enfin un adorable petit poussin, dont les plumes de tête formaient une espèce de casquette. L'enseignante lui accorda également dix points.

Lorsque la cloche retentit en signalant l'heure du repas, le professeur les retint un instant :

- J'attends de ceux qui n'ont pas encore réussi la transformation qu'ils continuent à s'entraîner pour le prochain cours. Vous me ferez également deux rouleaux de parchemin sur le principe de la transformation de l'inanimé à l'animé.

* HPDM *

En entrant dans la Grande Salle, les trois amis discutaient de leurs cours à venir pour l'après-midi. Deux heures d'Histoire de la Magie juste après le déjeuner, il n'y avait rien de mieux pour faire la sieste. Du moins était-ce l'affirmation de Ron, à la grande consternation de Hermione. Harry se contentait d'écouter les deux jeunes gens se disputer, Hermione arguant de l'importance des études tandis que Ron répondait que personne ne lui demanderait jamais à quelle bataille avait pu participer Globurk le Vicieux ou Karnof l'Ecraseur.

Une caresse appuyée sur le bras détourna Harry du spectacle plutôt dégoutant de Ron postillonnant de la nourriture partout en défendant son idée.

- Salut Harry ! Comment vas-tu ? Je ne t'avais pas encore vu aujourd'hui.

- Je vais bien, Ginny et toi ? Tes cours se passent bien ? répondit Harry en essayant de dégager son bras tandis que la jeune fille se collait un peu plus contre lui.

- Bof, rien de bien nouveau. Le prof de DCFM ressemble un peu à Lockart, donc on n'apprend pas grand-chose d'utile et Trelawney est toujours aussi bizarre. Ensuite, j'ai Métamorphoses et sortilèges cet après-midi. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Histoire de la Magie et DCFM, répondit-il en essayant de s'écarter un peu.

- Bah, tu pourras voir le nouveau prof alors. On se retrouve dans la Salle Commune ce soir ?

- Non, je suis en retenue avec Rogue.

- Bon ben, demain alors, insista-t-elle.

- Retenue tous les soirs, toute la semaine.

- Mais, c'est pas juste. Tu dois aller voir Dumbledore. Rogue n'a pas le droit de te coller en retenue toute la semaine.

- C'est un prof, Ginny ! Il fait ce qu'il veut.

A ces mots, Harry se leva, repoussant Ginny, fit un signe de tête à Hermione et sortit dans le parc. Il avait besoin de prendre un peu l'air au calme.

Il s'assit sous les branches d'un saule, sur les berges du lac. La brise chantait dans les feuilles et dessinaient des arabesques sur la surface de l'eau. Le lieu l'apaisait toujours.

« Je me demande pourquoi je suis si mal à l'aise en présence de Ginny, pensa Harry. L'année dernière, elle m'attirait pourtant et maintenant, je frissonne presque de dégoût quand elle me touche. Et puis les cours… c'est bien plus difficile de feindre ne pas réussir un sort que de ne vraiment pas savoir le réaliser. Je crois que cette année va être très longue. »

* HPDM *

Harry passa les deux heures de cours du professeur Bins dans ce qu'il appelait sa bibliothèque virtuelle. Il avait développé une sorte de mémoire eidétique qui lui permettait de compulser toutes sortes d'ouvrages directement en esprit. Il approfondit donc ses connaissances en sorts de défense, attendant patiemment la fin du cours pour enfin rencontrer le nouveau prof de DCFM.

En entrant dans la classe de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Harry eut un sursaut et cilla furieusement. Il serra très fort les paupières avant de les rouvrir précautionneusement, mais l'hallucination était toujours là. Lentement, il expira en faisant un tour sur lui-même, apercevant ses condisciples faire de même, la mine ahurie. Tout était … rose, d'un beau rose layette. Les murs, les sols, tout était rose ! Les habituels bancs et bureaux en bois avaient été remplacés par des poufs, comme pour la classe de divination.

- Vous êtes sûrs que c'est la bonne salle, demanda Harry à ses amis, avant d'entendre raisonner une voix à consonance féminine, de se retourner et de faire face au nouvel enseignant de Poudlard.

L'homme qui se tenait devant la classe jurait horriblement avec son environnement. Il portait une sorte de costume rouge écarlate, avec une chemise blanche à frou-frou, ornée d'un un jabot et dont les dentelles émergeaient des manches, sans compter qu'il devait probablement être d'une ou même deux tailles trop étroit. Aux pieds, il portait des chaussures noires vernies avec des talonnettes. Ses cheveux d'un brun indéfini ressemblaient à un véritable casque, pas un mouvement ne les dérangeant. Ses yeux louchaient terriblement derrière ses lunettes bleues et ses dents auraient fait concurrence à un lapin ayant reçu le sort de _Dentes Augmento_.

- Bonjour, jeunes gens, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer ! Je suis Michael Powers, votre nouveau professeur. Je vous en prie, entrez. Déposez vos sacs près de la porte et alignez-vous au centre de la classe. Nous allons débuter par quelques petits exercices de base afin que je puisse déterminer votre niveau.

Peu rassurés par l'accoutrement du professeur, les étudiants avancèrent avec appréhension, se serrant un peu les uns contre les autres, dans l'espoir de passer inaperçu.

- Très bien mon jeune ami, nous allons commencer avec vous, déclama Powers en tendant le doigt vers Londubat. A mon signal, vous me lancerez un sortilège de désarmement.

Neville s'avança avec hésitation, son regard passant de Harry au professeur. Comme tous les autres, il s'était attendu à ce que ce soit le célèbre Harry Potter qui débute les exercices. Légèrement tremblant, il leva sa baguette et attendit que l'enseignant lui indique de commencer par un petit hochement de tête

- _Expelliarmus_ !

Et le professeur Powers vola à travers la pièce pour atterrir violemment contre les étagères, inconscient.

Le vacarme produit attira le professeur McGonagall qui entra dans la salle pour voir si elle pouvait porter assistance à son nouveau collègue. Elle fixa le pantin désarticulé tandis que les élèves tentaient de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé, parlant tous en même temps.

- Silence ! Miss Granger, rapportez-moi les évènements, demanda-t-elle avec calme.

- Le Professeur Powers souhaitait nous faire exécuter les sortilèges de défense de base pour évaluer notre niveau. Il a demandé à Neville de lancer un _Expelliarmus_ et …

- Oui, Miss Granger, insista McGonagall.

- Il n'a pas conjuré de bouclier et a été propulsé contre le mur, Madame.

Minerva poussa un profond soupir en se pinçant l'arête du nez puis se retourna vers les élèves.

- Bien ! Le cours est terminé. Rentrez tous dans vos salles communes ! Oui, Miss Granger, ceux qui le veulent peuvent aller à la bibliothèque, précisa-t-elle en devançant l'objection de la brune.

D'un geste élégant, le professeur McGonagall pointa sa baguette sur le corps immobile et le lévita vers l'infirmerie.

Les élèves récupérèrent leurs affaires et s'enfuirent sans attendre, pressés de rapporter l'histoire hilarante à leurs camarades. Ils avaient bien du mal à se retenir de rire. Même si Neville avait participé à l'AD et fait énormément de progrès, ses _Expelliarmus_ n'étaient assurément pas assez puissants pour désarmer et mettre K.O. un sorcier aguerri. Et cela, tout le monde le savait.

Le premier jour de cours n'était pas encore terminé que la réputation d'incompétence du nouveau prof de DCFM avait déjà fait le tour du château.


	18. Chapter 18 Première retenue

**Disclaimer** : L'Univers et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings

**Rating** : M - Slash/yaoi - HPDM

**Remarque** : vu le nombre de fics déjà écrites, il est possible que certaines de mes idées donnent une impression de déjà-lu. Je n'ai cependant aucune volonté de plagiat.

Merci pour les reviews, les followers et les favorites.

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Première retenue**

Harry préféra se rendre à la bibliothèque avec Hermione. Tant qu'à obtenir deux heures de libre, autant en profiter pour expédier les premiers devoirs qu'ils devaient faire. De plus, il voulait en profiter pour voir s'il y avait des ouvrages sur les auras.

Il déposa ses affaires sur une table et se dirigea vers les rayons de métamorphoses, tandis que Hermione se chargeait de celui de potions. Heureusement, les livres de divinations étaient juste à côté, mais la recherche lui parut vaine. Comme il l'avait pensé, les bouquins semblaient tous être du même acabit que ceux préconisés par Trelawney.

Au bout de deux heures, les devoirs étaient quasiment terminés. Hermione avait proposé à Harry de relire les siens, mais il avait décliné, prétextant vouloir déterminer s'il avait progressé par lui-même.

« Difficile de lui expliquer où j'ai été cherché mes informations. » pensa-t-il devant son air surpris.

Après un passage rapide au dortoir, ils retrouvèrent les autres dans la Grande Salle. A peine installé, Harry sentit un mouvement sur sa cuisse. Sursautant, il vit une main remonter lentement vers le haut de sa jambe. Avec un mouvement de recul, il la saisit et la repoussa, faisant face à Ginny.

- Ginny ! Arrête ça tout de suite !

- Mais Harry, mon ch…

- Arrête ! Garde tes mains pour toi, dit-il en s'écartant violemment, surprenant les autres convives installés.

Ginny lui lança un regard torve, plein d'incompréhension, mais s'éloigna un peu. Au même instant, un flamboiement rouge et jaune assaillit la vision de Harry, le désorientant.

« Encore les auras ! Et cette sensation désagréable ! » songea-t-il. « Il faut vraiment que je décode ces couleurs, bien qu'a priori, rouge et jaune ne doivent pas être très positives. »

Plongé dans ses pensées et dans son assiette, Harry ne vit pas les regards échangés entre le frère et la sœur. Il ne remarqua pas non plus Hermione le fixer d'un air spéculatif.

Par contre, le manège des trois Gryffondors n'échappa pas à l'œil averti d'un certain adolescent blond et d'un professeur ténébreux.

Quinze minutes avant l'heure de sa retenue, Harry s'excusa auprès de ses camarades et prit le chemin des cachots. Arrivé un peu en avance, il frappa à la porte du bureau du professeur de Potions.

- Entrez, retentit une voix glaciale. Monsieur Potter, aurait-on fait des progrès en ponctualité ? s'enquit doucereusement le Maître des cachots. Avancez et fermez la porte.

Harry obéit à l'injonction et s'avança jusqu'au bureau. Séverus se leva et lui fit signe de le suivre vers une porte au fond de la pièce. Elle donnait accès au salon du potionniste. Ils s'installèrent confortablement dans des fauteuils, devant la cheminée.

- Bonsoir, Harry, commença le professeur.

- Bonsoir Séverus.

- Avant tout, pourrais-tu me dire ce que tu as mis dans la Pimentine ce matin. J'ai vraiment cru que tout allait exploser.

- Une feuille de menthe poivrée. Ça donne une réaction impressionnante, mais n'a absolument aucune incidence sur la qualité de la potion, à moins peut-être d'une légère sensation de fraîcheur une fois que la réaction de vapeur ne soit terminée.

- Menthe poivrée ? Hum, faudra voir avec Pompom qu'elle demande aux malades s'ils sentent une différence dans ce cas. Sinon, comment s'est passé cette première journée ? demanda-t-il.

- Plus longue que je ne l'imaginais, soupira Harry. Feindre l'ignorance n'est pas aussi simple que je le croyais et puis …

- Oui ?

- Connaitriez-vous des livres sur les auras ?

- Je ne m'y suis jamais intéressé, mais il doit y avoir quelques ouvrages sérieux sur la question.

- Il n'y a rien la bibliothèque en tout cas, j'ai regardé cette après-midi, pendant le cours de DCFM.

- Ah oui, Powers. C'est vrai cette histoire que Londubat l'a purement et simplement assommé ?

- Ah ça, tu as manqué quelque chose, s'écria Draco en déboulant dans la pièce.

- Draco ! Je t'ai déjà dit cent fois que l'on frappait avant d'entrer chez les gens ! s'écria Séverus, qui avait sursauté à l'arrivée fracassante de son filleul.

Harry cacha un rictus amusé à l'interaction des deux Serpentard. Draco arborait une moue d'enfant penaud, et quoiqu'il en dise, Séverus craquait inévitablement devant la manœuvre du jeune homme.

- Je me demande où Dumbledore a été le chercher celui-là, s'interrogea Harry. Il est encore pire que Lockart. Même si Neville n'est pas extrêmement puissant, il a fait beaucoup de progrès l'année dernière et il m'a aidé au … Ministère, hésita-t-il.

- Je vais essayer de me renseigner sur lui, on verra bien ce qui en ressortira. Pour les auras, je vais demander à Lucius s'il a des idées. A part ça, comment vas-tu faire pour ton entraînement ? demanda Séverus.

- Je pensais profiter des heures d'étude libre pour aller dans la Salle sur Demande. Draco pourrait éventuellement m'y retrouver pour qu'il continue son apprentissage d'animagus.

- C'est une bonne idée, mais il faudrait peut-être essayer de varier les endroits. Dumbledore est toujours au courant de tout dans le Château. Comme tu l'as remarqué hier, il va être nettement moins indulgent avec toi cette année. Il vaut mieux ne pas lui donner d'autres raisons de te surveiller. Sans compter qu'il ne faut pas non plus éveiller la méfiance de tes amis.

- D'ailleurs Harry, Gran… Hermione te regardait bizarrement pendant le repas et les belettes semblaient assez contrariées, intervint Draco. Et puis, tu ne m'as pas dit pour le pari ?

- Oh, euh… oui, euh… tavaisraisontagagné, marmonna-t-il.

- Pardon ? Je n'ai pas bien compris, reprit le blond, en affichant la mine du Chat du Cheshire.

- C'est bon ! J'ai dit que tu avais raison. Tu as gagné. Maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu veux, répliqua Harry avec un léger mouvement d'humeur.

- Eh bien, … Tu me dois une faveur !

- Laquelle ?

- Hum … je ne sais pas encore, on verra, éluda Draco, une lueur calculatrice dans les yeux.

Séverus étudiait les deux adolescents occupés à se chamailler, se disant que c'était peut-être une bonne chose que ces deux-là ne se soient pas entendus dès la première année. Certaines réactions auraient été passablement explosives avec leurs caractères bien trempés.

Il se leva sans que Harry et Draco ne s'en rendent compte, plongés dans leur pseudo-chamaillerie, pour rédiger une lettre à l'attention de Lucius.

- Et toi, Draco, comment ça s'est passé avec les Serpentard ? Pas de problème pour ta … désertion ? demanda Harry.

- Tu oublies que tu parles à Draco Malefoy. Je reste leur Prince, se vanta-t-il, même si certains aimeraient manifestement me faire payer la trahison de mon père.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne risques rien ?

- T'inquiète pas Harry. En réalité, beaucoup d'entre nous hésitent fortement à suivre les traces de nos parents. Bien sûr, on a quelques fanatiques, mais tu en connais beaucoup qui voudraient devenir des esclaves et de la chair à canon volontairement ?

- Eh bien, on ne vous connaît pas bien et avec la guerre des Maisons, il est facile de se laisser convaincre que vous êtes tous des Mangemorts en puissance, répondit timidement Harry.

- Pas faux, reprit Draco pensif. C'est comme si on nous conditionnait à nous détester.

* HPDM *

Dans une salle inoccupée du troisième étage, deux étudiants discutaient eux aussi de l'attitude de Harry.

- Tu as bien vu qu'il m'a repoussée ! C'est pas normal.

- Enfin Gin, t'as jamais entendu parler de stratégie. Tu lui sautes dessus comme une hippogriffe en chaleur et tu t'attends à quoi ? Tu sais bien qu'il n'aime pas être au centre de l'attention.

- Tu peux parler, Ron. Chaque fois que tu regardes Hermione, tu te mets à baver, s'indigna la rousse.

- Baver ? T'en as de bonne ! Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'elle m'intéresse vraiment ? De toute façon, moi, je ne me fais pas rembarrer en plein milieu de la Grande Salle.

- Mais je le veux ! L'année dernière, Cho m'a mis des bâtons dans les roues. Je ne le laisserai pas filer cette année. Il est à moi, scanda-t-elle.

- Eh bien, va falloir te montrer un peu plus subtile que le calamar du Lac Noir dans ce cas. Arrête de lui sauter dessus à la moindre occasion. T'avais pas pris des trucs chez les jumeaux ?

- Si, mais tu sais bien que cela ne suffit pas. C'est un effet temporaire. Et puis qu'est-ce que ça a de subtil les philtres d'amour ?

- Ca va changer son comportement à lui et connaissant Harry, si tu vas suffisamment loin, son « honneur » lui dictera la conduite à tenir. A toi de faire ce qu'il faut pour le pousser là où tu veux.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour Hermione ? Elle ne semble voir en toi qu'un ami.

- T'inquiète pas pour ça, Gin. Je sais très bien comment fonctionne Hermy. Il suffit de savoir sur quels fils tirer et elle me mangera dans la main. En plus, la séduire ou pas importe peu, elle ne nous servira à rien, rétorqua Ron cyniquement. Et pour Harry, fais gaffe. Tu sais qu'on doit se rapprocher de lui, pas le faire fuir !

* HPDM *

Quelques minutes avant le couvre-feu, Harry retrouva ses condisciples dans la salle commune des Rouge et Or.

- Alors Harry, cette retenue avec le pourri graisseux, demanda Seamus.

- Pas de changement. Récurage des chaudrons avec une brosse à dent, grogna le Survivant avant de s'affaler dans un fauteuil.

La remarque provoqua une grimace sur les visages des habitués des retenues de Rogue. Après quelques minutes, Harry se releva et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

- Je vais me coucher. J'espère que la journée de demain sera meilleure que celle-ci. Quoique, en commençant avec Divination, je parie que Trelawney va encore prédire ma mort dans d'horribles souffrances, souffla-t-il, déclenchant quelques rires dans la salle.

En se glissant dans ses draps, Harry repensait au déroulement de sa journée. Ginny et Ron provoquaient en lui une vraie sensation de malaise. Le comportement de la jeune fille le crispait d'autant plus, comme s'il développait une sorte d'allergie chaque fois qu'elle essayait de le toucher. Les relations avec Ron lui semblaient extrêmement superficielles et dans le même temps, il ne pouvait se défaire de l'impression d'être sous constante observation.

Avec un soupir, il se retourna, plongeant dans la douceur des couvertures. Un profond sentiment de sécurité l'enveloppa avant qu'il ne plonge dans un sommeil réparateur.

* HPDM *

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent plutôt calmement en comparaison de ce premier jour.

Le prof de DCFM avait décidé de repasser à un apprentissage plus théorique en attendant que le directeur lui fournisse un matériel particulier, avait-il déclaré. Cela devait prendre quelques semaines. Les étudiants avaient gémi. Ils étaient à nouveau condamnés à lire leurs livres, comme ils avaient été contraints de le faire avec Ombrage.

Rogue se montrait toujours aussi tyrannique dans son cours, mais étonnamment, malgré les remarques acides, les potions de Harry s'étaient nettement améliorées. De même, les autres professeurs avaient rapporté au Directeur que le Survivant faisait preuve d'une concentration et d'une application constante dans les cours. D'ailleurs, ses notes en général avaient progressé.

Les cours d'occlumencie étaient, à l'instar des retenues, le paravent idéal pour approfondir ses connaissances en « magie noire ». Même Séverus reconnaissait que la maîtrise de Harry était impressionnante. Plus le temps passait, plus il était tenté de croire que l'adolescent qu'il avait tant détesté serait effectivement à même de défaire Voldemort.

Cependant, les rapports qu'il remettait au Directeur étaient quant à eux, toujours désastreux. « Incapable de vider son esprit… Un véritable livre ouvert … Feriez mieux de directement donner vos plans au Seigneur des Ténèbres… »

Remus venait tous les mardis et jeudis matin, comme l'avait ordonné Dumbledore et Harry s'entraînait avec son presque parrain. La relation entre Lupin et l'adolescent restait amicale quoiqu'un peu froide. Il semblait à l'adolescent que le loup-garou lui en voulait un peu. A aucun moment, ils n'avaient abordé la disparition de Sirius. Si les cours se déroulaient bien, ils n'étaient en réalité pas vraiment adaptés, le niveau de puissance de Harry ayant fortement augmenté depuis son anniversaire. Il avait rapporté à Remus l'histoire de sa fugue et de sa guérison par un vieil ermite. Le loup-garou avait eu l'air sceptique, comme d'autres, mais il n'avait pas insisté plus avant. L'adolescent aurait voulu pouvoir lui confier la vérité, mais il préférait patienter encore un peu.

Et Dumbledore souriait gentiment, se félicitant d'avoir récupéré le Survivant qui semblait enfin comprendre l'importance de maîtriser sa magie et son caractère emporté alors qu'il devrait faire face un jour à Voldemort.

* HPDM *

Les moments préférés de Harry restaient cependant les heures où il réussissait à s'isoler avec Draco. Tandis que celui-ci se concentrait sur la transformation animagus, Harry se rappelait d'une conversation qui avait eu lieu peu après un cours de Métamorphose.

_Flash-back_

_- Harry, comment se fait-il que nous ayons tous les deux pour animagus une créature magique alors que McGonagall dit que c'est impossible ? Même mes parents et Séverus avaient semblé sceptiques avec le test de la potion. Ils avaient un doute sur son efficacité. Pour toi, je peux comprendre, tu ne fais jamais rien comme tout le monde, mais pour moi ? _

_- Arrête avec ça, grommela Harry, s'attirant un sourire moqueur du Serpentard. _

_- Eh, c'est pas ma faute ! Allez, dis-moi pourquoi ? _

_- Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr. Je crois que les sorciers ont perdu cette capacité à cause de la façon dont ils voient la magie, le monde qui les entoure. _

_- Je ne te suis pas. _

_- Ils ont décidé de mettre une sorte de clivage, le bien et le mal, la magie noire et la magie blanche, … Ils établissent une hiérarchie pour tout, même avec les êtres doués de magie. Tu sais bien que pour la plupart, les animaux magiques sont « inférieurs ». _

_- C'est pas faux mais pourquoi nous transformer en « simples animaux » et pas en créatures magiques ? _

_- … Peut-être que les sorciers les voient uniquement comme une sorte d'outil. Ils n'ont pas une idée de supériorité ou d'infériorité par rapport à des animaux normaux. _

_- Ou bien, ils ont perdu leurs capacités à rêver ?_

_- En même temps que leur innocence ?… Ils sont devenus trop matérialistes, trop concrets pour pouvoir croire à la transformation en créatures magiques. _

_- Eh bien, je suis content de ne pas être arrêter par ça alors ! déclara Draco avec un énorme sourire. _

_Fin de Flash-back_

Installé avec Draco dans la Salle sur demande, Harry tentait de comprendre les couleurs composant les auras. Le temps passant, il avait réussi à repérer celles de plusieurs personnes dans le Château mais il n'en avait pas encore compris le sens.

Poussant un soupir, il rouvrit les yeux et se mit à observer Draco. Ce dernier était installé en tailleur, semblant pris dans une méditation profonde. L'air se mit soudainement à miroiter et il fut entouré d'un halo d'un blanc pur, au cœur d'un bleu profond. Des touches d'orange vif apparurent, suivies d'un très beau violet vif.

Harry sursauta mais ne bougea pas. Il avait déjà vu cette combinaison bleu-blanc-orange, mais jamais de violet. Et jamais non plus, il n'avait ressenti cette sensation de bien-être intense qui le submergea.

Et subitement, la silhouette de Draco laissa place à un pégase blanc argenté, qui sembla un peu désorienté.

Harry se releva lentement et s'approcha de Draco doucement, en tendant la main, paume vers le ciel, et murmurant de doux mots d'apaisement.

L'animal renâcla et fit maladroitement un pas en arrière, vacillant. Les ailes s'ouvrirent brusquement, rétablissant l'équilibre du cheval ailé.

- Doucement, Draco, susurra Harry. Tu as pris ta forme animagus. Prends le temps de te stabiliser, de t'habituer.

Voyant une interrogation poindre dans les yeux de mercure liquide, Harry conjura un immense miroir dans lequel se refléta la silhouette. Draco fit un pas timide en avant, puis se présenta de flanc devant la paroi réfléchissante, arrachant un rire à Harry.

Et en effet, pendant plusieurs minutes, le magnifique pégase caracola, étirant ses ailes, tendant le cou pour s'observer sous toutes les coutures. Draco était aussi « narcissique » sous forme animale que sous forme humaine.

- Allez, Draco, reprit Harry interrompant la séance de pose, il est temps que tu reprennes forme humaine. Allez, reviens !

Draco fixa Harry avec un air de reproche au fond des yeux.

- Allez Draco, reviens moi, souffla Harry, surprenant l'animal par ses paroles.

Une seconde plus tard, il rattrapa de justesse l'adolescent vacillant, amortissant sa chute tandis que ses genoux cédaient.

- Doucement, chuchota Harry. On est toujours un peu affaibli les premières fois. Reprends ton équilibre … Ca va passer, murmura-t-il, les mains sur les épaules du blond qui tremblait un peu, la tête baissée.

A ces mots, Draco releva les yeux et plongea dans le lac émeraude qui lui faisait face. Il s'élança au cou de Harry, ses bras se resserrant autour de sa nuque, ses mains plongeant dans les cheveux noirs en bataille, entraînant le corps de son « professeur », l'étendant sur le sol.

Il replongea dans les magnifiques yeux verts, écarquillés par la sensation de ce poids allongé sur son corps.

Et lentement, le visage à la peau translucide se rapprocha, un souffle léger parcourut sa peau pour finir par effleurer ses lèvres.

Enfin, les lèvres de Draco se posèrent avec tendresse sur celles de Harry, avec douceur, avec légèreté.

Lentement, une langue mutine dessina le contour de la bouche convoitée, titillant les commissures, plaidant pour en obtenir l'accès qui lui fut accordé timidement, se lançant à la découverte de cet antre chaud et sucré, promesse de plaisirs à venir.

Elle rencontra sa jumelle, sa future compagne et l'entraîna dans la plus délicate des valses, se cherchant, se taquinant avec délicatesse.

Et deux complaintes se répondirent en écho.

Soudain, tout s'arrêta. Le corps qui le protégeait disparut. Et la porte claqua, signalant le départ de celui qu'il n'avait pas espéré.


	19. Chapter 19 : Incompréhension

**Disclaimer** : L'Univers et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings

**Rating** : M - Slash/yaoi - HPDM

**Remarque** : vu le nombre de fics déjà écrites, il est possible que certaines de mes idées donnent une impression de déjà-lu. Je n'ai cependant aucune volonté de plagiat.

Merci pour les reviews, les followers et les favorites.

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Incompréhension**

En entendant la porte claquer, Harry sursauta et se précipita dans le couloir à la poursuite de Draco, mais celui-ci avait déjà disparu. Indécis, le Sauveur regarda autour de lui avant de se précipiter de toutes ses forces vers la tour des Gryffondors.

Heureusement, la Grosse Dame ne le fit pas patienter et il s'engouffra dans la salle commune, sans entendre Ginny l'interpeler et puis le suivre d'un regard courroucé tandis qu'il gravissait les marches de l'escalier menant au dortoir.

Une longue glissade l'amena contre sa table de chevet dont il arracha presque le tiroir pour en retirer la Carte des Maraudeurs. L'étalant sur le lit, il pointa sa baguette et :

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Aussitôt le parchemin se couvrit du plan de Poudlard. Harry pointa une nouvelle fois sa baguette :

- Montre-moi Draco Malefoy !

Le plan zooma sur les sous-sols de l'école et il put voir l'étiquette portant le nom de Draco pénétrer dans les cachots des Serpentard.

Il poussa un long soupir, désappointé. Tant que Draco resterait dans sa salle commune, il ne pourrait pas lui parler. Mais que s'était-il donc passé ?

Harry passait rêveusement ses doigts sur ses lèvres, se souvenant des merveilleuses sensations qu'il avait ressenties. Il avait littéralement eu l'impression de voler, c'était même encore plus fort que son premier vol et puis … tout s'était arrêté, sans un mot, sans un bruit, Draco s'était enfui.

- Oh Harry, tout va bien ? demanda soudain la voix de Ron.

Sursautant, le brun se retourna pour trouver le rouquin juste derrière lui, scrutant d'un air interrogatif la carte sur le lit.

- Pardon ?

- Ginny m'a dit que tu avais l'air bouleversé. Tout va bien ?

- Oh, euh oui, oui.

- Pourquoi t'as sorti la carte ? T'as un problème ?

- Non, pas du tout, je voulais juste vérifier quelque chose, rien de plus.

- OK. Tu viens jouer aux échecs avec moi ?

- Je …

- Eh allez, arrête un peu de faire ta diva, lança sèchement Ron. Ca fait déjà presque deux mois que les cours ont repris et on dirait que tu m'évites. D'accord, t'as des cours de DCFM et d'occlumencie en plus, mais c'est pas pour ça que tu dois oublier tes amis non plus. Déjà que tu ne peux plus jouer au Quidditch…

- Bon, d'accord. Je voulais justement dire que j'aurais préféré voler un peu, c'est tout, mentit habilement Harry qui avait de nouveau ressenti ces étranges impressions qui le submergeaient parfois en présence de son ami.

- Oh oui, c'est une excellente idée, surtout qu'il fait bon dehors. Je vais chercher mon balai.

Et Ron quitta précipitamment la pièce tandis que Harry rangeait précautionneusement sa carte, s'interrogeant sur l'évolution de ses relations avec lui.

En fait, il aurait de beaucoup préféré pouvoir rester seul à surveiller les mouvements de Draco, mais les commentaires acides de Ron l'avaient déconcertés. Une nouvelle fois, le rouquin faisait preuve de jalousie (qu'il les suive donc lui-même les cours en plus) et de mesquinerie (il échangerait volontiers sa place de Sauveur du monde si ça lui permettait de ne plus avoir un psychopathe notoire et un vieux fou manipulateur sur le dos). Comme d'habitude, le cadet des Weasley était incapable de faire la part des choses et ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez. Et puis, est-ce que c'était de sa faute s'il était interdit de Quidditch. Ron se rendait-il seulement compte que Dumbledore aurait pu facilement lever cette interdiction ? Plus le temps passait, plus la stratégie du vieux citronné lui semblait claire : l'ostraciser dans sa propre maison. Le schéma des deuxième et quatrième année se dessinait une nouvelle fois.

Avec un énième soupir, Harry redescendit dans la salle commune où il entendit Ron crier à sa sœur qu'elle n'était pas invitée à la séance de vol. Lorsque celle-ci se précipita sur lui pour obtenir son soutien, il se contenta d'un léger sourire désolé et quitta la pièce, le roux sur les talons.

* HPDM *

Draco ne se montra pas de tout le week-end. Harry avait régulièrement consulté la carte, mais l'étiquette au nom de Malefoy n'avait jamais quitté les cachots.

En se réveillant ce lundi-là, Harry se réjouissait de pouvoir enfin revoir le blondinet et s'impatientait de devoir attendre Ron qui traînassait dans la salle de bains.

Après un temps qui lui parut une éternité, ils descendirent enfin dans la Grande Salle, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de son Serpentard. Harry chipota dans son assiette, son regard balayant régulièrement la table des Vert et Argent, mais Draco resta invisible.

Il se leva subitement, prétextant ne pas vouloir être en retard au cours de potions et entraîna ses condisciples vers les cachots.

Crispé tout au long du chemin, il ne remarqua pas l'air perplexe de Hermione. Il avait changé son attitude vis-à-vis des études, mais pas au point d'arriver en avance aux cours et surtout pas à ceux de Rogue.

En débouchant dans le couloir, Harry se détendit imperceptiblement. Il était là, contre le mur, près de la porte, le pied droit posé contre le mur, pliant la jambe dans une attitude faussement décontractée, en compagnie de ses amis.

Tandis que le trois Gryffondor approchaient, Draco leva ses yeux de glace et son regard transperça Harry qui sentit son cœur rater un battement.

- Tiens, voilà Saint Potty et ses apôtres ! cracha-t-il dédaigneusement, figeant Harry par l'expression de mépris que dégageait tout son corps.

- On t'a pas sonné la fouine ! éructa Ron.

- Quand j'aurai besoin de ton avis, la belette, … Oh mais attend ! J'en ai rien à foutre de ton avis, Weasmoche ! C'est à ton copain, la Célébrité, que je parle !

Mais Harry restait silencieux. Le Prince des Serpentard était de retour, dans toute sa splendeur. Ron s'élançait déjà vers Malefoy pour lui mettre son poing dans la figure, mais Zabini l'intercepta tandis que Draco sortait sa baguette.

- Weasley ! claqua la voix de Rogue qui venait d'ouvrir la porte. Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor. On ne se bat pas dans les couloirs, et en plus comme des moldus ! Et maintenant, tout le monde en classe.

Malefoy jeta un coup d'œil hautain à Harry avant de pénétrer dans le local, suivi des autres élèves. Resté seul dans le couloir, le Gryffondor croisa le regard interrogatif de Séverus mais il haussa les épaules en signe d'incompréhension.

* HPDM *

Alors que les semaines précédentes, une sorte de cessez-le-feu semblait avoir été signé entre les deux Maisons antagonistes, la rivalité reprit de plus belle. Les insultes volèrent pendant les jours qui suivirent, les mauvais coups et les bagarres s'intensifièrent.

Et Harry ne fit rien. Il ignora les insultes, évita les échauffourées, s'attirant les foudres de son meilleur ami.

- Par Merlin, Harry, tu vas réagir bon sang ! Malefoy n'arrête pas de t'insulter et toi tu ne fais rien, cria Ron après une nouvelle rencontre qui avait coûté de nombreux points de part et d'autre. On dirait que tu t'en fous.

- Et à quoi ça servirait ! répondit Harry. A quoi ça sert d'agir comme des gamins ? Tu crois que ça va nous aider plus tard ? Laisse-les se fatiguer !

- T'es vraiment devenu une lavette, c'est pas possible. Et c'est sur toi qu'on doit compter pour se débarrasser de Tu-sais-qui ? T'es même pas capable d'écraser la fouine !

- Voldemort, Ron, il s'appelle Voldemort ! Et si tu veux ma place, prends là ! J'ai plus important à faire que de jouer à la gueguerre dans les couloirs de l'école.

A ces mots, il se leva pour quitter la salle commune. Il fut intercepté par Hermione :

- Harry, ne l'écoute pas, tu sais qu'il …

- Je sais, Hermione, mais il est temps qu'il grandisse un peu, tu ne crois pas ?

- Si bien sûr, mais tu le connais. C'est un vrai Gryffondor. Il ne réfléchit qu'après.

- Oui, et en attendant, il fait toujours des conneries et n'apprend pas de ses erreurs. J'en ai marre, Hermione, je suis fatigué d'avoir toujours à me battre, même contre mes amis. Je dois y aller, j'ai un cours d'occlumencie.

- A tantôt, Harry.

* HPDM *

Harry se hâta vers le bureau du Professeur de Potions. S'il avait vraiment un cours, il voulait surtout essayer de voir Draco. Il savait que ce dernier rendait toujours visite à Séverus le mercredi en fin d'après-midi. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait enfin avoir une discussion avec lui.

A cette idée, un doux sourire ourla ses lèvres tandis qu'il repensait au Baiser. Puis, le sourire s'effaça, laissant la tristesse l'envahir. Presque deux semaines s'étaient écoulées et il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui s'était produit.

Avant la rentrée, ils avaient décidé d'essayer de faire taire la rivalité entre les Griffons et les Serpents en montrant que leur propre relation pouvait devenir cordiale et cela avait fonctionné. Après plusieurs semaines, les élèves des deux maisons étaient capables de se croiser dans les couloirs sans que cela ne tourne invariablement à la guérilla.

Et pendant ce temps, ils partageaient des moments de complicité à deux, dans la Salle sur Demande ou dans des locaux désaffectés et même dans la Cabane Hurlante, ils se chamaillaient joyeusement dans les appartements de Séverus.

Et puis, ce jour-là, tout avait changé. Le paradis que Harry avait cru entrevoir un très court instant s'était transformé en Enfer.

* HPDM *

Il frappa à la porte et pénétra dans le bureau. Sans attendre, il s'avança vers la porte des appartements de son professeur. Son cœur eut un raté quand il entendit la voix de Draco.

Il entra dans le salon en toquant légèrement sur le chambranle pour signaler sa présence.

- Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? grinca Draco.

- Draco, langage ! tonna Séverus, qui commençait à se lasser de la situation.

- Excuse-moi, parrain. Je vais te laisser, à plus tard.

- Draco, commença Harry.

- J'ai rien à te dire, Potter, bouge-toi de là, siffla-t-il en le bousculant pour passer.

- Mais …

- Barre-toi !

Harry tenta de rattraper Draco par le poignet, mais celui-ci, aussi vif qu'un serpent, le propulsa contre le mur, sa tête frappant durement la pierre, et appuya son avant-bras contre sa gorge.

- Ne me touche pas, gronda-t-il d'une voix basse et menaçante et ne m'adresse plus la parole, t'as compris.

Harry hocha difficilement la tête, l'incompréhension la plus totale se lisant dans ses yeux.

- Tu te rappelles la faveur que tu me dois, Potter ? susurra le blond.

Nouvel acquiescement.

- Eh bien la voilà : tu ne m'approches pas, tu ne me parles pas, tu m'oublies ! Compris ?

- Mais, Draco, …

- Compris ? hurla-t-il, en appuyant un peu plus sur la gorge de Harry.

- Je … Oui, répondit-il dans un souffle, tous ses traits reflétant la défaite.

Draco le lâcha instantanément, se détourna et quitta la pièce d'un pas impérial, le dos raide.

Harry se laissa glisser au sol, défait, incrédule. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Celui qui était devenu son ami depuis son séjour au Manoir Rogue était redevenu son ennemi, en pire lui semblait-il.

Un mouvement dans la pièce lui rappela la présence de Séverus. Combien de temps était-il resté ainsi prostré ? En levant des yeux noyés de larmes, il plongea dans le regard d'onyx et y vit les mêmes interrogations qui tournoyaient dans sa tête. Le potionniste lui non plus ne comprenait rien à ce qui venait de se produire.

Avec un sanglot, Harry se releva et sortit précipitamment. Comme deux semaines plus tôt, il s'enfuit dans les couloirs et reprit le chemin de la tour. Il traversa comme un fou la salle commune et alla s'effondrer sur son lit, en larmes.

Un bruit de pas le fit se crisper avant qu'une main en se pose sur son épaule.

- Harry, est-ce que ça va ? interrogea Ginny, tandis qu'il se tendait un peu plus.

- Ca va, Ginny.

- Mais … tu pleures ?

- C'est rien !

- Harry, si tu pleures, c'est que ça ne va pas ! Dis-moi ce qui se passe.

- …

- Allez Harry ! insista-t-elle.

- … Rogue, mentit-il.

- Comment ?

- Occlumencie avec Rogue.

- Quel salaud, celui-là. Tu devrais en parler à Dumbledore, il t'aidera, il l'empêchera de te faire du mal.

Harry renifla de sarcasme. Si seulement elle savait que Dumbledore faisait tout pour l'affaiblir. Mais comme beaucoup d'autres, elle se laissait éblouir et ne cherchait pas plus loin.

- Tiens, Harry, je t'ai apporté un jus d'orange. Je me suis dit que ça te ferait du bien.

Harry n'avait absolument pas soif, mais il avala le verre cul sec, dans l'espoir que Ginny le laisse enfin tranquille. La boisson lui fit cependant du bien, le rafraîchissant après sa course folle.

- Merci, Ginny. Tu veux bien m'excuser, mais je suis fatigué et je crois que je vais aller me coucher.

- Bien sûr, Harry. On se voit demain au petit-déjeuner, pépia la jeune fille en sortant du dortoir.

Harry attrapa son pyjama et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau, se sentant légèrement étourdi. Après ses ablutions, il s'affala sur son lit. Il eut à peine le temps de glisser sous les couvertures qu'il sombra dans un profond sommeil.

* HPDM *

Les jours suivants se noyèrent dans la routine. Harry semblait absent, sa concentration pendant les cours lui faisait défaut, énervant ses professeurs, y compris Rogue qui le scrutait parfois avec inquiétude.

Les mots de Draco tournaient sans cesse dans sa mémoire, mais devenaient flous, légèrement incompréhensibles, un peu comme s'ils étaient émis par une radio mal réglée.

Hermione avait essayé de discuter avec Harry à plusieurs reprises. Depuis le dernier cours désastreux d'occlumencie, il lui semblait presque brisé. Il ne répondait plus que par monosyllabe, ne s'intéressait plus à rien. Il se rendait à ses cours tel un zombi.

Ginny était aux petits soins pour lui. Toujours présente, toujours souriante, elle le servait à chaque repas, remplissant son verre et son assiette, une expression euphorique et étrangement possessive sur les traits.

Alors qu'au début de l'année, Harry avait vertement rembarré la jeune fille, aujourd'hui, on ne pouvait plus voir l'un sans l'autre. A tel point que leur conduite à la limite de la décence avait déjà couté des points aux Griffons, et cela en seulement quelques jours, à la plus grande fureur de chacun.

Cependant, le visage de Ron était toujours barré d'un énorme sourire, brillant de contentement, une lueur de … triomphe au fond des yeux. Et pourtant, habituellement, il était le premier à voir rouge quand un garçon serrait sa sœur d'un peu trop près.

Et dans la Grande Salle, un regard bleu pétillait de satisfaction, tandis que des yeux d'onyx étudiait attentivement les interactions des Rouge et Or et qu'une tourmente sans nom habitait des orbes grises, glissant furtivement sur la table ennemie.

* HPDM *

Le dimanche matin, un brouillard épais recouvrait Poudlard, promettant des conditions difficiles pour le premier match de l'année, Gryffondor contre Serpentard.

Etrangement docile, Harry mangeait des toasts accompagnés de chocolat chaud et de jus d'orange. En passant les portes, il vacilla légèrement sous le regard inquiet de trois personnes. Il accompagna Hermione et Neville dans les gradins après que Ginny l'ai gratifié d'un baiser ravageur, sous le regard passablement dégouté des deux autres. Une fois de plus, Hermione se fit la réflexion que son ami était étrangement inactif, même dans cette étreinte brûlante, à la limite de la vulgarité.

Le stade était plongé dans la brume, les goals difficilement repérables, les gradins se perdant littéralement dans les nuages, pourtant le match était maintenu.

Les quatorze joueurs s'élevèrent après avoir entendu les recommandations de Madame Bibine et la rencontre débuta.

La voix de Luna s'éleva, fantomatique, amusant comme d'habitude les spectateurs et les joueurs, avec ses commentaires fantaisistes. Il fallait bien avouer qu'il était difficile de commenter des actions que l'on ne percevait que par les grognements de ceux percutés par les cognards, les cris des poursuiveurs ou les tintements des goals signalant un but.

Installé contre la rambarde, pressé par ses condisciples, Harry tentait de se concentrer. Sa conscience oscillait entre la vue de Draco, qui l'observait à distance, la recherche du Vif d'Or et le brouillard qui envahissait tout, y compris son propre cerveau.

Un très léger éclat le tira brusquement de son apathie et il observa Draco descendre brutalement en piqué, suivi à la trace par Ginny, qui avait repris le poste d'attrapeur. Mais il ne s'agissait que du reflet d'un verre captant un rayon de lumière. Aux cris de protestations des supporters, Harry secoua la tête pour essayer de s'éclaircir les idées et chasser la sensation d'étourdissement qui le gênait.

Il ne vit pas le cognard se diriger droit vers lui. Il n'entendit pas les avertissements de Neville et Hermione, ni l'appel de Draco.

Un choc violent, un craquement sonore et le bois se brisa. Harry plongea en avant sous les cris de ceux qui avaient vu l'action se dérouler, sans que personne n'ait eu le réflexe de le rattraper. Harry percuta violement l'arène recouverte de sable, après avoir rebondi contre les aspérités de la construction.

Alors que les joueurs mettaient pied à terre en appelant à l'aide, les nuages se dissipèrent lentement, un rayon de soleil perçant les nuées venant entourer le Survivant, ensanglanté, étendu sur le sol, déclenchant l'hystérie de toute l'école.

* HPDM *

Les professeurs Dumbledore, Rogue et McGonagall observaient avec inquiétude Madame Pomfresh s'activer autour d'Harry, marmonnant des formules et des sorts, jonglant avec les baumes et les potions.

L'état de l'adolescent était critique. Il présentait un nombre incroyable de fractures et de lésions internes.

- Et comment voulez-vous qu'il en soit autrement quand on tombe cette hauteur. Je parie que cet enfant détient le record de blessures, fractures et autres, ronchonna-t-elle face aux questions du Directeur. Et le pire, c'est que c'est un stupide accident. Le pauvre, il ne faisait qu'assister au match…

Séverus espérait de toutes ses forces que le phénomène dont il avait été témoin pendant les vacances ne se déclenche pas. Si la magie intervenait pour soigner Harry, cela entraînerait des questions auxquelles il savait que son élève ne voulait pas répondre. Heureusement pour lui, les diagnostics auxquels Pompom le soumettait ne révélaient rien des changements qu'il avait subi.

McGonagall se tordait les mains, répétant sans cesse qu'elle aurait dû surveiller Harry de plus près.

- J'ai bien vu qu'il n'allait pas bien ces derniers jours, murmura-t-elle. Il n'avait pas l'air en forme, il était distrait. J'aurais dû aller lui parler, j'aurais dû m'assurer qu'il se sentait bien.

- Mais non, Minerva, vous savez bien que Harry aime se faire plaindre. Il va bien, ce n'est qu'un accident, la réconforta Dumbledore.

Impassible, Séverus resta silencieux, comme s'il approuvait le directeur, tandis qu'il insultait le vieux sorcier en son fort intérieur.

Un cri d'horreur fit alors sursauter les trois professeurs. Pompom, blanche comme un linge, fixait le parchemin de diagnostic avec effroi.

- Que se passe-t-il, Pompom, demanda Albus.

- Cet enfant a été empoisonné ! Sa chute n'est pas due à l'accident mais au poison. Il est désorienté et affaibli. Il serait tombé même si la rambarde n'avait pas été détruite ! Il aurait pu tomber n'importe où, n'importe quand. Il n'a pas eu de chance, encore une fois.


	20. Chapter 20 Poison et contrepoison

**Disclaimer** : L'Univers et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings

**Rating** : M - Slash/yaoi - HPDM

**Remarque** : vu le nombre de fics déjà écrites, il est possible que certaines de mes idées donnent une impression de déjà-lu. Je n'ai cependant aucune volonté de plagiat.

Merci pour les reviews, les followers et les favorites.

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : contre-poison et rencontre**

A ces mots, Séverus pointa sa baguette vers Harry. Une fiole apparut au-dessus de son bras et s'emplit de sang. Un nouveau mouvement, et deux parchemins flottèrent, survolant l'adolescent.

- Que faites-vous, Séverus? Demanda McGonagall.

- Un sort pour essayer d'identifier le poison et un autre pour cataloguer l'ensemble des ingrédients magiques contenus dans son corps, répondit-il froidement.

- Où croyez-vous qu'il a réussi à se fournir ? Intervint Dumbledore.

Interdits, les trois autres le fixèrent en se demandant s'ils avaient bien compris la question.

- Al... Albus, vous ne croyez quand même pas qu'il s'est empoisonné volontairement, chevrota Pomfresh.

- Non, non, … Je demandais simplement comment il avait pu ingérer un poison quelconque, assura le vieux sorcier, s'efforçant de paraitre convaincant pour l'infirmière.

Les deux autres professeurs échangèrent alors un regard laissant transparaître un doute, avant de rapidement détourner les yeux, s'étonnant chacun que l'autre ait pu comprendre son scepticisme à la réponse du directeur.

- Je descends dans mon laboratoire, il va me falloir beaucoup de temps pour créer l'antidote. Pompom, prévenez-moi s'il y a le moindre changement.

Et dans une grande envolée de cape, le Maître des Potions s'élança vers les portes de l'infirmerie. Son arrivée fracassante fit s'égailler les élèves agglutinés dans le couloir, mais aucun n'osa lui poser de questions.

Arrivé devant son bureau, il aperçut son filleul appuyé contre le mur. Alors qu'il s'approchait, celui-ci s'avança vers lui.

- Parrain, comment va Harry ?

- Mal ! cracha-t-il en ouvrant la porte. Il a été empoisonné !

- Quoi ? Mais, …

- Stop Draco, je n'ai pas le temps de discuter avec toi.

- S'il te plaît, je peux t'aid…

- Parce que maintenant, tu t'intéresses de nouveau à Potter ? ironisa Séverus.

Et le professeur entra dans son bureau en claquant la porte au nez du blondinet.

Dépité et très agité, Draco se rendit dans la salle commune des Serpentard. En entrant dans la pièce, il tomba sur nombre de ses amis et condisciples réunis devant la cheminée, discutant des évènements, et non pas de la victoire qu'ils avaient obtenue à la suite de l'accident, l'attention de tous les Gryffondor tournée vers le Survivant. Draco avait attrapé le Vif par pur réflexe.

- Draco, demanda Blaise, tu as des infos ? Comment va Potter ?

- Je ne sais pas. Le professeur Rogue m'a juste dit qu'il avait été empoisonné, répondit-il d'une voix blanche.

Les quelques murmures qui s'entendaient encore dans la salle firent place à un silence de mort.

- Comment est-ce possible ? demanda Théodore Nott, se faisant le porte-parole de tous les Serpentard présents.

- Aucune idée, mais c'est forcément quelqu'un de l'école. Potter n'a pas quitté l'enceinte de Poudlard et on n'a pas encore eu droit à une sortie à Pré-au-Lard. C'est soit un élève, soit un prof, déduisit Pansy Parkinson.

- A moins de soupçonner Powers, aucun prof ne s'attaquera à Potter, reprit Blaise. Il est le seul « espoir » de se débarrasser du Seigneur Noir. De toute évidence, il doit s'agir d'un élève. La question est de savoir qui a un intérêt à le tuer.

- Alors, il faut que nous trouvions le coupable et rapidement, s'exclama Draco.

Blaise le fixa un instant, hésitant à lui répondre. Après un bref échange silencieux avec Pansy et Théo, il reprit :

- Draco, nous serons les premiers soupçonnés et tu le sais. Je dirais même que TU seras le premier.

- Comment ?

- Ton comportement a été des plus étranges ces derniers temps. D'abord, tu trahis le Lord avec ta famille, et je t'arrête tout de suite, ce n'est pas un reproche. Ensuite, tes relations avec Potter sont cordiales depuis la rentrée, entraînant même un cessez-le-feu avec les Gryffondor. Puis, du jour au lendemain, tu reprends ton rôle de Prince des Serpentard et les hostilités reprennent entre Potter et toi, toujours à ton initiative. Et enfin, aujourd'hui, tu réagis comme si ….

- Comme si quoi ?

- Eh bien, comme si tu tenais plus à Po-Harry que tu ne voulais bien l'admettre.

Et tous les Serpentard murmurèrent leurs assentiments à cette déclaration. Ces quelques semaines leur avaient apporté un peu de confiance en l'avenir. Tous ceux qui doutaient du chemin pris par leurs parents avaient semblé trouver une lumière d'espoir suite à la défection de la famille Malefoy du service du Seigneur des Ténèbres. De plus, les nouvelles relations de Draco avec le Survivant avaient non seulement apaiser l'atmosphère de l'école, mais aussi donner lieu à de nouveaux rapprochements avec les autres maisons, et pour cela, ils souhaitaient que la situation puisse se rétablir.

Draco était plongé dans ses pensées. Il se rappelait de ce Jour. Il savait qu'il avait tout gâché. Il savait que c'était lui qui avait repoussé cruellement Harry, et pourtant celui-ci ne semblait pas le lui reprocher.

- Bien ! Il faut que nous menions l'enquête dans ce cas. Comme tu le dis Blaise, les Serpentard seront les premiers mis sur la sellette. Il faut que nous puissions prouver que nous n'avons rien à voir avec le poison.

- Hormis nous, qui sont les meilleurs élèves en potions, demanda Pansy.

- Je dirais que la meilleure est Granger, et ça m'étonnerait que ce soit elle, répondit Théo. En fait, je doute que les Gryffondor y soient pour quelque chose, ils avaient l'air bien trop choqués quand Po-Harry est tombé des gradins. Ou alors, ce sont des comédiens hors pair.

Ces mots soulevèrent quelques rires, chacun doutant fortement de trouver une telle qualité chez leurs ennemis naturels.

- Il faudrait essayer de savoir si des ingrédients ont été volés dans les réserves de l'école ou dans celles du Professeur Rogue, dit Blaise. Et puis, il faudrait savoir si les laboratoires ont été utilisés en dehors des heures de cours.

- Si c'est vraiment un élève qui a fait ça, il aura plus probablement réquisitionné une salle vide, rétorqua Draco. De plus, certains poisons ne demandent pas d'ingrédients très particuliers. Tu pourrais en concocter un à partir du kit nécessaire pour les cours.

- Et si le poison avait été amené directement à l'école, demanda Pansy.

- Impossible, tous nos bagages ont été contrôlés à l'entrée pour détecter les objets interdits.

- Mais si tu mets le poison dans un flacon d'apparence inoffensive ? insista-t-elle. Peut-on vraiment détecter tous les trucs dangereux ?

- Je ne sais pas, dit Draco, il faudra que l'on demande au professeur Rogue.

* HPDM *

Et pendant que les Serpentard se lançaient dans leur enquête, Séverus transpirait à grosses gouttes au-dessus de ses chaudrons, maudissant la troisième loi de Golpalott qui établissait que l'antidote d'un poison composé doit être égal à plus que la somme des antidotes de chacun de ses composants.

De plus, il ne pouvait être sûr que les éléments détectés dans le sang de Harry étaient vraiment les composants du poison qui le rongeait.

Se concentrant sur la concoction, il se jura de faire des recherches sur la création d'antidotes une fois que la guerre serait terminée.

* HPDM *

Une légère brise effleura le visage de Harry qui ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Son regard flou se fixa sur une masse mouvante verte avant de faire le point. Il était étendu dans l'herbe douce d'une clairière, les arbres se balançant doucement au-dessus de lui, les nuages se succédant sur un ciel bleu azur.

Se redressant vivement, il observa les alentours.

« Où est-ce que j'ai encore atterri ? » se demanda-t-il.

- Caerulis ? Vous êtes là ?

- Bonjour, Jeune Elfe, résonna une voix derrière lui, le faisant sursauter et se retourner dans sa direction.

Sur un haut rocher, un aigle majestueux se dressait, le fixant de son regard vert mousse. Harry le regarda, interdit :

- Euh, … Excusez-moi, mais … , hésita-t-il.

L'aigle déploya ses ailes et fondit vers le sol. Au moment de le toucher, il se transforma, laissant place à une silhouette humaine. Lorsque celle-ci se précisa, Harry put voir un homme élancé, fin et racé. Les traits du visage étaient à la fois délicats et très masculins, les yeux vert mousse s'étaient fait plus perçants encore et des oreilles pointues se distinguaient entre les mèches de longs cheveux noirs cascadant jusqu'au creux des reins.

- Oh, vous êtes un Elfe de l'Air ?

- En effet, Jeune Elfe, s'amusa-t-il de l'évidence. Je suis Senthor, du clan des Elfes de l'Air. Voilà plusieurs semaines que nous cherchions à te contacter.

- Mais, où sommes-nous ? Ça ne ressemble pas à la dimension des Dragons ici.

- Nous sommes dans la Forêt d'Emeraude, la forêt sacrée.

- Comment suis-je arrivé jusqu'ici ?

- En fait, tu n'es pas physiquement ici, juste ton esprit, répondit Senthor avec un fin sourire.

- En esprit ? Mais … non, ne me dites pas que je suis de nouveau inconscient ?

- A ton avis ? Souviens-toi des derniers événements.

Harry se concentra et se revit soudainement tombé du haut des gradins, les chocs répétés contre la paroi, le sol arrivant à toute vitesse et le trou noir.

- OK, j'ai encore eu un accident. Vous ne pourriez pas vous arranger pour me rencontrer quand je suis conscient ? s'énerva le Survivant.

- Ce n'est pas de notre fait, rétorqua Senthor. Et tu n'as pas été victime d'un simple accident. Pour le moment, ton organisme combat le poison qui t'a été inoculé.

- Du poison ? Mais comment ? Qui ?

- Ça, c'est à toi de le découvrir, mais nous serons là pour t'aider. Nous avons simplement décidé de profiter de l'occasion, si l'on peut dire, pour prendre contact. Il faut que tu puisses prendre connaissance de ton héritage.

- On va faire comme avec les dragons ? demanda Harry.

- Non. Les dragons sont dans une autre dimension et ne peuvent intervenir chez nous comme tu le sais. Les Elfes sont toujours présents dans ce monde. Je vais venir te rejoindre à Poudlard pour t'apprendre la magie spécifique aux elfes ainsi que pour te prodiguer un entraînement physique.

- Mais comment ferez-vous ? Je ne peux pas quitter Poudlard et vous ne pourrez pas y entrer si facilement.

- Eh bien, j'imagine qu'il faudra que je me présente en tant que professeur, reprit Senthor.

- Mais, il ne manque aucun professeur. Et puis, je ne crois pas que Dumbledore vous laissera si facilement entrer.

- Alors, il faudra que nous agissions en conséquence. J'imagine que ton nouveau prof de DCFM ne devrait pas trop te manquer si je prenais sa place.

- Powers ? C'est vraiment un crétin absolu. Même avec des mannequins d'entraînement, il n'arrive à rien. C'est à se demander comment il a obtenu le poste.

- Par Dumbledore, bien sûr. Comment pourrait-il contrôler ton évolution et s'assurer d'avoir le dessus sur toi s'il te fournissait des professeurs compétents ?

Harry contempla un long moment l'elfe devant lui. Non seulement Dumbledore le trahissait, tentant de faire de lui un simple pion obéissant et surtout suffisamment malléable, mais il hypothéquait aussi l'avenir des autres élèves en ne leur assurant pas des cours de qualité. Que cherchait-il à faire ? Pourquoi voulait-il le mettre en présence de Voldemort sans lui donner tous les atouts nécessaires ?

- Jeune Elfe ?, interpella Senthor.

- Pardon, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

- Je te disais que je viendrais à Poudlard dans quelques jours. D'ici là, j'espère que tes amis auront trouvé le poison qui t'a été donné.

- Et s'il ne trouve pas, je vais mourir ?

- C'est une possibilité, mais je suis certain qu'ils vont trouver une solution. Les Elfes connaissent la Prophétie des Dragons. S'il le faut, nous interviendrons pour les aider à te sauver.

A ces mots, Senthor leva les yeux au ciel, se transforma en aigle et prit aussitôt son envol, laissant Harry seul dans la clairière. Quelqu'un avait voulu l'empoisonner. Il doutait que ce soit le vieux directeur, sa disparition prématurée aurait contrecarré son plan. Il n'imaginait pas non plus que ce soit Draco. Cette simple pensée lui serrait le cœur. Et si … Non, c'était impossible.

Mais alors qui ? Qui pouvait vouloir sa mort, à part Voldemort bien sûr ? Y aurait-il un traître dans l'école.

* HPDM *

Après une journée et une nuit de travail, Séverus quitta son laboratoire épuisé, tenant dans sa main une fiole du précieux antidote.

Parvenu dans le couloir de l'infirmerie, il dut se frayer un passage parmi les nombreux Gryffondor présents, au prix de nombreux points retirés et de retenues distribuées.

En entrant dans la salle de soins, il appela Pomfresh au chevet de Harry. Celle-ci l'aida à verser la potion dans la gorge de l'adolescent.

Après quelques minutes, elle lança un sort de détection de poison et poussa un profond soupir de soulagement.

- Ça marche, Séverus. Il n'y a plus que d'infimes traces de poison. On va pouvoir le soigner pour ses blessures.

Aussitôt, ils se relayèrent pour lancer les sorts de soins, étaler les baumes et les lotions, faire avaler les différentes potions nécessaires. Ils travaillèrent pendant deux heures avant de se déclarer satisfaits des résultats, un dernier sort de diagnostic confirmer la guérison en cours.

- Je m'inquiétais beaucoup de ne pouvoir intervenir plus tôt, déclara Poppy en observant avec attention Harry.

- Nous ne pouvions rien faire avant d'avoir éliminé le poison, Pompom. Merlin sait comment il aurait réagi avec les autres potions.

- Je sais, mais j'ai vraiment horreur de laisser mes patients souffrir. Sans compter qu'avec Harry, c'est toujours plus difficile. Il a déjà fait plus de séjours à l'infirmerie que tous les Maraudeurs réunis.

- Et avec l'arrogance de ce gamin, ce n'est sûrement pas fini, ironisa le Maître des Potions.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous lui en voulez tellement, rétorqua l'infirmière. Il ressemble peut-être à son père qui vous en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs, mais il n'est absolument pas comme James ou Sirius. Ce petit est adorable et il n'y a que vous que ne le voyez pas, finit-elle en lui tournant le dos, rejoignant son bureau.

Séverus resta un moment immobile, contemplant son élève, étendu, pâle, au milieu des draps blancs.

« Oh, je le sais parfaitement, Pompom. Il m'a fallu le temps pour comprendre, mais maintenant je le sais. » pensa-t-il tristement.

Après un dernier regard, il quitta l'infirmerie, foudroyant du regard les élèves qui s'empressèrent de s'écarter.

* HPDM *

Tard dans la nuit, une silhouette se glissa furtivement jusqu'au lit de Harry. Une main douce caressa son front, relevant les mèches de cheveux qui couvraient son front. Deux lèvres douces effleurèrent sa cicatrice en un doux baiser.

- Allez mon ange, réveille-toi !


	21. Chapter 21 Investigations

**Disclaimer** : L'Univers et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings

**Rating** : M - Slash/yaoi - HPDM

**Remarque** : vu le nombre de fics déjà écrites, il est possible que certaines de mes idées donnent une impression de déjà-lu. Je n'ai cependant aucune volonté de plagiat.

Merci pour les reviews, les followers et les favorites.

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Investigations**

Deux jours s'étaient déjà écoulés depuis que Severus avait administré l'antidote à Harry, mais celui-ci ne montrait toujours pas de signe de conscience. Les élèves de Gryffondor étaient très inquiets pour leur Prince, ou du moins, en raison de la précarité du bien-être du monde sorcier si leur Sauveur devait succomber avant d'avoir rempli son devoir. Les autres élèves se sentaient moins concernés.

La veille, Séverus avait reçu un courrier de Gringotts.

« _Lord Malefoy, Monsieur Rogue,_

_Comme convenu et selon les directives de Lord Potter Black, je vous informe que notre établissement a reçu la visite de Monsieur Dumbledore en ce lundi, en vue de prélever une somme de 50.000 galions sur le compte de Lord Potter. Ce retrait lui a bien sûr été refusé._

_Devant son insistance, le Directeur de notre établissement lui a annoncé que les dispositions testamentaires de feu Lord Black avaient transféré la tutelle de Monsieur Harry James Potter à une tierce personne, seule autorisée à prendre toutes les décisions le concernant._

_Suite à notre refus de divulguer les documents afférents, Monsieur Dumbledore tenta d'abuser de sa position de Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot afin d'obtenir gain de cause._

_Nous avons été dans l'obligation de le reconduire aux portes lorsqu'il menaça de lancer une enquête administrative pour détournement de biens._

_Veuillez croire, Lord Malefoy, Monsieur Rogue, en notre pleine et entière administration des biens confiés à notre gestion._

_Grynok, administrateur »_

Séverus avait ricané en apprenant que Dumbledore avait menacé de lancer une enquête. Il aurait bien aimé voir celui-ci justifier les sommes qu'il avait prélevées sur le compte de Harry depuis tant d'années.

Il réfléchissait encore à l'impudence du directeur tout en surveillant son cours d'Aspics des sixième années quand un coup résonna à la porte et laissa paraître un élève de Serdaigle, rouge et essouflé.

- Excusez-moi, Professeur. Madame Pomfresh vous réclame d'urgence à l'infirmerie pour Monsieur Potter.

La déclaration jeta un froid intense dans la classe.

- Bien, déclara Rogue. Le cours est terminé. Rangez tout impeccablement et regagnez vos salles communes. Si je trouve le moindre grain de poussière, ce sera cinquante points de moins pour chacun d'entre vous et deux semaines de retenue avec Monsieur Rusard, quelque soit votre maison.

Et il disparut dans une grande envolée de cape.

* HPDM *

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il en approchant le lit sur lequel reposait le Survivant.

- Je l'ignore Séverus. Son état physique se dégrade peu à peu et je ne peux rien faire. J'ai fait appel à un spécialiste de Saint-Mangouste, mais pour l'instant on ne sait rien.

- Que voulez-vous dire par « se dégrade », Pompom, intervint Dumbledore qui venait de les rejoindre.

- Ses organes vitaux cessent de fonctionner. Ses reins et son foie se bloquent. Son rythme cardiaque ralentit peu à peu.

- Et vous ne pouvez rien lui donner ?

- Il a déjà reçu des potions de régénération des tissus, mais elles sont sans effet, reprit l'infirmière.

- Sans effet ? interrogea Séverus.

- On dirait que … que sa magie est inactive.

- Inactive ? Vous voulez dire que son taux de magie est trop bas, exprima le vieux sorcier.

- Non Monsieur. Son taux de magie est au plus haut. Il semblerait plutôt qu'il y ait une … dissociation entre son corps physique et la magie. La magie ne le soigne plus.

- Séverus, vous croyez que ça pourrait être un effet du poison ?

- Je l'ignore, Albus. Normalement, il n'y a plus aucune trace de poison dans le sang de Potter. Je vais retourner faire des analyses, répondit-il, en pointant sa baguette vers le bras de l'adolescent pour faire un prélèvement.

- Faites vite, Séverus. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de le perdre. Sa mort signifierait la victoire de Voldemort.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, McGonagall fit son entrée. Il la laissa converser avec les deux autres pour se rendre le plus vite possible à son laboratoire personnel.

* HPDM *

- Parrain !

La voix de Draco résonna dans les couloirs sombres, arrêtant Séverus devant la porte de son bureau.

- Draco, je n'…

- Je sais, tu n'as pas le temps, mais comment va Harry ?

Le Maître des Potions savait parfaitement que son filleul avait repris son ancien rôle ces dernières semaines, mais il était évident que l'état de Harry l'alarmait au plus haut point.

- Il va très mal et on ne sait pas pourquoi. Ses organes vitaux sont en train de le lâcher. Si on ne trouve pas le problème très vite, il n'y aura plus rien à faire !

- Professeur ?

A cette voix inattendue, les deux hommes se tendirent et se retournèrent pour faire face à Hermione Granger.

- Miss Granger ! Que faites-vous à rôder dans les couloirs des cachots, susurra la voix glaciale du professeur.

- Excusez-moi, professeur, je voulais vous parler et j'ai entendu vos propos sur Harry.

- Ainsi donc, vous vous abaissez à espionner maintenant ? dit-il avec sarcasme.

- Non, professeur, excusez-moi. Mais pour Harry, est-ce que …

- Est-ce que quoi, Miss-je-sais-tout ?

- Est-ce qu'un sorcier peut être atteint d'une maladie moldue, que la magie ne guérisse pas ? demanda Hermione, les joues rouges suite à la remarque ironique de Maître de Potions.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Pour certaines maladies, l'un des symptômes peut être le blocage d'organes internes comme les reins ou le foie. Est-ce que Harry pourrait avoir contracté une telle maladie, contre laquelle la magie serait inefficace ?

- Je l'ignore. De quelle maladie parlez-vous ?

- Il y en a plusieurs, Professeur. Il faudrait faire des recherches du côté moldu.

- Très bien, Miss. Retrouvez-moi dans quinze minutes devant les grandes portes. Draco, j'aimerais que tu retrouves les autres. Je veux que vous passiez en revue les évènements des dernières semaines. Vous allez noter tout ce qui sort de l'ordinaire, que ce soit pour les élèves ou pour l'équipe enseignante.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Que doit-on noter exactement ?

- Tous les changements d'attitude. Si quelqu'un semble plus triste, plus gai, n'importe quoi. Passez tout en revue.

- Professeur, intervint Hermione, je crois que Neville pourrait vous aider.

- Londubat ? s'étonna le professeur Rogue.

- Oui, Monsieur. Neville est toujours très discret, mais il est extrêmement attentif à ce qui l'entoure. Il pourrait vous aider pour les Gryffondor. Et puis, Luna aussi pourrait se révéler efficace.

Séverus et Draco échangèrent un regard perplexe, mais le potionniste acquiesça. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir faire confiance à ces élèves, mais d'un autre côté, qui irait croire Londubat et Lovegood s'ils allaient répéter ce que Rogue faisait. La supposition de Granger l'intriguait au plus haut point également et il ne voulait laisser échapper aucune piste. L'empoisonnement de Harry était bien trop suspect. En outre, le commentaire de Dumbledore l'avait totalement écœuré. Il avait parfaitement compris que la survie de l'adolescent n'importait au vieil homme que s'il pouvait abattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, sans cela, il était inutile.

- D'accord Miss Granger, demandez à Londubat et Lovegood de nous rejoindre aux grandes portes. Je leur demanderai d'assister Draco.

* HPDM *

Dix minutes plus tard, Hermione et Neville étaient rejoints par les deux Serpentards. En quelques mots, le professeur Rogue exprima sa demande au jeune Gryffondor qui s'était redressé malgré la peur que lui inspirait l'adulte.

- Pas de problème, Professeur. Je vais chercher Luna à la bibliothèque et nous retrouverons Mal… Draco où il le souhaite.

- Draco, vous pouvez vous installer dans ma classe. Je vous donnerai à tous un mot d'excuse pour cet après-midi. Miss Granger, allons-y.

* HPDM *

Hermione emboita le pas de son professeur après avoir lancé un sourire d'encouragement à son camarade. Elle ne comprenait pas les changements qui entouraient Harry ces derniers temps. Le comportement de Malefoy avait fait un virage à 180° au début de l'année pour redevenir le petit con arrogant auquel ils étaient tous habitués. Et aujourd'hui, il semblait inquiet pour le Gryffondor. Et Rogue également semblait extrêmement concerné, bien plus que Dumbledore qui semblait tout faire pour accabler un peu plus son ami. Cet été avait visiblement changé bien des choses, et foi de Miss-je-sais-tout, elle allait découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire.

- Où pouvons-nous chercher les informations dont vous parliez, Miss ?

- Dans une bibliothèque moldue, Monsieur, de préférence avec une section médicale.

- Très bien, accrochez-vous à mon bras, nous allons transplaner.

Ils réapparurent dans un craquement sonore, dans une ruelle longeant la gare de Saint-Pancras.

- Nous sommes près de la British Library, sur Euston Road. Croyez-vous pouvoir trouver ce qu'il faut ici, demanda Rogue.

- Oh oui, Professeur. C'est la plus importante bibliothèque de référence du monde. J'ai toujours rêvé de pouvoir la visiter, finit-elle, la voix mourante en se rappelant la raison de leur présence.

Ils trouvèrent rapidement la section médicale et Hermione se lança immédiatement dans la consultation des ouvrages portant sur les fonctions des organes internes. Séverus préféra étudier les maladies moldues inconnues du monde magique.

Après deux heures d'efforts, il entendit Hermione s'approcher de lui.

- Professeur ?

- Oui, miss Granger, son ton toujours aussi froid.

- Est-ce que la magie identifie tous les éléments connus ?

- A quels éléments faites-vous référence ?

- Les moldus utilisent une grille pour classer tous les éléments comme l'oxygène, le carbone, l'or. C'est le tableau périodique des éléments de Mendeleiev, répondit-elle en présentant une illustration au Maître des Cachots.

Il étudia attentivement les données reprises puis indiqua :

- Non, certains de ces éléments me sont inconnus ou alors, ils portent d'autres noms chez nous. En quoi est-ce que cela peut être important pour le cas de Potter ?

- il y a certains éléments que l'on appelle les métaux lourds. Lorsqu'ils sont en trop grande concentration dans l'organisme, ils deviennent toxiques. C'est le cas du plomb, de l'aluminium, du cadmium et d'autres. Pour la plupart, ils ont des effets sur les organes vitaux et provoquent souvent des dysfonctionnements des reins et du foie.

- Et comment doit-on faire pour les éliminer ?

- Les moldus utilisent un procédé appelé chélation. Il consiste en une injection intraveineuse. Le produit se lie aux métaux nocifs et l'organisme l'élimine ensuite par voie urinaire.

- Mais comment Potter aurait-il pu être contaminé par ces … métaux.

- Je ne sais pas, Monsieur, mais c'est la seule idée que j'ai, répondit Hermione.

- Très bien ! On va essayer ça, mais pas l'intraveineuse. Il faudrait que vous recopiiez les informations.

- Attendez !

Et Hermione s'élança vers le comptoir. Séverus la vit discuter avec la préposée avant de revenir vers lui, tenant une carte en plastique dans la main.

- Voilà, Monsieur. On va pouvoir faire des photocopies.

Séverus attrapa plusieurs ouvrages et suivit la jeune fille jusqu'à un gros bloc blanc.

- C'est une photocopieuse, Professeur. On va pouvoir faire des duplicata de tous les textes et tableaux nécessaires.

* HPDM *

Pendant ce temps, Draco avait réuni Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson et Théodore Nott dans la classe de Potions et leur expliquait la demande du Professeur Rogue. Neville et Luna se présentèrent sur le seuil quelques instants plus tard.

- Entrez, leur dit Draco, on a beaucoup à faire. Je crois que vous vous connaissez tous, alors ne perdons pas de temps. Le professeur Rogue nous demande de lister tous les comportements anormaux durant les dernières semaines. Il faut déterminer qui aurait pu empoisonner Ha-Potter.

Blaise lui jeta un regard curieux, tandis que les autres se perdaient dans l'observation de ses ongles, mains, pieds ou même mur et sol.

- Eh bien, quoi ! s'exclama le blondinet devant le silence méditatif.

- Heu, Draco, on te l'a déjà dit, le comportement le plus bizarre que l'on a pu noter ces dernières semaines, c'est le tien ! répondit Blaise.

- …

- Ben oui, intervint Pansy. D'abord, t'es sympa avec Po-Harry. Puis, tu redeviens le sale gosse odieux. Tu n'arrêtes pas de l'insulter et de l'agresser et maintenant on dirait que tu t'inquiètes pour lui.

- On ne te comprend plus mon vieux. On croyait que tu étais son ami et puis …

- Je … C'est compliqué. Je ne sais pas …

- Bon, l'interrompit Neville, il est clair que ce n'est pas Mal-Draco qui a blessé Harry, même si leurs comportements sont bizarres à tous les deux. Je ne crois pas non plus que ce soit l'un d'entre vous. Par contre, Zacharias Smith se balade partout comme s'il connaissait un secret.

- Il a peut-être découvert un nid de ronflak cornu ?

Chacun ouvrit la bouche, avant de la refermer sans rien dire, observant avec attention la jeune Serdaigle à l'air évaporé.

- Je n'ai rien remarqué de particulier chez les Poufsouffle. Ils sont « raisonnablement » inquiets, dit Pansy.

- Neville, demanda Draco, crois-tu qu'un Gryffondor aurait pu … ?

- Je n'en suis pas sûr, répondit le jeune homme, s'attirant les regards surpris des Serpentard.

- Tu crois vraiment que … Mais vous êtes de la même Maison !

- Cela ne signifie pas que la loyauté est totalement assurée. Il y a toujours des jaloux, des envieux. Tous les Serpentard ne sont pas Mangemorts n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, tous les Gryffondor ne sont pas loyaux non plus.

- Tu as raison. J'ai remarqué que Pucey, Bletchley et Flint se réunissaient souvent. Ils surveillent toujours très attentivement la table des Gryffondor. Et ils étaient des plus heureux en apprenant l'accident et l'empoisonnement de Harry, déclara Théo.

- Se réjouir d'un évènement ne veut pas dire qu'ils l'ont provoqué, murmura Luna. Le but n'était peut-être pas de faire du mal à Harry.

- Que veux-tu dire par là, Luna ? formula Neville.

- Et si quelqu'un avait donné quelque chose à Harry sans savoir que ça allait le rendre malade ?

- Pourtant, le professeur Rogue a bien dit que Harry avait été intoxiqué, précisa Draco.

- Mais on ne peut pas faire entrer du poison à Poudlard, reprit Neville.

- Si, on peut, trancha Pansy. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, il suffit de le camoufler sous une apparence inoffensive, comme un flacon de parfum. Les jumeaux Weasley ont prévu des emballages complètement passe-partout pour leurs produits, comme les nouvelles boites à flemme, continua-t-elle en rougissant.

Après un moment de réflexion, Neville redressa la tête et croisa le regard de Draco.

- Alors, c'est un Gryffondor qui est coupable.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu dis que le professeur Rogue veut que nous épinglions les comportements différents ? Eh bien, mercredi dernier, Harry est revenu en larmes d'une de ses retenues avec lui. Ginny est montée dans le dortoir pour lui parler. Le lendemain, ils ont commencé à … sortir ensemble, grimaça-t-il.

A cette déclaration, Draco ne put retenir une grimace. Il savait parfaitement pourquoi Harry était rentré dévasté ce soir-là.

- Et en quoi c'est un comportement bizarre ? demanda Blaise.

- Vous savez très bien que leur … comportement a coûté de nombreux points aux Gryffondor, et on a beau dire, ça ne ressemble pas à Harry. Il a horreur d'attirer l'attention.

- Mais pourquoi crois-tu que la Weasley est en cause ?, demanda Théo.

- Je l'ai vu lui apporter un verre ce soir-là, et maintenant, c'est toujours elle qui lui remplit son gobelet. En fait, il ne boit plus que du jus d'orange depuis.

- Et tu crois qu'elle a mis du poison dedans ? interrogea Draco.

- Je crois plutôt que c'est un philtre d'amour et que Harry a fait une sorte de … d'allergie.

Les cinq adolescents notèrent précieusement l'information et continuèrent à passer les derniers jours en revue. Même si cette piste semblait sérieuse, il ne fallait pas risquer de passer à côté d'un détail important.

* HPDM *

Lorsque Séverus et Hermione revinrent à Poudlard, ils échangèrent les informations récoltées. La théorie de l'allergie avait intéressé le professeur qui renvoya tous les élèves à leur occupation avant de s'enfermer dans son laboratoire pour travailler sur une manière de détecter et d'éliminer les métaux lourds, en espérant que cette piste soit la bonne.

Maintenant qu'il savait quoi chercher, le potionniste ne mit que quelques heures à créer une potion d'identification. Le verdict tomba dès la mise en présence du nouveau mélange avec le sang qu'il avait prélevé plus tôt dans la journée. Cadmium !

Plusieurs heures furent encore nécessaires avant de pouvoir concocter un breuvage qui permettrait l'élimination naturelle de cet élément nocif. Ce n'est donc qu'à l'aube qu'un professeur épuisé se rendit au chevet du Survivant.

Pomfresh se tordait les mains, installée près de l'adolescent dont l'état s'était encore aggravé. Ses traits étaient tirés par la douleur, son front couvert de sueur. Il tremblait sans discontinuer.

Lorsque Séverus poussa la porte de l'infirmerie, il croisa le regard découragé mais cependant plein d'espoir de Poppy.

- Séverus, enfin ! C'est notre dernière chance. Si votre potion ne fonctionne pas, on ne pourra plus rien faire.

Sans un mot, le Maître des Potions souleva la tête de Harry et posa la fiole contre ses lèvres. Il fallut que Poppy masse sa gorge pour l'inciter à avaler. Une brève grimace de dégoût apparut, amenant un très léger sourire sur les lèvres de l'homme brun.

Et l'attente commença.


	22. Chapter 22 Usage de faux

**Disclaimer** : L'Univers et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings

**Rating** : M - Slash/yaoi - HPDM

**Remarque** : vu le nombre de fics déjà écrites, il est possible que certaines de mes idées donnent une impression de déjà-lu. Je n'ai cependant aucune volonté de plagiat.

Merci pour les reviews, les followers et les favorites.

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

Chapitre 22 : Usage de faux

Toutes les demi-heures, Madame Pomfresh surgissait de son bureau et lançait une batterie de sortilèges de diagnostic sur Harry. Même s'il feignait une irritation grandissante, Séverus observait avec attention les résultats obtenus par l'infirmière.

Un bref éclair de soulagement apparut dans ses yeux et elle tendit le parchemin au professeur de potions.

- On dirait que cela foncitionne, Séverus. Regardez ! Le foie présente des signes de reprise. Si les reins suivent, Harry sera sauvé.

Une heure plus tard, les paupières du Survivant papillonnèrent avant de s'ouvrir lentement sur l'éclat émeraude de ses pupilles, encore embrumées par la douleur et le sommeil. Séverus se pencha vers lui, soulagé que Poppy se soit absentée pour le repas, le laissant seul avec l'adolescent.

- Harry ? Ça va ?

- Professeur ? Qu'est-ce … demanda-t-il, en tentant de s'asseoir.

- Doucement, répondit le professeur en l'aidant. Tu es resté inconscient pendant presque cinq jours. De quoi te rappelles-tu ?

- Le cognard qui fracasse la rambarde et ma chute. J'avais la tête qui tournait.

- En effet, et tu as récolté un nombre record de fractures. Mais ce n'est pas la cause de ton coma. Tu as été …

- Empoisonné ! déclara Harry à la plus grande stupéfaction de l'adulte.

- Oui, mais comment sais-tu cela ? Tu as revu Caerulis pendant ton coma ?

- Non, pas Caerulis, mais un elfe nommé Senthor dans la Forêt d'Emeraude.

- Un elfe ? Mais quand as-tu été dans la Forêt d'Emeraude ?

Harry lança un regard légèrement narquois à Séverus avant de lui dire :

- Il a profité de mon « inconscience » pour me faire venir à lui, comme l'avaient fait les dragons.

- Ils ne pourraient pas essayer de te rencontrer « normalement » ?

- Je lui ai dit la même chose et il a rétorqué qu'il fallait savoir saisir toutes les occasions.

- Et il t'a dit qui t'avait empoisonné ?

- Non, mais c'est quelqu'un de mon entourage proche d'après lui.

- Mmmm, c'est ce que nous pensons aussi. En réalité, je ne crois pas que le but était de te faire du mal. Tu as probablement fait une sorte d'allergie à la potion, ce qui a provoqué une intoxication aux métaux lourds, comme pour les moldus.

- Métaux lourds ? Alors, j'imagine que vous m'avez encore une fois sauvé la vie ? Et puis, qui c'est « nous » ?

- … J'ai demandé à Draco et à ses amis d'enquêter. Lovegood et Londubat les ont aidés, suite à la suggestion de Granger, qui elle m'a aidé pour cette histoire d'intoxication.

- Et vous savez qui m'a donné cette potion ? évitant soigneusement la mention de Draco.

- Londubat soupçonne …, hésita Séverus.

- Ginny n'est-ce pas ? dit simplement Harry dans un souffle.

- Oui, mais …

- Ça paraît logique si on reconstitue les événements. Quand je suis rentré après le … Enfin quand je suis revenu au dortoir ce soir-là, elle m'a suivi dans ma chambre pour me réconforter. Elle m'a donné un verre de jus d'orange. C'est depuis ce moment que je me sens un peu étourdi. Et je crois que mon comportement a été un peu ... bizarre après non ? interrogea-t-il, en rougissant.

- Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça, répondit de façon sibylline Séverus. On pense qu'elle t'a donné un philtre d'amour. Pour l'instant, on essaye de savoir comment elle se l'est procuré et de quoi il s'agit précisément. Ensuite, on pourra comprendre pourquoi tu y es allergique.

- Ce doivent être les jumeaux dans ce cas. Vous savez qu'ils ont une boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je crois qu'ils ont une gamme de charmes pour les filles.

- Eh bien, j'irai les voir la semaine prochaine. Si ce sont bien eux, ils pourront me fournir la recette utilisée. Et puis, il faut aussi les prévenir des risques que leurs produits présentent.

- Je viendrai av…

- Non ! Toi, tu ne sors pas de l'école. D'ailleurs, Dumbledore ne te laissera pas faire. En parlant de lui, il s'est présenté à Gringotts pour prélever de l'argent sur ton compte. Il a même menacé les Gobelins d'une enquête quand ils lui ont refusé l'accès.

- Oh, vous croyez qu'il est au courant ?

- Pas de tout. Mais il sait que tu as un nouveau tuteur, sourit Séverus, échangeant un regard de connivence avec Harry.

Les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent à cet instant, laissant passer une infirmière qui fondit sur le Survivant dès qu'elle vit celui-ci éveillé.

Séverus s'éloigna en grommelant qu'il n'était pas trop tôt qu'il puisse enfin retourner à ses affaires et laisser la garde d'un sale gamin à quelqu'un d'autre. En sortant, il lança un signe de mise en garde à Harry.

* HPDM *

En fin d'après-midi, Harry fut tiré de sa somnolence par un toussotement insistant. En se retournant, il croisa le regard bleu du Directeur.

- Bonjour, Harry ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, Monsieur, murmura-t-il.

- Il est temps que nous discutions un peu de tout ce qui s'est passé depuis les vacances, ne crois-tu pas ?

- …

- Bon, que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi as-tu quitté ton oncle et ta tante ?

- Mais, … Oncle Vernon m'a battu et enfermé dans la cabane à outils. J'en avais marre, je suis parti, souffla Harry.

- Allons Harry, il faut arrêter de dramatiser. Tu te rends compte que tu as inquiété tout le monde ?

- Je ne dramatise pas !

- Tu exagères, ce n'est sûrement pas si grave ! Si tu es parti, où es-tu allé ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'étais blessé et un vieil homme m'a trouvé. Je me suis réveillé chez lui alors qu'il me soignait. Je ne sais pas où c'était et il ne me l'a pas dit non plus.

- Qui est cet homme ?

- Je ne sais pas non plus, il ne parlait pas. Il s'est juste occupé de moi, répondit Harry avec une moue chagrinée, laissant entendre que d'autres personnes auraient dû faire de même.

- Et tu dis que cet homme est un guérisseur ? demanda-t-il, cherchant à le piéger.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, mais je le crois. Il m'a soigné, m'a donné des potions. Quand je suis parti de là, j'avais pris quelques centimètres, du poids et mes muscles s'étaient développés. J'imagine qu'il m'a donné les potions de nutrition dont me menaçait toujours Madame Pomfresh.

- Bon, d'accord. Mais comment es-tu revenu ?

- Il m'a transplané au Chaudron Baveur la veille de la rentrée.

- Et comment as-tu récupéré tes affaires ?

- Mais … Je croyais que c'était vous !

- Moi ? Comment ça ? s'écria le vieux sorcier surpris et se pinçant l'arête du nez avec perplexité.

- Quand je suis arrivé, Tom m'a dit que mes affaires m'attendaient dans ma chambre. J'ai pu faire les achats pour l'école sur le Chemin de Traverse puisque ma bourse était dans ma malle.

A ces mots, Harry ressentit une étrange poussée sur son esprit. Comprenant que le directeur s'employait à la légillimencie, il veilla à ne laisser transparaître que les images voulues, tout en feignant la plus grande innocence. Heureusement qu'il avait pu prévoir tout cela avec Séverus et Lucius et qu'il avait pu créer ces souvenirs factices pour justifier de son absence prolongée. Même le pauvre Tom s'était vu implanté le souvenir du séjour de Harry dans son établissement. Il était cependant étonné de la tactique du Directeur. Celui-ci avait profité d'un moment où il était encore très affaibli. Heureusement qu'il était plus fort qu'il ne le paraissait.

- Hum… C'est étrange, murmura le vieillard, avant de reprendre. As-tu eu des nouvelles de Sirius ?

- Sir… mais il est … il est , répéta Harry, profondément choqué.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a contacté au sujet du testament de Sirius.

- Testament ?

- Oui, Sirius a fait de toi son héritier. Il a laissé un testament dans lequel il nomme quelqu'un pour prendre soin de toi s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose avant ta majorité. Est-ce que les Gobelins t'ont contacté ?

- Euh non… Sirius me …, les Gobelins …, chuchota l'adolescent.

- Oui, les Gobelins. Ce sont eux qui gèrent les testaments, héritages et patrimoines sorciers. Puisque Sirius t'a tout laissé, ils auraient dû t'en avertir, ou au moins ton nouveau tuteur aurait pu t'en parler.

- Je ne sais rien, se défendit Harry.

- Alors, il faut que tu écrives au directeur de Gringotts pour qu'il te fournisse les informations.

- Ah, … bien, je ferai ça.

- Je t'ai déjà rédigé le courrier nécessaire. Tiens, dit Dumbledore en lui tendant un parchemin, il ne te reste qu'à signer.

Harry saisit la feuille et commença à la lire en tremblant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? interrogea le vieux sorcier.

En relevant la tête, Harry vit qu'il lui tendait impatiemment une plume.

- Ben, je lis la lettre.

- Pourquoi ? Tu dois juste signer. Ce sont simplement les formules d'usage.

- L'oncle Vernon dit toujours à Dudley qu'il ne faut jamais rien signer avant d'avoir tout lu, même les petits caractères.

Et il replongea dans sa lecture, manquant l'éclair de colère dans les yeux bleus.

_« Monsieur le Directeur, _

_Moi, soussigné Harry James Potter, vous demande de me remettre tous les documents relatifs au testament de Monsieur Sirius Orion Black, ainsi que toutes les informations concernant le transfert de ma tutelle et la gestion de mon patrimoine. _

_La présente est authentifiée par ma signature. _

_Veuillez croire, Monsieur le Directeur, en ma certitude de votre plein et entier dévouement à gérer les biens confiés à votre administration._

_Harry James Potter »_

- Monsieur, c'est quoi ce dessin au bas de la lettre. On dirait des armoiries ? demanda Harry, sachant pertinemment qu'il devait s'agir du sceau de la famille Potter.

- Pardon ? Oh ce n'est rien. J'ai juste utilisé du parchemin personnalisé. Ça n'a pas d'importance. Tiens, signe maintenant, dit Dumbledore en mettant d'autorité la plume dans sa main.

Prétextant sa fatigue, Harry trembla violemment et lâcha la plume qui glissa vers le sol pour atterrir sous le lit voisin.

Avec un soupir d'exaspération, le Directeur se pencha pour la ramasser tandis que Harry se hâtait de lancer un _Gemino_ informulé sur le parchemin et de dissimuler le double sous la couverture. Reprenant la plume, il signa rapidement.

- Bien, dit le vieil homme en récupérant plume et lettre, je vais te laisser dormir maintenant.

Et il quitta rapidement l'infirmerie, laissant Harry tout à ses pensées.

« Eh bien, finalement je ne m'étais pas trompé, il m'a bien fait signer des papiers estampillés en me faisant croire que ce n'était rien. Il risque d'avoir une drôle de surprise quand les Gobelins l'enverront sur les roses. »

Avec un soupir, il se recoucha confortablement et se laissa dériver vers le sommeil.

* HPDM *

Harry se réveilla brutalement en proie à une sensation d'oppression. Il sentait un poids pesant sur sa poitrine et subitement une langue curieuse et grossière envahit sa bouche tandis que des ricanements se faisaient entendre dans la pièce.

Repoussant son assaillante, il tenta de se redresser en attrapant ses lunettes posées sur la table de chevet à côté de lui. Un grand bruit sourd, accompagné d'un gémissement plaintif le renseigna sur l'identité de son agresseur.

- Harry ! gémit Ginny en se relevant, arborant une mine contrariée.

- Mgnrrnr

- Harry, tu te sens bien ? demanda Hermione, qui se tenait de l'autre côté du lit en compagnie de Ron qui affichait un sourire narquois.

- Mmm, oui. Bonjour à vous.

- Harry, s'écria Ginny, se jetant à nouveau sur le Survivant qui eut un brusque mouvement de recul puis de défense, tendant les bras devant lui, repoussant la jeune femme.

- Doucement, Ginny, intervint la préfète. Il vient seulement de se réveiller et toi tu lui sautes dessus comme un fléreur sur un objet brillant.

- Oh, euh, marmonna la rouquine, pardon.

- Non, ça va, mentit Harry, s'écartant tout de même un peu plus. J'ai juste mal partout.

En disant cela, il croisa le regard spéculatif d'Hermione et ils se comprirent sans un mot.

- Je t'ai apporté du jus d'orange, Harry. Je sais que tu adores ça, déclara Ginny en lui fourrant un gobelet sous le nez, prête à le lui verser dans la gorge.

- Non ! claqua la voix sèche de Harry, repoussant le gobelet qui tomba à terre. Je ne peux rien avaler qui ne soit contrôlé avant tant qu'on ne sait pas pourquoi je suis tombé malade, nuança-t-il.

- Ah ! Donc, on ne sait toujours pas ce qui t'es arrivé, vieux ? demanda Ron.

- En tout cas, on ne m'a rien dit d'autre. Je ne sais absolument pas ce qui s'est passé.

- Et tu sortiras quand ? reprit le roux.

- Pas avant que je ne l'autorise, Monsieur Weasley, rétorqua Madame Pomfresh qui arrivait avec un plateau de petit-déjeuner. Et je ne crois pas avoir permis que Monsieur Potter reçoive des visites.

A ces mots, les trois Gryffondors adressèrent un salut à Harry et se rendirent en cours. Personne ne remarqua que Ginny ramassait le verre et lançait un rapide _Recurvite_ sur le sol de pierres.

- Et quand m'autoriserez-vous à partir, Miss Pomphresh ?

- Probablement demain matin si tout va bien et que le Professeur Rogue donne son aval. Vous avez vraiment besoin de repos. Maintenant, mangez et prenez des forces.

Avec un soupir, Harry obéit et entama son repas. Toute une journée à passer entre ces quatre murs blancs, ça allait être long. Cependant, l'infirmière avait raison et sitôt le jus de citrouille avalé, Harry replongea dans une agréable torpeur.

La journée se découpa ainsi, entrecoupée de petites phases de réveil et de repas.

* HPDM *

Tard dans la nuit, une silhouette se glissa jusqu'au lit du Survivant. Elle se plongea dans la contemplation du visage endormi en rêvassant. Un claquement lointain la fit sursauter et regarder avec prudence autour d'elle, mais le silence revint.

Avec un léger soupir, elle se pencha et écarta avec douceur les cheveux qui cachaient la cicatrice. Ensuite, elle déposa ses lèvres en un baiser aérien sur celles de son vis-à-vis qui poussa un soupir de contentement.

- Dors bien, mon ange.


	23. Chapter 23 Un plan et plus

**Disclaimer** : L'Univers et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings

**Rating** : M - Slash/yaoi - HPDM

**Remarque** : vu le nombre de fics déjà écrites, il est possible que certaines de mes idées donnent une impression de déjà-lu. Je n'ai cependant aucune volonté de plagiat.

Merci pour les reviews, les followers et les favorites.

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

Chapitre 23 : Un plan et plus …

Harry put enfin quitter l'infirmerie le samedi matin, à l'heure du petit-déjeuner, mais avec ordre express de ne rien avaler qu'il ne se soit servi lui-même, notamment les boissons. Il rejoignit directement ses amis dans la Grande Salle. Son apparition provoqua un grand brouhaha parmi les étudiants, la plupart se réjouissant de le voir de retour.

Quelques-uns cependant firent grise mine, à l'instar de Zacharias Smith et de quelques élèves de Serpentard.

En s'installant près de Neville, Harry lui souffla presque silencieusement un merci à l'oreille. Le garçon au visage lunaire se contenta d'un sourire discret, lui souhaitant ensuite la bienvenue à haute voix.

A peine installé, le Survivant vit son bras happé avec force par sa voisine de table qui se serra intimement contre lui. Il lui fallut faire preuve du plus grand tact pour arriver à se dégager et à prendre un peu de distance, s'attirant tout de même un regard désappointé de Ginny.

- Mais Harry …

- Désolé Ginny, mais les contacts sont encore un peu douloureux, mentit sans vergogne Harry, s'écartant encore un peu plus.

- Oh, oui bien sûr. Désolée, je n'y pensais plus, je suis tellement contente de te retrouver, susurra-t-elle avec un grand sourire mièvre. Laisse-moi remplir ton verre.

- Merci Ginny, mais je peux me débrouiller, déclara-t-il avant de récupérer son gobelet et de se servir du jus de citrouille.

- Alors, vieux, tu viens avec nous à Pré-au-Lard ? demanda Ron, sa saucisse faisant le grand huit dans sa bouche ouverte.

- Bien sûr …

- Je crains bien que Harry n'ait pas le droit de vous accompagner, Monsieur Weasley.

- Mais … Pourquoi Professeur Dumbledore ?demanda Ginny en pleurnichant.

- Tout simplement parce que le parrain de Monsieur Potter étant décédé, son autorisation est obsolète. Et comme nous n'avons pas reçu de consigne de son nouveau tuteur, il ne peut pas sortir de l'enceinte de l'école.

- Mais Monsieur, vous pouvez l'y autoriser vous ! déclara Ron.

- Non, je ne ferai pas de favoritisme envers Monsieur Potter, riposta le vieux Directeur en s'éloignant.

Harry n'avait pas dit un seul mot et serrait les poings sous la table. Et voilà, les suppressions de privilège continuaient. Le vieux sorcier était contrarié de ne pas avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait et il allait le lui faire payer.

- Mais, c'est dégueulasse. Il ne peut pas faire ça à Harry, couina Ginny.

- Il peut tout faire, c'est le directeur, répondit Harry.

- Oui, mais franchement, il pourrait être plus sympa avec toi, tu ne crois pas, plaida Ron.

- Laisse tomber, Ron.

- C'est pas grave, tu nous rejoindras par les passages secrets avec ta cape.

- Non. Je vais plutôt en profiter pour revoir les cours de la semaine. J'ai déjà suffisamment de retard comme ça.

- Mais allez … , commença Ginny.

- Ça suffit vous deux, interrompit Hermione. Harry ne peut pas venir et va en profiter pour travailler. Laissez le tranquille.

En bougonnant, le frère et la sœur se concentrèrent sur le repas. Harry lança un regard de remerciement à son amie avant d'entamer sa propre assiette.

* HPDM *

Il les accompagna cependant jusqu'aux grilles de l'école.

- Bon, ben je te rapporterai des bonbons de chez Honeydukes, d'accord.

- Merci Ron. Amusez-vous bien, répondit Harry en se détournant et remontant vers le château.

Ce faisant, il croisa Draco et son groupe qui bavardaient joyeusement. Un instant, les yeux de mercure plongèrent dans les lacs émeraude avant que Draco ne lui fasse un sourire heureux et s'éloigne sans un mot. Harry resta perplexe. Que se passait-il donc encore ?

Pendant trois semaines, le blond lui avait fait une vie infernale, avant de réclamer sa faveur, ce qui lui avait littéralement laminé le cœur. Ensuite, Séverus lui apprenait que Draco s'était énormément impliqué dans les recherches sur son empoisonnement, allant jusqu'à accepter l'aide de Neville et de Luna, et maintenant il lui souriait comme si rien ne s'était produit.

Secouant la tête, il décida d'oublier ses questions et se rendit dans les cachots dans l'espoir d'y croiser Séverus.

* HPDM *

Ce dernier profitait du calme relatif pour avancer dans les corrections des devoirs des cornichons. Le léger coup frappé à la porte lui fit relever la tête sur Harry.

- Entrez, Monsieur Potter, et fermez la porte.

- Bonjour Séverus !

- Bonjour Harry. Alors, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Tu n'es pas parti à Pré-au-Lard avec les autres ?

- Dumbledore me l'a interdit sous prétexte que la mort de Sirius rendait son autorisation caduque. Et comme il n'a pas de nouvelle de mon nouveau tuteur… Pour le reste, je vais bien. Encore un peu endolori, mais rien de grave.

- On savait qu'il allait te retirer tes privilèges. Il a bien utilisé les agissements de Ombrage pour t'empêcher de faire du Quidditch.

- Je sais. En fait, je voulais vous montrer ceci, dit-il en tirant de sa poche un parchemin et en le tendant au professeur.

- Eh bien, il ne lui aura pas fallu longtemps, réagit-il après la lecture.

- C'est bien le sceau des Potter qui figure en bas de page, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Oui, un griffon aux ailes déployées, tenant dans ses pattes un P stylisé. Comment l'a-t-il justifié ?

- Il a prétendu que c'était un parchemin personnalisé, rien d'important.

- Ben voyons. Il ne sait pas ce qui va lui tomber dessus. Ce document est un faux puisque, non seulement tu ne te présentes pas correctement, mais en plus, ta signature n'est pas conforme. Si les Gobelins le veulent, ils peuvent lancer une procédure d'enquête et je suis sûr que Grynok sera ravi de s'en charger.

- Mais, c'est à moi qu'ils vont s'en prendre. Dumbledore n'est mentionné nulle part, s'inquiéta Harry.

- Bien sûr, Harry. Mais même si on te pose des questions, toutes tes réponses désigneront le Directeur de l'école, si prompt à tout pour son protégé. Et tu ne mentiras même pas puisque c'est lui qui t'a conseillé d'écrire aux Gobelins, ricana Séverus.

- Il faudrait mettre Lucius au courant.

- Bien sûr. Je vais les voir, lui et Narcissa, ce soir. Ils attendent de tes nouvelles avec impatience. Je leur en parlerai. Et non, tu ne peux pas m'accompagner. Si tu quittes l'enceinte, le vieux citronné sera immédiatement mis au courant.

- Vous avez raison, soupira l'adolescent. Et pour les jumeaux ?

- Je ne peux pas y aller avant mardi ou mercredi. En attendant, continue à faire attention à tout ce que tu bois ou mange.

- Je sais. Ce matin, Ginny a voulu me donner du jus d'orange, encore. Comme hier à l'infirmerie.

- Redouble de prudence alors. Et si tu me parlais un peu de cet elfe maintenant ?

- C'est un Elfe de l'Air, comme moi, il s'appelle Senthor et il se transforme en aigle. Il va venir à Poudlard pour pouvoir m'entraîner et m'apprendre la magie elfique. Vous croyez qu'il pourrait obtenir un poste ici ?

- Il y a peu de chance, et comme il n'y a pas de place vacante …

- Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas se débarrasser d'un prof, commença-t-il avant de rougir en croisant le regard goguenard de Séverus.

- Et à quel professeur pensais-tu donc, gamin ?

- Ben,… Trelawney ou … Powers.

- C'est vrai qu'aucun des deux ne serait une grande perte. Mais comment pourrait-on faire ? interrogea le Maître des Potions, étonnant son élève. Il faudra réfléchir à un piège.

- Ce sera sûrement plus facile avec le prof de DCFM. Il a l'air déjà tellement …

- Idiot ? Incapable ? Oui, en effet, c'est lui la cible rêvée.

- Mais si on le dégage, comment être sûr que Senthor puisse obtenir le poste ? Dumbledore ne reste pas maître pour la nomination de ses professeurs ?

- Hum … sauf si la débâcle est telle que le Ministère ne se sente contraint d'agir et dans ce cas, nous pouvons compter sur l'influence de Lucius. Rappelle-toi que Ombrage nous a été imposée par Fudge.

Les deux hommes se plongèrent dans leurs pensées, tentant de mettre au point une action qui permettrait l'arrivée d'un nouvel allié au sein de l'école.

Après un temps, les idées de Harry dérivèrent vers la situation actuelle, ou plutôt vers la situation de Séverus. Son regard insistant finit par attirer l'attention du potionniste.

- Qu'y-a-t-il Harry ? Tu sembles préoccupé ?

- Non, euh, en fait … Je me demandais …

- Oui ?

- Que se passe-t-il pour vous ?

- Pour moi ? Que veux-tu dire ?

- Il continue à vous faire confiance ?

- Il m'appelle toujours pour des missions. En fait, il a eu l'air soulagé quand je lui ai appris que tu avais fait ta réapparition à Poudlard en bonne santé. Par contre, quand il a appris que tu avais été empoisonné, le messager n'en est pas ressorti indemne. Il a donc redéfini mon rôle. Je dois rester près de toi pour te surveiller.

- Eh bien, ça fait d'une pierre deux coups alors, entre Dumbledore qui veut que vous me brisiez avec l'occlumencie et Voldemort qui veut que vous me protégiez pour pouvoir me tuer selon son bon vouloir. C'est à croire qu'ils se sont mis d'accord pour que vous ne me quittiez pas d'une semelle.

* HPDM *

Le soir même, Séverus quitta l'enceinte de l'école et transplana rapidement vers son domaine écossais. A peine franchi le seuil, il fut assailli par Narcissa :

- Séverus ! Comment va Harry ? Il est réveillé ?

- Doucement Narcissa, laisse le rentrer, intervint Lucius en souriant.

- Merci Lucius. Bonsoir à vous. Oui, Narcissa, Harry est réveillé et il va mieux.

- Sait-on ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle ?

- A priori, Ginny Weasley lui aurait donné un philtre d'amour et il est allergique. Pour le reste, il faut que j'aille interroger les jumeaux. En attendant, il doit faire attention à tout ce qu'il avale.

- Et que va-t-on faire pour cette petite garce ? riposta Lucius.

- Si les jumeaux confirment que cette peste leur a bien acheté ou demandé ce philtre, je m'arrangerai pour que le fait soit connu par les autorités, et pas seulement de Dumbledore. Il lui serait trop facile de cacher les faits. De toute façon, la création de ma nouvelle potion est déjà connue, que ce soit pour son application ou pour la raison de sa nécessité. Et les circonstances de son développement ont sûrement déjà alerté les autorités concernées.

- Je n'en doute pas ! Au fait, as-tu reçu la copie de la lettre de Gringotts ?

- Oui, et j'en ai fait part à Harry. Et Dumbledore n'en est pas resté là, dit-il en tendant le parchemin que lui avait remis Harry.

Un sourire vicieux s'étendit sur les visages des époux Malefoy à la lecture du courrier rédigé par le directeur de Poudlard.

- Voilà la porte ouverte en grand pour inciter les Gobelins a lancé une enquête d'envergure. Harry va pouvoir se présenter comme un pauvre petit orphelin, victime des manipulations d'un sorcier malveillant.

- Oui, ça va faire grand bruit, surtout si les journalistes sont informés de la situation, dit innocemment Narcissa.

- Et ce n'est pas tout, repris Séverus. Pendant son coma, Harry a été contacté par un Elfe de l'Air.

- Ils ne pourraient pas lui envoyer une simple lettre, ronchonna Lucius, provoquant un éclat de rire inattendu chez son ami.

- J'ai eu la même réaction et il semble que Harry lui ai fait le même commentaire. Enfin, cet elfe, Senthor, va venir à Poudlard pour aider le gamin. Harry a proposé de se « débarrasser » d'un des professeurs en place, et plus particulièrement Powers.

- Cet incapable que Dumbledore a pris comme professeur de DCFM ? demanda Narcissa.

- Oui. On ne sait pas encore comment on va l'éjecter, mais il faudra que ce soit assez scandaleux pour que le Ministère se sente en droit d'intervenir.

- Et c'est à ce moment-là que vous aurez besoin de mon influence ? déduisit Lucius.

- En effet, mon ami.

- Pas de problème. Préviens-moi juste à temps pour que je puisse coincer Fudge.

* HPDM *

Pendant ce temps, Harry avait réussi à fausser compagnie à Ginny et se rendait à la Salle sur Demande. Il avait réussi à glisser un mot à Hermione et à Neville leur demandant de l'y rejoindre dès que possible.

Installé confortablement dans le petit salon qu'il avait conjuré, il se perdait dans la contemplation des flammes quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

Il se retourna avec un grand sourire aux lèvres pour accueillir ses amis quand il avisa Draco sur le seuil. Son sourire se fana aussitôt.

- Harry, je …

- Tais-toi ! Je ne veux pas te parler. Tu m'as demandé de me tenir à distance, alors fais de même !

- S'il te plaît, je …

- Non ! dit-il en se détournant, tremblant. Pars !

- Je ne partirai pas ! Je dois te parler. Je sais que j'ai été un …

- Un salaud, une ordure ! cria-t-il en lui faisant face.

- Je … oui, tu as raison. Je me suis comporté comme un crétin. Je … Je suis désolé, Harry. Je … je n'ai pas réfléchi.

- Pas réfléchi ? Et à quoi fallait-il réfléchir ? Du jour au lendemain, tu t'es à nouveau comporté comme le petit con d'avant ! Pourquoi ? hurla-t-il.

- Je … J'avais peur, chuchota Draco.

- Peur ? Mais peur de quoi ? souffla le brun, décomposé à cette remarque.

- De ça !

En deux pas, Draco se rapprocha de Harry et posa ses mains sur ses joues. Se penchant, il ferma les yeux et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Interdit, les yeux écarquillés, Harry resta quelques secondes immobile, mais lorsqu'il sentit le blondinet commencer à s'écarter, il posa une main sur sa nuque, ferma les yeux à son tour et entrouvrit les lèvres pour l'accueillir.

Aussitôt le baiser léger devint plus fougueux, les langues se caressant, tournoyant provoquant des gémissements chez les deux jeunes hommes. Les mains de Draco partirent à la découverte du torse de Harry, flattant les côtes, glissant dans son dos pour venir se perdre sur ses reins.

Tandis que la main droite de Harry se perdait dans la douceur des cheveux d'argent, sa main gauche avait glissé le long de la colonne vertébrale et palpait les douces rondeurs tout en incitant Draco à appuyer son bassin plus fermement contre lui.

En réponse, le jeune Malefoy glissa les mains dans le pantalon de son partenaire, crispant les doigts sur les muscles fessiers si fermes, tout en amorçant un mouvement de va-et-vient qui leur tira des soupirs, leurs virilités emprisonnées, échauffées par les frictions des tissus.

Un « Hum hum » discret, mais réveillant les souvenirs horripilant de Dolores Ombrage, les fit violemment sursauter et se séparer. Se retournant, rougissant furieusement, ils se trouvèrent face à une Hermione souriante.

- Désolée de vous déranger !

- Euh, … Hermione, je …

- Ce n'est rien Harry. Bonsoir Draco.

- Gran-Hermione, salua ce dernier. Harry, je vais vous laisser, je …

- Non, reste. Je vais avoir besoin de toi aussi.

- Besoin de moi ?

- Oui. On attend encore Neville, mais si tu veux demander à tes amis de venir, ils sont les bienvenus.

- D'accord, mais pourrais-je savoir pourquoi ?

- J'aimerais bien savoir aussi Harry, demanda Hermione.

- Il faut qu'on se débarrasse de Powers !

Hermione eut un hoquet et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil tandis que Draco arborait un sourire que ses parents n'auraient sûrement pas dénié.

- Bougez pas d'ici, je vais les chercher !

Et il sortit en trombe.

* HPDM *

- Tout va bien, Harry ?

- Oui, Hermione. Tu ne … m'en veux pas ?

- Pourquoi devrais-je t'en vouloir ?

- Eh bien, Draco et …

- Harry, si tu es heureux avec lui, c'est tout ce qui compte. De toute façon, il est clair que Ginny ne te convient pas.

- Comment ça ?

- Voyons Harry, elle a été obligée de te donner un philtre d'amour ! souligna la jeune fille avec malice.

- Oh ! A propos, merci de ton aide avec tout ça.

- Je suis contente que le professeur Rogue ait pu trouver une potion pour te guérir. On a bien failli te perdre, tu sais.

- Oui, comme tu dis, heureusement que Rogue est le plus brillant potionniste du pays.

- Harry ?

- Oui ?

- Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qui t'es arrivé cet été ?

Harry l'étudia quelques instants. Juste avant qu'il ne commence, Neville les rejoignit. Alors que les deux Gryffondors se tenaient côte à côte, un halo blanc bleuté les entoura, donnant une impression de bien-être à Harry. Après un instant de doute, il commença à parler. Il ne leur confia pas tout, seulement les grandes lignes. Il expliqua qu'il avait atterri chez Rogue après que son oncle l'ait violemment battu et que ce dernier l'avait soigné et qu'il avait rencontré les Malefoy après leur désertion des rangs du Mage Noir. Il leur raconta également qu'il était un Elfe de l'Air par sa mère. Il n'expliqua pas qu'il faisait l'objet d'une prophétie qui faisait de lui l'héritier des dragons, ni ne révéla qu'il était désormais émancipé grâce à la prévoyance de Sirius. Neville le remercia d'un sourire pour sa confiance tandis que Hermione le serrait dans ses bras à l'étouffer.

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment-là, laissant passer les quatre Serpentard. Le regard de Draco se fit un instant menaçant avant de rencontrer les yeux brillants et heureux de Harry.

- Bien Harry, interrompant l'étreinte des deux amis, pourquoi veux-tu te débarrasser de Powers ?

Harry contempla Draco, Blaise, Théo et Pansy, se demandant comment présenter sa demande quand un chatoiement blanc ondula autour d'eux. Prenant la décision de leur accorder sa confiance, il répéta son histoire rapidement.

- Donc, il faut éjecter Powers pour que cet elfe puisse prendre sa place, résuma Blaise.

- En effet. Outre le fait que ce type est d'une incompétence crasse, je crois qu'on y gagnera un professeur convenable, répondit Harry.

- Mais comment être sûr que Dumbledore engagera bien ton ami ? Et puis, es-tu certain qu'il est un … ami ? demanda Pansy.

- Oui, j'en suis sûr ! Je sais que c'est très étrange, mais …

- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas étrange avec toi, hein, Harry, termina Draco, avec un sourire en coin, s'attirant un regard noir dudit Harry. Et pour le poste, je suis persuadé que mon père s'en occupera, reprit-il avec assurance.

- Donc, il faut juste trouver un truc pour l'évincer, s'enquit Hermione.

Et chacun plongea dans ses pensées, imaginant toutes les situations possibles pour provoquer le départ du professeur Powers.

- Et si … commença Harry.

- Oui ?

- Draco, tu te rappelles, en quatrième, lors du retour à bord du Poudlard Express. Tu avais voulu …, sa voix mourant sur les derniers mots.

- Oh oui ! Quand je t'ai attaqué avec Crabbe et Goyle ?

- Oui, répondit Harry penaud, désolé d'avoir remis ce souvenir sur le tapis.

- Eh Harry, tu n'y étais pour rien. J'étais un vrai…

- Crétin ? proposa Blaise.

- Abruti ? demanda Théo.

- Imbécile ? offrit Pansy.

- Bon d'accord ça va, râla Draco, provoquant les rires de tous les autres. Tu parles du mélange des sortilèges, Harry ?

- Oui ! Vous croyez que ce serait possible ?

- S'il prévoit encore un cours de duel comme il dit, ce sera très facile. Il suffira d'attendre qu'il passe entre nous, rétorqua Draco.

- Bien sûr, un accident est si vite arrivé, intervint Hermione à la surprise de tous.

- Et puis, il est bien connu que je suis terriblement maladroit, sourit Neville.

Un magnifique fou-rire secoua les sept adolescents.

- On dirait qu'on a un plan, hoqueta Draco, les yeux brillants.

- Harry, on n'attend plus que ton feu vert pour passer à l'attaque, reprit Hermione.

- Dès le premier cours de duel, décida le Survivant.

- C'est presque l'heure du couvre-feu, énonça Hermione. Nous ferions mieux de rejoindre nos salles communes.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte, Draco retint Harry par le poignet.

- Harry, demanda-t-il doucement, tu me pardonnes ?

- De quoi avais-tu peur exactement Draco ?

- Quand je t'ai embrassé la dernière fois, j'ai agi impulsivement, sous la joie de ma transformation et …

- Tu regrettes ?

- Non ! Non pas du tout ! J'ai eu peur de ta réaction !

- Mais tu ne m'as même pas laissé le temps de comprendre. Tu m'as repoussé sans explication et puis tu as fui !

- Je sais ! J'étais … Je ne savais plus où j'en étais. J'avais peur de te perdre et …

- Et du coup, tu m'as repoussé !

- Oui, je t'ai blessé en voulant me protéger et du coup, je nous ai fait du mal à tous les deux. Mais je te jure que je le regrette. Je ne savais pas comment revenir en arrière et puis, tu es tombé des gradins et Séverus m'a dit que tu étais empoisonné et … mourant. Je … Je m'en voulais tellement. Je ne veux plus nier mes sentiments, Harry. Je veux être avec toi ! Je suis amoureux de toi !

- C'est ça qui fait le plus mal, Draco. Quand tu m'as embrassé, j'ai cru atteindre le paradis et tu m'as jeté en enfer. Je ne comprenais plus rien, souffla Harry. Et puis tu as réclamé ta faveur et …

- Je suis désolé, mon ange. Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi.

- Que … comment tu m'as appelé ?

- Mon ange. Tu es mon ange, mon cœur.

- Je … C'était toi ? C'était toi à l'infirmerie, la nuit ?

- Oui !

Harry se jeta dans les bras de Draco, nichant son visage dans son cou, glissant les bras autour de sa taille, se repaissant de son odeur d'oranges amères. Relevant la tête, il frôla la ligne de sa mâchoire du bout de sa langue jusqu'à titiller la commissure de ses lèvres, quémandant l'entrée de sa bouche. Lentement, il explora la cavité humide, se nourrissant de ses sucs, caressant son palais, l'intérieur de ses joues. Sa langue se lia à sa jumelle, l'entraînant dans une danse lascive et brûlante, traduisant tout le désir qu'il ressentait.

Après un temps qui leur parut une éternité, ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle. Avec un sourire complice, Draco saisit la main de Harry et l'entraina dans le couloir. Arrivés à une intersection, ils échangèrent un dernier doux baiser avant de se séparer, le Serpentard descendant dans les entrailles du château, le Gryffondor rejoignant sa tour.


	24. Chapter 24 Auras, duels et conséquences

**Disclaimer** : L'Univers et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings

**Rating** : M - Slash/yaoi - HPDM

Attention : léger lemon dans le chapitre.

**Remarque** : vu le nombre de fics déjà écrites, il est possible que certaines de mes idées donnent une impression de déjà-lu. Je n'ai cependant aucune volonté de plagiat.

Merci pour les reviews, les followers et les favorites.

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : Auras, duels et conséquences**

Le silence régnait en maître dans la salle des cachots, tous les élèves penchés avec concentration sur leurs chaudrons, attelés à la confection de la potion Poussos.

Le dimanche avait été synonyme de la plus grande frustration pour Draco et Harry, ce dernier ne parvenant pas à se défaire d'une Ginny des plus envahissantes, sous le regard mi-amusé, mi-compatissant de leurs amis et sous la surveillance étroite d'un Ron passablement triomphant.

Un coup sonore à la porte de la classe fit sursauter les potionnistes en herbe, avant que la voix glaciale du professeur Rogue ne s'élève, invitant l'importun à entrer. La silhouette de Dumbledore se dessina sur le seuil, accompagné de deux autres hommes et d'un gobelin.

- Excuse-moi de vous déranger, Séverus, mais j'aurais besoin de Harry Potter pour des questions administratives.

- Cela ne peut-il pas attendre la fin du cours ? Monsieur Potter réalise une potion Poussos, et je ne dois pas vous rappeler que celle-ci ne peut souffrir aucune perturbation lors de sa préparation. A moins que cela ne soit plus important qu'une note correcte dans son dossier, ironisa le sévère professeur.

- Bonjour, Professeur Rogue, Je m'appelle Grynok, et je représente la banque Gringotts. Je ne voudrais surtout pas porter préjudice à Monsieur Potter dans le déroulement de son parcours scolaire, intervint le Gobelin.

- Peut-être que nous pourrions poser quelques questions à Harry ici même ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Cela a trait à sa vie privée, Dumbledore, s'exclama Kingsley Shackelbott. Nous pouvons attendre la fin du cours.

- Oh vous savez, Kingsley, le concept de vie privée ne s'est jamais appliqué à moi, dit Harry, provoquant rires et ricanements. Si le professeur Rogue le permet, je n'ai pas d'objection.

- Eh bien, Potter, toujours à la recherche de la célébrité, à ce que je vois, railla Séverus. Allez-y, Messieurs, distrayez-nous donc. Quant à vous autres, ne ratez pas vos potions, sous peine de quatre heures de retenues et dix parchemins. Et cela vaut aussi pour vous, Potter.

Le Maître des Potions s'appuya à son bureau, face à la table de Potter, invitant les quatre hommes à s'approcher.

- Bonjour, Monsieur Potter. Nous avons quelques questions à vous poser concernant votre patrimoine.

- Bonjour Monsieur Grynok. J'essaierai de vous répondre, bien que je ne sache pas grand-chose à ce sujet.

- Nous avons reçu un courrier de votre part demandant des précisions sur le testament de votre parrain et votre tutelle. Est-ce exact ?

- Oui monsieur.

- Ce parchemin portait le sceau de la famille Potter, le confirmez-vous ?

- Le sceau ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit Harry avec une innocence parfaitement feinte.

- Le blason de votre famille, attestant de l'authenticité d'un document par son apposition, expliqua Grynok, sortant le parchemin et lui montrant le griffon aux ailes déployées.

- C'est le blason de ma famille ? demanda-t-il en caressant du bout du doigt le dessin.

- Oui, vous ne le saviez pas ?

- Je vous rappelle que Monsieur Potter a été élevé par des moldus et est d'une ignorance impressionnante envers tout ce qui concerne les us et coutumes du monde sorcier, intervint froidement Séverus, s'attirant un regard désapprobateur du directeur.

- Dans ce cas, comment expliquez-vous la présence de ce sceau à côté de votre signature, demanda le gobelin.

- On m'a dit qu'il s'agissait d'un parchemin personnalisé, comme du papier à lettre. J'ai juste lu et signé.

- Est-ce à dire que vous n'avez pas rédigé cette demande vous-même ?

- Euh … non, monsieur, souffla-t-il en hésitant.

- Dans ce cas, qui vous a demandé de signer ? intervint Schakelboltt.

- Le professeur Dumbledore.

- Et pour quelle raison le professeur Dumbledore vous a-t-il demandé de signer ceci ? reprit Grinok.

- En réalité, Messieurs, … commença le vieux sorcier.

- Non, Dumbledore, coupa Kingsley. Laissez Harry nous répondre, finit-il en observant le directeur d'un œil neuf.

- Je ne suis pas sûr, monsieur. Il m'a dit que Sirius avait rédigé un testament et désigné un nouveau tuteur en cas de besoin. Il voulait que l'on me donne des informations à ce sujet et sur le testament aussi.

- Sans le professeur Dumbledore, vous n'auriez donc rien sollicité de nos services ?

- Je ne savais pas que Sirius avait laissé un testament. En plus, il est toujours considéré comme un assassin alors …

- Monsieur Dumbledore, fit le Gobelin en se tournant vers lui, dois-je comprendre que vous avez le sceau de la famille Potter en votre possession ?

- Eh bien, oui. Lorsque j'ai confié Harry à son oncle, celui-ci m'a délégué tout pouvoir pour la gestion de ses biens.

- Vous savez pourtant que dans le cas d'enfants sorciers confiés à la charge de moldus, seuls les Gobelins sont autorisés à cette charge, en accord avec le département de l'Enfance Magique ? demanda Kingsley soupçonneux.

- …

- Devons-nous concevoir que vous « gérez » les biens de Monsieur Potter depuis près de quinze ans sans en avoir la légitimité et surtout sans l'aval des Gobelins ? insinua Grynok.

- …

- Bien ! Monsieur Potter, je vous prie de nous excuser de vous avoir dérangé en plein milieu d'un cours pour une affaire qui vous désigne, somme toute, comme victime de manipulation. Je vais dès à présent ouvrir une enquête approfondie et officielle concernant l'ensemble de votre patrimoine. Tout acte délictueux sera étudié et nous veillerons à ce que vous soyez intégralement dédommagé, déclara Grynok. Je tiendrai votre tuteur au courant de l'avancée des investigations. J'espère que vous nous conserverez votre confiance malgré ce manquement affligeant.

- Je … j'ignore tout des lois des Gobelins et encore beaucoup concernant celles du monde sorcier, Monsieur, et je ne peux vous tenir pour responsable d'avoir accordé ma confiance à quelqu'un qui en a manifestement abusé, dit-il les yeux emplis d'une amère désillusion et du sentiment extrême de trahison fixés sur le directeur. Je ne peux que croire en votre intégrité vu la promptitude que vous avez manifestée à éclairer une situation équivoque.

- Harry, l'interpella Kingsley. Le bureau des Aurors va également lancer une enquête. Plusieurs éléments nous laissent à penser que ta situation était bien plus incertaine qu'on ne nous l'a laissé croire. Tes moldus semblent loin d'être dignes du crédit qu'on leur a accordé.

- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

- Malheureusement oui, Harry. Il y a trop d'éléments contradictoires pour ignorer ce qui se passe aujourd'hui.

- Bien, répondit Harry, les épaules affaissées.

- Séverus, dit Kingsley en se tournant vers lui, désolé d'avoir perturbé ton cours. Nous allons vous laisser et poursuivre cette conversation inattendue dans votre bureau, Directeur Dumbledore.

Après avoir serré la main de Harry et de Séverus, Grynok et Kingsley sortirent de la salle de classe, accompagnés du second auror et du vieux sorcier. Celui-ci gardait la tête haute et le dos raide, refusant de regarder quiconque, mais on sentait sa magie pulser de rage.

Tous les élèves échangèrent des regards interloqués, interrogatifs et pour certains d'entre eux, dégoûtés. Le professeur Dumbledore, ce vieux papy gâteau, avait non seulement contrevenu à la loi des Gobelins et à celle des Sorciers, mais en plus la victime était Harry Potter, son prétendu chouchou.

Cependant, personne ne dit un mot, se penchant un peu plus sur les chaudrons. Mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'avant la fin du repas de midi, la nouvelle aurait fait le tour de l'école et commencerait à déborder à l'extérieur.

* HPDM *

Comme prévu, le lendemain matin, la Une de la Gazette du Sorcier criait au scandale, titrant « _Le fraudeur Albus Dumbledore_ ». Harry jeta à peine un œil sur le torchon avant de le rejeter plus loin et de se servir des œufs brouillés et du bacon grillé. A ses côtés, il entendit Ron maugréer.

- Non, mais tu te rends compte qu'ils accusent Dumbledore, Harry ?

- …

- Oh, Harry, tu m'entends ?

- …

- Eh Harry, dit-il en le bousculant.

- Je t'entends, Ron !

- Et tu ne dis rien. Cette garce de Skeeter insulte Dumbledore et tu ne fais rien ?

- Et que devrais-je faire, Ron ? Tu étais là hier, tu as entendu ce qu'il a fait.

- Oui, mais il n'a rien fait de grave quand même. Tu vas pas le laisser être accusé comme ça ?

- Rien de grave, Ron ? demanda Hermione. Il a désobéi aux lois, et personne n'est au-dessus des lois.

- Mais, Hermione, c'est Dumbledore. On ne peut pas accuser Dumbledore d'avoir voulu du mal à Harry.

- Il y a une enquête, Ron, on verra ce qui en sortira. En attendant, il a fait des choses illégales et elle concerne Harry, donc il lui a bien fait du tort.

- Ça suffit vous deux, coupa Harry tandis que Ron prenait une teinte cramoisie. Comme tu l'as dit Hermione, ça me concerne et je ne veux pas en parler ni en entendre parler. On a cours de divination et on est presque en retard.

Se levant, il attrapa son sac et sortit sans un regard en arrière. Il arriva rapidement à l'échelle menant à la classe surchauffée de Trelawney et monta s'installer.

Peu après, les autres élèves arrivèrent. Il croisa le regard de Draco qui lui fit un minuscule sourire de connivence. Cela lui mit du baume au cœur. Il était impatient de pouvoir se retrouver un peu seul avec son blondinet. La journée de la veille avait été si tendue qu'ils n'avaient pu s'octroyer qu'une petite heure de solitude dans une classe désaffectée. Et Harry était tellement sur les nerfs qu'il avait l'impression de ne pas en avoir pleinement profité.

_Flash-Back_

_Ils avaient déniché une classe vide dans le couloir du quatrième étage. Harry s'était glissé dans le bras de Draco, soupirant de bien-être tandis que celui-ci le berçait tendrement, dessinant des arabesques dans son dos. _

_Relevant lentement la tête, il plongea dans le lac de mercure. Tout en douceur, Draco captura les lèvres du brun. Le baiser s'épanouit, s'approfondit, provoquant les soupirs et les gémissements des deux jeunes gens. Un pas après l'autre, Draco guida Harry, le poussant à prendre appui contre le mur de la salle. _

_Furtivement, ses mains glissèrent sous son pull et le relevèrent, entraînant les bras vers le haut. Il le débarrassa rapidement du vêtement, s'attirant un léger grognement de frustration, de même qu'un mouvement de timidité lorsqu'il commença à déboutonner la chemise. _

_- Draco, je … ne …_

_- Chut, mon ange ! Fais-moi confiance !_

_Draco glissa les lèvres sur la peau douce qu'il dévoilait peu à peu. Délicatement, il parsema le torse de baisers, découvrant des zones plus sensibles, déclenchant des frissons sur son passage. Il buta contre le tissu du pantalon et écarta la main de Harry qui semblait vouloir l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. La boucle de la ceinture se défit, suivie par le bruit de la fermeture éclair qui s'ouvrait. Une fois encore, Harry tenta de se dérober, mais la main douce qui se faufila dans son boxer le réduisit au silence. Tendrement, le Serpentard caressa la peau fine et chaude du membre qui se tendait d'expectative. Il délogea la hampe de sa prison de tissu et l'observa quelques instants, comme fasciné. Après quelques secondes, il se pencha prudemment et happa le gland rouge qui semblait le supplier tandis que la respiration de Harry se faisait chaotique. Hésitant, Draco se rapprocha, avalant peu à peu la longueur, avant de reculer tout aussi précautionneusement. Il suffit de quelques aller-retours suivi d'une très légère succion pour que Harry se libère dans un grand hoquet. _

_Les genoux du Gryffondor cédèrent et il s'effondra dans les bras de Draco. _

_- Que … ? Comment … ?_

_- Voilà des semaines que j'en rêve, déclara Draco en rougissant. _

_- Mais … Qui t'a appris ça ? _

_- Personne, je suis un Serpentard, je te rappelle. _

_- … ?_

_- Je … Enfin … je … _

_- Draco ? _

_- L'année dernière, j'ai …_

_- Oui._

_- J'ai surpris des septième année dans la salle de bains des préfets. J'ai …_

_- T'es resté pour regarder ? demanda Harry, un peu choqué. _

_- Ben, faut bien apprendre comment faire non ? _

_- Et tu as … _

_- Non ! Jamais ! Tu es le premier avec qui … à qui je …_

_- Merci, chuchota Harry._

_Fin de Flash Back_

Ron se laissa tomber brutalement à côté de lui, tout en grommelant de façon incompréhensible. Harry se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, mais poussa un profond soupir.

- Bonjour, mes enfants. Aujourd'hui, nous allons débuter l'étude des auras. Comme vous le savez, chacun émet une couleur en rapport avec son identité spirituelle. Nous allons donc nous concentrer sur notre troisième œil et étudier nos vis-à-vis afin de déterminer les grandes lignes de leurs caractères.

- Professeur, intervint Lavande, cet été, j'ai acheté des lunettes magiques. Elles permettent à ceux qui ne peuvent les percevoir de voir les couleurs des auras.

- Montrez-moi donc cela, ma chérie.

Lavande sortit de son sac des lunettes étranges. Si la monture était parfaitement normale, les verres quant à eux étaient formés par des cercles concentriques, les uns translucides, les autres transparents. En fait, ils ressembleraient un peu aux lorgnospectres de Luna si les « ressorts » de ceux-ci ne pendouillaient pas.

Le professeur Trelawney chaussa les nouvelles lunettes par-dessus les siennes propres et promena son regard sur les élèves. Sans surprise, elle s'arrêta sur Harry :

- Mon pauvre enfant. Même votre aura prédit votre mort dans les plus atroces souffrances. Tout ce noir vous entourant, cela doit vous oppresser au plus haut point, n'est-ce-pas ?

Harry se garda bien de répondre ou de croiser le regard de quelqu'un. Une fois encore, il était la cible de cette hallucinée.

- Quant à vous, mon garçon, dit-elle à Ron, il faudrait calmer votre colère. Votre aura irradie plus qu'un incendie, tant elle est rouge et jaune.

A ces mots, Harry dressa l'oreille. C'était bien ainsi qu'il avait perçu Ron les rares fois où son « détecteur » s'était manifesté. La mention de bleu chez Neville et de blanc chez Draco l'intrigua un peu plus.

En sortant du cours, Harry s'approcha de Lavande :

- Dis Lavande, tu les as trouvées où tes lunettes ?

- Chez les jumeaux. C'était tout nouveau et t'as vu que ça marche vraiment hein ?

- Oui, oui. Merci Lavande, lança-t-il avant de s'éloigner dans les couloirs.

« Il faudra que j'en parle à Séverus avant qu'il aille sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ils ont sûrement des infos là-dessus ! »

* HPDM *

Le reste de la journée se passa sans événement notoire et c'est plus serein que Harry se rendit le soir-même dans les cachots pour son cours d'occlumencie.

A peine eut-il franchi le seuil qu'il fut happé par deux bras qui le collèrent au mur derrière lui avant que des lèvres douces partent à la conquête des siennes. N'eut-été l'odeur enivrante des oranges amères, Harry se serait cru agressé par la tentaculaire Ginny.

Ne voulant pas être en reste, les mains de Harry se glissèrent sous la chemise de Draco et partirent à l'exploration de son torse lisse et chaud.

Un raclement de gorge amena les deux adolescents à se séparer sous le regard goguenard de Séverus.

- Si je vous dérange, messieurs, commença-t-il.

- Eh bien, Parrain, si tu le dem…

- Draco ! coupa Harry rougissant en plaquant sa main sur la bouche de son petit-ami, déclenchant le rire du professeur. Bonsoir Séverus.

- Bonsoir Harry. Comment vas-tu ?

- De mieux en mieux. Je ne sais pas si Draco vous en a parlé, mais Lavande Brown a apporté des lunettes d'aura au cours de divination. Trelawney les a utilisées et a apparemment vu quelque chose. Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr, mais il semblerait que ça fonctionne en partie. Elle les a achetés chez les jumeaux Weasley.

- Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir faire confiance à cette allumée, mais on ne risque rien à se renseigner. Je leur en toucherai un mot demain après-midi dans ce cas.

- Merci. Vous avez des infos sur Dumbledore ?

- non, rien du tout, si ce n'est qu'il fulmine comme un dragon. La méfiance des Gobelins n'a fait que se renforcer, surtout suite à son esclandre lors de sa dernière visite. Maintenant, que les Aurors se lancent dans une enquête va lui mettre de sérieux bâtons dans les roues. Il n'aurait pas dû demander à ce que tu sois interrogé dans les cachots en présence de tous les élèves. Il croyait tout contrôler et il est maintenant parfaitement conscient qu'il risque d'y perdre des plumes. Il faut vraiment que tu fasses très attention.

- Tu crois qu'il pourrait s'en prendre directement à Harry, Parrain ? demanda Draco.

- Dumbledore ne fera rien le mettant directement en cause, mais il peut utiliser des moyens détournés.

- Et je crois qu'il a déjà commencé ! répliqua Harry.

- Que veux-tu dire ? s'exclama Draco en s'agrippant à sa main.

- Je crois qu'il manipule Ginny et Ron.

Un silence accueillit ces mots.

- Malheureusement, c'est tout à fait probable, reprit Séverus. Il faut que tu te montres d'autant plus prudent dans ce cas.

- Mmm. Oh, j'ai ramassé ça près du lac, ce midi, dit Harry en sortant une plume de sa poche. C'est un message de Senthor. Il est là, il attend.

Quand Harry présenta la plume à Séverus, celle-ci se métamorphosa en un rouleau de parchemins. Il comportait les qualifications de l'elfe ainsi que des lettres de référence.

- Voilà qui sera utile à Lucius quand il ira rencontrer Fudge.

- Donc, on va pouvoir s'amuser avec Powers ? s'enquit Draco avec un sourire innocent.

- Ouaip ! rit Harry.

- Vous avez déjà un plan ? demanda Séverus.

- Mélange de sortilèges ! répondirent les deux élèves hilares.

Séverus les observa sans un mot, mais la lueur d'approbation diabolique qui brilla dans son regard était plus que suffisante.

* HPDM *

Un boucan infernal régnait dans la salle de classe de DCFM en attendant le professeur Powers. Il fallut quelques minutes avant qu'il réussisse à calmer ses élèves et à débuter le cours.

- Bien nous allons commencer le cours. Mettez-vous deux par deux, en mélangeant les Maisons, nous allons nous entraîner au duel.

Avec nombre de grognements, les paires se formèrent plus ou moins rapidement. Draco se présenta avec morgue devant Harry qui se contenta d'un mouvement du menton. Pansy et Hermione se mirent face à face à leur droite. Théo et Neville prirent place à leur gauche. Blaise entraîna de force Ron un peu plus loin. Ne sachant s'il pouvait lui faire confiance, Harry s'était arrangé avec le métis pour qu'il écarte le rouquin de la « zone de tirs ».

- Bien ! dit le professeur. Vous allez vous exercer à lancer des sortilèges et des charmes de bouclier à tour de rôle.

Aussitôt, les cris fusèrent de part et d'autres de la ligne : _Jambencoton, Rictussempra, Protego, Petrificus Totalis, Stupefix, Impedimenta, Incarcerem_, …

- STOP ! hurla le professeur qui avait utilisé un Sonorus pour se faire entendre. Vous allez recommencer en utilisant les informulés. Allez-y !

Les sorts recommencèrent à pleuvoir, mais cette fois, accompagnés de murmures. Peu d'élèves réalisaient les sortilèges informulés et beaucoup recourraient donc aux chuchotements. Du coin de l'œil, les six comploteurs observaient les déambulations du professeur Powers, attendant patiemment que la proie se mette à leur portée.

Ce fut enfin le cas dix minutes plus tard. L'incompétent individu se glissa entre Hermione et Harry, s'avançant entre la ligne des adversaires.

Six baguettes dévièrent légèrement de leur trajectoire. Il y eu un flash étourdissant, et quand la lumière décrut, le professeur gisait au sol, dans un état indescriptible.

Après un court moment de panique, Hermione courut jusqu'au bureau du directeur pour chercher de l'aide. Heureusement, celui-ci était en compagnie des professeurs McGonagall et Rogue.

- Le professeur Powers nous entraînait aux duels et il y a eu un accident, déclara-t-elle avec urgence.

- Quel genre d'accident ? demanda le vieux sorcier.

- Je crois que le professeur s'est placé dans la ligne de tirs de plusieurs sortilèges. Il est … heu …

- Nous vous accompagnons, miss Granger, déclara la voix réfrigérante de Séverus, qui n'aurait manqué le spectacle pour rien au monde.

Les trois adultes s'empressèrent de suivre Hermione, après un bref appel à Pomfresh.

Le chaos s'était installé dans la salle de classe, la plupart des élèves en proie à un fou-rire hystérique. Le calme revint instantanément à l'apparition de Rogue, suivi de Dumbledore et Minerva. Leur expression estomaquée provoqua cependant nombre de hoquets et de toussotements dissimulateurs de rire.

Le professeur Powers était toujours étendu au sol, inconscient. Son corps était recouvert de tentacules à ventouse, tandis qu'il arborait la tenue complète d'une Bunny de Play-Boy. Ses yeux larmoyaient pitoyablement et il crachait à intervalle régulier de grosses limaces baveuses accompagnées de violents haut-le-cœur. Quant au reste de son corps, il ressemblait plus à un gros saucisson informe et gélatineux, sur lequel rebondissaient les craies que lui jetait Peeves en caquetant.

-Eh bien, il semblerait que votre professeur ait été la cible de plusieurs sorts différents, déclara Dumbledore. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer comment cela s'est passé ?

- Nous devions nous placer sur deux lignes et nous jeter des sortilèges, commença Dean.

- Le professeur s'est glissé entre Hermione et Harry, puis il s'est avancé entre les deux lignes, continua Seamus.

- Ensuite, il y a eu un grand flash et il était comme ça, termina Millicent.

- Et qui a visé le professeur ? interrogea Dumbledore.

- Personne ne le visait, dit Pucey, il s'est mis au milieu sans faire attention.

- Apparemment, il a été touché par plusieurs sorts, déclara McGonagall. Je reconnais le crache-limace et le _Conjonctivus. _Je présume qu'il a aussi reçu un _Multicorfors_ pour arborer de tels … habits et au vu de son immobilité, un _Petrificus Totalis_.

- Et il a aussi reçu le _Furonculus _qui réagit très mal avec le_ Jambencoton, _ce qui expliquerait les tentacules. Et son aspect élastique démontré par Peeves est sûrement le résultat d'un _Spongify_, étudia Séverus. Sans oublier un _Rictus Sempra_ et un _Tarentagrella_. Avec un cours de duel, il est inutile de recourir au _Prior Incantato._

_- _Et pourquoi pas ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Tout simplement parce qu'ils connaissent tous ces sortilèges et en général, ils doivent les lancer rapidement. Les sorts qui ont touché Powers ne sont sûrement pas les derniers à avoir été jetés, dit-il en attrapant les baguettes de Harry et de Draco pour les soumettre au sort de révélation. Et voilà, Potter a utilisé un _Expelliarmus _et Malefoy un _Calvorio_, sans résultat puisque la tignasse de Potter est toujours là, dit-il avec un rictus.

- Minerva, emmenez ce pauvre Powers à l'infirmerie. Vous autres, retournez dans vos salles communes jusqu'à votre prochain cours, s'écria Dumbledore, contrarié.

* HPDM *

Au repas de midi, la nouvelle avait fait le tour de l'école et nombreux furent les élèves à vouloir serrer la main des sixième années ayant participé à ce cours mémorable.

Dumbledore fut obligé d'annoncer le transfert du professeur Powers à Sainte-Mangouste, son cas relevant dorénavant des pathologies des sortilèges. Les cours étaient donc suspendus pour une durée indéterminée. Le vieux directeur aurait bien voulu réengager Remus Lupin, mais il savait qu'il se mettrait tous les parents à dos et il avait déjà suffisamment de problèmes à cause de Harry pour encore fragiliser sa position au sein de l'école.

A cause de ce sale gosse, il était aux prises avec la nation gobeline. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu déclencher leur méfiance quant à la gestion de la fortune Potter ? Qui se cachait derrière le nouveau titre de tuteur du gamin ?

En plus, les aurors avaient débuté une enquête approfondie sur les influences qu'il avait pu avoir tout au long de la vie du Survivant. Il savait pertinemment que les Dursley ne pourraient rien cacher de leur conduite avec leur neveu et de ce fait, que tôt ou tard, on apprendrait qu'il les avait lui-même encouragé dans cette voie.

Il fallait absolument qu'il reprenne le contrôle de la situation. La gamine avait lamentablement échoué, même avec le philtre d'amour. Restait à espérer que son autre allié ne se ramasse pas également. Il avait bien remarqué que Harry semblait nettement plus froid dans ses relations avec lui. Il lui faudrait peut-être prendre des mesures plus radicales pour récupérer son autorité bafouée.

* HPDM *

En début d'après-midi, Séverus se rendit sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il fallait absolument qu'il se renseigne sur les philtres d'amour que vendaient les jumeaux Weasley. Il prit quelques instants pour étudier les produits présentés en masse sur les rayons, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres en contemplant les célèbres boites à flemme qui avaient fait tourner Ombrage en bourrique l'année dernière.

- Professeur Rogue, nous sommes…, dit George.

- Ravi de vous voir chez nous, continua Fred.

- Pouvons-nous quelque…,

- Chose pour vous aider ?

- Bonjour Messieurs Weasley. J'ai en effet besoin de votre aide concernant un philtre d'amour que l'on peut, semble-t-il, se procurer chez vous.

- Eh bien, professeur, nous avons effectivement une gamme de philtres d'amour, …

- à destination des jeunes filles. Mais nous pouvons, …

- vous assurer qu'ils sont totalement inoffensifs !

- J'en suis ravi, dit-il cyniquement. Si vous pouviez éviter de finir les phrases l'un de l'autre, cela m'aiderait grandement.

- Bien sûr, Professeur, répondirent-ils en chœur, arrachant une grimace de dépit à Séverus.

- Vous avez sûrement appris que Harry Potter avait souffert d'un empoisonnement à une substance jusqu'ici non identifiée ?

- Oui, professeur. Ginny en a parlé à maman qui nous a mis au courant.

- Voilà la liste des ingrédients que nous avons identifiés dans le sang de Potter après son accident lors du match de Quidditch. Est-ce que vous les reconnaissez ?

Les jumeaux se saisirent du parchemin et le parcoururent. Ils échangèrent ensuite un regard et Fred fit deux pas sur sa droite, attrapa un petit paquet et en sortit une fiole rose, gravée d'un cœur.

- Voici le philtre qui correspond à votre liste, Professeur.

- Mais je vous assure, continua Fred, que ce philtre est inoffensif. Nous l'avons testé nous-même.

- Nous avons utilisé une recette tirée d'un très vieux traité que nous avons trouvé à la Bibliothèque il y a deux ans.

- La seule différence avec la recette d'origine, c'est que nous avons retiré les ingrédients actifs nécessaires à la potion.

- Que voulez-vous dire par là, Monsieur Weasley ?

- Le livre mentionnait la nécessité d'ailes de libellule givrées et deux grains de cristal de fée bleue.

- Sans eux, ce n'est qu'une potion inutile qui peut éventuellement causer de légers vertiges sans conséquences, mais il est aussi reconnu qu'elle peut provoquer une grande fatigue ainsi que des douleurs diffuses dans tout le corps.

- Hum… Potter a en effet signalé de légers étourdissements. Mais comment peut-on expliquer sa réaction allergique dans ce cas. Tous les ingrédients utilisés sont parfaitement courants et Potter a déjà dû en absorber un grand nombre au vu de ses fréquents accidents.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas le philtre qui l'a empoisonné.

- Malheureusement si. Ses symptômes ont clairement débutés après qu'il ait avalé cette potion.

- Etes-vous sûr du moment où il l'a prise ?

- Oui. Il ne fait aucun doute que votre sœur l'a donné à Potter cinq jours avant le diagnostic.

- Ginny ? Mais comment a-t-elle pu faire ça ?

- Vous ne niez pas qu'elle ait pu se fournir ce philtre chez vous ?

- Non, elle l'a bien acheté ici, mais elle nous a dit que c'était pour une amie trop timide. Pourquoi aurait-elle dû donner un philtre d'amour à Harry ? Ce n'est pas comme si …

- Attend Fred, intervint George. Tu sais qu'on a toujours trouvé que Harry n'était pas si empressé que le prétendait Gin. Tu la connais. Quand elle s'imagine quelque chose …

- Oui, mais de là à vouloir lui donner un philtre d'amour, répondit Fred avec un frisson.

- Professeur, reprit Georges. Savez-vous dans quelles circonstances Harry a bu la potion ?

- Il semblerait que votre sœur la lui ai administrée plusieurs fois en la mélangeant dans du jus d'orange.

A ces mots, les trois hommes se figèrent et d'un même mouvement, voulurent se saisir de la liste.

- Bien sûr ! chuchota Séverus, sous les assentiments des jumeaux.

- Les ingrédients ont interagis avec l'acide citrique des oranges, créant un nouveau poison, firent Fred et George.

- Il s'agit donc bien d'un accident, reprit Séverus, même si les intentions de votre sœur sont vraiment loin d'être louables.

- Nous allons retirer cet article de la vente, Professeur, et refaire une étude complète de sa formule. Il ne faudrait pas que de nouveaux accidents se produisent.

- Et nous allons également parler de la situation avec notre mère. Il est inadmissible que Ginny ait recours à de tels moyens, que ce soit avec Harry ou n'importe qui d'autre.

- Je ne doute pas que votre mère fera tout pour remettre votre sœur sur le droit chemin. J'aurai besoin d'informations sur un autre de vos articles. Il paraît que vous avez des lunettes lectrices d'auras. Pourriez-vous m'en dire plus ?

- En fait, il s'agit d'un simple gadget, professeur.

- Nous avions trouvé un livre intitulé « _Sortilèges et Potions inutiles à travers les Siècles_ ». Il suffit de lancer le sort sur un objet transparent ou translucide pour voir apparaître des halos autour des gens. On présume que cela fonctionne comme ces médaillons moldus qui sont censés changer de couleurs au gré des humeurs.

- A priori, on dirait plutôt que la couleur varie en fonction de la température du sujet observé. Nous avons fait des lunettes ou des lorgnons. En général, ce sont plutôt les filles qui les achètent.

- Vous n'en savez pas plus ?

- Non professeur, désolé, dit Fred.

- Mais nous pouvons faire des recherches, si vous voulez, proposa George.

- Non merci, Messieurs, ça ira. Merci pour votre aide.

- Non, Monsieur. Merci à vous de nous avoir prévenus pour le philtre. Si vous avez encore besoin de quelque chose, n'hésitez pas.

* HPDM *

Séverus quitta les frères Weasley, content des informations récoltées. Heureusement, l'accident de Harry en était vraiment un et il savait que Molly Weasley n'allait pas laisser l'affaire se tasser. Il était persuadé que la jeune Weasley n'allait pas tarder à en entendre parler.

De plus, il avait enfin obtenu une piste au sujet des auras. Bien sûr, elle semblait misérable, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien.

C'est avec un sourire qu'il transplana vers son manoir. En entrant dans le hall, il appela Lucius et Narcissa, leur demandant de le rejoindre dans le salon. Il avait envie d'une bonne tasse de thé avant de raconter les dernières évolutions à ses amis.

- Bonjour, Séverus. Comment vas-tu ? demanda Lucius.

- Parfaitement bien, mon ami, et toi ?

- un peu impatient de pouvoir agir, mais sinon tout va bien.

- Eh bien, ta patience va enfin être récompensée. Les enfants ont réussi à évincer Powers.

Et il se lança dans la description des dégâts, s'aidant de sa pensine. Il fallut un long moment aux trois adultes pour se remettre du fou-rire déclenché par la vision burlesque du pauvre professeur ensorcelé. Un simple regard les faisait replonger aussitôt.

- On ne peut pas dire que ces gamins manquent d'imagination en tout cas. Ils sont redoutables. Demande à Draco de m'envoyer une lettre concernant l'affaire, s'il ne l'a pas déjà fait. Je me ferai une joie de la présenter à Fudge pour étayer la piètre qualité des cours. Et comme Dumby est déjà aux prises avec les Gobelins et le Bureau des Aurors, la réponse ne devrait pas se faire attendre.

- A ce propos, voici des documents pour attester des qualifications de Senthor.

- Parfait ! A nous de jouer !


	25. Chapter 25 Infiltration

**Disclaimer** : L'Univers et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings

**Rating** : M - Slash/yaoi - HPDM

**Attention** : Slash relation entre deux hommes dans le chapitre.

**Remarque** : vu le nombre de fics déjà écrites, il est possible que certaines de mes idées donnent une impression de déjà-lu. Je n'ai cependant aucune volonté de plagiat.

Merci pour les reviews, les followers et les favorites.

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

Chapitre 25 : Infiltration

La situation s'aggrava le vendredi matin, après l'arrivée du courrier, et plus particulièrement celle de la gazette du Sorcier. Une chape de plomb s'abattit sur la Grande Salle alors que les élèves et les professeurs se plongeaient dans la lecture de la Une du célèbre journal.

_"Scandale à Poudlard_

_Alors qu'Albus Dumbledore, Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot, détenteur de l'Ordre de Merlin première classe et directeur de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard est aux prises avec une enquête administrative pour la gestion frauduleuse des biens de Harry Potter, le garçon-qui-a-survécu, un nouveau scandale l'éclabousse._

_Tandis qu'il s'est employé tout au cours de l'année écoulée à convaincre la population sorcière du retour de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, il a engagé un individu totalement incompétent pour assurer les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, hypothéquant par la même la formation de nos chères têtes blondes._

_Lors d'un cours portant sur les duels, le stupide énergumène, au mépris de toutes les règles de sécurité, s'est placé dans la ligne de mire des étudiants. Le résultat de cette imbécilité a valu à cet abruti un séjour d'une durée indéterminée au département des pathologies des sortilèges à Sainte-Mangouste. _

_D'après les déclarations d'Apollophane Erasmus, responsable du département le mélange des sortilèges ayant frappé Powers a donné un résultat des plus exotiques. La guérison, incertaine, sera très difficile et la convalescence des plus longues. _

_Indigné, notre cher Premier Ministre, Cornélius Fudge, est intervenu immédiatement pour régler cette situation. Le Ministère a entériné la nomination de Senthor EagleKnight par décret ministériel. Monsieur EagleKnight, membre du peuple des Elfes de l'Air, dispose des plus hautes qualifications en la matière, puisqu'il est titulaire d'une Maîtrise en DCFM. Gageons que désormais, nos jeunes recevront un enseignement à la hauteur des risques qui les attendent à l'extérieur en ces temps difficiles._

_Tous les renseignements sur l'enquête pages 4-6_

_Biographie de Mike Powers page 8_

_Détails de l'accident de duel page 9_

_Qualifications et références de Senthor EagleKnight pages 10-11_

_Histoire des Elfes de l'Air page 12"_

Alors que les murmures devenaient de plus en plus forts, tout le monde commentant l'article, un bruissement d'ailes alerta les élèves de Gryffondor. Un superbe hibou grand-duc se posa avec grâce devant Ginny. Avec appréhension, elle détacha la lourde enveloppe de la patte que l'oiseau lui présentait avec élégance. Aussitôt le pli s'éleva et la lettre officielle voleta devant le visage de Ginny. Une voix féminine, magiquement amplifiée, résonna sous la voûte du ciel magique.

_"Miss Ginevra Molly Weasley, _

_Il a été porté à l'attention de nos services que vous avez mis en danger la vie d'un de vos condisciples, en la personne de Monsieur Harry James Potter, suite à l'usage déconseillé d'un philtre d'amour. _

_Bien que cette méthode indigne ne fasse pas l'objet de restrictions strictes, la situation nous force à prendre les mesures de précaution d'usage. Nous vous informons donc par la présente que ce sera le seul faux-pas que nous vous autoriserons. Si vous contrevenez de quelconque façon à la sécurité de Monsieur Potter, ou de n'importe lequel de vos concitoyens, nous serons dans l'obligation de vous déférer devant le département de la justice magique. _

_Un avertissement officiel a également été adressé à vos parents, en tant que responsables de sorcier mineur d'âge._

_Avec mes salutations distinguées, _

_Mafalda Hopkrik, _

_Département des Usages abusifs de la Magie »_

La lettre se replia devant la jeune fille dont le visage se convulsait sous le coup de l'humiliation et de la rage. Jetant un regard furieux vers Harry, elle se leva et sortit sous les quolibets des autres élèves.

- Pourquoi t'a fait ça Harry ? cria Ron.

- Fait quoi, Ron ?

- Pourquoi t'as averti le Ministère ? Pourquoi tu leur as menti ? Pourquoi tu fais du mal à Ginny ?

- Je n'ai rien fait, Ron. Ni écrit, ni menti, rien ! Et si quelqu'un a mal agi, c'est bien ta sœur. C'est elle qui m'a donné ce philtre qui a failli me tuer !

- Mais elle ne savait pas !

- Qu'elle le sache ou pas n'a aucune importance ! Elle n'avait pas le droit de me donner un philtre d'amour. Tu crois que tu apprécierais qu'on te prive de ton libre arbitre ? Tu ne penses pas que j'ai le droit de tomber amoureux sans qu'on me manipule ? On décide déjà de tout dans ma vie ! Tu ne crois pas que j'ai au moins le droit à ça !

Et Harry se leva à son tour pour quitter la salle.

* HPDM *

- Ronald Bilius Weasley, tu es vraiment un imbécile sans nom. Il t'arrive parfois de réfléchir avant de débiter de telles âneries ? s'écria Hermione.

- Mais oui, c'est ça, prend sa défense ! Qui d'autre aurait pu se plaindre si ce n'est lui ?

- Il n'avait pas besoin de porter plainte. Il a failli mourir et Madame Pomfresh a dû faire appel aux spécialistes de Sainte-Mangouste ! En plus, le professeur Rogue a découvert une nouvelle maladie de type moldu qui peut affecter les Sorciers. Ce n'est que grâce à son talent qu'il a pu sauver Harry en préparant d'abord un antidote au philtre et ensuite en réussissant à créer une potion extrêmement difficile pour le guérir ! Tu crois vraiment que toutes ces informations sont restées confidentielles ?

Et sur ces mots, elle quitta la table après lui avoir jeté un dernier regard de mépris, rapidement suivie par Néville.

Les autres Gryffondors étudiaient un Ron écarlate avec un profond sentiment de défiance. Les élèves de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle échangeaient des commentaires à voix basse, s'interrogeant sur la légendaire loyauté des Rouge et Or qui semblait plus que vacillante.

* HPDM *

A la table des Serpentard, Draco avait suivi toute la conversation en serrant les poings. Il se lança immédiatement à la poursuite de Harry. Il le rattrapa dans le couloir et le tira dans une salle de classe vide. Il l'enlaça en lui chuchotant des paroles d'apaisement, dessinant des cercles dans son dos. Peu à peu les tremblements de Harry s'estompèrent, son souffle se calma.

Redressant la tête, il croisa le regard inquiet du blond qui lui offrit un sourire tendre.

- Ça va ?

- Mieux, grâce à toi.

- Je suis désolé.

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas responsable. C'est Ginny qui est coupable. Et Ron se conduit ...

- Comme un crétin, termina Hermione.

En se retournant vers la porte, Harry et Draco découvrirent la jeune Gryffondor et leurs autres complices.

- Eh bien, on peut dire que le petit-déjeuner a été mouvementé, déclara placidement Blaise. Hermione, tu m'as impressionné, lança-t-il avec un regard admiratif.

- Bon, désolée de jouer encore les rabat-joie, mais il est temps d'aller en cours, dit Hermione.

* HPDM *

La journée se passa sans que personne ne voie ni Ginny, ni Ron. L'esclandre de la Grande Salle était sur toutes les lèvres, se partageant la première place avec l'enquête sur Dumbledore et l'arrivée du nouveau professeur de Défense.

Le soir, Harry se rendit dans les cachots. Séverus le fit entrer dans son salon d'un geste. Le Survivant eut la surprise d'y retrouver les époux Malefoy.

- Harry, mon enfant ! Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Narcissa en l'étreignant, tandis que Lucius, un sourire aux lèvres, le saluait de la main.

- Je vais beaucoup mieux, Narcissa, merci. Et vous, comment vous portez-vous ?

- Content d'avoir eu un peu d'action ces derniers jours, et ce grâce à toi, répondit Lucius.

- Et tu aurais dû voir l'état du prof, père, s'exclama Draco en entrant dans la pièce.

- Oh, mais nous l'avons vu. Séverus a bien voulu nous montrer ses souvenirs dans une pensine.

- Il y avait très longtemps que je n'avais pas ri autant, compléta Narcissa.

- Il faudra d'autant plus se méfier de Dumbledore, intervint Séverus. Il a été bien trop prompt à soupçonner Harry de cet accident. Sans oublier qu'il est mis au pied du mur par les Gobelins.

- Nous savions bien qu'il était dangereux, ça ne change pas grand-chose, dit Harry, tandis que Draco, qui s'était installé près de lui, entrelaçait leurs doigts.

- Mais il faudra aussi tenir compte des deux belettes ! La réaction de Weasmoche a été des plus violentes ce matin. Et le fait que la garce rousse parte sans un mot me semble de mauvaise augure, reprit Draco.

- Si seulement j'arrivais à comprendre ce truc d'auras. Séverus, les jumeaux avaient quelque chose à propos de leurs lunettes ?

- Oui, Harry. Ils ont mentionné un vieux grimoire dans lequel ils avaient trouvé un sort. J'ai été le récupérer ce midi à la Bibliothèque, informa-t-il en plaçant un vieux livre poussiéreux sur la table avant de l'ouvrir à la page requise.

Lucius se pencha aussitôt pour déchiffrer le texte. Après quelques minutes, il se redressa :

- Malheureusement, ça ne va pas nous aider. L'inventeur du sort fait référence à un autre ouvrage très rare qui l'a orienté dans sa création.

- En effet, répondit Séverus. Et la Bibliothèque ne contient pas ce livre.

- Il n'est peut-être pas à Poudlard, mais je suis sûr qu'on peut le trouver au Manoir Malefoy, déclara Draco.

- Mais,… le Manoir est aux mains de Voldemort, Draco. On ne peut pas y aller, répondit Harry qui s'était tendu.

- On n'a pas le choix, et puis je suis certain qu'on peut réussir.

- Non ! Il est hors de question que tu risques ta vie pour un stupide bouquin. On trouvera une autre solution ! Peut-être que Senthor …

- Harry ! Tu n'as rien à m'interdire !

- Mais …

- Draco a raison, Harry, coupa Lucius. Il y a de grandes chances que ce livre se trouve dans la Bibliothèque du Manoir et nous ne devons plus perdre de temps. Même si ce pouvoir semble dérisoire, j'ai l'intuition qu'il pourrait nous être extrêmement utile. Et puis, lorsque nous avons trahi Face de Serpent, j'ai eu juste le temps d'activer certaines défenses secrètes du domaine. Je ne crois pas que le Manoir serve encore de Quartier Général.

- Mais c'est trop dangereux, plaida Harry.

- Bien sûr que c'est dangereux, mais nous ne sommes pas des Serpentard pour rien. Et puis, c'est notre maison. Ne crois-tu pas que nous sommes à même d'y entrer sans être vu, accusa Draco.

- …

- Bien, Draco, Séverus, nous irons demain soir. Le Vieux Serpent aime toujours faire ses grandes réunions le samedi soir. Même s'il a laissé des éclaireurs, ils seront peu nombreux.

Cette décision prise, Séverus renvoya les garçons à leur dortoir respectif. Ils avaient des préparatifs à faire et surtout ils devaient prendre du repos.

* HPDM *

En passant le tableau qui gardait les appartements du Maître de Potions, Draco voulut attraper la main de Harry qui se dégagea d'un coup sec. Sans un regard pour le blond, le Survivant s'engagea d'un pas vif dans les couloirs.

- Harry ! Harry, s'il te plaît, appela Draco.

- Laisse-moi tranquille ! Je n'ai rien à te dire ! Fiche-moi la paix, cria-t-il en s'enfuyant.

Le jeune Malefoy se figea sur place, observant le jeune homme s'éloigner, le cœur serré.

Harry rentra dans son dortoir, furieux. Il détestait que les autres se mettent en danger pour lui, pour sa « mission » et il détestait encore plus Draco pour ne pas le comprendre. Il se sentait blessé, trahi que celui qui détenait son cœur, même s'il ne le lui avait jamais avoué, puisse faire preuve d'une telle légèreté envers ses sentiments.

« Eh bien, si je n'ai rien à lui dire, qu'il se débrouille ! Qu'il aille donc se faire tuer cet idiot ! Qu'il se jette donc dans la gueule du Serpent ! », marmonna-t-il en grimpant dans son lit avec colère, avant de pousser un profond soupir teinté de désespoir. « Par pitié, Merlin, aidez-le ! Protégez-le ! », supplia-t-il en silence, des larmes mouillant ses joues avant de sombrer dans un sommeil très agité.

* HPDM *

Harry resta à l'écart toute la journée, se tourmentant et s'inquiétant. Il trouva refuge dans la Salle sur Demande. Il s'entraîna pendant des heures, avant de s'effondrer vaincu par la fatigue. Un lit apparut dans un coin, l'invitant à venir s'y étendre.

Une sensation de flottement réveilla l'adolescent. Ouvrant les yeux, il observa son environnement mais il était toujours dans la Salle. Lentement, il se redressa, une sensation étrange pulsant dans sa poitrine. Un doux mouvement sur sa droite lui fit découvrir un fauteuil occupé par une très vieille dame.

- Bonjour Harry ! Tu as bien dormi ?

- Euh … Bonjour. Oui, merci. Mais …

- Tu te demandes qui je suis et où on est, n'est-ce-pas ? demanda-t-elle avec malice.

- …

- Nous sommes toujours dans la Salle sur Demande et je te rassure, tu es bien éveillé. Je sais que tu n'apprécies pas les rencontres quand tu es inconscient, sourit-elle.

- Mais comment … ?

- Je sais énormément de choses, vois-tu ? Comment crois-tu que Dumbledore soit toujours si bien renseigné ?

- …

- Je suis Poudlard, mon enfant, ou du moins, une représentation de Poudlard. Lorsque les Fondateurs m'ont créée, ils ont insufflé leur magie dans mes fondations, dans mes murs, me donnant une sorte de conscience. Et avec le temps, cette conscience s'est renforcé grâce à tous les enfants qui ont vécu et ont grandi ici. J'ai toujours été au service des Directeurs, pour leur permettre de protéger efficacement les élèves. Mais aujourd'hui, Albus Dumbledore se montre indigne de cette charge.

- Mais, vous n'êtes pas obligé de travailler pour lui ?

- Non, mon enfant ! Je suis libre de mes pensées et de mes actes. Albus a beau être puissant, je le suis plus que lui d'une certaine façon. Je suis immuable, éternelle en quelque sorte. Et aujourd'hui, je viens t'offrir mon aide.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je t'observe depuis longtemps, tu sais. Bien sûr, c'est à la demande du Directeur que j'ai porté mon attention sur toi, mais j'ai appris à te connaître. Tes intentions sont pures, tout comme ton cœur. Tu es un digne représentant de Gryffondor, mais tu possèdes également les qualités des autres Maisons. Et puis, j'ai pu remarquer que tu avais reçu ton héritage, avec un petit plus même, quand tu es rentré cette année. Rassure-toi, Albus ne se doute de rien. Il est bien trop concentré sur sa vie. Mais les Ténèbres sont de plus en plus présentes aujourd'hui, et pas seulement du côté du Mal.

- Merci.

- Pourquoi donc, mon enfant ?

- Si vous êtes Poudlard, cette salle, c'est vous aussi. Je comprends maintenant que cela fait longtemps que vous m'aider.

- Et j'en suis ravie, crois-le. C'est aussi pour ça que je voulais te voir aujourd'hui. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour tes amis. Leur mission de ce soir est très dangereuse et je voudrais vous assister.

- Comment pourriez-vous faire ?

- En leur offrant un point de chute totalement sûr. Je voudrais que tu les amènes ici ce soir. Je vais les autoriser à transplaner depuis l'enceinte du Château. De cette façon, ils pourront revenir directement dans cette Salle où tu les attendras. Je pourrais également fournir tout ce qui serait nécessaire, tant pour la mission que pour les éventuelles conséquences de celle-ci.

Intensément soulagé, Harry entoura la vieille dame de ses bras, murmurant des mercis sans fin. Celle-ci l'enlaça à son tour, lui transmettant une vague de profonde tendresse et d'amour avant de se dissiper comme une brume.

* HPDM *

Harry courut dans les couloirs pour rejoindre les cachots au plus vite, un _Tempus_ lui ayant appris que l'heure du départ approchait.

- Attendez, souffla-t-il en avisant les trois hommes prets à partir, en déboulant dans le salon.

- Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Séverus.

- Vous devez … venir … avec moi … dit-il tout essoufflé.

- Où ça, rétorqua Draco froidement, cachant efficacement son inquiétude.

- Salle sur Demande.

- Ce n'est pas le moment, Harry, intervint Lucius. Nous devons y aller.

- Non, pas tout de suite. C'est vraiment important. Pour votre sécurité, s'il vous plaît.

Devant la panique de l'adolescent, l'aristocrate acquiesça.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry convoquait la Salle et invitaient les trois Malefoy et Séverus à entrer.

- D'accord Harry, pourquoi voulais-tu que nous venions ici ? demanda Draco.

- Pour me rencontrer, répondit une voix désincarnée avant que la silhouette d'une vieille femme se dessine, alertant les quatre sorciers qui pointèrent leur baguette.

- Non, intervint Harry. C'est une amie, c'est la représentation de Poudlard.

Des hoquets de stupeur se firent entendre tandis que la figure féminine se présentait, éveillant peu à peu des lueurs de respect et de soulagement dans les yeux de ses auditeurs.

- Vous souhaitez donc nous aider, même si nous nous opposons au Directeur, demanda Séverus.

- Oui, mon enfant. Albus n'est plus digne de sa charge et il est nécessaire de tout mettre en œuvre pour contrer ce Voldemort.

- Et comment allons-nous procéder ? requit Lucius.

- Pour le moment, je vais vous aider à mener à bien votre mission. Posez vos mains sur la mienne, tous les cinq.

Une chaude lumière baigna la salle avant de s'éteindre doucement.

- Voilà, désormais, vous pouvez transplaner librement dans l'enceinte de l'école. Revenez directement dans cette salle après votre mission, Narcissa et Harry vous y attendront.

La silhouette s'effaça en même temps que le claquement sec retentissait.

Narcissa et Harry s'installèrent silencieusement, attendant le retour des trois hommes.

* HPDM *

Trois heures s'écoulèrent avant que le bruit caractéristique ne se fasse à nouveau entendre. Séverus et Lucius se trouvaient au milieu de la salle, soutenant un Draco inconscient et ensanglanté.

Aussitôt, un lit apparut sur lequel les deux adultes allongèrent l'adolescent, Narcissa se chargeant de le déshabiller, tandis que Harry restait immobile, muet d'horreur.

- Que s'est-il passé, demanda la mère, inquiète.

- Il n'y avait que trois gardes dans le Manoir, répondit Lucius qui avait conjuré une éponge et une bassine d'eau pour nettoyer le visage de son fils. On a pu facilement les immobiliser.

- Et vous avez trouvez le livre ?

- Oui, répondit Séverus, en faisant absorber plusieurs potions à Draco, même s'il a fallu beaucoup de temps. Faudrait vraiment que vous fassiez un inventaire.

- Oh ça va hein ! rétorqua Lucius.

- Mais, Draco …

- C'est en sortant de la Bibliothèque que les ennuis ont vraiment commencé. Face de Serpent a installé des pièges à capteur de mouvements. Draco a été pris dans une espèce de toile d'araignée. Un filet qui se resserrait de plus en plus, et dont les fils étaient aiguisés comme une lame de rasoir, expliqua Séverus en montrant le réseau de coupures plus ou moins profondes qui striaient le torse pâle.

- Et sa tête ? questionna Harry qui s'était enfin approché.

- Le filet tirait Draco vers le plafond, on n'arrivait plus à le retenir. J'ai lancé un _Reducto_ sur la voûte et les murs puisque le sortilège y semblait fixé mais ça n'a pas suffi, répondit Lucius, se tordant les mains. J'ai fait appel aux défenses du Manoir par l'injonction du Sang sur la Rose des Vents.

- Et ça a fonctionné, reprit Séverus. Le problème est que non seulement Draco a fait une chute de cinq mètres, tête la première, mais qu'en plus plusieurs blocs de pierre lui sont tombés dessus, y compris la tête.

- Et maintenant ? continua Narcissa.

- Il a plusieurs fractures, dont une de crâne. Des coupures profondes et une perte de sang importante. Et il souffre d'une commotion cérébrale sévère.

A ces mots, Narcissa émit un gémissement tandis que Lucius la prenait dans ses bras. Harry restait silencieux, immobile, les larmes commençant à couler sur ses joues.

« Tu peux l'aider ! » chuchota une voix à son oreille.

Comme un automate, Harry se débarrassa de sa chemise, son pantalon et ses chaussures et s'avança vers le lit où gisait Draco. Repoussant légèrement Séverus, il s'allongea contre le blond, passant un bras sur son torse et une jambe sur les siennes, nichant sa tête dans son cou. Fermant les yeux, il inspira et expira profondément.

Une bulle s'étendit lentement sur son corps, avant d'envelopper celui de Draco et les trois adultes purent entendre distinctement un soupir de soulagement.

- La magie de Harry va le soigner, expliqua Séverus inutilement.

- Oui, répondit Lucius.

- Laissons-les, proposa Narcissa. Ils sont en sécurité ici et vous avez besoin tous les deux de repos.

Après un dernier coup d'œil au couple endormi, ils sortirent de la salle pour rejoindre les cachots.

* HPDM *

Aux toutes premières lueurs de l'aube, le cocon vacilla, laissant apparaître les deux adolescents endormis, Draco parfaitement guéri. Les paupières du blondinet papillonnèrent un instant avant de s'ouvrir. Il fronça un instant les sourcils en sentant un poids inhabituel peser sur sa poitrine et sur ses jambes, avant que ses yeux ne devinent une tignasse hirsute lovée au creux de son épaule.

Il caressait de sa main libre les cheveux en bataille, appréciant leur douceur quand son mouvement répétitif réveilla Harry qui redressa lentement la tête, ses yeux verts plongeant dans les orbes de mercure.

- Draco, murmura-t-il dans un souffle, ses yeux s'emplissant de larmes qui débordèrent sur ses joues pâles.

- Bonjour Harry et merci de m'avoir soigné, répondit-il en se penchant, ses lèvres recueillant les gouttes scintillantes et suivant leur chemin jusqu'aux lèvres douces.

Tendrement, sa langue dessina le contour des lèvres de Harry, quémandant l'entrée de ce paradis sucré qui lui manquait tant. Et tandis que sa langue dansait dans la bouche offerte, il repoussait le corps juvénile sur le matelas, ses mains partant à la conquête de ce territoire inconnu, caressant et dessinant les tétons qui durcirent, dévalant la vallée tendre du ventre traversé par une ligne de poils sombres, escaladant les hanches jusqu'à buter sur l'élastique du boxer qui dérobait encore à sa vue le plus précieux des trésors.

Submergé de sensations, Harry se précipita à la découverte de son amour, sa langue repoussant son assaillante pour à son tour se glisser dans la bouche de son amant, ses mains glissant sur la surface lisse de son dos, flattant les côtes et glissant dans le creux de ses reins, pour attirer avec un peu plus de force ce corps contre le sien. D'un mouvement instinctif, il écarta doucement les cuisses, permettant à Draco de s'installer confortablement dans le cocon offert, amenant leurs virilités encore emprisonnées à se frotter.

D'un _Devestio _informulé, Draco les débarrassa des sous-vêtements encombrants, frissonnant violement lorsque leurs érections entrèrent en contact, peau contre peau. Lentement, il lâcha les lèvres de Harry pour plonger dans son cou avant de suivre un chemin mystérieux, l'amenant à un téton érigé pour le torturer des lèvres, des dents et de la langue, tandis que sa main triturait l'autre, amenant Harry à se cambrer, propulsant ses hanches vers l'avant.

Draco continua sa route, sa langue se perdant dans le nombril du Survivant tandis que sa main caressait la peau tendre de ses cuisses, évitant sciemment la hampe dressé qui perlait déjà de désir.

- Merlin, Draco … je t'en prie, chuchota Harry.

A ces mots, Draco se redressa et vint piller la bouche du brun, lui offrant un baiser violent, dévastateur, brûlant et empli de tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui. Le laissant pantelant, il redescendit le long du corps finement musclé et se pencha lentement vers le membre qui se tendait vers lui.

D'une douce caresse, ses lèvres frôlèrent sa longueur, sa langue traçant une ligne de feu humide jusqu'au gland qu'elle titilla et cajola avant de l'amener dans son antre brûlant. Lentement, Draco engloutit la verge suppliante, la relâchant un instant pour la reprendre plus lentement encore, provoquant les râles de Harry. Il lécha, suça, tout en maintenant les hanches du Survivant lui interdisant tout mouvement, alors que ce dernier s'agrippait à ses cheveux, sollicitant désespérément la délivrance.

Tout en continuant son supplice, Draco caressa l'ouverture plissée avec tendresse, appuyant doucement l'index, avant de revenir caresser les bourses tendues et de recommencer. Un gémissement plus sonore de Harry lui enjoignit d'aller plus loin et lentement le doigt fut enfoui, avant qu'il n'entame un mouvement de va-et-vient. Un moment plus tard, un second doigt le rejoignit, amenant une légère plainte d'inconfort que Draco lui fit oublier par une succion plus forte. Le troisième doigt entra sans difficulté, la sensation de brûlure s'étant noyée sous le fulgurant plaisir qui traversa Harry, Draco ayant effleuré sa prostate en même temps qu'il l'avait amené à la jouissance la plus pure. Arcbouté, hurlant le nom de son amant, Harry se libéra dans la bouche de ce dernier, qui se reput de l'essence ainsi offerte.

Après un dernier coup de langue, Draco remonta en serpentant vers le visage de Harry et lui ravit sa bouche, lui offrant son propre parfum. Et tandis que les langues recommençaient leur valse sensuelle, Draco retira ses doigts de l'intimité de Harry, amenant celui-ci à pousser un grognement d'insatisfaction. Il présenta son sexe devant l'entrée et lentement, pénétra son amant, plongeant son regard dans le sien, s'arrêtant à la moindre grimace de souffrance ou d'inconfort. Et enfin, il se sentit chez lui, son membre entouré de la douce chaleur de son amant et resta immobile, attendant.

Harry donna le signal qu'il attendait, ses hanches se poussant à sa rencontre, ses dents mordant sa lèvre inférieure sous l'afflux des sensations.

Et Draco commença ses va-et-vient, alternant les poussées profondes et brutales et celles plus douces, plus tendres, les yeux toujours rivés à ceux de Harry. Peu à peu, leurs souffles devinrent erratiques, leurs mouvements plus instinctifs encore.

Voyant la brume du plaisir envahir les prunelles vertes, Draco se redressa légèrement pour pouvoir saisir la verge de Harry et y appliquer un mouvement rappelant celui de son bassin.

Dans un cri, Harry se déversa entre les doigts de son ange blond, entraînant l'extase de ce dernier, ses muscles se contractant autour de lui. Murmurant le nom de son amant entre ses dents serrées, Draco éjacula en longs jets brûlants, avant de s'effondrer sur Harry, les laissant tous les deux à bout de souffle.

Draco se retira précautionneusement, lança un _Tergeo _fatigué sur leurs deux corps et s'étendit contre le dos de Harry, l'étreignant possessivement.

- Je t'aime, Harry, mon ange, souffla-t-il à l'oreille du brun.

- Je t'aime, mon dragon, répondit Harry, se saisissant de la main de Draco pour la serrer dans la sienne tout contre sa poitrine.

Un sourire heureux s'esquissa sur les visages des deux amants avant qu'ils ne s'endorment dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	26. Chapter 26 Réconfort

**Disclaimer** : L'Univers et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings

**Rating** : M - Slash/yaoi - HPDM

**Attention** : Slash relation entre deux hommes dans le chapitre.

Merci pour les reviews, les followers et les favorites.

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

Chapitre 26 : Réconfort

Draco émergea du sommeil, une sensation de bien-être se répandant dans tout son corps. Un instant désorienté par son environnement, il ne tarda pas à reconnaître la touffe de cheveux ébouriffés qui reposait sur son torse. Et les souvenirs de son premier réveil lui revinrent, amenant sur ses lèvres un sourire attendri. Précautionneusement, il se déplaça afin de pouvoir s'allonger sur le côté, en miroir par rapport à Harry. Il détailla le fin visage, remarquant que le glamour avait disparu, lui permettant d'observer la nouvelle apparence de son amant.

Lentement, il traça son profil d'un doigt timide avant de dégager une oreille des longs cheveux soyeux. La caresse sur la pointe provoqua un gémissement de plaisir, tandis que les paupières se relevaient en papillonnant, dévoilant la pureté des iris émeraude. A la vue de son ange blond, les lèvres de Harry esquissèrent un doux sourire amoureux, avant que le jeune homme ne se rapproche, capture la bouche de Draco et ne l'entraîne dans un baiser langoureux.

Doucement, le garçon qui a survécu repoussa son ancienne Némésis sur le dos, ses lèvres glissant le long de sa mâchoire avant de plonger dans son cou, pour humer le parfum d'oranges amères qui le rendait fou. Peu à peu, sa langue dessina un chemin humide et brûlant, titillant les mamelons pâles, effleurant les côtes. Il plongea dans le creux du nombril, faisant s'arquer le corps fin qu'il dominait. Alors que Draco agrippait ses épaules pour le faire remonter vers son visage, Harry de dégagea pour plonger plus bas encore, parsemant des baisers tantôt légers, tantôt dévorants sur les hanches, avant de parcourir l'intérieur des cuisses à la peau si douce, en évitant soigneusement le membre tendu et suppliant.

- Harry ... Je ... S'il te plait ...

Relevant les yeux, il rencontra l'argent liquide tourbillonnant des prunelles de Draco, embrumés par le plaisir et la prière et remontant lentement, esquiva une nouvelle fois le centre de son anatomie pour mordiller la crête des hanches en déclenchant un grognement de frustration de la part de sa victime.

Face à cette taquinerie, Draco tenta de se redresser mais Harry plaqua fortement ses mains sur sa taille, le collant contre le matelas et fondit sur son érection. Cruellement, il se contenta de souffler doucement sur le gland dénudé, avant de faire glisser sa langue très lentement le long de la veine palpitante et de remonter, sans jamais appuyer la caresse.

La respiration de Draco devenait erratique, sa tête balançant de gauche à droite sur l'oreiller, ses dents malmenant ses lèvres en tentant de retenir ses soupirs tandis qu'il essayait de pousser son sexe vers Harry.

Très excité par le traitement qu'il infligeait à Draco, Harry finit par céder à la supplication que celui-ci soufflait et entrouvrît les lèvres pour lentement accueillir sa raideur et commence à sucer timidement, sa langue courant sur le bout de son sexe.

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent à ce traitement tandis que Harry goûtait à sa saveur salée. Il enfonça un peu plus profondément le membre érigé, accentuant la succion en observant Draco serrer les dents sous l'afflux de sensations, les mains de ce dernier enfouies dans ses longues mèches soyeuses, essayant d'accélérer le mouvement. Mais Harry voulait prendre son temps, voulait amener son amant au faîte de la jouissance. Il sembla à Draco qu'une éternité s'écoulait. Chaque fois qu'il s'approchait de l'abîme, Harry bloquait ses mouvements convulsifs et relâchait son membre jusqu'à ce que la tension retombe, sous les insultes et les conjurations du blond.

Et enfin, Harry reprit sa torture, la menant à son terme, Draco jouissant en longs jets saccadés dans l'antre humide de son bourreau qui se libera sur les draps dans un mouvement incontrôlable, avant de s'effondrer sur le ventre aux muscles délicatement dessinés.

Après de longues minutes, Harry rampa le long du corps de Draco, revenant s'allonger près de lui.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour, mon ange. Tu vas bien ?

- Bien sûr, comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Répondit Harry avec un sourire quelque peu salace, faisant rougir Draco.

- Je ne voulais ...

- Je sais, mon Dragon, mais c'est plutôt moi qui devrais poser la question. C'est toi qui as été blessé hier ?

- Eh bien, je suis en pleine forme... Et c'est grâce à toi.

- Tu m'expliques ce qui s'est passé ?

- Mon père et Séverus n'ont rien dit ?

- Ils n'ont pas vraiment pris le temps ...

- Oh ! Eh bien voilà...

_Flash-back_

_Les trois hommes venaient de transplaner depuis le Salle sur Demande et observaient les environs immédiats du Manoir. Ainsi que Lucius l'avait pensé, il y avait très peu de mouvements dans le parc, et il semblait que le bâtiment en lui-même ne soit pas occupé. _

_Ils s'avancèrent prudemment, dissimulés sous des sorts de désillusion, de silence et de "ne me remarque pas". _

_En pénétrant dans le hall de la demeure, un _Hominis Revelio_ leur apprit que trois personnes étaient présentes. Avec la plus grande prudence, ils se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque et croisèrent le premier intrus dans le couloir y menant. Le réflexe de Séverus fut immédiat et il le pétrifia sans qu'il ait pu faire un geste. D'un commun accord, ils l'attachèrent solidement avant de placer sur lui un sort de transfert qui se déclencherait au moment où eux-mêmes quitteraient le Manoir. _

_Le second mangemort fut neutralisé tout aussi facilement par Draco, mais dans sa chute, il brisa une vieille amphore qui alerta le dernier gardien. Le bref combat qui s'ensuivit donna lieu à un échange rapide de sortilèges, mais les trois "traîtres" s'en sortirent sans dommage. _

_- __Face de Serpent devait vraiment croire qu'on ne reviendrait pas ! Dit Lucius narquoisement. Il n'a laissé que des incapables sur place. _

_- __Méfie-toi quand même, Lucius. Tu sais que ce fou est capable de tout. _

_- __L'important, c'est qu'on puisse ramener ce livre à Harry, coupa Draco, reprenant sa route vers la bibliothèque._

_Lucius les amena rapidement vers le fond de la pièce, là où les plus vieux ouvrages étaient classés. Il fallut plus d'une heure avant que Draco ne mette la main sur le texte recherché. Il se présentait sous la forme d'un petit livret poussiéreux dont la couverture menaçait de tomber en poussière. Le jeune homme appela son père et son parrain pour leur montrer sa découverte avant de le ranger rapidement au fond de sa poche. _

_Au moment où Lucius posa la main sur la poignée, un grondement sourd se fit entendre, figeant les trois hommes. Alors que rien ne semblait se produire et qu'ils se remettaient en mouvement, des filaments noirs surgirent du plafond et les prirent pour cible. La puissance du sortilège fit voler en éclat les boucliers qu'ils avaient conjurés, tandis que le filet semblait se concentrer sur le plus jeune. Peu à peu, les fils s'agglutinèrent sur Draco et commencèrent à l'attirer vers le plafond. Plus ce dernier se débattait, plus les rets se resserraient, notamment autour de sa gorge et de son torse, entravant sa respiration. _

_Tandis que Séverus lançait des sorts de découpe sur les filaments, Lucius s'agrippait aux pieds de son fils, tentant de le ramener au sol, sans succès. Forcé de le lâcher, il retomba à genoux sur le sol, Draco étant maintenu au plafond de la bibliothèque. _

_Le Maître des Potions essaya d'utiliser un _Finite Incantatem_ ainsi que la version noire du sortilège, et tenta ensuite un _Reducto_ sans résultat. _

_En désespoir de cause, Lucius se taillada la paume et versa son sang au centre de la Rose des Vents sculptée dans le parquet. Aussitôt, une vibration ébranla la demeure ancestrale, déstabilisant les deux hommes qui furent projetés vers l'extérieur de la Rose, percutant le mur pour l'un et les rayonnages pour l'autre._

_Quelques secondes plus tard, le filet sembla parcourut de frissons violents, avant de se détacher, ou plutôt de s'arracher au plafonnage. _

_Draco tomba alors tête la première, percutant violemment le sol. Aussitôt après, il fut recouvert de gravats divers. _

_Se remettant sur pied, Séverus s'approcha de son filleul et le dégagea, grimaçant à la vue de la large plaie sur sa tempe. Lucius se chargea de retirer les fils qui comprimaient son fils, dévoilant les larges entailles ensanglantées au travers des vêtements lacérés. _

_Echangeant un bref regard avec son ami, Lucius se releva en portant son fils, et tous deux sortirent rapidement de la pièce et puis du Manoir avant de rejoindre en urgence la Salle sur Demande de Poudlard. _

_Fin de Flash-back_

- Je savais que c'était trop dangereux, commença Harry.

- Bien sûr que c'était dangereux, mais on a trouvé le livre. Tu vas pouvoir comprendre les auras. Tu pourras savoir à qui faire confiance ou non, le coupa Draco.

- Qui dit que ça va être aussi utile que ça ? Si ça tombe, ce n'est rien d'autre que de l'arnaque, répondit-il avec un peu de mauvaise foi.

- Lis d'abord le livre avant de ronchonner, le taquina Draco, comprenant clairement que son ange avait eu très peur pour lui. Je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on aille retrouver Sev et mes parents avant qu'ils ne se fassent des idées, sans oublier les autres élèves et Dumbledore. Et puis, il faudrait que tu remettes ton glamour, dit-il en caressant l'oreille pointue, déclenchant une nouvelle fois des frissons.

- Au fait, qu'est-il arrivé aux trois hommes ?

- Ils ont été transféré au Ministère quand on a quitté le Manoir, répondit-il avec un sourire machiavélique. Tu as l'heure ?

- Presque 10h, dit Harry après avoir lancé un _Tempus_.

A ces mots, un plop sonore résonna et Dobby apparut avec un petit-déjeuner complet qu'il déposa sur la table.

Les deux adolescents lui adressèrent un large sourire heureux avant de le remercier en chœur pour son attention.

Ils se restaurèrent rapidement avant de remarquer une nouvelle porte qui les amena dans une salle de bain des plus confortables. Après une douche un peu coquine, ils découvrirent des vêtements propres sur le lit. Après un dernier baiser brûlant, ils quittèrent la Salle pour se rendre discrètement dans les cachots.

* HPDM *

Séverus s'élança vers Draco lorsque celui-ci passa le seuil de son bureau, le palpant de tous côtés, vérifiant ses yeux.

- Parrain … Parrain, je vais bien !

- …

- Parrain ! cria Draco en s'écartant de Séverus, sous les rires de Harry. Arrête, je vais bien.

- Bon… d'accord, mais tu peux te vanter de nous avoir fait peur. Tes parents ont dû repartir, mais ils attendent de tes nouvelles au plus vite, dit-il en le poussant résolument vers le bureau et lui tendant une plume et un parchemin.

- Bonjour Séverus.

- Oh … bonjour Harry, je …

- Je sais ! Mais je vous jure qu'il va bien maintenant. Il m'a dit que vous aviez ramené le livre ?

- Oui, le voici.

Séverus tendit le livret à Harry qui sembla perplexe devant sa minceur.

- Je vais retourner dans mon dortoir pour le lire. J'ai déjà disparu depuis trop longtemps et il ne faudrait pas que Dumbledore ou les autres me surveillent de trop près.

Il sortit après avoir échangé un coup d'œil chargé de promesses de retrouvailles avec Draco, sous le regard à la fois goguenard et affectueux de Séverus.

* HPDM *

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la Tour des Gryffondors, Harry fut immédiatement assailli pour une tornade rousse. Tandis qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de la repousser, Harry fut poussé dans le canapé trônant devant la cheminée avant que Ginny ne se colle contre lui. Alors qu'il tentait de s'écarter un peu, elle lança ses bras autour de son cou et l'attira à elle, plaçant sa main sur sa joue pour l'inciter à se tourner vers elle. Elle allait réussir à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes quand un toussotement sonore les fit sursauter tous deux. A cet instant, Harry bénit les habitudes ombragiennes qui avaient tellement marqués et traumatisés les élèves et adressa un immense regard reconnaissant à Hermione.

Se dégageant, il se releva et s'écarta aussitôt.

- Bonjour Hermione.

- Salut Harry ! Je me demandais où tu étais passé ?

- Je me suis endormi dans la Salle sur Demande. Je viens juste de me réveiller.

- Je voulais aller à la bibliothèque pour mon devoir de Potions. Tu m'accompagnes ?

- Pourq…

- Ah non, pas question, s'écria la voix de Ginny.

- Pardon, rétorqua froidement Harry.

- Euh, … Eh bien …

- Parce qu'on va aller faire une partie de Quidditch, déclara Ron en émergeant de l'escalier, arborant un teint rouge des plus suspects.

- Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, il pleut à verse, Ron et je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'attraper un rhume.

- Oh allez ! Tu sais bien qu'il pleut souvent ici et il faut bien que tu t'entraînes un peu non ?

- Je te rappelle que je suis interdit de Quidditch. Il n'y a donc aucun intérêt à se faire tremper juste pour le plaisir. Je préfère faire mes devoirs avant. On a tout le week-end. Il fera peut-être meilleur cette après-midi ou demain, biaisa Harry.

- On n'a qu'à jouer aux échecs ou à la bataille explosive alors ! proposa Ginny en se rapprochant de Harry qui s'écarta une nouvelle fois.

- Moi, j'aimerais bien faire le devoir de Potions avec vous, intervint timidement Neville.

- Eh bien on fait ça alors ! Je vais chercher mes affaires en haut, attendez-moi, déclara Harry en s'élançant dans l'escalier.

* HPDM *

Il récupérait son sac et un nouveau pot d'encre quand la porte du dortoir claqua. Se retournant, il avisa Ron qui se dirigeait vers lui, l'air renfrogné.

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive ? Tu disparais sans cesse, tu ne me dis plus rien et tu te montres désagréable avec Ginny.

- Il ne m'arrive rien Ron. Tu sais parfaitement que je suis obligé de suivre des cours supplémentaires avec Rogue, et d'autres avec Remus. Et en plus de ça, je n'arrête pas de me ramasser des retenues. Tu crois que c'est amusant ! J'ai à peine le temps de faire mes devoirs.

- Ouais, c'est ça ! C'est pour ça que t'as de meilleures notes qu'avant, parce que tu n'as pas le temps de les faire !

- Tu sais que je dois travailler. Si je l'avais fait avant, Sirius …

- Ben tiens, Sirius ! C'est toujours la bonne excuse. Tu pourrais au moins m'aider alors. Moi aussi j'aimerais avoir de meilleures notes. Mais non, il n'y a que toi qui compte, que toi qui dois briller, toi le Survivant, le Garçon qui a Survécu !

- Ron ! Tu … tu …

- Ben quoi ! Le pauvre petit bébé à sa maman ne peut plus parler ! Tu disparais pendant un mois, sans rien dire à personne, tu inquiètes tout le monde. Et quand tu reviens comme une fleur, tu voudrais qu'on gobe tout sans rien dire. Et ensuite tu me snobes et tu dédaignes ma sœur ! En fait, le bâtard graisseux a raison. Tu es aussi mauvais que ton père.

- Ca suffit ta crise de jalousie ! J'ai disparu pendant un mois parce que j'étais blessé et je ne sais rien de l'homme qui m'a soigné. Mes notes, je les obtiens parce que je travaille. Rien ne t'empêche de faire la même chose. Je n'ai jamais rien promis à ta sœur, je l'ai toujours considérée comme une amie, voire une petite sœur. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle se fait des films. Et je t'interdis de parler de mon père. Tu ne le connaissais pas, tu ne sais rien de lui, s'époumona Harry, en agrippant Ron par le col de sa robe.

Le relâchant, Harry fit volte-face et sortit en trombe de la chambre, sa magie pulsant dangereusement autour de lui. Il était estomaqué des remarques de celui qu'il considérait comme un frère. Il savait que Ron avait tendance à le jalouser, mais là, ça devenait maladif. Et c'était quoi, cette histoire avec Ginny ? Pourquoi tenait-il à tout prix à le voir sortir avec elle ? Il s'était toujours montré extrêmement protecteur envers sa sœur, et même agressif envers ses petits-amis potentiels. Mais avec lui, on aurait presque pu s'attendre à ce qu'il vienne lui-même les pousser dans un lit.

Il retrouva Hermione et Neville, qui l'interrogèrent du regard. Manifestement, sa crise de colère avait dû s'entendre jusque dans la Salle Commune. D'un mouvement évasif de la main, il leur fit signe que tout allait bien et s'avança vers la porte, esquivant le mouvement de Ginny qui voulait lui prendre la main.

- Tout va bien, Harry ?

- On va dire ça comme ça Hermione. Vous avez tout entendu ?

- Vous avez tous les deux des voix qui portent quand vous vous énervez, répondit doucement Neville.

- Tu sais, Harry, Ron se conduit vraiment comme un imbécile. Il est même pire qu'en quatrième, reprit Hermione.

- J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi il m'en veut autant. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut Ginny ?

- Elle a le béguin pour toi depuis qu'elle t'a rencontré à King's Cross quand on est entré en première. Et même avant ça, elle a toujours décrété qu'elle serait Madame Harry Potter.

- Quoi ?

- Ben oui, Harry. Tu as toujours été célèbre dans le Monde Sorcier. Et Ginny fait vraiment une fixation sur toi, reprit Hermione.

- Le problème, c'est qu'elle devient dangereuse puisqu'elle n'hésite pas à te faire boire des philtres d'amour, renchérit Neville. Je me demanda ce qu'elle va inventer d'autre ?

- Je ne vais jamais survivre à Poudlard, gémit Harry, faisant rire ses amis.

- Mais si, Harry. Il le faudra bien si tu veux vaincre Voldemort, ricana Hermione.

* HPDM *

Les trois Gryffondors travaillèrent deux heures à la rédaction de leur devoir avant de rejoindre la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Le temps restant très maussade, ils décidèrent de continuer sur leur lancée pour rédiger les essais de métamorphoses et de sortilèges demandés pour la fin de la semaine suivante.

Ron vint les rejoindre, agissant comme si rien ne s'était produit le matin même. Il se contenta d'écouter, sans chercher à s'intégrer dans la conversation et les autres firent comme s'il n'était pas là.

Ginny s'était installée à côté d'eux. A plusieurs reprises, elle avait tenté de discuter avec Harry qui fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer et rester calme.

Finalement, c'est une Hermione excédée par ses interruptions qui lui signala qu'elle ferait mieux de rejoindre Luna pour faire ses devoirs puisque cette dernière était dans la même année qu'elle.

- T'as pas à me dire avec qui faire mes devoirs, Hermione !

- Peut-être, mais tu n'arrêtes pas de nous déranger alors que nous essayons de faire les nôtres. Luna est dans ta classe. Il est plus logique que tu travailles avec elle plutôt que de nous distraire sans cesse par tes questions.

- T'es pas ma mère !

- Non, en effet (et heureusement, se dit Hermione), mais là tu nous déconcentres.

- Ron, aide-moi ! geignit Ginny.

- …

Comprenant enfin qu'elle était congédiée, Ginny rejoignit la Serdaigle rêveuse, tout en foudroyant Hermione du regard.

* HPDM *

Le reste de la journée se passa sans évènement majeur, de même que le dîner. Harry joua quelques parties de cartes avec Neville, Seamus et Dean, tandis que Hermione compulsait un gros livre, pelotonnée dans un fauteuil près d'eux. Ron et Ginny s'étaient isolés dans un coin éloigné et semblaient se disputer, sans que quiconque ne s'en inquiète autour d'eux.

Profitant d'Hermione qui prenait congé, Harry rejoignit son lit après un rapide passage dans la salle de bains. Une fois installé, il veilla à tirer les rideaux, puis lança un sort de silence et un d'intimité avant d'ouvrir le livret ramené de la bibliothèque des Malefoy.

Même si l'écriture manuscrite lui donna un peu de difficultés, Harry prit rapidement connaissance des informations reprises. A l'instar de la divination, la plus grande part du texte lui sembla des plus fantaisiste. L'auteur déclarait que les auras étaient en fait constituées des principaux sentiments ressentis par la personne auscultée.

« _Lorsque vous étudiez attentivement un sujet en utilisant le don de la lecture des auras, ce dernier se verra entouré d'un halo de couleurs diverses. Quoique prétendent certains charlatans, ces couleurs n'ont rien à voir avec la puissance supposée du sujet. Ainsi, un cracmol peut irradier d'un véritable feu d'artifice de coloris tandis qu'un sorcier puissant pourra ne présenter qu'un tout petit échantillon de couleurs. _

_Pour pratiquer la lecture des auras, nous vous conseillons de vous entraîner d'abord sur des personnes que vous connaissez parfaitement, comme vos parents ou amis très proches. De cette façon, vous pourrez plus facilement identifier la couleur d'un sentiment donné. Par exemple, si vous prenez comme sujet votre mère, il est probable que celle-ci présente un mélange de bleu qui représente la loyauté et de violet qui représente l'amour. _

_Vous trouverez ci-dessous un bref résumé des couleurs et des sentiments correspondants : _

_* Blanc : pureté_

_* Bleu : loyauté_

_* Orange : force morale, psychique_

_* Vert : immaturité_

_* Rouge : passion, luxure, colère_

_* Jaune : jalousie, envie_

_* Violet : amour_

_Il est bien évident qu'il s'agit ici de compartimentation théorique. Le rouge, souvent attribué au sentiment amoureux par les moldus, est en fait attaché au côté violent, animal de la passion. En un mot, il représente la version négative de cette émotion. La couleur en elle-même est une utilisation générique. Nous vous rappelons qu'il existe une large palette de ton, allant du rouge le plus léger au plus intense. Chacune des nuances s'attache à une variation de l'émotion de base. »_

Terminant sa lecture, Harry se plongea dans ses souvenirs. Il se rappelait avoir vu des halos entourant différentes personnes et sauf erreur de sa part, les couleurs cataloguées pouvaient bien correspondre aux impressions qu'il avait alors ressenti. Ron avait été noyé de rouge et de jauneavec d'intenses stries vertes, tandis que Ginny présentait une couleur rouge sale et depuis quelques temps, Harry se sentait mal à l'aise en leur présence. A l'inverse, Hermione et Neville lui étaient apparu nimbés de bleu et de blanc et il lui donnait une sensation d'apaisement, de confiance. Quant à Draco, avait-il vraiment perçu du violet autour de son ange ? Il se promit de se concentrer dès le lendemain et de vérifier sa théorie.

Frustré de ne pouvoir lui en parler directement et surtout de ne pas être entre ses bras, Harry nota dans un coin de sa mémoire qu'il devait trouver un moyen de rester en contact, à l'instar du Gallion que Hermione avait créé l'année précédente pour avertir les membres de l'AD d'une réunion.

* HPDM *

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry se réveilla en proie à une violente douleur. Sa cicatrice pulsait et lui semblait en feu. En attrapant ses lunettes tout en formulant un _Lumos_ silencieux, il lui sembla qu'il était baigné dans une lueur rouge. Il lui fallut un instant pour comprendre que du sang suintait de la cicatrice en forme d'éclair et que celui-ci coulait dans son œil.

Attrapant un mouchoir, il le pressa sur son front et se concentra sur ce qui l'avait réveillé. Précautionneusement, il baissa ses barrières d'occlumens et se laissa envahir par la jubilation profonde de Voldemort.

Il était désormais debout sur une petite colline surplombant un village en bord de mer. Les embruns iodés caressaient la peau de son crâne chauve tandis qu'il s'emplissait les poumons de l'air vif. En contrebas, il observait ses mangemorts bouter le feu aux maisons des misérables moldus assemblés comme du bétail à ses pieds, pleurant et suppliant comme des agneaux amenés à l'abattoir. Mais les agneaux auraient eu plus de chance qu'eux.

Bellatrix hurlait de son rire hystérique, lançant profusion de doloris et d'autres sorts aussi horribles, se régalant de l'agonie des femmes et des enfants qu'elle torturait sans pitié.

Les frères Lestrange et d'autres se vautraient dans la fange, violant les fillettes devant leurs mères.

Greyback et ses hommes, sous l'influence d'une lune presque pleine, arboraient une apparence monstrueuse, à mi-chemin entre le loup et l'homme. Ils déchiraient sans pitié les corps des adultes et mordaient les enfants qui étaient ensuite emmenés à l'écart. S'ils survivaient, ils viendraient grossir les rangs de la meute.

Et Voldemort se repaissait de la violence de ses troupes, observant avec délice les jeunes recrues faire leur entrée à son service par le baptême du sang.

Un mouvement furtif à sa gauche détourna le Seigneur des Ténèbres du spectacle.

- Séverus, mon ami ! J'ai cru que tu n'arriverais pas, susurra-t-il avec un brin de suspicion.

- Désolé, mon maître, mais Dumbledore devient de plus en plus étrange depuis le retour de Potter.

- Hmmm oui. D'ailleurs, qu'as-tu appris à ce sujet ?

- Pas grand-chose de plus, Maître. Comme vous le savez, le vieux fou m'a ordonné de continuer les cours d'occlumencie avec le sale gosse.

- Oui, et je ne doute pas que tu sois très efficace.

- Il est toujours aussi faible dans ses boucliers. J'ai pu vérifier ce qu'il avait raconté, et tout est rigoureusement exact. Il a été blessé par son oncle et soigné par un vieil ermite qui n'a jamais dit son nom. Impossible de l'identifier.

- Qu'en est-il de l'empoisonnement ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- On l'ignore. Il aurait fait une allergie à un philtre d'amour donné par cette gamine Weasley. Sur vos ordres, j'ai passé des heures à essayer de le sauver. De plus, je le garde désormais sous étroite surveillance.

- Et tu fais bien ! Il n'y a que moi qui puisse le tuer. Si cette petite garce …

- Elle a reçu un avertissement du Ministère et je vous jure qu'elle n'osera plus bouger le petit doigt quand sa mère lui remettra les idées en place.

- Si jamais, fais le nécessaire, Séverus.

- Oui, Maître.

- Et les Malefoy, des nouvelles ?

- Non Maître. Draco est bien revenu à Poudlard, mais il est intouchable.

- Comment ça ?

- Il est étroitement surveillé par Dumbledore. Je crois qu'il essaye de recruter Lucius en protégeant son fils.

- Oui, il doit se dire que Lucius dispose de beaucoup de renseignement sur moi. Surveille bien Draco et si tu en as l'occasion, amène le moi !

- Oui, Maître.

- Retourne à Poudlard maintenant. Il ne faudrait pas qu'une de mes nouvelles recrues te reconnaisse.

- Bien Maître.

* HPDM *

Alors qu'Harry s'en allait rejoindre son dortoir pour passer le reste de la journée avec les autres Gryffondors, Draco prit la direction de la Salle Commune des Serpentard. Il avait à peine passé la porte dissimulée qu'il fut alpagué par une Pansy surexcitée qui le traina dehors.

Il eut beau protester et se débattre comme un beau diable, elle le tira à travers les couloirs et finit par le pousser dans une pièce sombre, suintant l'humidité. Il y retrouva Théo et Blaise qui les attendaient bien tranquillement.

- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer de quoi il retourne ? interrogea-t-il avec toute la morgue dont il était capable.

- Eh bien, nous avons décidé qu'il était temps d'avoir une conversation à cœur ouvert, déclara Blaise en observant soigneusement ses ongles avant de transpercer son vis-à-vis d'un regard vif.

- A quel propos ?

- Mais de toi, mon cher, papillona Pansy.

- Et de Harry Potter, bien sûr, conclut Théo avec un sourire narquois.

- Comment ça ?

- Dray, ne nous prends pas pour des idiots. On te l'a déjà dit, tu as changé. Ton comportement vis-à-vis de Potter a changé.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors, rien ! On veut juste pouvoir discuter de tout cela avec toi. Tu as changé d'allégeance et tu sais pertinemment qu'on ne veut pas devenir les esclaves du Maître de nos parents.

- Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir av…

- Tout ! Tu t'es rapproché d'Harry. Tu es devenu son ami, et même plus il me semble, intervint Pansy.

- Mais …

- On ne te reproche rien, Draco, déclara Blaise, sur un ton lénifiant. Au contraire. On t'a aidé de notre plein gré lorsque Harry a été empoisonné.

- Et on s'est bien marré pour évacuer cette tache de Powers, reprit Théo.

- On a bien remarqué que Harry était bien plus que … le Survivant. Il est vraiment notre seul espoir de salut, dit Pansy, doucement.

- On voudrait qu'il nous aide, formula Blaise.

- Et on voudrait aussi l'aider, exposa Théo.

- Alors pourquoi ne pas aller le voir, tout simplement. Pourquoi passer par moi ?

- Parce que toi, tu pourras lui présenter notre requête. On voudrait que tu organises une rencontre avec lui, précisa Pansy.

- …

- Allez Draco, s'il te plait, pria la jeune femme.

- Je lui en parlerai, mais …

- Et il t'écoutera ! coupa Blaise.

- Tu sembles bien sûr de toi, demanda Draco.

- Non, pas sûr de moi. Sûr de lui ! Et de toi !

- D'ailleurs, vous sortez ensemble, s'enquit Pansy, le regard rêveur.

- Ca ne te regarde pas.

- Ils sortent ensemble, déclarèrent les trois Serpentard d'une même voix.


	27. Chapter 27 Dispute et Manipulations

Disclaimer : tout l'unives de Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowlings.

**Rating : M - yaoi / slash**

* * *

Chapitre 27 : Dispute et manipulation

Tous les élèves étaient exceptionnellement présents au petit-déjeuner ce lundi-là. Les chuchotements excités se répercutaient sous le haut plafond magique. Même si les professeurs tentaient d'afficher une attitude blasée, le professeur Rogue mis à part bien entendu, on pouvait clairement ressentir qu'eux-aussi attendaient avec impatience. Plus l'heure avançait, plus les murmures s'amplifiaient. Le professeur EagleKnight devait prendre son poste aujourd'hui.

Harry surveillait attentivement la table des professeurs, tentant de déterminer les auras de chacun. Lentement, ses épaules se relaxèrent, signe évident que le soulagement l'envahissait au fur et à mesure de son investigation. Comme pour la majorité des Gryffondors qu'il avait analysé, le jeu des couleurs était relativement égal, un fond blanc-bleuté plus ou moins intense, mâtiné de touches oranges et laissant éclater des pointes de rouges, de verts et de jaunes.

Sans surprise, l'aura de Dumbledore différait largement de toutes les autres. Aucunes couleurs n'étaient visibles, ce n'était qu'un grand voile noir qui recouvrait le personnage tout entier. Aurait-on posé la question à un esprit manichéen, il aurait répondu que c'était l'incarnation absolue du Mal.

Tandis que le vieux directeur fixait la porte, un lent sourire satisfait commença à se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Même à distance, Harry pouvait deviner que ce dernier se réjouissait de l'absence manifeste de l'enseignant imposé par le Ministère.

Exactement dix minutes avant le début des cours, alors que professeurs et élèves commençaient à se résigner à partir (certains risquaient même d'arriver en retard), les doubles portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent brusquement.

Dans l'encadrement se dressa une longue silhouette fine et racée. Tout le monde savait que le nouveau professeur était un elfe, la Gazette en avait suffisamment parlé, mais les descriptions et les recherches effectuées par les plus chevronnés n'avaient préparé personne aux effets que l'apparition de Senthor EagleKnight provoqua.

On entendit des soupirs d'admiration retentir à toutes les tables, provenant tant de jeunes filles que de jeunes hommes. Des bruits de chute furent également perçus. Certains élèves n'hésitèrent pas à monter sur les bancs ou même les tables pour mieux apercevoir l'Elfe qui s'avançait lentement vers la table des Professeurs.

Le professeur Flitwick pépiait d'amusement tandis que Rogue grognait à l'encontre des Serpentard qui se conduisaient si lamentablement. McGonagall restait stoïque, mais on pouvait voir qu'elle notait le comportement des membres de sa Maison, bien décidée à les rappeler à l'ordre plus tard. Le professeur Chourave ne quittait pas des yeux le bel individu, renversant son gobelet de jus de citrouille sur sa robe. Et le Professeur Dumbledore se renfrognait un peu plus à chaque pas de celui qu'il considérait comme un intrus dans SON école.

Indifférent aux remous qu'il engendrait, Senthor fixait d'un regard impassible le vieux directeur, arborant un sourire poli. Il était très grand, les muscles longs et déliés. Il portait de longs cheveux noirs, aux profonds reflets bleutés, qui flottaient librement dans son dos. Par-dessus son épaule, on pouvait apercevoir la courbe de son arc, ainsi qu'un carquois empli de flèches aux empennages divers. Il arborait à la taille un ceinturon portant un fourreau, duquel émergeait la poignée ouvragée, orné de pierres précieuses, d'une épée.

- Bonjour, Professeur Dumbledore. Je suis Senthor EagleKnigth, votre nouveau professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal.

Après un rappel à l'ordre de McGonagall sous la forme d'un coup de coude dans les côtes, Dumbledore se leva et serra la main qui lui était tendue.

- Ravi de voir que vous avez pu nous rejoindre, Monsieur, salua le vieil homme avec acrimonie. Nous allons devoir suspendre vos cours de la journée afin de vous permettre de vous installer.

- Mais pas du tout ! Je suis sûr que je pourrais facilement régler tout cela en fin de journée. Comme vous le savez, mon dossier est parfaitement établi, et je ne doute pas que mes quartiers n'attendent plus que moi. Quant à ma salle de cours, je suis certain qu'un des élèves du premier cours se fera un plaisir de me montrer le chemin.

- Hem, … eh bien … oui, je suppose. Mais j'aurai aimé pouvoir discuter un peu avant que vous ne commenciez et …

- Nous pouvons sûrement remettre cela à plus tard. L'important n'est-il pas de d'abord assurer l'apprentissage de tous ces jeunes gens.

- Vous avez tout à fait raison, professeur EagleKnight, intervint doucereusement Séverus avant de se retourner vers les élèves. Qu'attendez-vous ? La cloche a sonné ! En classe ! Edgerton, interpella-t-il un Vert et Argent. Accompagnez votre professeur à sa salle de cours.

Se tournant vers le directeur, il surprit un éclat colérique au fond des yeux bleus. Tendant à son tour la main, il se présenta à l'Elfe.

- Séverus Rogue, Maître des Potions. Nous nous occuperons du reste des présentations plus tard, j'imagine, dit-il avec ironie.

- Senthor EagleKnight, Professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, répondit-il avec un sourire tout aussi ironique. Merci pour le guide.

Et à ces mots, il se tourna vers le groupe d'élèves qui l'attendait, Edgerton en tête.

La Salle se vida en un instant, laissant un Directeur abasourdi qui se rassit lourdement, analysant encore ce qui s'était passé.

En passant la porte, Harry lança un regard à son nouveau protecteur qui lui rendit une œillade de reconnaissance. Ils auraient bientôt l'occasion de discuter.

Il croisa ensuite les yeux de son professeur de Potions, au fond desquels il put lire un amusement sans borne pour le dépit de Dumbledore. Avec un éclat de rire, il s'élança, bien décidé à parvenir aux cachots avant la tempétueuse Chauve-Souris.

* HPDM *

A l'heure du déjeuner, les élèves chanceux qui avaient déjà pu bénéficier de la présence du Professeur EagleKnight étaient très entourés. Les commentaires étaient élogieux, encore plus que lorsque le faux professeur Maygrey Fol Œil avait officié durant la quatrième année de Harry.

Tandis qu'il discutait en mangeant, une chouette vint se poser devant le Survivant.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est Harry ? demanda Ron en postillonnant.

- Ron, enfin ! Laisse-le au moins ouvrir l'enveloppe. Et puis, il n'aura peut-être pas envie de te le dire !

- Grrmtff …

Harry n'intervint pas, son regard fixé sur le parchemin qu'il venait de dérouler.

_« Harry, _

_Je t'attends dans mon bureau à 19h précises. Nous devons parler de l'horaire de tes cours spécifiques. _

_Professeur Dumbledore »_

- Je peux voir, Harry ? s'exclama Ginny en se collant contre le jeune homme, déjà prête à tendre la main en direction de la lettre.

- Non ! claqua la voix de Harry, en écartant à la fois le corps envahissant et la main avide. Il s'agit mon courrier, tu n'as pas besoin de le lire.

La jeune femme le regarda un instant, en clignant fortement des paupières. Peu à peu, ses yeux semblèrent se remplir de larmes avant qu'elle ne secoue la tête et ne lui adresse un coup d'œil méchant.

- C'est pas une raison pour me crier dessus. Je suis ta petite-amie, j'ai le droit de savoir.

- Ginny …, commença Harry.

- Quand on s'aime, on partage tout, on n'a pas de secrets pour l'autre…

- Ginny …

- Pourquoi tu veux pas me montrer cette lettre. En fait, depuis que tu es sorti de l'infirmerie, tu te comportes bizarrement. Tu ne veux jamais rester avec moi, tu me repousses et …

- Stop Ginny, hurla Harry, attirant l'attention de tous. Ça suffit !

Harry se leva brusquement et quitta la Grande Salle, sous les regards curieux ou moqueurs de la plupart des élèves, inquiets pour certains d'entre eux et spéculatifs pour d'autres.

Il fut cependant rattraper par un Ron furieux dans les escaliers.

- Ça va pas dans ta tête ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends de traiter ma sœur comme ça ?

- T'occupes pas de ça Ron !

- Si je m'en occupe. T'as pas le droit de …

- Ron ! C'est entre ta sœur et moi ! Je suis désolé, mais c'est comme ça. Je … je ne l'aime pas comme ça. C'était à cause de ce philtre. C'est une amie, une petite sœur, mais rien de plus. Je …

- Ça ne t'a pourtant pas déranger de t'afficher avec elle ces dernières semaines.

- Je …, souffla Harry. Ecoute Ron, ç'est avec Ginny que je dois parler de tout ça. Désolé si ça ne te plait pas, mais je ne sortirai plus avec elle. C'est fini !

Harry profita du moment de flottement que ses paroles provoquèrent chez le rouquin et s'élança dans les escaliers. Heureusement, avant que Ron ne réagisse enfin et ne se lance à sa poursuite, il avait atteint le palier et la rampe s'était mise en mouvement. Harry déambula dans les couloirs jusqu'à se rendre à son prochain cours.

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula dans une atmosphère particulièrement tendue. Ron continuait à fusiller Harry du regard, le bout des oreilles écarlates. Il se fit d'ailleurs rappeler à l'ordre par tous les professeurs au vu de son manque d'attention, ou plutôt de son attention bien trop focalisée sur le Survivant.

Comme à son habitude, Hermione avait tenté d'aplanir les choses entre ses deux amis, mais lorsqu'elle se vit elle aussi prendre violemment à partie par le rouquin, elle décida de laisser tomber.

* HPDM *

A la fin des cours, une majorité des Gryffondors se rendirent dans leur salle commune. Deux grands sujets de conversation se dessinaient parmi les élèves.

Le premier bien sûr portait sur le nouveau professeur de DCFM. Les garçons s'enthousiasmaient sur le contenu même du cours, tandis que les filles soupiraient rêveusement. Pour un peu, le Professeur EagleKnight aurait pu rivaliser avec Lockhart.

Le second sujet était plus sensible et concernait plus spécialement les cinquième et les sixième puisque Harry et Ginny en étaient les protagonistes. L'éclat de Harry dans la Grande Salle avait fait des remous. Il y avait ceux en faveur de Ginny, et ceux en faveur de Harry.

La jeune rousse profitait de l'attention que lui portaient ses condisciples. Elle gémissait lamentablement, se plaignait bruyamment, prenant à témoin quiconque voulait bien lui prêter l'oreille, tentant d'apitoyer ceux qui se montraient soit indifférents, soit plus enclin à soutenir Harry.

- Ginny, appela-t-il, est-ce que je pourrais te parler, s'il te plait.

- Bien sûr, Harry, minauda la gamine, battant des cils et tendant déjà les mains vers lui.

- En privé, si tu veux bien, répondit-il tout en s'éloignant ostensiblement.

- Mais, je n'ai rien à cacher, Harry. On peut très bien parler ici.

- Je préfèrerais …

- Tu peux parler devant nos amis, Harry. Tout le monde sait que nous sommes amoureux, dit-elle avec un sourire qui se voulait langoureux.

- Non.

- Pardon ?

- Non, nous ne sommes pas amoureux. Enfin, moi, je ne suis pas amoureux de toi. C'est le philtre que tu m'as donné qui a influencé mes actes. Je voulais juste te dire que c'est fini.

- Mais, non … ce n'est pas possible.

- Je suis désolé, Ginny. Mais je ne te vois que comme une amie, voire une petite sœur. Pas comme une petite amie.

- Mais … Mais … Tu ne peux pas …

Harry observa un instant le visage livide de la jeune fille avant de se détourner pour aller déposer ses affaires dans son dortoir. Il croisa Ron qui le fusilla du regard en serrant les poings.

Il redescendit aussitôt pour rejoindre Hermione avec qui il descendit dîner. Neville, Seamus et Dean les accompagnèrent.

- Tu as bien fait, Harry, tenta de le rassurer Hermione. Tu devais mettre les choses au point.

- Mais pas devant tout le monde, répondit Harry.

- Elle ne t'a pas laissé le choix, intervint Seamus.

- Ben oui, Harry, dit Neville. C'est elle qui a insisté.

- Et puis, reprit Dean, franchement, je trouve que vous n'alliez pas ensemble.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu as le béguin pour elle, rit Seamus.

- Mais non, pas du tout.

- Alors pourquoi rougis-tu Dean, demanda Hermione.

- …

- Ecoutez, je … Est-ce qu'on pourrait arrêter de parler de ça, s'enquit Harry. Déjà que je ne comprends pas comment toute cette histoire s'est passée.

- Ben, nous non plus, nous n'avons pas compris. Un jour, vous étiez amis, le lendemain, il fallait presque un pied-de-biche pour vous décoller, reprit Dean, rougissant encore. Enfin, ça s'explique avec le coup du philtre, mais quand même…

- Un pied de quoi ? demanda Neville.

- C'est un outil moldu que tu insères entre deux objets, ou corps dans ce cas, pour les séparer par la force, expliqua Hermione.

- Ah oui, c'est tout à fait ça, dit le mordu de botanique.

- S'il vous plait, pria Harry.

- Allez, on va manger, déclara Hermione, échangeant un regard entendu avec Harry et Neville. Ça ne sert plus à rien d'épiloguer là-dessus. Tu n'es plus sous l'emprise du philtre et il n'y a que ça qui compte aujourd'hui.

* HPDM *

A dix-neuf heures précises, Harry se présenta devant la gargouille à l'entrée du bureau directorial. Alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait pas le mot de passe, la statue lui adressa un léger signe de reconnaissance et lui céda le passage. Arrivé en haut des escaliers, il frappa à la porte de bois.

Un « Entrez » surpris retentit alors. Il poussa la porte en prenant une grande inspiration pour se détendre.

- Harry ? interpella Dumbledore, circonspect.

- Bonsoir Professeur.

- Comment es-tu monté ?

- Euh … le Professeur Rogue m'a donné le mot de passe, Monsieur.

- Ah… Je voulais te voir pour tes cours d'occlumencie. D'après le professeur Rogue, tu ne fais pas assez de progrès. On va donc ajouter quelques séances tous les soirs. Tu conserves les cours avec le professeur Lupin les mardis et jeudis, mais tu auras occlumencie tous les soirs, ainsi que le samedi après-midi. En fonction de ton application, il y ajoutera également des rattrapages en potions et un cours de base sur la Magie noire.

- Mais, Professeur, et mes devoirs et le temps libre, …

- Je suis désolé, Harry, mais battre Voldemort est bien plus important que ton temps libre.

- Mais, je ...

- Harry ! J'estime que tu n'as pas de temps à perdre en futilités alors que Voldemort monte en puissance.

- Mais, c'est injuste. Et le programme scolaire …

- Tu as déjà provoqué la mort de Sirius par ton manque d'application. Veux-tu que les prochains sur la liste soient les Weasley ou Granger ?

- …

- Je reverrai peut-être ma position si le professeur Rogue me confirme que tu fais des efforts. En attendant, plus de temps libre.

- Et pour les vacances ?

- Sans connaître ton tuteur, je ne peux t'autoriser à quitter l'enceinte de Poudlard.

- …

- A moins que tu ne me donnes les informations dont j'ai besoin.

- Je ne sais rien, Monsieur, souffla Harry.

- Bien, dans ce cas, le professeur Rogue t'attend pour ton cours.

Congédié, Harry sortit du bureau, les épaules voûtées, la mine défaite. Il s'attendait à ce que Dumbledore lui retire certains privilèges, mais il ne croyait pas qu'il pourrait l'accuser si ouvertement de la mort de son parrain. Son discours était à l'exact opposé de celui qu'il lui avait tenu au mois de juin, quand ils étaient revenus du Ministère et que lui-même avait dévasté le bureau dans sa colère.

Le seul bon point qui ressortait de cet entretien était les excuses en béton que le vieux directeur lui avait fourni. D'un autre côté, l'aigreur contenue dans sa voix lorsqu'il interrogeait Harry sur son tuteur laissait présager qu'il n'était pas prêt à abandonner. Il ne laisserait pas échapper la fortune des Potter, et maintenant celle des Black, aussi facilement.

Un autre point avait également retenu l'attention du jeune homme. Dumbledore avait fait référence à Hermione en utilisant juste son nom de famille. Pourquoi s'était-il montré si rude, alors que jusqu'ici, il avait toujours veillé à faire preuve d'une politesse exemplaire ?

L'absence d'aura du vieux sorcier avait également dérangé Harry. Si la proximité de Ron ou de Ginny lui occasionnait un sentiment d'inconfort, de malaise, celle d'Albus Dumbledore lui avait donné une impression d'étouffement, d'oppression.

* HPDM *

Tout à ses réflexions, Harry ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il venait d'arriver devant la porte du bureau du Maître des Potions. Il avait à peine heurté le bois sombre que le battant s'ouvrit, une main pâle agrippa son poignet et le tira à l'intérieur.

Sans attendre un instant, il se sentit haler à travers la salle jusqu'à la porte menant aux appartements privés du Professeur. A peine entré dans le salon, Draco se tourna brusquement vers lui et l'enlaça possessivement. En un souffle, leurs lèvres se joignirent, leurs mains partant à la découverte de leurs corps.

Il fallut un raclement de gorge sonore, imitant ceux de Ombrage, pour que les deux adolescents reprennent pied dans la réalité.

Relevant la tête, Harry croisa le regard goguenard de Séverus, tandis que Draco bombait le torse, refusant de se laisser intimider. A côté de la sombre silhouette, le Survivant aperçut Senthor. Se dégageant de Draco sans pour autant s'en écarter, il fit face aux deux adultes.

- Bonsoir, Professeurs.

- Bonsoir Harry. J'imagine qu'au vu de ta présence, le Professeur Dumbledore t'a fait part du changement de programme de nos cours. Je ne dois pas te présenter ton nouveau professeur, n'est-ce-pas, annonça Séverus.

- Bonsoir, Senthor. Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer « pour de vrai », répondit Harry à l'attention de l'elfe, avant de se tourner vers Séverus. Oui, le directeur m'a annoncé qu'il me retirait tous mes privilèges pour le temps libre et m'interdisait toutes sorties pour les vacances pour consacrer tout mon temps à l'occlumencie, du moins jusqu'à ce que je lui donne le nom de mon tuteur.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est vraiment un sal… , commença Draco avant de se faire couper par Harry qui se saisit de sa main.

- Chut Draco, calme-toi ! On savait qu'il tenterait tout pour me manipuler. Il n'accepte pas que j'échappe à son influence, et encore moins qu'il n'ait plus de contrôle sur mon argent. Et puis, on devrait plutôt le remercier, tu ne crois pas ?

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Il me donne la meilleure des excuses pour ne pas rester avec mes « amis ». Quelle meilleure couverture que des cours imposés avec le pire prof de l'école… dit-il avec un regard d'excuse à Séverus qui se contenta de sourire.

- Je me demande ce que tu serais devenu si le Choixpeau t'avait placé dans ma Maison. Plus le temps passe et plus tu développes des traits propres aux Serpentards.

- Eh bien, … en fait, heu…, bafouilla Harry.

- Toujours aussi éloquent, Monsieur Potter, ricana Séverus.

- Le Choixpeau voulait me mettre à Serpentard. Je l'ai supplié de ne pas le faire ! déclara-t-il très vite.

- Mais pourquoi ? intervint Draco tandis que Rogue l'observait avec stupéfaction.

- Eh bien, Hagrid m'avait dit que tous les mauvais sorciers étaient des Serpentard et puis, … tu venais d'être envoyé là et tu t'étais montré insultant envers les tous premiers amis que je m'étais fait, alors, …

Un silence gêné suivit ces paroles. Pour couper court à cette situation embarrassante, Harry se tourna résolument vers Senthor qui observait avec patience.

- Je m'excuse, Senthor. Je vous fais perdre du temps et …

- Pas du tout, jeune Elfe. Même si je suis ici pour t'aider dans l'apprentissage de la magie elfique et d'autres, apprendre à te connaître toi en tant que personne est tout aussi important. Comme tu l'as si bien souligné, le directeur t'offre une belle opportunité sans même en avoir conscience.

- Comment se passeront ces entraînements ? Où se feront les leçons ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez m'apprendre ? C'est quoi la magie elfique ? Est-ce que Dr…

- Doucement, jeune Elfe, respire. Séverus m'a appris que vous aviez une salle très spéciale qui pourrait nous servir. Cependant, je voudrais quand même que nous ayons quelques sessions en extérieur. Nous trouverons sûrement un endroit protégé dans la Forêt Interdite. Quant à Draco, oui, il peut assister aux cours s'il le souhaite, termina Senthor dans un sourire. Cependant, j'ai une demande à exprimer.

- Oui ?

- Je veux que tu te présentes sous ta forme véritable quand tu es devant moi.

D'un mouvement de main, Harry fit disparaître son glamour. Aussitôt, Draco tendit la main et caressa le bout de l'oreille qui pointait dans les cheveux, tirant un gémissement du brun, tandis que Séverus et Senthor les observaient avec un sourire attendri.

- Draco, interpella Senthor, en général, nous évitons de caresser les oreilles de nos congénères. Il s'agit de zones très sensibles et nous préférons garder toute démonstration sentimentale dans le cadre privé.

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard brûlant tandis que leurs pommettes rougissaient fortement.

- Bien. Je dois encore m'installer, donc nous ne commencerons pas ce soir. Nous nous verrons en cours mercredi matin. J'en profiterai pour évaluer votre niveau à tous, mais soyez rassurés, le scénario de Powers ne se répètera pas. Nous ferons notre premier entraînement mercredi soir dans la salle que vous m'avez indiqué.

- Dans ce cas, messieurs, vous pouvez vous retirer. Mais faites attention de ne pas traîner dans les couloirs, les congédia Séverus.

Draco enserra plus fermement la main de Harry et le tira vers la porte en lançant un rapide bonsoir aux deux adultes. Avec un léger sourire face à l'impatience de son compagnon, Harry salua en disparaissant dans l'encadrement de la porte, poursuivi par les rires moqueurs.

* HPDM *

Draco tira rapidement Harry dans le couloir, jusqu'à une porte cachée derrière un tableau représentant un dragon-serpent. Après que Draco ait chuchoté le mot de passe avec empressement, ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre de préfet du Serpentard.

Une nouvelle fois, Draco ne laissa pas à Harry le temps de reprendre son souffle avant de lui ravir les lèvres. D'une langue inquisitrice, il les incita à s'écarter pour lui laisser le plein accès à l'antre de sa jumelle. Rapidement, ses mains repoussèrent la cape de Harry avant de défaire sa cravate et de s'attaquer aux boutons de la chemise.

Alors que la bouche de son amant dérivait dans son cou, Harry haleta en gémissant et entreprit à son tour de dévêtir son vis-à-vis. Très vite, ils dérivèrent vers le lit sur lequel le blond poussa le brun avant de s'installer à califourchon et de repousser son pantalon et de son boxer, sans le quitter ses yeux, le souffle précipité.

Ne voulant pas être en reste, les mains de Harry volèrent vers la ceinture de Draco, mais celui-ci les repoussa vivement.

- Laisse-toi faire, murmura-t-il.

Le Serpentard se releva alors pour déshabiller entièrement Harry. Il en profita pour enlever ses propres vêtements. Remontant sur le lit, il posa les mains sur les chevilles du Gryffondor et remonta en caressant sa peau par touches aériennes. Il évita soigneusement le membre tendu, appréciant le gémissement frustré qu'émit Harry et bloqua ses hanches quand celui-ci les souleva. S'allongeant lentement sur son corps, il laissa sa bouche tracer un chemin de feu à partir de son aine, remontant lentement le long des côtes avant d'aller se nicher dans le creux de son cou, mordillant et aspirant la peau tendre. Redressant la tête, il avisa le suçon qu'il venait de créer et adressa un sourire coquin à Harry avant de fondre avec urgence sur ses lèvres. Les délaissant, sa bouche repartit à l'assaut de sa joue, glissa sur sa pommette avant que la langue mutine ne vienne titiller le bord de l'oreille. Les tremblements de Harry s'intensifièrent à ce toucher tandis que Draco naviguait de l'une à l'autre, appréciant à sa juste valeur la nouvelle connaissance de cette zone qui se révélait particulièrement sensible. En son fort intérieur, il remerciait Senthor de cette information qui faisait perdre pied à son amant.

Alors qu'il revenait revendiquer les lèvres du Gryffondor et que les langues bataillaient pour réclamer la soumission de l'autre, Draco se ramassa sur le corps de Harry jusqu'à se réinstaller à cheval sur ses cuisses. Une main fureteuse redescendit le long du ventre plat avant de s'enrouler fermement autour de la longueur frémissante. Elle effectua alors de longs et lents mouvements de va-et-vient.

Alors que Harry rompait le baiser en arquant le corps et en rejetant la tête en arrière, Draco se redressa et présenta le sexe tendu face à son entrée. Serrant les dents, il se laissa lentement redescendre, sans préparation, laissant échapper quelques sifflements d'inconfort. Une fois que le membre de Harry fut profondément enfoui en lui, il chercha le regard de son amant et se noya dans le lac d'émeraude embrumé de désir.

Accrochant ses mains sur ses épaules, il incita Harry à s'asseoir face à lui. Il retint un gémissement quand le déplacement du brun accentua la pénétration. Lentement, il amorça un mouvement de balancier qui entraîna le glissement de la hampe dans son corps. Tout doucement, les yeux dans les yeux, le souffle haletant, les deux amants se balancèrent, laissant monter la jouissance jusqu'à l'explosion du plaisir, Harry se libérant en Draco, Draco se libérant entre leurs deux ventres, sans autre attouchement que la friction contre leurs abdominaux.

Ils retombèrent essoufflés sur le lit, Draco étendu de tout son long sur le brun. Après quelques minutes, le Serpentard glissa lentement sur le côté pour se blottir contre le flanc du Survivant qui lança un sort informulé de nettoyage.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, mon dragon ? Tu semblais si … impatient.

- Je … Je … Je ne supporte pas que cette garce te touche. Et puis, Dumbledore, …

- Chut, mon amour ! Elle ne me touchera plus. Je lui ai dit aujourd'hui que c'était fini entre nous, même si toi et moi savons très bien que cela n'avait rien de réel. En plus, elle m'a forcé à le lui dire devant toute la salle commune.

- Bien fait pour elle !

- Draco ! réprimanda en souriant Harry, avant de lui donner un long baiser.

- Mais et Dumbledore ! Il est dangereux.

- Je sais et je te jure que je ne le laisserai plus me manipuler. Je t'en prie, ne t'inquiète pas tant. Et en plus, tu es là maintenant.

- Et je ne te laisserai plus jamais partir, rétorqua le blond en l'enlaçant fermement.

- Je t'aime, Draco mon dragon.

- Et je t'aime, mon ange.

Les deux adolescents sombrèrent dans un sommeil heureux et réparateur. Ils eurent un instant la sensation que quelqu'un jetait sur eux une chaude couverture. Poudlard veillait sur ses enfants.


	28. Chapter 28 Alliances

Disclaimer : tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K' Rowlings.

Rating : M - yaoi / slash HPDM

* * *

Chapitre 28 : Alliances

Harry caressait légèrement la joue de Draco pour le réveiller. Celui-ci grogna un peu avant d'enfoncer sa tête dans l'oreiller. Le Survivant appuya un peu plus sa caresse jusqu'à ce que deux yeux gris embrumés de sommeil daignent s'ouvrir. La lueur de frustration due au réveil laissa vite la place à une étincelle de désir. Le Serpentard s'approcha de son amant pour s'approprier ses lèvres, obtenant un gémissement des plus explicites.

- Draco, murmura le brun, tandis que le blond sortait la main des couvertures pour glisser les doigts le long d'une oreille effilée.

Depuis qu'il avait compris que ces appendices étaient des zones érogènes, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les toucher, s'émerveillant de leur réceptivité.

Harry s'éloigna néanmoins, se redressant sur un coude.

- Je dois y aller. Il faut que je rejoigne Lupin pour mon cours …

- Non, reste avec moi, susurra le blondinet.

- Je ne peux pas, tu le sais bien. Même si Poudlard nous protège, il reste toujours Dumbledore, les cours et les autres élèves…

- Fichues belettes, grommela Draco en plongeant sa tête dans son oreiller.

- Allez, on se revoit en botanique et après on a une heure de libre.

- Que tu vas vouloir passer dans la Salle sur Demande transformée en bibliothèque. Je me demande …

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi tu étudies encore autant ? Je croyais que les dragons t'avaient formé de manière intensive ?

- Oui, en quelque sorte. Caerulis et les autres m'ont appris toutes les bases de la magie, mais avec le temps, les sorciers l'ont compartimentée, structurée. De ce fait, ils appréhendent les choses différemment. En plus, il y a eu une certaine évolution depuis le départ des Dragons. Et à côté de ça, tu peux aussi apprendre la magie des autres cultures ou créatures. C'est pour ça entre autre que Senthor est venu ici.

- Oui, bon, ronchonna le blond un peu boudeur. Mais je préférerais faire autre chose qu'étudier avec toi, murmura-t-il tentateur.

- Eh bien on verra ça tantôt, sourit Harry en se glissant hors du lit pour récupérer ses vêtements.

- Mais, je voulais ...

- Tu voulais quoi ?

- Eh bien, je ...

- Draco, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- En fait, mes amis voudraient te parler ?

- Me parler ? Mais de quoi ? Et ... Quels amis ?

- Théo, Blaise et Pansy.

- Mais pourquoi ? Et de quoi veulent-ils me parler ? On a déjà travaillé en équipe pour évincer Powers. Pourquoi ont-ils besoin que tu joues les intermédiaires ?

- Ils voudraient que tu les aides.

- Les aider à quoi ?

- A quitter les rangs de V… Vol…demort. Ne pas les laisser devenir des Mangemorts.

Le visage de Draco laissait transparaître un tel espoir que Harry ne put s'empêcher de le serrer très fort contre lui.

- Organise une rencontre dans ce cas… Je demanderai à Hermione et Neville de venir aussi.

- Tu es sûr d'eux ?

- Oui, j'ai enfin pu décrypter les auras et ils sont loyaux… comme tes amis.

- Et moi ?

Après un clin d'œil espiègle et un dernier baiser, il s'échappa des bras de son ange et regagna le dortoir des Gryffondors, laissant Draco l'invectiver pour obtenir une réponse.

* HPDM *

Harry était installé dans une salle de cours et attendait Remus. Il ne pouvait empêcher ses pensées de tourner dans sa tête. Il était impatient de voir arriver son presque-parrain. Maintenant qu'il pouvait lire les auras, il voulait savoir s'il pouvait faire confiance au loup-garou. Mais il avait surtout peur. Et si Remus était comme Dumbledore ?

La porte s'ouvrit violemment et claqua contre le mur, le sortant de sa méditation. Il vit débouler un Remus échevelé, les joues rouges.

Harry se releva d'un bond du bureau sur lequel il était assis et observa son professeur particulier. De violentes vagues rouge cramoisi pulsaient autour de son corps, il tremblait de tous ses membres. Pour un peu, on aurait pu croire que le loup-garou allait émerger, même en l'absence de la pleine lune.

- Professeur, appela doucement Harry.

Lupin se tourna brusquement vers le jeune homme qui sursauta en voyant les yeux jaunes de l'ami de son père. Il arborait également une grimace cruelle qui dévoilait ses dents.

Le mouvement de recul de Harry trahit sa peur et exacerba la réaction de l'adulte qui se rapprocha en grognant.

- Rem… Remus ?

- Grrrr

- Lunard ! souffla Harry qui était bloqué par le bureau derrière lui.

Le loup-garou se colla en grondant contre le corps de l'adolescent. Il plongea la tête dans son cou et respira profondément. Après un temps, les grognements et tremblements s'estompèrent.

- Professeur, interrogea doucement Harry.

Remus releva la tête et plongea les yeux dans ceux de l'adolescent.

- Excuse-moi, Harry. Je …

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- J'ai eu … Je suis …

- Lunard ! C'est moi Harry ! Tu peux me parler.

- J'étais très énervé. Je viens de rencontrer …

- Dumbledore, n'est-ce-pas ?

A ce nom, Lupin redressa brusquement la tête pour scruter son interlocuteur.

- Mais, … Comment ?

- …

- Attends, je vais d'abord t'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer.

_Flash Back_

_- Ah Remus, content de vous voir ! Je voulais vous rencontrer pour les cours particuliers de Harry. _

_- Oui, mais attendez, comment va-t-il ? Et le poison ? _

_- Mais oui, tout va bien, répondit le vieux Sorcier avec un geste évasif de la main. Séverus a fait ce qu'il fallait. Bon, revenons au sujet de cette entrevue. _

_- Je peux vous dire qu'il est extrêmement appliqué, Albus, insista Remus, énervé que son inquiétude soit si facilement évacuée. Il s'entraîne énormément et étudie encore plus._

_- Je l'espère. Cependant, il faut qu'il travaille encore plus. _

_- Albus, commença Lupin, il ne faut pas trop … _

_- Non, Lupin. Harry se montre bien trop nonchalant. Rappelez-vous qu'il a disparu pendant plus d'un mois, et il n'a jamais donné de raisons plausibles. L'issue de la guerre dépend de lui. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'être laxiste. _

_- Mais, ce n'est qu'un enfant ! _

_- Ce n'est pas une excuse ! S'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait, nous n'aurions jamais perdu Sirius lors de cette débâcle au Ministère._

_- Mais … balbutia le loup-garou, choqué par l'accusation._

_- Il faut qu'il s'entraîne encore plus dur. J'ai déjà demandé à Severus d'intensifier ses cours en occlumencie et d'y ajouter des cours de potions ainsi que des notions de magie noire. _

_- Magie noire ? Severus ? _

_- Oui ! Et je compte sur vous pour élever le niveau de votre propre cours de DCFM, qui sera désormais planifié tous les mardi et jeudi, de 6h à 8h30. _

_- Mais, vous allez l'épuiser ! Et ses devoirs, ses cours ?_

_- Il lui reste du temps le samedi matin et le dimanche, sans compter les périodes libres entre ses cours. _

_- Mais enfin, Albus … _

_- Ca suffit, Remus. Nous n'avons pas le choix je vous le répète, il faut qu'il soit prêt. Si vous ne pouvez pas le faire, je trouverai un autre volontaire. _

_Fin de Flash Back_

- Pour être franc, Remus, cela ne m'étonne pas. Il m'a annoncé cela hier soir avant le cours avec le professeur Rogue.

- Mais pourquoi ? Tu as toujours été très volontaire. Il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'il devienne aussi …

- Autoritaire ? Vindicatif ?

- Il y a autre chose, n'est-ce pas ? Il veut absolument savoir ce qui s'est passé pendant les vacances ? J'avoue que j'aimerais bien le savoir aussi, termina doucement le loup-garou, triste de ne pas avoir la confiance de son filleul.

- Je vais t'expliquer, mais, laisse-moi juste un instant s'il te plait.

Et Harry s'éloigna de quelques pas, mettant quelques mètres entre eux. Il scruta ensuite le Maraudeur avec beaucoup d'attention. Les vagues rouges s'étaient beaucoup estompées, même si quelques points éclataient encore çà et là, mais pour le reste, le jeune homme retrouva les couleurs bleues et blanches réconfortantes, parsemées de nuages orange.

- Harry ?

- Pardon Remus, mais il fallait que je vérifie quelque chose.

- Que voulais-tu voir et … comment ?

- Je peux voir les auras, Remus. Et je devais voir la tienne pour être sûr …

- Sûr de pouvoir me faire confiance ?

- Je … je …, commença Harry.

- Ne t'inquiète pas louveteau. Je comprends. J'imagine que tout cela a à voir avec ce qui s'est passé cet été, avec ta disparition ? Et toutes ces histoires d'enquêtes à propos de tes biens ou de tes moldus ?

Harry hocha la tête. Il invita Remus à s'asseoir et pris place en face de lui. Hésitant, il entama le récit de son été chez ses moldus, de sa visite astrale dans la dimension des dragons et leur enseignement, de son héritage et ses nouveaux pouvoirs, de l'aide de Séverus, de la trahison des Malefoy et les liens qui en avaient résulté, de l'arrivée du nouveau professeur de Défense, un Elfe envoyé pour le former.

Il parla également des soupçons qu'il avait développé à l'égard du Directeur de Poudlard et les agissements plus qu'étranges de Ginny et de Ron.

Les deux hommes restèrent un moment silencieux après les révélations du Survivant. Remus ne savait contre qui il était le plus en colère : les moldus pour le traitement infâme qu'il avait infligé au fils de son ami ou la traîtrise de Dumbledore qui avait clairement minimisé les faits découverts par Maugrey, Shackelbott et Tonks. Il restait également sans voix en apprenant les actions de Séverus et des Malfoy.

- La roue tourne, et une fois encore, ceux que l'on croyait sûrs se révèlent dangereux, tout comme ceux que l'on croyait être des ennemis deviennent des alliés inattendus, soupira le professeur. Si j'avais su, je …

- Je sais, Remus. Je sais que tu ne m'aurais pas laissé tomber. Je suis désolé d'avoir douté de toi.

- Tu ne dois pas, louveteau. Comme je l'ai dit, il t'était difficile de savoir à qui faire confiance. Et comme tu l'as bien souligné, la magie elle-même t'a conduit à Séverus. Maintenant, tu sais que je suis moi aussi de ton côté. Je ferai tout pour t'aider dans ce sens.

Il serra fortement Harry dans ses bras avant de le repousser légèrement.

- Mais dis-moi, cette histoire d'empoisonnement et de maladie, est-ce que tout est réglé ? J'ai juste reçu un mot disant de ne pas me présenter pendant quelques jours parce que tu n'étais pas disponible. Dumbledore ne m'a rien dit sur ce qui s'était produit. Il a écarté ma question d'un vague geste de la main, grogna-t-il au souvenir de la désinvolture du Directeur.

- Ginny m'a fait prendre un philtre d'amour à plusieurs reprises. Apparemment, mélangé à du jus d'orange, celui-ci est devenu un poison qui accumule les métaux lourds dans l'organisme très rapidement. Heureusement, Séverus a pu trouver un antidote au poison et un traitement pour le reste.

- Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est le meilleur potionniste du pays.

- Si tu es d'accord, je demanderai à Séverus et Senthor de nous rejoindre ici pour ton prochain cours.

- C'est une excellente idée. Cela nous permettra d'échanger nos informations et de mettre une stratégie efficace au point.

Après une dernière étreinte, Remus renvoya Harry à ses cours et quitta le château le cœur lourd.

* HPDM *

Harry eut le plus grand mal à se débarrasser de Ron après le cours de Botanique. Malgré son dernier coup d'éclat et le fait qu'il ne décolérait pas suite à la rupture « publique » que le Survivant avait infligé à sa sœur, il tentait à tout prix de rester près de lui.

Une aide providentielle, ou plutôt calculée, lui fut apportée par Théo et Blaise qui bousculèrent le rouquin, en trébuchant sur le seuil de la serre. Déjà énervé, Ron rugit de fureur, sortit sa baguette et s'apprêta à jeter un sort lorsqu'il fut interpellé par le Professeur Chourave.

Tandis que le cadet des Weasley tentait de se dépêtrer de la situation, tous les élèves s'en furent vers leur prochaine activité. Harry attrapa le bras de Hermione et fit signe à Neville de les suivre. Rapidement, ils atteignirent le couloir de la Salle sur Demande. Draco et ses amis les attendaient déjà.

Sans un mot, Harry fit trois allers-retours et invita les autres à entrer. Un salon confortable attendait les adolescents qui s'installèrent rapidement. Draco profita du fait qu'il pénètre en dernier lieu, juste avant le Gryffondor pour se retourner et l'enlacer. Etonné de voir son amant faire preuve de sentimentalisme en présence de tiers, Harry se laissa embrasser sous les sifflements et les rires de leurs camarades, avant de s'affaler sur un sofa, les joues rouges d'embarras tandis que Draco arborait un sourire victorieux.

- Bien, Draco m'a dit que vous vouliez me parler, dit-il en regardant les Serpentard.

- Oui, déclara succinctement Théo.

- Mais nous ne nous attendions pas à rencontrer d'autres personnes que toi, continua Blaise.

- Je sais. Mais si ce que vous voulez me demander est bien ce que je crois, j'aimerais que Neville et Hermione soient présents également. Vous avez coopérer lorsque j'étais à l'infirmerie, et vous nous avez aidé pour le cas de Powers. J'ai confiance en mes amis… et j'ai également confiance en vous.

- Si facilement, s'étonna Pansy. Sans aucune preuve ?

- Pas vraiment sans preuve, mais c'est une longue histoire.

- Et pourrait-on en savoir plus ? interrogea Théo.

- Si vous acceptez un Serment Sorcier ! déclara Draco nonchalamment, s'attirant un regard stupéfait de Harry.

- Ca me semble normal, répondit Blaise, provoquant des réactions de surprise chez les Gryffondor.

- Mais, commença Hermione.

- Oh non, ma jolie. Nous voulons demander de l'aide à Harry et il est normal qu'il puisse demander une assurance. Si je peux échapper à Face de Serpent en contractant un Serment Sorcier, je n'hésiterai pas.

- Et nous non plus, s'exclama Pansy après avoir échanger un regard avec Théo.

- Alors, je le ferai aussi, prononça distinctement Neville.

- Mais …, intervint Harry.

- Il a raison Harry, attaqua la jeune brune. Tu nous as déjà rapporté pas mal de choses, mais tu sais comme moi que c'est dangereux. En faisant un Serment, nous nous protégeons tous de l'influence extérieure, quelle qu'elle soit, sourit-elle.

Les cinq protagonistes se levèrent et prononcèrent les mots qui lieraient leur loyauté. Aussitôt, un fort courant de magie les encercla avant que l'étreinte ne se dissolve, laissant une profonde sensation de bien-être les baigner.

Harry les observait, sans un mot, choqué de la confiance qu'ils lui accordaient. A côté de lui, Draco arborait un sourire soulagé. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de la loyauté de ses amis, ils n'étaient pas à Serpentard pour rien et il ne voulait en aucun cas mettre son amour en danger. Maintenant, il avait la preuve évidente qu'il avait eu tort et il en était heureux. Lui-même était déjà lié par le Serment formulé par son propre père en tant que chef de famille, sinon, il l'aurait fait également. La réaction des Gryffondor lui avait également fait extrêmement plaisir. Le comportement des belettes lui avait fait craindre que d'autres étudiants ne soient pas fiables. Ces deux-là incarnaient parfaitement les qualités de leur Maison.

Remis de ses émotions, Harry se lança dans les explications nécessaires à leur interaction. Il déroula le récit de ses « vacances », le complétant pour Hermione et Neville, confirma les manipulations de Dumbledore avancées par les Gobelins et les Aurors, expliqua les auras et présenta les rôles de Séverus, des Malefoy et de Senthor EagleKnight.

Dire qu'ils furent stupéfaits à l'entente des informations serait un euphémisme. Tous étaient intrigués par la prophétie des Dragons et les héritages de Harry. Ils le supplièrent de leur montrer sa véritable apparence. L'étendue de ses nouvelles connaissances déclencha une rafale de question de la part d'Hermione, mais aussi de Blaise. Les formes animagi des deux amants suscitèrent une admiration sans borne et ils obtinrent la promesse que Harry les aiderait eux aussi dans cet apprentissage.

Le Professeur Dumbledore n'était pas apprécié des Serpentard, tant il avait l'habitude d'envenimer les relations entre les maisons ennemies, mais ses exactions écœuraient tout le monde au plus haut point. Apprendre que Harry était son propre tuteur et ce grâce à Sirius les avait fait sourire, sans compter le soutien qu'il avait obtenu auprès des Gobelins. Les interdictions qu'il avait imposées les avaient fait grimacer, mais ensuite, ils avaient entraperçu le comique de la situation. Toutes les retenues devenaient le paravent idéal pour un jour pouvoir le défaire, lui et son plus grand bien, en même temps que Voldemort. Plus le vieux citronné faisait pression, plus les rets se resserreraient autour de lui.

Une question restait cependant en suspens : qu'en était-il de Ron et de Ginny ? Et les autres Weasley ? Le fait que sa famille d'adoption puisse jouer un rôle dans la mascarade de Dumbledore serrait le cœur de Harry.

L'heure de liberté arrivant à son terme, ils durent se quitter pour rejoindre leur prochain cours. Harry leur promit de parler à ses mentors le plus tôt possible et de les tenir au courant des événements. Hermione proposa de remettre en place une messagerie sur le principe des gallions de l'AD.

- Mais il faudra trouver un autre objet, sinon Ron et Ginny pourraient avoir des soupçons…

Juste avant de quitter la salle, Harry attira Draco dans ses bras. Il lui donna un doux baiser avant de caresser sa joue :

- Merci, mon dragon !

* HPDM *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la classe d'Histoire de la Magie, Harry, Neville et Hermione furent violemment pris à partie par Ron qui fulminait.

- Ou étiez-vous passé ? Vous auriez pu m'attendre après Botanique, non ? A cause de vous, je suis en retenue pour toute la semaine avec Rusard ?

- A cause de nous ? demanda Neville avec une assurance affirmée. Et en quoi est-ce notre faute ?

- Vous auriez pu m'aider non ? Expliquer que c'était à cause de ces foutus Serpentard ?

- Ils ont trébuché et t'ont bousculé par accident, Ron, commença Hermione, ils ne l'ont pas fait exprès. C'est toi qui a mal réagi en les attaquant.

- Pas exprès ! Mais t'es folle ou quoi ? C'est des Serpentard !

- Ça arrive à tout le monde de trébucher Ron, intervint Harry.

- Mais oui, c'est ça ! A mon avis, ton soi-disant accident t'a transformé en véritable lavette ! Depuis la rentrée, tu te conduis comme un lâche ! Y a qu'à voir comment tu réagis avec Malefoy ! Et ma sœur ! Tu te comportes comme un scroutt en rut et quand tu réalises ta conduite, tu te transformes en botruc effarouché et tu la largues comme une malpropre.

- Monsieur Weasley, siffla une voix, il me semble que si vous ne hurliez pas comme un goret, vous auriez entendu que la cloche annonçait le prochain cours et que de ce fait vous seriez déjà installé en classe. Vu que, de votre propre aveu, vous êtes déjà en retenue toute cette semaine, j'imagine que j'aurai le profond déplaisir de vous recevoir dans mes cachots la semaine prochaine, pour un bon récurage de chaudron. Au fait, vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor, pour manque de tenue dans les couloirs, susurra Rogue avant de s'éloigner sans bruit.

Les quatre étudiants s'installèrent rapidement sous les regards courroucés, goguenards ou consternés des autres élèves. Harry restait encore stupéfait de la crise de colère de celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un frère. Depuis la rentrée, il ne le reconnaissait plus. Bien sûr, Ron avait déjà fait la preuve de sa jalousie à son encontre, mais ne s'agissait-il vraiment que de cela ?

Neville s'étonnait de sa propre attitude tandis que Hermione cogitait à toute force, analysant et cataloguant le comportement de Ron depuis le début de l'année. Du côté des Serpentard, Blaise avait posé la main sur l'avant-bras de Draco pour l'empêcher de sauter à la gorge du rouquin, tout en étudiant avec la plus grande attention les traits de la sorcière brune. Théo et Pansy, après avoir échangé un regard entendu, toisèrent la belette qui en rougit encore un peu plus.

Les deux heures de cours avec le Professeur Bins leur sembla une véritable torture. Tandis que le fantôme dévidait des listes de Gobelins ayant pris part aux diverses guerres et rebellions, les élèves tentaient vaillamment de résister à l'ennui, se laissant entrainer dans des pensées plus ou moins heureuses. Plutôt moins dans le cas de Harry qui continuait à s'interroger à propos de la famille Weasley. Il n'avait aucun doute quant au fait que la jalousie et l'envie (quelle qu'en soient les formes réelles) guidaient les deux cadets, mais il se demandait si quelqu'un les avait incité sur cette voie ou s'ils ne faisaient que suivre leur nature profonde. Et si quelqu'un les guidait, qui était-il ? Les parents, l'un des frères ou pire Dumbledore ? Et si c'était le directeur, avait-il également la mainmise sur le reste de la famille ? Il était cependant certain que les jumeaux étaient loyaux.

Une partie de la réponse lui parvint cependant au moment du repas.

* HPDM *

La Grande Salle bruissait des habituelles conversations. A la table des Rouge et Or, les commentaires allaient bon train sur le coup d'éclat de Ron qui avait fait perdre par deux fois des points durant la matinée. Bien que Harry ait tenté de s'asseoir un peu à l'écart, Ron était parvenu à s'installer juste en face de lui. Il ne lui adressait pas la parole mais foudroyait du regard le Survivant, Hermione et Neville. A côté de lui, Ginny n'était pas en reste, bien que chaque fois que Harry levait les yeux vers elle, elle papillonnait des cils en arborant un sourire étrange.

Un hibou s'étala soudain en travers de la table, envoyant voler autour de lui les plats, verres et carafes, sous les cris indignés des adolescents. Avec une grimace de dégoût, Dean retira un paquet de plumes ébouriffées de la soupière et le laissa tomber devant une Ginny mortifiée. Eroll, puisque c'était lui, tandis à la jeune fille une patte gracile à laquelle était attachée une petite enveloppe bleue. Ginny devint blême, de même que son frère qui la regarda avec horreur.

Un murmure parcourut la tablée avant de s'étendre aux autres tables. Les sorciers de souche laissèrent échapper des hoquets de stupeur tandis que les sang-mêlés et les nés-moldus les interrogeaient fébrilement. Même les professeurs semblaient estomaqués.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Hermione à voix couverte.

- C'est une Glaçante ! répondit Neville tandis qu'un frisson le parcourait, à l'instar de nombreux autres élèves.

- Et c'est quoi ? interrogea Harry.

- Une lettre de réprimande extrêmement rare et surtout très grave. Tu peux recevoir autant de Beuglante que tu veux, mais tu ne recevras jamais qu'une seule Glaçante. Seul le chef de famille peut rédiger une Glaçante et c'est une sévère mise en garde, expliqua Blaise Zabini dans le silence pesant qui s'était instauré.

- Mise en garde ? Mais pourquoi ? requit Dean Thomas.

- Cela signifie que tu as jeté le discrédit sur ton nom. Tes actions ont provoqué le déshonneur de ta famille. Cela veut dire que le chef de famille estime que l'offensé est en droit de réclamer un dédommagement à la hauteur du crime que tu as commis. Ta famille est dans l'obligation de réparer les torts.

- C'est une dette d'honneur alors ? demanda Hermione.

- Oui, mais pas seulement ! continua Blaise. Si tu reçois une Glaçante, ton nom, ta place dans la famille est remise en question.

- Comment ça ? reprit Harry.

- Au moindre faux-pas, à la moindre incartade, la gravité des actes étant laissé à l'entière estimation du chef de famille, celui ou celle qui a reçu une Glaçante sera reniée devant la magie.

L'horreur de la situation frappa tous les étudiants qui pâlirent devant les effets d'une si petite enveloppe. Comme si elle avait attendu ce silence, la missive s'éleva lentement à hauteur du visage de la plus jeune des Weasley et la voix doucereuse, mais effectivement glaçante, d'Arthur Weasley, se fit entendre

_« Miss Ginevra Molly Weasley, _

_Le Conseil de Famille a été informé par le Département de la Justice Magique de l'usage répréhensible d'un philtre d'amour à l'encontre de Monsieur Harry James Potter. Cet acte se révèle indigne d'une jeune femme bien élevée et correctement éduquée et porte un immense préjudice à notre nom et à notre honneur. _

_Nous nous devons de vous rappeler que la famille Weasley est débitrice de deux dettes de vie envers Monsieur Harry James Potter, dont l'une est à votre entière charge. Votre forfait est d'autant plus aggravé que Monsieur Potter est considéré comme un membre de la famille, ce dont vous êtes parfaitement consciente. _

_La plus stricte surveillance sera désormais appliquée à l'ensemble de vos actes. Votre comportement décidera de votre appartenance à la Famille Weasley, qui est dès à présent remise en cause. _

_L'honneur de votre nom et votre filiation reposent donc désormais entre vos mains. _

_Arthur Septimus Weasley, chef de famille »_

Ginny s'enfuit à toutes jambes de la Grande Salle, rapidement suivie par son frère qui lança cependant un regard noir à ses camarades. Le brouhaha reprit de plus belle, commentant à qui mieux mieux cet évènement extraordinaire.

Harry soupira, profondément triste d'apprendre que la famille Weasley se retrouvait en difficulté à cause de lui. D'une part, il était soulagé d'apprendre que Arthur et Molly le considéraient comme leur fils, mais il regrettait intensément la douleur qu'ils devaient ressentir face à la conduite de leur fille. Harry aurait voulu pouvoir leur parler avant que Arthur ne prenne une décision aussi lourde de conséquence, pour Ginny et pour eux.


End file.
